Silentium et Finis Omnium
by DataTwoHearts
Summary: It was only natural that he craved Keara as he did. He'd lived with the pain of the drums for so long that he needed to hear the silence she brought. He had been so angry and insane for so long. The Quis brought him peace that he had never thought himself deserving of. It made each day a little more bearable. That was all it was. Master/OC
1. Just A Madwoman

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own _Doctor Who_. There are many people to thank for its creation, too many to list, but all credit belongs to them. I do not own many of the locations, or plot, though I have added a few things of my own. Keara Ashland is mine. She my Original Companion, and I own a few others too.

**Summery: **The Doctor, just moments before regenerating, meets a madwoman looking for company. The TARDIS has plans for her but something goes wrong, as it always does. Unfortunately, someone else has cropped up as well. His drums pulse wildly in her mind and bring her comfort and pain as well. Master/OC. Rated M for violence, language, and explicit scenes in later chapters.

**Spoiler Alert:** Um, not many spoilers. Picks off right before Ten regenerates, so if you didn't know that Ten becomes Eleven then you're screwed. Mentions of the Master's previous adventures but I guess it isn't to spoilery... There is a bit of spoilers for EoT.

**Rating Warning: **Rated 'M' for violence, language, self-hurt, explicit scenes, character deaths and all around Saxon bashing.

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter One:  
_Just A Madwoman_**

"Oi, could they make these things any bloody heavier?"

She was only mumbling herself, of course. No one else but her would be outside with the weather as it was, and certainly not at that time of night. With a huff, she struggled with the objects; her petite frame trying its hardest to keep up with the juggling of the files in one hand, her lukewarm latte in the other. Once again, she had found herself burning the midnight oil, trying her best to review for what could possibly be the biggest case of her career. Focusing, however, she had found rather difficult.

She is, by no means, daft. No, that was certainly not the problem. To be truthful, she had always been clever, and rather observant. Quick to solve a problem using the road less traveled. Unfortunately, this was also the reasoning behind her problems.

Keara Ashland was a dreamer, for lack of a better word.

Even as she trudged down the deserted streets of Cambridge, Massachusetts at half past three in the morning, she couldn't keep her mind on the task at hand. Her mind drifted, thinking of things far from the realm of more pressing matters. Her surroundings blurred, smeared into nothingness around her. Perhaps it was her dreaminess mixed with her lack of sleep, but her normally observational personality had long since left her.

Keara tried to focus on the dozen of files and few books wrapped tightly in her arms. Should she drop them, they would land in the snow. Hundred of dollars worth of textbooks, and dozens and dozen of hours of work ruined, over snow and blissful daydreams.

So, the young woman juggled the best she could, deciding it best to simply lose her latte instead. She would home and warm soon enough. When finally satisfied with how she had arranged herself, Keara continued her trek through knee-high snow, heading to her flat for some much needed sleep. Though, she couldn't stop her teeth from chattering.

"Daft, impractical git, you are," Keara chastised herself, turning a corner. "A pencil skirt? Why would you wear a bloody skirt in the middle of winter? Murder trial, be damned! It was completely irresponsible."

After her outburst was over, and she managed to keep her body from shaking, Keara stopped short at entrance of her apartment complex. It wasnt a far walk from her office, something that she was thankful for, but it was grueling in the snow, especially in heels. Ensuring the planter was completely dry, she sat her files on the flower box, her bag on top so they be blown away in the fierce January wind. A small, pained sigh escaped her trembling lips.

Slipping a hand in to the pocket of her overused coat, she felt her fingers wrap around the small bottle inside. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she pulled out the orange bottle. _One pill before bed can't hurt_, she told herself as she forced the pink oval down her throat. A dry swallow had not been her best option, rather her only at the moment. If Keara had one wish though, it would be the medicine kicked in and soon. The short woman was near tears with pain from her back.

As she bent down, reaching for her things as a tremor passed over, something caught her attention. Gingerly she turned her head, looking the direction of the park that was just across the road. It looked abandon, of course. No one in their right mind would be there at this time of night. The irony of that thought didn't escape Keara's own fragile mind as she stared at the thing that had so enticed her. The park looked normal. Well, almost normal.

"Never seen that before," Keara noted, for the moment completely forgetting about her possessions. She strained her eyes, trying to will her mind to see reason. "A police box? No. No... I havent seen one of those in years! Not since I was a kid. But there it is, in Massachusetts of all places."

Her thing grip on reality seemed to dwindling further, though she'd never admit that aloud. But, well, she couldn't bring herself to deny the existence of the blue box. Without thinking, she stepped over a snow bank or two, then made her way across the street and into the small park. The police box seemed to be just sitting there, as if it had always been there and Keara wondered for a moment if, in other circumstances, would she have even noticed it? For some odd reason, it didn't seem out-of-place.

But as she grew closer, the box seemed to almost glow, something that she gave credit to her over active imagination for, and it seemed to call out to her. Begging for her undivided attention. It was blue than any blue she had ever seen, and yet if someone had asked her to say what shade it was, she doubted that she would have been able to answer.

"You're just about every shade of blue I've ever laid eyes on. Odd. Amazing all the same though. Question is," Keara was close to the police box now. Her soft hands hovered over its panels, almost afraid to touch it. "What are you? A police call box? No, _real_ question is, who are you, eh?"

With that, she heaved a dry chuckle, allowing her small hands to fall to her sides. It was late. She was sleep deprived. She had the most important case of her life in just a few short hours. And she was standing out in the open, snow falling around her, talking to a box.

"I've gone mad! That's it, I'm checking myself into a mental insinuation as soon as we lose this damn case," She bitterly stated to herself, as well as the box in front of her. "Sorry for bothering you, old girl. Just a madwoman looking for some company."

Keara allowed her warm forehead to come into contact with the icy looking doors of the police box. It was warm, much more so than she had expected. It felt like gentle embrace and she felt her body relax. Something inside her was beginning to stir.

_Its alright. I have a mad man looking for the same thing._

"WHAT," Keara exclaimed, scrambling backwards into a pile of fresh snow. She stared for a moment, wondering what in her mind had possessed her to hear a voice before blurting out. "You talked? Boxes most certainly do not talk! And was that _pity_ in your tone?"

"She didn't talk," A voice called out, and Keara rose to her feet in search of the source. Almost immediately hers eyes came to rest on a man sitting on a swing, gently pushing himself to and fro. His face was sadden, but his eyes burned with ancient curiosity as he regarded her closely.

"No, it did! I heard it! Talking about a madman wanting the same thing," She retorted, holding her head high as she always did. But the thought soon happened upon her that perhaps the voice could have been all in her head, a mere figment of her overactive imagination that held her.

"It's all in your head," The strange man tapped the side of his temple delicately with his index finger, only confirming her fears. Keara nibbled at her bottom lip, a habit that she had held faithfully. Their eyes locked with one another's. "You arent mad. No, just able to hear what most others can't. Nothing wrong in your mind."

"You mean, all of a sudden, I can talk to boxes," Keara scoffed, placing her hands high on her hips. Her touchy temper flared slightly, feeling that the man was making fun of her. "I wish I could have done that a few months back when I got trapped in that cabinet."

With that, the man gave a dry laugh at her odd attempts at a joke. She didn't care. It hadn't been her intentions to make a joke really. Just defuse the tension mounting in her own mind. _You ramble sometimes,_ she was overly critical on herself. _You say too much when you're nervous and you look daft. Quiet now, focus! You're alone, in a park, in the middle of the night, with a man you don't know..._

"Havent seen you around," Keara had decided to change the subject.

"Oh, I've been around. Always have been," He chuckled to himself, standing up from the swing and let his hands slip into his pants pockets. "Back to you _not_ being completely mental. It really was all in your head, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"That box. She talks to me. Talks to my companions, if she likes them. Never seen her talk to a stranger before," He rubbed his jaw, looking curiously from woman to box, then back to woman.

It was then that Keara noticed just how damaged he looked. Well, perhaps damaged wasnt the right word. He looked worn, and tired. Like an old, broken toy that was about to be tossed aside.

She bit her lip once more, taking in all his features as he watched her. He was tall, much taller than Keara herself. Though, with her small stature, that didn't count for much. With his accent, she guessed he wasnt from "around" as he had claimed. The man, with his strong jaw and brown eyes, was by all means handsome but he was obviously sad. Even just standing there, dressed in a long brown coat, with a neck tie and Converse that didn't match, he seemed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"She really feels bad for you," He suddenly spoke, jerking Keara away from her observations.

"Yeah, well, I do not want or require pity from a box," She hissed, shoving her hands into her pockets. The figure took several more long strides towards her, coming to stand at her side. Both were quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Green eyes and brown, dead locked with the blue box in front of them.

"If she things you are deserving of pity, often times you need it," The man finally spoke. Keara felt the corners of her lips turn up involuntarily when she heard his voice. It was alit with the wonderment of a child and for a second, she wondered if she were dealing with an eight year old.

"Please," It was barely a whisper to escape Keara's mouth. She was well aware of the man's eyes on her but hers didn't stray from the police box. "Just please, don't try to speak as though you know me. You don't know me from Eve, so _please_ don't pity me."

"I knew Eve very well, thank you. Now that woman deserved some pity, though I wouldnt have dared say that to her face. She wasnt even first, you know. Perhaps the first to be noticed, maybe, possibly," He let his sentence trail, eyeing Keara with curiosity.

It was Keara's scoff, echoing off the trees in that empty park, that finally diminished that curiosity. It soon faltered, as if the mystery about her no longer held any interest. And really, it didn't. He simply didn't have that kind of time left.

"Suppose this will be a mystery for the next me," He stated somberly, walking towards the box. Keara watched closely as he reached into his coat to remove a key, which seemed to unlock the blue box with ease.

"The next you? Well, can I at least know who _this_ you is," Keara reached for his hand, to stop him from pushing the door open. He turned to look at her as their hands touched, the pain still in his eyes. Keara had to suppress her gasp. She hadn't expected the impact his expression would have on her bleeding heart. The woman had always been quick to sympathetic.

"Want to know who I am," He asked, a cheeky smile playing at his lips. It did nothing to hide the grim light behind his eyes. "Bit rude not to introduce yourself first, isnt it?"

"Havent we been over this? I'm apparently a madwoman," Keara rolled her eyes, wondering why she hadn't left already. After all, she was tired. And slightly angered that a box had taken pity on her but she answered anyway, "Keara Ashland, at your service."

"Keara Ashland. Hm, yes, I knew a Keara once. Beautiful woman. She broke poor Eddie Poe's heart more than once," The man chuckled.

"Eddie Poe? What, _Edgar_ Allen Poe?"

"Oh yes, if you want to be oh so _accurate_. But his friends call him Eddie," He replied, locking eyes with the shorter woman, but he knew he was just creating more questions. "Yes, well, I'm the Doctor."

"Just the Doctor then. I don't get a first name. Last name? Just title, as it were," Keara sighed heavily, the cold starting to grip her. "Suppose it does suit you. A man with a blue box and no proper name. Yeah, it really suits you. So, going inside your box for a bit of shut-eye, eh?"

"Something like that. I'd invite you along but..." He couldn't continue. The Doctor, in any other time of his lives, would have loved a new companion. But now was not the time, not when he was so close to the end. "Well, goodnight, mad little Keara Ashland. Try not to break any hearts."

The man, the Doctor, turned and opened the door fully, ushering himself in and shielding Keara from getting a better view of the inside. He closed the door quietly behind and suddenly she felt utterly alone. More so that she had felt in a very long time, which was strange considering all she had been through.

She could still feel the sadness that he seemed to carry. The guilt his persona seemed to just drip with. Perhaps, she thought, she was just too empathetic sometimes, or her mind perceived it that way. Either which, she couldn't shake the distressed feeling she had read from his eyes. If anyone was deserving of pity, it was the Doctor.

Keara knew she was being irrational. She was simply tired, and needed rest. The police box would still be there when she was awoke in the morning, right? It isn't as if it could just whisk itself away.

_It wasnt here when you left this morning._

Inwardly, she shouted at herself to shut it and outwardly she stomped. With a huff, she decided that it was time to head home. She adjusted her coat, straightened her pencil skirt, cleaned her glasses, and even ran her hands through her black tresses, which had become quite wild.

But, in the end, Keara couldn't make herself move. At least not towards her apartment. Instead, she found herself inching towards the beautiful blue box. She found herself letting her head come to rest against it once more. And she even found herself speaking to it again.

"My name is Keara. Grand meeting you," Keara stated, feeling utterly foolish about speaking to a box. "Uh, I don't usually go around, you know, talking to strange boxes - Strange but absolutely beautiful. Yes, um, what to say? Well, for starters, have you got a name?"

Nothing.

Suddenly, she felt like an even bigger prat, and she wondered for a second if the nuns that had raised her had been right. Perhaps, she was completely insane. _He said his name was the Doctor. Of course, a doctor. I wonder, could one of the sisters have sent him... 'Oh, Keara! We were just concerned for you and your safety, child!' Oi, I can hear those righteous berks now!_

Keara couldn't stop but chuckle darkly, letting her hands come to rest beside her head. "Come on, girl. You've got to have a name. If you don't, well, then I truly am mental. And if I'm truly _that_ mad, I'll just have to commit myself!"

_You arent _that_ mad._

"Oi," She gasped, but didn't dare move as she feared she'd break the strange connection she seemed to have found. "Blimey. Not mad, eh? So, you do have a name then."

_Perhaps. Normally, they simply call me TARDIS._

"TARDIS. Thats lovely. I've never had a conversation with a box before. Dont suppose I ever will again," Keara laughed to herself. "Can I ask you a question? Tell me, TARDIS, is he always so sad? This Doctor fellow?"

_Yes._

"Oh..."

_And no._

"No," Keara repeated, thinking of the pained man who stood behind the wooden doors her head rested on. A mix of emotions washed over her, most of them sad. Then again, she had always been far too inclined to share the pain of others. "Can you tell me, why is he so sad at _this_ moment?"

_He is dying. Inconveniently, as always._

"Dying? Inconvenient, I'd certainly say! I've only just met him," Keara couldn't say why she reacted so, but it had struck a nerve somewhere deep inside her. Part of her was angry that he had waltzed in and out of her life without so much as a real name, but a larger, more important part, felt like it was being ripped apart. She now knew why she felt so sad when she had held his gaze.

_Do not cry for him. He wont be dead for long. Although..._

"Wont be dead for long? I'm afraid I don't understand," She shook her head slightly, though she kept it pressed to the door. "The man is dying and you ask me not to cry. Incredible. And what of that although at the end?"

_My thief is so alone. It'd be nice for him to awake with a companion._

And with that, a 'click' could be heard and the door eased open just a fraction. Keara held her breath as the light bathed over her, calling out like a beacon in the night. She could hear a wheezing sound from inside, sparking her interest about the insides. With a deep intake of breath, she pushed the door open a bit wider to allow her slender frame to slip in, seemingly unnoticed.

_Hurry, my madwoman. Not much longer now._

"Roomy," Keara commented, trying to take in her surroundings. What had a appeared as a simply old fashion police box from the outside, now appeared to be some sort of control room on the inside. Not just a control room. No, there were landings and corridors leading off to places that she instantly wanted to discover.

"She's much bigger on the inside," His voice carried throughout the room. He stood tall, atop a brilliant deck which seemed to act as the control center. The lights at his back flashed, turning different colors, but Keara could only focus on the annoyance clearly written across his face. "But that isnt the important thing her. New question is: How did _you_ get in?"

"TARDIS let me in," She casually replied, letting her nimble frame glide towards him as her gaze was everywhere but his face.

"_What_?" He questioned, obviously offended. "The TARDIS let you in?

"No, not _the_ TARDIS. She said her name was TARDIS. I'm an invited guest, so don't get huffy with me," Keara let her eyes burn intensely into his, her emerald greens meeting his chestnut browns.

"_She_? This is curious," He whispered softly, just barely audible, "You see, most people dont see the TARDIS as a living being. Even my companions never fully grasp the concept. So, why is it that a little girl from London understands this?"

"I am from Yorkshire, if you must know," She hastily corrected him. "Leeds, to be exact!"

"Leeds, right. Most boring place on Earth. Doesnt really matter," The Doctor shrugged, "More the point, none of this matters at the moment. Time for you to be leaving. Pleasant meeting you. We'll have to do this again sometimes, but now-"

Suddenly the Doctor crumbled at the top of the console, clutching his chest in pain. He gasped, both his hearts feeling as though they were pumping acid. He had known this was coming, though he had desperately tried to prolong the time he had left. This was his time, he knew. That still didn't stop the pain cry from escaping his lips.

"She said you were dying," Keara was by his side before he had even had a chance to catch his breath. Her tone was pleading, her mind racing to think of something, _anything_ that could help. "Please, Doctor, there has to be something I can do."

"No. Nothing," The Doctor whispered, almost to himself and she could feel the tears slide down her cheeks. Keara had always been, and always be an easy crier, but that? That made her heart feel like it was breaking. It had been years since she had felt anything like what she was feeling. The Doctor's pain, so blatantly written in his features, felt like her own pain. Every labored sigh, every subtle twitch of his body. It felt like her own, and she wished she could take it away.

"Figures. I finally met someone who doesn't think I'm completely bonkers and he's about to die," She stated, trying her best to be lighthearted. The Doctor laughed genuinely as she ran her hand through his hair. The man relaxed under her touch, but Keara only felt her heart grow heavier. "Wh-whats going to happen? She said you wouldn't be dead long."

He didn't respond with words, he couldn't. He simply didn't have the energy. A new wave of pain was surging through him, forcing his tired body to writhe in pain on the floor of the TARDIS as Keara watched in horror. Her mind was racing, though she kept from panicking.

_Has to be something I can do! Alright, looks like a space ship. Space ships have sick bays. Yes! A sick bay! Please, TARDIS, have a sick bay!_ Her thoughts were spinning rapidly as she scrambled to her feet, using the console as support, accidentally hitting several buttons along the way. She paid no attention to this fact, instead racing down the steps.

But the TARDIS began to groan, stopping her dead in her tracks before it suddenly jolted. Keara was thrown down the last few steps and landed flat on her back, earning a cry of sheer pain from the small woman. Then, everything was absolutely still.

"I don't want to go."

Keara could hear the Doctor's voice say. Just the tone of his voice was enough to make Keara want to cry. The room filled with bright light, blinding her from everything. She shielded her eyes with one arm, still flat on her back.

She laid there silently for a few seconds, waiting for the light to subside. All thoughts were about the Doctor, if he was okay, if he was dead. She didnt. The only thing she could be certain of was the crushing heartache she felt. The light faded briefly, and Keara attempted to open her eyes but the light burst back with twice the intensity and the room shook. It felt as though there had been an explosion. She gasped, letting a few more tears flow but forced herself to her feet the moment she could.

"Spontaneous combustion? You've got to be kidding," Keara whispered to herself, before shaking the silly thoughts from her head. The reality was sinking in. "Doctor! Doctor!"

Keara made her way back to where she had left the Doctor, noting that the entire console looked like it had been blown to pieces. Various wires and parts dangled freely, some still on fire. Other parts were shooting sparks or spewing something that looked like oil. And the back half was completely ablaze.

But the Doctor, he was wasnt there.

"Doctor! Come on, you _have_ to be here! TARDIS said you wouldn't be dead long," Keara found herself sobbing, but still searching for any signs of the man who had just been there. The only thing remaining seemed to be the feeling of pure fear in her soul.

She ran around the console, only to slip and fall in what she now prayed was only oil. On the way down, she could feel her shirt snag on something, and a searing pain shot through her arm. Letting out a long string of curses, she stood up and steadied herself, eyes still searching for the man.

Everything around her seemed to still for a brief moment. It was like something inside her had shifted, and a small spark of hope seemed to explode inside her. A wave of happiness she couldn't explain.

"Doctor! Where-" Here eyes widened when a head popped up from the other side of the console. A different head then the one she had looked for. "D-Doctor?"

"Legs! I've still got legs," He gushed, kissing one of his legs, "Good! Arms, head! Ooh, fingers. Lots of finger! Ears? Yes. Eyes? Two! Nose... Uh, I've had worse. Chin... Blimey!"

He seemed to not even recognize that Keara was in the room and she simply stared at him, watching closely as he touched his legs and arms once more. If there was ever a time she had questioned her sanity, it was then. But she couldn't help from wanting to smile as she watched him run his hands through his hair. His smile was enough to cause one of her own.

"Oh my God! I'm a girl," The man's voice became quite high-pitched and Keara didn't stop herself from laughing. He ran his hands down his face, fingers scrambling in a panic. They came to rest comfortably over his Adam's apple. "No! No, I'm not a girl."

He pulled one of the longer locks of hair forward, just enough for him to see and scowled. His childlike face seemed to falter in its excitement as he examined the piece of brown hair.

"I'm still not a ginger."

Despite the fact that the man she had been trying to save had disappeared, seemingly to be replaced by this man, and despite the fact that the TARDIS seemed to be blowing up around her, Keara couldn't contain her laughter. She didn't ever attempt to. Never had she seen someone sad because they were _not_ a ginger.

"Keara," The Doctor seemed confused as he looked up at her. Keara bit her lip in worry. Suddenly, she felt strange. Her new-found excitement was mixed with a strange self-conscious feeling, standing there covered in filth, hair beyond salvage, and even bleeding. "Still here? Good. I suppose if the TARDIS has kept you this long, she had plans for you. Always does, smug sexy thing. Right then, guess I should get up. Oh look, is that fire?"

He was talking a mile a second, faintly reminding Keara of, well, herself at times. But the woman was still vaguely confused. "Doctor? Is that you?"

"Is it me? Course its me! Who else would it be? Saint Nick? New face, new hands, new... Well, everything," He was on his feet before he could finish his sentence, scrunching his face as if that would help jog her memories. "Now, what is this? I'm forgetting something. Yes, something important."

"The fire, maybe," Keara looked towards the growing inferno behind them. "Nice face, by the way. Looks name brand. Something you might find at Dixons."

The Doctor smiled at her attempts to hide confusion. She hadn't run screaming, not yet anyway. She deserved to know what was happening. He opened his mouth, ready to explain everything but stopped. He was forgetting something... Then, it hit him, "We're crashing. We. Are. Crashing!"

"We're crashing and you're smiling like a madman," Keara wanted to be angry as she watched the Doctor dash about the console but she simply couldn't. No, she was enjoying all this as much as he was.

"Come on, don't just stand there! Pull that lever. Yes! Good," The madman hollered with unconfined excitement, watching as she ran about the console in her tattered business suit, a smile lighting up her face. He returned the sly smile and tried his best to maneuver the blue box.

Both threw levers and hit buttons, working around each other with ease. The Doctor kept a close eye on the small woman, noticing just how comfortable she seemed to be given the conditions they were in. He also noted just how easily she seemed to know which knobs to turn and at what times.

The Time Lord smiled to himself. He was happy, even if this body wasnt a ginger. It seemed that even if he had planned to regenerate alone, the TARDIS had other idea. Ideas involving a brilliant new companion. Perhaps this time, in this new body, in this new life, he could actually get one right.

"GERONIMO!"

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **Yep, I've finally started a _Doctor Who_ story! I'm so excited to be doing this, finally. Just any Whovian story, really!

But, even though this starts out with the basic Eleventh Hour kind of feel, it isn't going to stay that way. Actually, we'll probably be leaving the Doctor in the next chapter. Don't worry, don't worry. I'll give you someone nice to replace him... Well, not nice per say. But good, none the less!

After all, this is a Master/OC story and if I follow too closely to the Eleventh Doctor, there isn't much time for anything else. I can't promise too much romance. In fact, if you're looking for a fluff piece, you'd best leave now.

Also, if you ever notice me mentioning the Master's breath or skin as hot and you find yourself ready to tell me that Time Lord flesh is cold, let me just say, I KNOW! But after the Master's botched resurrection, he was leaking life energy at an alarming rate. Even with a new body, I felt he should still have slightly hotter than normal skin. Don't like it? Too bad.

Quick rundown. Not as detailed as I usually give. Why? Well, it would ruin things if I revealed too much! If I had to compare her to a celebrity, I would most likely say Erica Durance. Oh, but do take a close look at her birthday! Do you notice something familiar about it and our quirky little Smith?

**Character Profile:**

Keara Ashland  
Origins: Irish for Dark, Gallifreyan for Temptress  
Pronounced: KEER-ah (Gallfreyan Pronunciation)  
Gender: Female  
Birth Date: October 28th, 1980  
Height: 167 cm (5'4")  
Weight: 52 kg (About 114lbs)(To Begin With)  
Skin Tone: Pale  
Hair: Black (Natural)  
Eyes: Emerald Green  
Occupation: Assistant District Attorney

**NEXT CHAPTER: **A Lesson in Being Natural


	2. A Lesson in Being Natural

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** I do not own the Doctor, or his brilliant television series. I wish I owned any or all the characters in this chapters, but sadly I do not... But I _do_ own Keara and her mad little mind! And I do most definitely own the Gothivan!

**Author's Note: **I've gotten a message or two asking about Keara's name, and whether its a hint or not for her to turn out to be a Time Lady. I'm just going to answer this right now. No. She will not be a Time Lady. Sorry to disappoint but I do know that much.

**Big Thanks To:**

**Guest:** I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter and also that I could change your mind about Master/OC fanictions.

**skriglitz: **You already know just how much your review means to me! The fact that I could make you laugh is enough of a compliment for this story.

**fallenangelrocker91: **Thanks for the review! It means a lot to have people on the ground floor of a story that are so enthusiastic about its continuation.

**Neko Noke: **Hehe. Me and my tongue are very appreciative of your compliment and we try our hardest! Ten's last words always break my heart too... I try to write as much humor as I can but mainly, I'm an angst writer. I think they go hand in hand.

**Brownbug: **Your name says it all. I'm so honored that you even took the time to review it! I mean, _One Moment in Time_ pretty much set the bar for how brilliant a Doctor Who fanfiction should be.

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Two:**

_**A Lesson in Being Natural **_

"Are you sure you know how to fly her?"

She was most likely laughing much more so than she should have been at the current situation. Yes, she was absolutely terrified as the blue box she now called TARDIS continued to spin out of control. No, she shouldnt have been laughing at anything that was happening. She knew this, plain and simple. Yet she really couldn't have cared less. The reason?

Keara Ashland was honestly having much too much fun.

"I can fly her perfectly fine - _Normally_! If you havent noticed, she _is_ on fire," The equally excited man replied, running about, pulling levers, and pushing buttons. The Doctor was trying his best to steady his TARDIS but she wouldn't respond to his touch.

She shook wildly, that blue box. She was throwing them, her passengers, all around, spinning, making them dizzier then either had ever been. And when it seemed that she had put them through all she could, she was suddenly spinning upside down.

"Doctor!" Keara yelled over the ragged groans of the TARDIS and grabbed for dear life to a support beam. But the man wasnt so luckily, instead he had tumbled straight down, sliding down the slick surface and had all but fallen out of the door.

The Doctor clung to the threshold for his life, trying to pull himself back in. When the TARDIS finally managed to make itself right side up again, Keara hurriedly scrambled to help the man back into the box. His breath was ragged but his smile hadn't diminished an inch.

"This is fun. You do this all the time, or only on the first date," Keara laughed as she tried to catch her breath.

"No, trust me, a first date with me is much more fun than this," The Doctor replied with that same cheeky grin that she had seen on the other man's face. Keara stared for a moment, wondering if he really could be the same man. _After all, TARDIS had said he wouldn't be dead long._

When the console began to literally explode, they turned their attention to it. Keara covered her ears, a look of pain gripping her features, "She's screaming… Doctor, she's in pain!"

"Blimey. You can _really _hear her," The Doctor stared at her for a moment, pondering the situation. But while he thought, Keara was already on her feet and by the center of the console. He watched her for a few minutes, completely absorbed in thought, before he noticed that she was trying to pilot the TARDIS. "No, no, no, no!"

He raced towards her, trying desperately to stop Keara before she could apparently cause further harm to the TARDIS. Before he had even reached her though, the TARDIS had calmed slightly, and he began to stare at her once more.

"How did you-" His voice failed as they felt the TARDIS jolt forward once more. It landed with a crash, tipping over on its side, and the both of them were thrown down the nearest corridor.

Keara's back hit what felt like ground, and the Doctor landed on top of the woman, causing her to shout in pain. He rolled off, to one side, but she stayed perfectly still. The thought occurred to her that she may have been finally paralyzed. That her doctor's, an actual doctor's, prediction had come true.

"Well that was certainly interesting," The Doctor commented, but his smile had faded slightly. He looked at Keara, and she at him, concern etched into his features. He held out his hand, to help the her up but something caught his eye and all attempts ceased, "Hello. What's this?"

"Don't touch it," She demanded, forcing herself to move. She saw his hand move towards the round, metal object sticking out of the ground. But she knew what it was, where they were, "Doctor! Don't! It's a doorknob-"

As the last syllable rolled off her tongue, the Doctor tried to move the object, only to feel the floor beneath them fall away. It wasn't a wooden floor, it was a wooden door.

They fell further into the room, only to hit water. Keara nearly sunk to the bottom, and she panicked. Her thoughts raced as she tried to decipher which way was up. _I'm actually going to die! I don't want to die! Oh, but if I live, the Doctor certainly wont!_

She opened her eyes, and they began to burn from what felt like chlorine. But she could see light filtering down, very dim light, and she struggled to swim towards it. When her head finally breached the water, she gasped for air, seemingly unable to get enough.

"What the hell?" Keara asked, paddling over to edge. Around her, nothing was right. Where minutes before she had been in a blue police call box, she was now in a pool. A pool in a backyard. A pool in a backyard of a place she didn't know. "But why am I in a bloody pool?"

She pulled herself out of the chlorine filled water, only to have a fierce and cold wind rip through her. Suddenly, she felt like she couldn't absorb her surroundings fast enough. A pool, a house, lawn chairs, woods nearby, and a dog house. But no TARDIS.

Her own hands sought her sides, trying her best to warm her body. She fought to snap the cold that was taking hold of her, to calm the tremors but she couldn't. The tremors weren't brought on by the cold.

No, this was brought on by pure fear, for which she could not explain. If she were to be honest with herself, at that moment, she would bet that she had hit my head on that fall down, or that she was floating dead in that pool inside TARDIS. Because as much as she tried to explain it, she had no clue as to why she was in someone's backyard swimming pool or why she was so damn afraid.

Searching her surroundings, she caught a better look. The house looked abandoned and as she glanced over at the pool, she could see the moss growing over in milky green slick on the water's surface. The yard around her was overgrown with weeds and the forest that loomed in the not so distant background seemed to grow menacing.

There was no one here, not living at least. The dead silence around her only broken with the sounds of crickets, or the wind whipping around her petite, soaked frame. Her teeth chattered as she clung closer to her chest, afraid should she let go of herself, she might truly lose it. The fear though, however strong it was, was slowly being beaten back by a small bubble of anger building up inside of her. Anger towards that madman and his police box named TARDIS.

"Doctor," Keara called out, breaking the silence of the night. Irrational, but knee shaking fear continued to surge through her mind, mingling with the underlining but rational rage. "DOCTOR!"

"Dont move," A voice, quiet but firm, stated and she felt something cold press to the back of her head. She stood there, frozen, and unknowing of what to do. "If you have any weapons, Gothivan, give them up. I wont think twice about dropping you."

"Keara," She stated through gritted teeth, turning to face the owner of the sultry voice. Face to face with the barrel of a gun, she quickly added, "My name, that is. Keara, not Gothivan!"

"I really don't care about your name, sweet cheeks," The man behind the gun said, eyeing the woman with a haughty smile.

"Well, if we can't get each other's names, however will we start a healthy relationship." She was rambling, of course. The fear was winning over the anger now, looking round the barrel and into his eyes.

By all means, he was handsome and the smirk on his face told Keara that he already knew this. He stood tall, even confident, as he held the gun with an unwavering intensity. But there was something else, something that didn't set quite right with his very being. Keara couldn't place it, didn't have the right word for it. But it was there.

_It seems all the men I meet today are handsome, but equivalently odd, _She thought to herself, taking in the man's broad shoulders concealed by the WWII jacket he wore. She had always been a good judge of character, and she could tell what a kind heart he had. But something just didn't set right. _I suppose that suits my person. Just like the Doctor, unreal and so… so…_

"Unnatural," The word spilled from her mouth before she could stop it. The man seemed to tense at the word, and glared at her. Keara swallowed dryly, trying her best to not make any sudden movements.

"Excuse me?" His tone was no longer the cocky, self-confident voice he had used before. No, instead it was one of self-conscious and anger. Neither of which seemed to fit the handsome, unnatural man.

"I-I said," Keara was now angered at herself for several reasons: 1. She was actually frightened, something she rarely was. She hardly ever experienced true fear. 2. She had spoken her first thoughts without censorship, as always. 3. She couldn't shake the feeling of irrational fear.

"Spit it out!"

"You're unnatural," Keara squeaked out, eyes widening at the look she received. It seemed the man did not appreciate her observations.

"Unnatural? Listen, I don't need a lesson in being natural by an alien! So, _bite me_," He spat, almost childishly and she had to stop herself from laughing. With a suppressed grin, she continued to watch him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Keara coyly replied, wrapping her arms around herself once more, completely ignoring the gun now. She turned, her smirk ever-growing, and padded to the other side of the pool, to begin to look for something, "Tell me, have you seen a box nearby? I've seem to have lost my ride. Its sort of big, and blue, and has a little light atop."

"I wont warn you again, Gothivan. I swear, I'll shot to kill," He warned, pointing the gun towards her once more.

"Yes, yes, we've established that you have a gun, you git! Now, answer my question," She insisted, leaning down to turn a rock over, as if TARDIS would be under it, "Have you seen a big, blue box? Or better yet, have you seen a tall, gangly looking bloke? Hair like crazy, with a strong chin and crooked nose? Probably talking a mile a minute, nonstop!"

"No, but I see a short, pale little Gothivan with a perception filter whose about to get its head blown off," He retorted with a slick grin.

_There it is_, thought Keara. His smile was unmistakable. A look of entertainment. She doubted she would have to fear the man, he looked as if he were having too much fun now.

"Short? Pale," She gasped in mocked horror, "I'm completely offended that you'd say such things! And further more, you haven't answered my questions!"

"Right, right. Gangly man who never shuts up? I sort of know a guy like that except I don't think he's..." But the man's sentence fell short, and his gun lowered.

"Oh yes! You know him! Does he drive a big blue police box named TARDIS," She shouted, racing her way towards the man. In her haze of excitement, she'd nearly completely forgot about the gun. So when he raised it once more, with a look that spoke volumes to her, she had to force herself to an abrupt stop, nearly skidding on the wet concert below.

"So, Gothivan, you're here for the Doc? Well, I'll shot you dead before you, or any of your kind gets a hand on him," The man deadpanned, pushing the tip of the gun against her thin nose.

"My kind? Why do you keep referring to me as Gothivan? And if you know the Doctor, then I could really use your help," Her voice was calm as she fought the urge to scream at the man.

"Dont try to act all human! I can't stand when you bastards act human! You have five seconds to convince me not to kill you or-"

"JACK! I've caught it," Someone shouted from behind the man, coming from the forest. The man turned his head but didn't remove the gun from the bridge of Keara's nose. Coming from the wooded area was a thin, black woman. Her hair was pulled back too tight, but she seemed to be at complete ease with it as she carried herself with pride. Next to her was a tall dark-skinned man, a broad smile on his face.

"You _caught_ it?" The man, who Keara now assumed was named Jack, asked incredulously.

"Yes, caught it! The little brown bugger didn't even have a perception filter," The man stated, pulling in tow a net. Keara's eyes widen when she saw what the net contained.

"Is that an _alien_?" The short woman blurted out, running around Jack to look at the sleeping figure. It was still, trapped in the net the woman had. Its brown skin looked rough, as if it had a nasty sunburn and it looked almost human, save for the tail and third eye. Keara stared a moment longer wondering what it could be, before it dawned on her, "Thats a Gothivan? I most certainly _am_ offended that you'd compare me to that!"

Jack and the two others stared at Keara, and she was now fuming. Her mind raced a mile a minute and for the moment, she completely forgot the fact that she should have been looking for the Doctor and his TARDIS.

"You've got to be joking! Oh, yeah, it's a right laugh! Lets compare the little girl to a scruffy, brown alien! Hardy har har! I'm so amused," She muttered sarcastically. Stomping over to Jack, she eyed him with distaste.

"I'm still comparing you to that," Jack retorted with a crooked smile, waving his gun in Keara's face mockingly.

"You git! How dare you," She shouted, snatching the gun from Jack's hand. Without even blinking, the woman beside him pulled her gun and turned it on Keara. She simply rolled her eyes, "Forget it. Forget you! I've havent the time for this! I need to find the Doctor and TARDIS... I've got the bloody biggest murder case of my life tomorrow!"

With a huff, Keara tossed Jack's gun into the pool beside them. Nothing was right in her mind, and being shot by a decent looking woman and her two exceedingly handsome counterparts didn't sound all that bad of death. _At least, I'd die with some dignity... Meh, probably not..._

Turning on the heels of her feet, she decided it was time to leave. She was cold, sleep deprived, lost, hungry, even bleeding and she _still _had the biggest case of her life in the morning. And worst of all, she was starting to feel the effects on her back.

Keara's hand went to the inside of her pocket, and she felt a familiar cylinder. Her pill bottle. Pausing, she removed the bottle and kept it clutched in one hand, afraid to open her fingers. But she forced them open, to peek at the damage. It was worse than she had thought.

The contents of the little orange pill bottle were now completely dissolved, making a pink gritty solution that seemed to move on its own accord. The specks danced, and wiggled as if mocking her.

"I swear," Keara said with a dry chuckle, not taking her eyes off the medication.

"If you're not Gothivan, then what are you," Jack questioned, not even bothering to fish his gun out of the pool. She didn't respond, instead continuing to stare at the bottle as if she had lost a friend. Jack cleared his throat, wondering what the woman was staring at, "Hello? Why are you looking for the Doctor?"

"She's looking for the Doctor," The woman's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of the mysterious man. Jack looked down at her face with a saddened, concerned look.

"Martha," The other man said, placing a reassuring hand on the woman's back, "Don't get your hopes up, okay?"

"Come on Mickey! I just miss 'im, that's all," She replied, albeit very unconvincingly.

"Damn it," Keara sighed, pouring out the contents of the bottle, but still staring as the liquid splashed down on the dew covered ground, "Do you know where he is?"

"Well, no... I haven't seen him for six years! He sees Jack all the time, but does he come see me? Nooo! I see him one time, back in 2009 and that's it," Martha replied coldly, feeling the same sting she always felt when thinking of the Time Lord.

"Sorry," Keara replied indifferently, turning her attention to the stars above, "Well, I should go look for him... I'm not really sure if he's-"

"You okay," Jack asked, noting how her already pale face seemed to drain of color. Her features were hard, and she had begun shaking.

"Six years," Keara hissed, fist clenching at her sides.

"Well, yeah. It was late 2009 last time I saw him," Martha answered.

"_SIX YEARS_," Keara screamed, stomping her foot. "What fucking year is it?"

"2015... Are you okay?" Jack gingerly asked, closing the difference between himself and the woman. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jack had experience in dealing with women. And he had experience with the Doctor. Ergo, he assumed he could handle a woman with Doctor issues.

He was wrong.

Keara grabbed the man's hand with force she didn't know she had, catching him completely off guard, and managed to sweep him off his feet, literally. His back collided with the cold grass below and he let out a small huff. At first Jack was stunned, but soon he let out a bellowing laugh.

Slightly taken aback, Martha and Mickey could do nothing but stare as Keara, the much smaller woman, stared down at a hysterical Jack. The man simply kept laughing until it slowed to a small giggle.

"Keara, was it?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Well, yes," She replied with a soft smile.

"Never pictured you to be _so_ fond of green, Keara."

"Green? What," Keara questioned, trying to figure out where or what his gaze was locked onto. Then her face lit up in a shade of crimson she had never experienced before as she noticed just how ripped her skirt was, "Are you talking about my knickers? Why, you!"

She dug her heel into his shoulder and Jack cried in what Keara knew was mock pain, "Rude! This body is immortal but I'd like to keep it in one piece!"

"Then don't look at my undergarments! What if I hadn't been wearing any at all? I don't, normally. What then? Oh, the egg would have been on your face! And then you'd-" But she hushed herself, realizing that she had revealed something embarrassing about herself.

"I like you," Jack replied, lifting himself off the ground before reaching a hand out to her. "Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood."

"Keara Ashland, originally of Leeds," She took Jack's hand with a heavy sigh. What started out as a handshake turned into a "friendly" hand kiss. "Oi! No snogging with my hand!"

"Sorry," He replied with a sly grin, which she was starting to think was his trademark.

"I'm Martha Smith-Jones! I work with UNIT," The dark woman commented, coming to stand between Keara and Captain Jack, as her husband shook Keara's hand .

"Mickey. Pleasure meeting another one of the Doctor's companions."

"I wouldn't really call us companions. I only knew him an hour, maybe two! But that git has got me stuck six years into the future so now I've got to find him and-" But Keara stopped suddenly, before eyeing Martha, "Six years into the future... Oh gods, is he some sort of alien time traveler?"

"Oh," Martha's enthusiasm for speaking about the Doctor seemed to fail, "Well, actually, yes."

"Un-bloody believable! This is genius! I feel like I've stepped into some quirky sci-fi programme from the sixties," Keara sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "What next?"

"Well, we should probably head back to base," Jack stated, turning to their forgotten alien prisoner, "Gotta get him in a cage and then we'll find the Doctor. It may take some time, though. I don't really know where he is."

"Don't know where he is?" She repeated, glaring at the man, "Well, you're about as helpful as a Dalek at the beach!"

"Yeah, well, what are you..." Jack began with his witty comeback but he stopped dead in his tracks. His face paled, and he stared at the woman with wide eyes, "What did you just say?"

"I said you're useless! I mean, you don't know where the Doctor is-"

"No," Jack shouted, making his way over to the woman. "I'm as helpful as what?"

"A Dalek at the beach," She repeated, now nose to nose with him.

"How do you know about the Daleks?" Jack demanded, tone low and his stare causing Keara to shiver. Since their Christmas invasion, many people on Earth knew of them but very select few knew them by name.

"Its just an expression I heard once! I don't even know what it means! It just sort of stuck with me," She had racked her brain over and over, trying to remember where she had heard the phrase before but nothing came. She tried not to show Jack that she was nervous. With her head held high, she returned his intense stare until Martha intervened.

"Come on, lets get back to base," She said with a tug on Jack's sleeve. The man seemed satisfied with Keara's answer for the time being, and turned to pick up the brown alien. With a grunt, he threw the Gothivan over his shoulder and trudged off towards the woods once more.

"Is he always so bipolar?" Keara grumbled when she was sure Jack was out of earshot.

"Yeah, but he's brilliant too. The man's immortal, so he has a right to be a little off," Martha defended her friend honestly, taking steps in his direction.

"Immortal, huh?" Keara mauled it over in her mind a little bit before following after the pair. "That's got to be hard..."

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **Okay, no mention of the Master yet. Sorry to disappoint but he's getting close. Um, so, review and all that kind of stuff. I will warn you, if you think its been on the light side so far, well, you're right. It's going to get kind of dark soon. Fair warning, sweeties! P.S. Feel free to steal the expression 'As helpful as a Dalek at the beach'! I use it ALL the time! :) PLEASE REVIEW!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Only Sound in the World


	3. The Only Sound In The World

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** I do not own _Doctor Who_. This story is done entirely out of love for the work the BBC puts into it and all credit basically belongs to them. Keara is mine, as is some of the aliens mentioned.

**Special Thanks:**

**Brownbug: **Once again, thank you so much for your reviews. They mean the world to me. And if anyone reading this hasnt checked out her amazing stories, they must go read them... _After_ you read this one please. Hehe.

**SawManiac211: **Oh, feel free to use that to describe any and everything you possibly can! Rassilon knows I do. Also, thank you and I'm really glad you enjoyed the first couple of chapters!

**ClinicallyInsaneKoschei: **LOVE your name. And how super long your review was. You'll just have to keep reading to find out how long everyone sticks around and if the Doctor comes back or not.

**Neko Noke: **Yeah, awesomesauce. As for the angst, its coming up soon. But I'll balance it out too. As for your "Koschei Fix" it'll be calmed soon enough. The Gothivan are mine, yes and I do agree about the Mary Sue thing. I'm trying to work around that though. You're reviews always make me smile!

**Guest: **I know who you are... Hehe. Thank you for the compliment!

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Three:**

_**The Only Sound in the World**_

"Havent you got a spare time machine or something?"

The question seemed to have been on the tip of her tongue at least six times a day over the past week. Traveling with Martha and the Captain had certainly kept her entertained but she longed to be home and wouldn't rest until she was there.

"For the last time, I cant get my damn vortex manipulator to work," Jack quickly replied with a yawn, not taking his eyes off the road.

All attempts at contacting the TARDIS had failed. There was simply no getting through to it. The woman had panicked that she would be stuck in 2015 for quite sometime. But Martha had given her the tiniest glimmer of hope in the form of a Vortex Manipulator… Only to have it ripped away when Jack couldn't get it to work properly for him. Instead, they were stuck _baby-sitting_, as Jack had phrased it.

Keara Ashland was certainly no baby.

No. She had thoroughly proven herself on day three of their little adventure together. The Gothivan that was currently locked up in the back of the armed vehicle they drove had tried making a daring escape. Both Jack and Martha had been hard pressed to recapture it, but Mickey didn't sweat it one second. Keara had, with Mickey's help of course, captured her first alien in no time.

"Why isn't it working? Its _your_ time thingy, yeah? Cant you figure it out?" She mumbled, picking at a few loose strands of her shirt. The outfit was certainly not something she would have chosen for herself, but Martha had thankful the same size and a change of clothes had been well welcomed.

"Just because its mine doesnt mean I can make it work," Jack stated as he switched gears. "Theres probably something causing a temporal disturbance. Until it shifts, I cant do anything."

His eyes showed just how exhausted they all felt. The past week had not been pleasant for any of them. The original captured Gothivan was just the first of many they were bringing back to the Torchwood base. Close to ten were hunted down, all plotting the use of a nearby village as a food supply but _they_ had managed to stop them. Keara made sure to stress the "They" part. _I helped… Somewhat._

In fact, the group had been so exhausted, Martha and Mickey were already passed out in the bench seat of the transport vehicle, scrunched together in the tight space. Neither cared, both too exhausted to even notice. Even Jack's energy seemed to be faltering as he drove towards Torchwood, the thought of returning to Ianto the only thing spurring him on. Every now and then though, Keara could catch him nodding off.

"Jack, you look dead... or as close as you come to death," Keara commented, settled between him and Martha in the bench seat. Among other things explained to her, the understanding that Jack was immortal, not unstoppable, was one she grasped all too well, "I can drive. I mean, you've got a GPS! How lost could I possibly get us?"

"No," He replied wearily, "I'm fine, really. I'm just a bit worn out."

"A bit? Jack you're nearly falling asleep at the wheel! You crash and we'll have to round up all those Gothivans again! It'll be a week worth of work down the drain," Keara insisted but Jack didnt reply.

With a heavy sigh, she slumped back into her seat. Already she knew he was stubborn. If he wanted to drive a two ton truck, half asleep then that's just what he would do. _I guess that's just Jack, for you, _she told herself.

"So tell me more about the Doctor," Keara was just trying to get him to talk now. Anything that might keep him awake. And the Doctor seemed to be one of the handsome Captain's favorite subjects.

"I've told you pretty much everything I know," Jack shrugged, stifling a yawn.

"What about the regeneration? You never did get to finish that," She replied, thinking back. They had been interrupted by a very rude Gothivan with a blaster rifle.

"Torchwood does have some serious files on that. But the Doctor is the last of his species, the Time Lords. All of Gallifrey is gone. I mean, I could go on and on…" He was mumbling through the yawns now.

Keara stared in front of her at the road, her own exhaustion causing her mind to wonder. Her thoughts flicker over to the man beside her. Jack was so different from anyone she ever met. A thing that shouldn't be. Amazing, unnatural Jack. A blessed freak in Keara's eyes. He was brash and coarse, but it made him feel almost at home. Much more at home then I had ever been at Harvard, or even in London.

But as an immortal man, he's very presence seemed to unsettle her. Every sideways glance he gave her didn't feel right. He was always at either side of an extreme emotion, never in between. A thing that could be so warm and yet so cold at the same time. Cold as ice and burns just as fire.

Left in her own thought, so deep in the realization, she hadn't even realized that he'd finally nodded off. Or that they had been drifting into the on coming lane, the speed of the vehicle growing.

In fact, it wasnt until headlights from another car burned her eyes that she was even vaguely aware that they were in danger. She didnt question what she had to do next. Gripping the wheel, she tried to get the truck under control.

"Jack! Jack, wake up!" Keara screamed, trying to force the vehicle out of the way of the oncoming car. With a start, he snapped his eyes open, quickly taking in his given situation.

"Hang on," He shoved the woman away and jerked the steering wheel to the right, narrowly avoiding a crash. Keara was thrown into Martha who was in turn thrown into Mickey, and they groaned in annoyance.

"What's going on?" Martha demanded, trying to shove the other woman away.

"Jack's a git, that's what's going on!" Keara shouted in response. "I told you, Jack! _I told you!_ Why wont you listen to me? I was trying to help!"

"Would you shut up?" He snapped, pulling over to the shoulder of the road, killing the engine. The four sat in silence, each wondering what to do next. For nearly five minutes, no one dared say anything - Jack looked to be angered at himself, Keara was angered at Jack, and the Jones were just plain angry for being awoke the way they had been.

"Want me to drive now?" Keara asked finally breaking the silence.

With a full comeback ready, Jack turned to glare at her but found he couldn't say anything. Her smile was much too bright for him to diminish. So, he laughed, trying to make their near death experience a tad lighter. And with him, Martha and Keara laughed too.

"I pretty sure I'm awake now," Jack replied as he ran his hand through his hair. Yeah, he was most definitely awake now.

"Good, I don't really feel like dying," Martha commented, letting her head rest on the shoulder of her husband.

Mickey laughed whole heartedly, "Nah, good old Jack wouldn't let us die. Probably just be horribly scarred for the rest of our lives. Not all that bad really, what with plastic surgery and all -"

"Oh!" Keara's eyes widened as she stared through the window before her. It was raining lightly, and the only light on the road was cast by the headlights.

"What now?" Jack turned to follow her gaze. He could see a black mass in the street, a few meters away. The lights of the truck barely reached it and the Captain couldnt tell what it was. "Oh!"

"What is _that_?" Keara wondered, but didn't wait for a response. Fumbling over Martha, she opened the door and literally fell out of the truck. But the woman was on my feet and racing towards the looming figure before anyone could protest, though Jack was already groaning.

She slowed her run the closer she got, remembering that she had no clue what she was dealing with. The figure looked almost human, standing on the side of the road with its shoulders hunched. Except it was black. Pure black with no hair, no nose, no lips, no features at all.

Close now, Keara could feel heat roll off the black mass, and a horrible smell assaulted her senses. She nearly choked, taking in the scent of burning flesh. It was too much, and she was thankful she had decided to skip lunch and didn't have anything in my stomach, as it wouldn't have been there long.

"Oh gods," She gasped, covering her mouth and nose with her hand. She could see it now, see all of it. Burned, flaking skin, falling off to reveal seared bone that had become blackened as well. With each step, a tortured groan could be heard as the figure tried to get off the road.

Tears. They rolled from her eyes freely as she watched the burnt being struggle to move. Its head, completely devoid of everything except eye sockets, turned slightly. The skin of its neck crumbled and fell away as it did so, causing it to moan in pain.

It was looking at Keara.

Eye to eye, they stared. Of the nothingness that was this being, she could see brown eyes staring at her, plain as day. They were pained, obviously in agony. But something about them seemed, almost, proud. They held so much emotion that she almost forgot that this thing was probably dying. So many emotions but above them all, she could see hate.

The figure's hate was directed solely at her. Its eyes were aflame with it. They burned through her. She felt those brown eyes burning holes straight through her. They made her shiver. They made her want to run. Most importantly, they made Keara wonder who, or what this thing had been.

With his eye contact unyielding, she turned her attention to her hands. They were trembling and she couldn't still them. _Why had those eyes affected me so? Why did they hold so much hate? _

A bitter laugh escaped her lips as she tried to reason with herself. Keara thought about it, rationally. Perhaps she had finally hit that point where she was actually insane. Or maybe the lights playing tricks on her. A stressful day with no sleep. Maybe.

Keara gingerly glanced up again to see if she still held any interest for the blackened figure. Apparently not, for it had began trying to shuffle away again. An urge coursed throughout her body. An urge that screamed for her to run. To leave. To never return.

"Please, stop trying to move. I can help you," She stated quietly, easing herself towards the figure. It didn't respond, instead trying to walk further towards the ditch on the side of the road. "Please! Unless you want to die, let me help you!"

She was nearly beside the burnt, near featureless creature when she heard something that made her heart sink and skin crawl.

"Stay away."

The figure's voice was a deep, broken baritone that could only belong to a man. The hatred that was in his eyes carried throughout his tone, but he didn't turn to look at her again.

"Oh lord," She gasped, now a meter away from what she now assumed was a man. He was shaking with the effort of standing, and she could hear his labored breathing. Her mind searched through possibilities but honestly, she didn't know what to do. "Just hang on! Jack! JACK!"

"What is that?" Jack was by her side almost instantly, gun already drawn. His eyes wondered over the burnt body, taking in everything at once. He had seen people burn before. But never had he seen one up walking around under their own power. It seemed unreal.

"Its a man! He's badly, badly hurt! We've got to get him back to town or something! To hospital," She pleaded, burying her face in her hands as she tried to stop the tears.

"He's burnt to a crisp," Jack replied, much too calmly. He watched the man's knees give out, the figure collapsing to the ground but Jack didn't move. What was he supposed to do?

"Jack, stop being an arse," Keara ran to the man's side as he convulsed in pain. She didn't touch him. Instead, letting her hands hover over the body. His body became still, and any emotion that she could see in his eyes went out like a light.

"What is that?" Martha asked as she came over to Jack's side, staring down at the body. A strong wind came from the north, ushering the smell towards the woman. She inhaled involuntarily, and anything in her stomach suddenly littered the ground.

"It is - was man... Keara," Jack crouched down beside the smaller woman, letting his arms wrap around her shoulders. His voice was soothing, but as always, firm, "He's gone. Look, we'll call the paramedics, but there isnt anything else we can do. We should get out of here before people start asking questions, especially with the cargo we're carrying."

Wiping away the last of her tears, she stared down at the lifeless figure, "No. There has to be something we can do! I-I mean, we cant just leave him here! This isnt right!"

"Come on, Keara," Mickey soothed, watching Jack take out his phone. He didn't know much about the other woman, but he knew enough to know Keara was a bit of a bleeding heart, "You cant save everyone. I know that better then most..."

"There really isn't anything we can do, is there?" Keara's voice was nearly a whisper, her gaze locked onto the man. The rain was already beginning to pick up, and with each drop that fell, they all could hear a low hiss from his body. The heat was evaporating the drops the instant they hit.

"No, there isnt."

Keara forced herself to her feet, unable to stand the sight of the man any longer. Something was tearing through her. A pain, much like she had felt with the Doctor. A sadness that seemed so overwhelming that it hurt inside. She felt alone once more, so very alone.

She couldn't handle it anymore. She refused to stay in the presence of a dead man any longer.

Mickey had already began walking towards the truck, tugging Martha along with him and Keara made to follow suit. But she couldnt. Emotionally, she was already gone, but physically, she literally couldnt leave.

The ironclad grasp felt rough against the soft skin of her ankle. It gripped her, pulled at her with desperation and she had to stop herself from screaming. The man had found strength again, but only briefly as the hand quickly fell away.

"Just wont die, will you?" She mumbled bitterly.

"Never," It was no less then a whisper, and Keara barely heard it. Her eyes widened, watching the figure become limp once more. She just couldnt handle it, any of this. Without a second thought, she hurried away.

There was that same hallow feeling in the bottom of her heart that always seemed to form. All her life she had been an easy sympathizer. Always quick to lend a hand if needed. It was her gift. No matter how low someone was, Keara could always raise their spirits.

In return though, as she saw the smile lighting up their once glum features, she could shake away the hallow ping in her chest. Every day for twenty-nine years, she could help anyone, _everyone_, but herself. Perhaps that was why she was quick to anger, and cry. Either way, her gift felt more like a curse most of the time, no matter how cliché it sounded in her mind.

Keara supposed her body was simply more in tune with the world around her than most people. She accepted that, and was even thankful for it occasionally. It gave her some insight, and some warning when things were about to take an abrupt turn…

A bright light erupted, stopping her dead in my tracks. A wave of nostalgia coursed through her mind and a cold chill raced down her spine. The hairs on her arms stood on end. Goosebumps covered her flesh. She knew what was next. It was only a matter of moments.

"Get down!"

Martha and the boys dropped to their knees, leaving the other woman several meters behind them. For a few seconds, everything was still, absolutely calm as if nothing was going to happen. She wondered if she had been wrong, if she had jump to a conclusion she shouldn't have.

Suddenly, Keara felt foolish. She didnt know what the light had been, but it seemed to be dimming. With a grunt, she stood to inspect what had happened. But before she could turn, the light become much more intense.

Then Keara heard a laugh, distance at first but grew quickly. It was unnerving, and triumphant, with force that sent a shockwave through the woman. It made her blood run cold, her heart race faster than ever before.

The laughter was quickly tuned out as an ear-splitting explosion that rocked the four of them, sending all tumbling across the pavement. Martha and Jack rolled to a stop just beside the truck, Mickey not far away, but Keara landed in the bushes not far from the source of the explosion.

For a moment, she wondered if she really had died in the TARDIS. If she were doomed to repeat that damn explosion over and over in her own personal Hell. "What have I done to deserve this?" She groaned, running a hand over her face.

A warm liquid coated her palm, and she knew exactly what it was as pain seared her forehead. Blood. She knew she had to get up, to check on Jack and Martha, to find out what the hell had happened.

But her thoughts kept her there.

_Is this what Captain Jack was talking about? The regeneration of a Time Lord... But, no, it couldn't have been! They said the Doctor was the last! The only way that could have been a regeneration was if that was..._

The realization came slow, the blood loss effecting her thinking process but as soon as it hit her, she was on her feet. To say she was excited was an understatement! But in the back of her mind, she knew there was something wrong, especially if the Doctor had been burnt alive.

"Doctor!" Keara called, pulling herself out of the brush. The light had subsided, leaving only the headlights to illuminate the road. Rain fell in fat droplets that soaked everything. She nearly gasped when she could finally the man. "Thats certainly a facelift!"

Keara could see him fully now. His white skin reflected the moonlight in the night. It was eerily amazing how soft his skin looked now, compared to the charred flesh before. His hair, blonde, was a bit of a tangled a mess at the moment, mostly because of the wind.

Barely, in the soft light of only the moon and headlights, she could see his eyes. Brown. No, brown doesn't even begin to cover it. They were pools of an indescribable color, wild and shifting.

His face was young, and far too tense of her taste, though, superficially, he was absolutely stunning. It was slender with high cheek bones and a wide nose. His lips were full and tantalizing and he had the tiniest hint of a five o'clock shadow.

He was handsome, Keara didnt even try to deny it but something was definitely different about _this _version of the Doctor.

He was laughing again, allowing his chest to heave wildly, but didn't even give her a first glance as she studied him. He seemed to be tense, much more so then either Doctor that she'd met in the past. The rain that pelted him still hissed as if he were still charcoal. As if his naked body were immune to the wetness.

A blush crept into her face as she realized that he was indeed naked. _Well, of course he's naked! He was burnt like a bad chip! His clothes weren't flame retardant! Besides, he's alien, not a man! Why are you embarrassed, you git?_

"Uh, listen, Doctor," Keara stammered, trying to keep her eyes on his face. It was a near impossible task, as this regeneration seemed to be much better built then the one she had seen aboard the TARDIS. "Yes, well, uh. If you could just, um, excuse me."

But the Time Lord didnt seem to even take notice of her presence as she inched towards him. He was too preoccupied with admiring his new body, much as he had been the first time. Checking his arms and legs, running a hand through his hair. It was so bloody familiar to her and yet totally different then he'd been inside of TARDIS.

"_Doctor_," Keara stressed the word, ensuring that he'd heard her this time. His gaze flicked away from his hands and towards her but they didn't linger long. Just a slight glance to acknowledge her existence, not even hearing the words.

"Go away," His voice was cold. It was nothing like either Doctor she had encountered less then a week before. The man continued to stare at his hands as a scowl creased his lips. "Same voice?"

"Not even close to the same," Keara blurted out, offended at how he was treating her. The man looked up at her, eyes still holding hatred as they had before, and his scowl grew. "What the fuck is your problem, Doctor?"

"What did you call me?"

His voice rose, and eyes seemed to smother the woman. She couldn't breathe. The anger and hatred seemed to just pour off of him. There was so much rage that all she could do was focus on him. Nothing else was there. No one else existed. The world was absolutely still.

And yet, there it was. The only sound in the world, growing louder and louder until it hurt her ears. A haunting rhythm that pulsated until it overtook her mind, her thoughts. This time, not even the man was with her. Only Keara existed, listening to the ever present hum of it all.

Drumming.

A four beat pattern that sent wave after wave after wave of comfort through Keara. It was breath taking, not that she could really breathe anyway. She felt like she had slipped into nothingness. Into death, perhaps. She was in a state of utter bliss.

That drumming inside her mind couldn't have been louder, it rocked her body. It was louder than anything she had ever heard. Her ears were filled with it, her heart seemed to shift to pound in tempo with it. Harmoniously sweet, such an supreme and immense sound, it filled all her senses until it seemed nothing could shake her.

It was only when pain shoot through her stomach and she choked for air was Keara brought out her dream. The drums were no longer there, and the world was back. An arm was around her throat, another around her chest and arms. She could see Martha and Jack, guns in full view, staring at her with a mask of horror on their faces. A body was pressed against her back.

"I'll snap her neck. You know I will! It hasn't been _that_ long, has it? You have to remember what I'm capable of," His voice was cocky, as if he'd been in a hostage situation before. By look on Jack's face, Keara was guessing it was possible.

"Let. Her. Go!"

"Fair warning, the Doctor isnt here to save you this time! I will shoot you," Martha roared to life, aiming her gun shakily. Her entire body conveyed just how terrified and yet absolutely excited she was.

"Ah, the would-be doctor, Martha Jones! Didnt even notice you," The man stated, seeming completely at ease.

"I said, let her go," Jack snarled.

"And I threatened to break her neck, freak. But then again, we just aren't listening to each other, are we?" Keara could tell he was smiling now, as the grip on her throat suddenly cut off all oxygen. She panicked, trying to pull away from his grasp but couldn't move. Everything was drowning away now. All she could hear was the slow beat of that four tempo drumming.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **Okay, so can anyone guess who the burnt chip was? Anyone, anyone? I'll give you a hint: He's a Time Lord. Ha! Well, I hope this satisfies for a little longer. I've got most of the next chapter written, but it's turning out to be a tricky one. I mean, the original idea for that chapter was grand but, well, it was really dark and I'm afraid if I post it, people wont like the Master too much... I don't know... I guess I'll work on it a bit longer, tweak it a little more. I promise, it'll be up very very soon, loves!

**Review**, _favorite_, _**alert**_, or just pass on to a friend! Always nice to hear from you!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **You're Mocking Me


	4. You're Mocking Me

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Still don't own _Doctor Who_ or anything of Whovian decent. This story is made for the love a brilliant, if not sometimes cheesy, science fiction show. I do own Keara, her strange behavior, and most of the plot. Please do not steal any of it.

**WARNING: **The chapter seemed a bit... dark. For some reason or another, my proof reader thought I should put up a warning for violence. This chapter involves violence. You have been warned.

**This Chapter Is For:**

**SawManiac211: **Well, if I had you stumped, you're about to find out!

**Neko Noke: **You're completely right! We love the Master because he is, in fact, evil... New word! Evilsauce.

**ClinciallyInsaneKoschei: **Here's more Master, for you. Also, your PM made my day!

**Karole Fiction:** Two reviews? I feel incredibly special! I'm really glad you like Keara and, as I've told everyone else, please feel free to use that expression any chance you get!

**Also, thanks to**** Kichigai-Drag, Pocket Bug, BiggerOnTheInside95, dreaming-sarana, DroppingGlass, loquis sa, and everyone else added me to their alert lists!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Four:**

_**You're Mocking Me**_

"Can things get any worse?"

She groaned, letting her body move. Every muscle in her body hurt. Every tendon was on fire. Every joint ached. Places that had never even been recognized on her own body were screaming with everything they had. Her head felt as though it had been stuffed with cotton, her mouth was bone dry.

Keara Ashland wished she were dead.

At least then, she would have an excuse for everything. But at that moment, she was much, much too alive. Her eyes fluttered open, desperate to see where she was, if there was a way out.

"I'd say, your day just got a lot worse," A familiar voice called out. She looked around, startled at first before recalling recent events. Her mind swirled with thoughts that didn't want to be processed.

_There was the burnt man, then the explosion. Then the drumming, oh that sweet drum line! Yes, then being held hostage, not as sweet. And then... Well, nothing. Oh, I guess Jack and the others didn't bother with me. I'm doomed. I'll be murdered then. _

"Thanks a lot, Doctor. You and that bloody box," She mumbled sarcastically to herself, looking around the room. It was dark, illuminated by only a flickering candle. The room was small, and smelt as though it hadn't been used in a very long time. Like it'd been abandoned long ago. The bed she was resting on looked just as bad.

Keara's eyes landed on an amused face. It was the man, obviously _not_ the Doctor. He was watching her, a forgotten entanglement of electronics in front of him. His eyes held that same hatred as before. The only difference with him now was that he seemed to have found some clothing.

"Are you going to kill me then? Quick warning, I dont fear death. I wont put up much of a fight, not now anyway. I hurt too much to fight it," She stated coldly, allowing herself to sit up from her laying position.

"Kill you?" He eyed Keara, as amused as ever, "You're much too good of a bargaining tool for that. You're the Doctor's companion, or so I've heard. He'll never just let me keep you!"

"Why does everyone keep using that word?" Keara asked. Honestly, even with the situation as it was, she wanted to laugh and she wondered if the Doctor was fond of taking in 'Companions'. It sounded almost nasty the more she heard it. It was as if she were his lover or something. "Bah! _Companion_! It just sounds stupid!"

"Do you think you could shut up without the aid of a gag?" The man asked, turning back to the mess of wires and metal before him.

Biting her lip, Keara watched him working on whatever it was. He seemed to be in deep concentration, as though finishing was the only thing that mattered. His hands worked, deftly moving about, placing wires here, tightening a screw there, perfectly performing each task with little or no thought about it.

He would stop every now and then to look over his work. Making sure each piece was exactly where it should be, where he wanted them to be. Every time he did so, Keara could see his fingers tapping. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.

"You've heard them," She couldnt stop herself speaking, watching his fingers become still. His face seemed absolutely blank as he looked up at her, and she wondered if she'd said something wrong, "The drums. They're haunting. Something so beautiful, so comforting, its almost unreal-"

A sudden pain erupted across her cheek, and she found herself falling off the bed that she was sitting on. Her body slammed against the cold ground. She felt the bitter taste of copper in her mouth. Blood pooled in the back of her throat as she stared up at the looming figure. His face was still the blank mask it had been just moments before.

"You're mocking me."

It hadn't been posed as a question. His tone flat but accusing. He said it as if it were a well known fact. The hatred that his eyes held intensified a hundred times over, something that Keara didn't think was possible.

"You're mocking _me_," He was screaming now, hands clenched at his sides. "I am _the Master_! No one mocks me! I dont care what species you are, Quis! I will kill you just as quick as I'll use you as a hostage!"

"I wasnt mocking you," Keara shouted, spitting the blood from her mouth and quickly stood, "I've heard them too! Four beats! Four! And what the fuck is Quis?"

His hand raised to strike her a second time, but thought better of it. Keara flinched slightly, though she held herself up as best should could. She wouldn't show fear. He stared at Keara, face still as blank as it had been. He seemed unconvinced.

"_That_ is your last warning," He grunted, grabbing her by one arm, "That was me being gentle."

"Well, Mr. _The Master_," She hissed, wrenching her arm free. "I dont scare very easily! I dont care if you're gentle or not! And I dont care if you think I'm mocking you or not! The fact is that I have heard them. The drums are there!"

For the first time, his face showed emotion. Usually blank, it was now twisted in pure rage. He was on Keara in a second, hands gripping her with a bruising force that caused her to gasp in pain.

Then he nearly threw the woman across the room, her back slamming against the wall. She gasped for air, but it never came. The Master had struck her chest, causing the smaller woman to double over in pain. He only allowed her a moments rest before another blow landed lower than the first.

"Beg for me to stop! Shout, until your lungs cease," The Master hissed venomously, forcing her against the wall. It was a low buzzing in her ear. He had not touched her face. No, he wanted to gaze upon beauty while he unleashed the ugly. "I am your Lord and Master, I control your universe! Submit!"

"Go to Hell," Keara whispered, finding it hard to breath. Her ribs were broken, most likely all of them. But she would refused to beg.

"You will break before me," He replied, holding her up by only the hair now. "You will bow. You will beg for it. Oh, how they'll talk about how I've tortured you! How much pain you endured! Your body will live but your soul will be mine."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She bit back, finding new surges of adrenaline fueling her body. The Master eyed her for a moment before a devilish smile danced across his lips. He knew exactly how to break people, and this one would be no different.

"Perhaps I should leave your soul and take your body. Yes, I have different ways of breaking you. Different ways then what I put others through," His voice was calm again as he ran his hand along her reddened, bruised cheek. Keara felt her skin tingle, her stomach drop, her cheeks flush.

For the first time with the Master, she truly felt fear. His hands brushed across her face, his devilish eyes racking over her body. His tongue, which she was certain was forked, danced across his lips. He had not been able to bring it forth yet, but that fear now it was front and center.

Not for what the Master had in mind. No, she was fearful of how her body was already reacting. Small goosebumps formed over her skin as his rough hands traveled down. Rubbing her thighs. He brought his hand higher and let his fingers brush against the skin of stomach. Keara had to bit the inside of her cheek to stop the bile from rising, both for his actions and for hers.

"Beg for me to stop. Say my name, beg for my mercy. All you have to say is that I am your Lord and Master and I will end this," His husky breath was on her neck. Burning, aching desire flooding through her at his rough touch. Keara knew that if her traitorous body hadn't been so broken, it would be screaming with desire.

It had to end.

"You are my Lord and Master," Keara squeaked out. She would rather him kill her then this but she couldnt allow it to continue. He stared at her. She knew he could see the fear in her eyes because he was smiling now. He had complete control of the situation and he knew!

"You speak the words but I do not believe," The Master replied, leaving a kiss on her neck. She whimpered at the contact, but didn't have time to react. He pulled her by the hair over to the bed, and forced her to lay back. "I'd get some sleep if I were you. Not going to be much time for it in the future. And by the way, I dont take women by force, not that I was going to have to do much forcing."

Keara felt warm tears making tracks down her face as she stared at the ceiling. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe and she wondered if she was even going to be able to walk when she woke. If she even _wanted_ to wake.

_If I even wake._

Her eyelids felt heavy. Everything was starting to blur. Her head was swimming and she couldn't concentrate on anything. All she could feel was the numbness that was spreading through her body. Then she slipped into nothingness.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Keara's head was pounding.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Keara's chest ached.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Keara's heart was barely beating... But she was alive, if only by a tiny miracle.

She could feel the hairs on her arm raising, the cold of cement pressed against her back. She was missing her shirt, left only a thin camisole and the chill of the air caused her to shudder. Goosebumps began to litter her exposed flesh.

Her mind began to race. Her conscious thoughts were unable to keep up with where her subconscious mind was taking her. Her mind tried to piece it all together.

The Master. Yes, that was why her chest felt as though someone had set it ablaze. All that beating, it should have spelt the end for her. She should have gotten exactly what he had wanted. Her death should have been finale.

_If God did exist, does he truly bear so much hate for me, that I should survive so many countless brushes with death when all that matters to me is gone? Is this really my own personal Hell, designed to torment me for all my so called wrong doings? _She had asked herself these questions before. Now, they held a little more proof.

With a groan, igniting the fire in her chest once more, she tried to move her arms and legs. Her wrist ached, obviously bound together by something. She tried again, only to yield the same result. Using what little strength she could muster, she lifted her head.

Rope. Tightly wound, clasped around her wrists, ensuring that she couldn't so much as touch her own face without struggling. She wiggled to free herself, but suddenly found she was too weak to continue. Her head ached worse then she had ever felt before.

"Dont strain yourself. You're still injured, and havent fully healed," The voice came from somewhere in the room, though from where, Keara could not say. The voice was as cocky as ever.

"I have my hands bound, in some hidden location and all you can say is to not strain myself," Keara may not have had the strength to struggle against her ropes but her sense of bittersweet sarcasm was still fully intact.

She closed her eyes and slowly drew in the scents around. Musk. Mold. Decay. Old paint. It smelled just as it had when I had awoken earlier. They were still in the same location.

"You should conserve your energy," The Master sighed, as if he couldn't care either way, "We'll need to be strong if we are to survive what is coming."

"_We?_ Tell me, just what are _we_ surviving?" Keara questioned with a near breathless chuckle. What should she care? She had always been one for self preservation but at this point life only held pain. Death held peace.

Keara preferred death.

There was shifting beside her. She allowed her eyes to open. This time, she could see who speaking to her. The figure hovered over the smaller woman, looking at her with hatred still in his eyes. The Master was glaring down at Keara, munching on an apple!

"What is your name?" She knew he wasn't trying to simply make conversation. He had a motive, but what it was, she didn't know.

"Is it not common courtesy to give one's own name before asking another's?" She mumbled, remembering the Doctor's words.

_ "Bit rude not to introduce yourself first, isn't it?"_

"Oh, yes, how coarse of me," He sarcastically replied, continuing to stare at her. He was enjoying the fact that he had angered her, "I am the Master, as I'm sure you've already gathered."

"Keara," She spoke, not pausing to give a surname. No, in a situation such as this, she knew better than to give any kind of detail. Twenty-nine long, hard years of life had taught her that much. Besides, it wasn't a lie.

"Well, Keara," He sounded out the name as she lifted my head to look at the man whose smile had grown. "The ropes are simply a formality, really. I wasn't sure how you'd react when you woke, and I couldn't have you attacking me."

She looked at the Master once more. She could make out what appeared to be a long, silver rod in one hand, and the other held the apple. Keara had an odd sense of Deja Vu but could not place the rod. "I see..."

"Good. Who knows, I might even take them off eventually! Now, welcome to Budapest. Capital of Hungary, and just south of-"

"I know where Budapest is! But _why _I am here is the real question," She suddenly found the strength to struggle again.

_Budapest_, of all places? Since escaping the sisterhood of Mother Agatha, which had served as her home as a child, she had escaped to Budapest at fourteen. She had lived there for years before coming to America. She had visited Europe only a handful of times since but never Budapest. The city reminded me of too many painful memories.

"It was the closest city," The Master was now looking as smug as ever. His face was even more triumphant than before. He knew she was uncomfortable and he was loving it.

"Closest? What in creation's name are you talking about?" She hissed through gritted teeth, allowing her head to roll on the cement and she could feel her head begin to ache even worse. Already, the Master's voice was wearing on her.

"What am _I_ talking about?" The man seemed utterly baffled, "You know, as a hostage, you don't really get to pick where we go."

"Excuse me for not knowing how to act properly," Keara's words were heavy with sarcasm as she rolled his eyes. Ignoring the comment, the Master began to ponder her situation aloud.

"You don't seem to like Budapest. Well too bad! The Doctor's somewhere in this city, I know it. And when I find him..." His sentence trailed, the signs of anger etched into his face.

She laid there silently, staring at the ceiling above. She couldn't see much of it, her glasses had been lost somewhere along the way. Though there were fluorescent lights above, they looked to be burnt out and only the candle illuminated the room. It hardly did anything for vision, but it did create a masterful ambiance and captured the room's depressive state rather - Wait.

"The Doctor's here? What is that supposed to mean?" Keara was starting to believe that she really was loosing her already loose grip on reality.

"I mean, he's in this city," The Master's hand rose to bring the apple to his mouth once more, taking a final bite of it. With a mouth still full, he mumbled, "And you will be bait."

Keara did not move. She did not respond.She had to think... _The Doctor is close, I am almost home. All I have to do is survive this madman! Then I'm home free... Huh. Almost doesn't sound plausible. _The Master seemed fine with her silence as he went to take the seat he had been in earlier. They sat there for nearly an hour in silence, all the while Keara was lost in thought.

She was still trying to piece together anything she could of how she could manage to escape the situation. Silence. Nothing, but the sounds of their breath, and the occasional dripping of water off somewhere in the distance disrupted the silence.

She could feel herself slipping back into sleep. It seemed that no matter how long she had been unconscious before, she was still tired. And yet, she would not allow sleep to come. She was not about to lower her defenses so easily. Keara opened my mouth to speak, to have something to do to take mind off the rest her body craved.

But she couldnt speak. In all honesty, she didnt know what would set the man off and she didnt want to find out. So she closed her mouth tightly, eyes still on the ceiling. Slowly, she felt herself slip into sleep.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

The Master glanced over to the woman, her body sprawled across the ground beside him. She had fallen back into a deep sleep, this one much more restful then the last. He watched her chest rise and fall in steady rhythm. Her hands twitching slightly.

She had an air about her that smelled somewhat confusing to the Time Lord. With most humanoids, the Master could tell they were scared that they would not see the next sun rise, especially when in his presence. It was a cold, hard fact that he had always enjoyed.

With the woman, even in the beaten condition she was in, she seemed to have a scent that combined anger and pride. She obviously did not fear death.

But then again, that was the case with most Quis.

The Master gazed down at his completed work, a hard smile on his face. With the completion of a crude but still effective laser screwdriver, he was one step closer to the destruction of the Doctor. He would soon put the so-called hero in his place.

Under the Master's boot. _That_ was the Doctor's place. That was humanity's place! He was the Master. Yes, he was ruthless, and dominate. He had been called mad, and devious. There were times when he had been called the Devil of Time. But above all else, he was an absolute genius.

Countless times, the Doctor had thwarted his plans, had all but killed him. He had died, more times then he'd like to remember. Yet, with each death, he was reborn. Whether by regeneration or by resurrection. The Master had always found a way to survive.

In fact, even then, as he sat breathing the cold air of a winter's night on Earth, he was not surprised to find himself alive. For he was the Master, the ultimate warrior of Gallifrey. Its most infamous son!

But the Master had a hunger, unlike anything else in the universe. It was fierce, growing, ever gnawing away at him. It was so much apart of his very being. It was constant. It was relentless. It controlled his very movement. The Master tried to sate it with destruction and death.

Yet the sound never left him, only shrank away for a while, only to come back as powerful as ever. He'd kill, feel whole once more, then have it all come crashing down around him. It was unbearable.

The drums were never ending.

He looked over to the girl once more, taking in her restful face. She had said she could hear the drums. It was an unnerving thought, especially when coupled with the fact that the drums all but stopped when in her presence. He knew why this was. There wasn't anything special about it.

She was a Quis, and such was their nature.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **Well, there it is. In all its unholy glory. I hope you don't hate the Master now. Gods know I don't! Its an unrelenting truth that he is evil. I cant exactly make him soft like a kitten, can I? I mean, how OoC would it have been for the Master to be kind to his hostage? Was he kind to Jack aboard _The Valiant_? No, so why some girl? If you hate me for this chapter, or if you actually liked it, then please review. Above all chapters so far, I'd really, really like feedback on this one!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **He's Rubbish at Saving People


	5. He's Rubbish At Saving People

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** No ownership here of Whovian items. Only Keara.

**My Reviewers For The Last Chapter. These Are My TRUE Readers:**

**SawManiac211: **Oh, I adore kittens too! Hmm. Perhaps there is a crack!subplot in here for the Master next regeneration! Hehe.

**Guest:** Google Translate, you say? Wowee. That's brilliant! Thank you so, so much!

**Neko Noke: **What, oh what is a Quis? You'll just have to wait! Spoilers.

**ClinicallyInsaneKoschei: **Kitten!Master seems to be trending now. Hehe. You'll see a little bit more humor in this one, though.

**loquis sa: **Any review is a good review. Its the thought that counts! P.S. Your name... It has Quis in it. Have you been reading my diary?

**Lexy Summers: **THANK YOU! :D

**AlexHide: **I- Its just- Hmmm... I _really_ don't know what it was about your review that caught my eye. Maybe it was because you saw Keara **exactly** as I had intended to write her, or because it was so long... Whatever it was, your review simply made my day! I hope you're enjoying this.

**Thank you to Fionn Rose, Sabina11, MarvelGirl52, XxdarkknightxX, and FallenDownTheRabbitHole for adding me to their alert lists and such!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Five:**

_**He's Rubbish at Saving People**_

"_Please_! Do you think we could rest just a moment?"

It was just a gasp for air, the stitch in her side causing her to barely form a coherent sentence. Her breathing was fairly irregular as she continued to trot in front of the Master, his 'Laser Screwdriver' fixated firmly into her lower back.

_Reminds me of one of those cheesy mob movies. The ones where the bad guy walks the hero around with a gun in his pocket, aimed to fire!_

Except, in this situation, the Master made no point to hide the thing. He seemed really quite proud of his crudely made weapon, and honestly he had every right. She had seen what that thing could do! What his so called laser _screwdriver_ was capable of.

Keara Ashland had seen the death of a human being.

An innocent man, one who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. His words slurred slightly, betraying his intoxicated state, to simply ask the time of day. It had been so early that first day. But the Master said that a point needed to be proven. Oh, and a very fine point he'd made!

Three days into their journey through the dense and crowded streets of Budapest, and they had done nothing but search for the Doctor. The Master only allowing the human girl to rest when he saw fit, though most of the time he just mumbled unintelligent curses. He knew the Doctor was within his grasps, but as for his exact location, the Master did not know.

Keara was beginning to think that the Master simply liked to hear the sound of his own voice. Because when he graced her with his acknowledgement of her existence, it was generally to insult the human race in general.

His Time Lord arrogance was certainly in tact. He would grumbled and groan, casually tossing insults about like they were nothing at all. How he was the Master, and the Universe would soon enough belong to him. _He is almost too funny,_ thought the woman with a sharp roll of her eyes.

He never revealed much about himself though, except for the smug little facts that he chose to reveal. There was no civility or censorship to his words, and Keara could appreciate that to a certain point. That is, when he was calling her a disgrace.

The Master wasn't, and perhaps will never speak to impress, simply to make her understand. If anything, his goal was to ensure that she not forget her place as the ant beneath his boot. It never occurred to him that she was actually listening attentively to his words. Though, it never really occurred to her either that she was taking in every word, committing them to memory as best she could.

The words seeped in and pulled at her mind, shaping her thoughts and causing that overactive imagination of hers to create a world all her own. Disconnected from reality but still effected by it.

Occasionally, the Master would let things slip. Shimmers of his and the Doctor's home planet. Keara could see the distaste in his features when that would happen. And oddly enough, those drums she could hear would suddenly flare back to life, a vicious and almighty tempo in her ears. That would be when the Master seemed to be at his most unstable states.

It was at those times that the young woman would be sure to pay close attention, hanging off every detail. She didn't dare speak in those precious few moments though, afraid she's set him off again. He hadn't harmed her physically since he'd struck her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try it again. Her ribs still ached, a constant reminder of his temper.

Keara knew she was in no position to be make demands. For gods' sake, she was a _hostage_! But it was still early on the fourth morning when Keara had finally had enough. The Master didn't need as much food as Keara, and he certainly did not require as much rest, being the oh-so-glorious Time Lord that he was. Keara on the other hand, was running on empty. The last time she had recalled eating had been with Jack and the others, a meal she had not quite finished.

"We aren't on a pleasant stroll through the neighborhood," He hissed, shoving the screwdriver deeper into her back, "I don't care about your discomfort! He's close, I can feel it."

"You can feel it? What are you, a dog? Have you got a couple of extra senses that I should know about?" Keara mumbled, but didn't dare slow. He scoffed loudly and she could have sworn she _heard_ his eyes roll.

"I'm a Time Lord, he's a Time Lord," The Master stated, as if that would answer all the questions she held. Keara carefully shook her head, and heard him sigh,

"Do I have to explain everything to you?"

"Well, yes, it would be nice! It's not as if I know all of this," She huffed, glancing around. Subtly things seemed to catch her eyes and if she hadn't known better, she would have believed... _Wait._

She knew that part of town, Keara had been there so many times before. Her old neighbor hood. Tracey Juan, a friend she had met shortly after escaping to Budapest, had taken her in. The woman's house wasn't but a stone's throw from where they stood now. The church they had attended, though she had never been religious in the lease, seemed to loom in the corner. Nostalgia. That was the only way she could have described it.

"Bloody hell."

"Shut up, Quis," He snarled, shoving her in the direction of the rundown church. She stumbled, catching herself before she could fall.

"Quit calling me that! You know my name so use it," Keara retorted before being reminded of the laser screwdriver. He shoved the rod in her face, his scowl growing.

"You don't get it, do you?"

His eyes flickered between the much smaller woman and the church behind them. The Master fought a primal growl in the back of his throat. He didn't have time for this, the Doctor was close. The psychic link between them, however dead it was, sparked and gripped his mind tightly. He held tight control though, he couldn't allow the Doctor to know he was so close.

"If you have even the slightest desire to live, you'll shut up!" The Master roared.

"You wouldn't kill your bait, would you?"

"I can find someone else," He stated through gritted teeth.

"It would be hard, you know. To find someone else. The Doctor would be gone before you could," Keara replied, rambling. She was slightly frightened, but she tried to act brave. _Insanity is the deranged brother of bravery, yeah?_

He didn't reply, instead shoving her roughly forward again. With a growl deep in his throat, he ushered her through the doors of the small church. Their footsteps echoed quietly off of the walls of the cathedral, Keara's clumsy steps heavier than the Time Lord beside her. She glanced around, her eyes settling on two figures. It appeared they were not alone.

"You see, Amy, Budapest is originally a Celtic settlement called Aquincum, or so the story goes. Actually, it was founded _by _the Aquincum who also founded what is now the Romanian language and the Buddhist religion. In all honestly, Buddha was an Aquincum who thought himself a God," The first voice was exactly how she remembered it. Talking three words per second, a little more excited than needed. _The Doctor._

"An alien with a God complex? Well, that's original," The second voice, she had never heard. Scottish, obviously female. Brash, and cocky. It belonged to a slender women, with long ginger ringlets of hair in an oversized red shirt and black shorts.

"Oh ha! Anyway, the point is: Why on Earth is there a _Christian _church in the middle of a Aquincum settlement? Catholic I could see, but this thing looks like a poster child for… Baptist," The Doctor's eyes darted around the room, scanning the scene, trying to pick up any hints that would solve the mystery of his own making. He almost missed it the first time, having to do a double take when he noticed the Master and the woman.

"Afternoon Doctor," The Master's voice was cool, calmed, but the arrogance in it carried throughout the room, sending a cold chill down the spines of its listeners.

"The Master," His voice was nearly a whisper. The Doctor's eyes roaming over the two of them, his eyes wider then Keara had ever seen anyone's before. He seemed almost flustered now, "You- You're alive! How? Why?"

"Simple, really. I've come to negotiate. Just a little discussion between old friends," The Master replied, shoving his hostage forward a little bit, "Come with me, willingly, or she dies."

"_That is your brilliant plan_," Keara gasped, turning her head back to glare. The Master tensed beside Keara, out of anger but his eyes never strayed from the Doctor. "I thought you were a genius! This is so... so simple! Doctor, can you believe this?"

The Doctor let his gaze trail, eyeing her with newly burning curiosity and concern. "You knew my name? Have me met?"

"Oh, of course! Of course, _you_ would forget. Why Jack was so passionate about you, I'll never know," Keara shouted, glaring at the man before them. The Doctor didn't know what to make of the situation, that much was plain on his face.

"Jack? You know Jack Harkness," The Doctor shook his head turning his attention back to the Master. "Listen, I don't know what you're playing at but I'll comply. Just let the girl go..."

"Oh, Doctor. It isn't quite as easy as you think. I'll allow her to go, but she's still my bargaining _chip_," His hands released their grip on Keara's arm, and she quickly ducked behind the Doctor. "You see, I couldn't let something as special as _that_ walk away free, with only your promise."

"What are you talking about?" Keara questioned, not feeling any safer behind the Doctor. The Master's smile brightened, his grim smirk making the smaller woman shudder.

"Tell me, Keara, how's your headache?" He asked, watching her closely. She grimaced, a hallow feeling settling in the pit of her stomach forming and his smirk grew. "You can scan her Doctor. Use your little _sonic_ screwdriver to tell you what I already know. Oh, and my newest toy here is made specifically with you in mind so don't get any ideas about directing the screwdriver at me."

The Master twiddled his laser screwdriver between his fingers, watching the Doctor with a genuinely ecstatic expression. His mind reeled with delight at besting the Doctor, the drums content with seeing his arch nemesis so flustered.

Cautiously, the Doctor reached inside his tweed coat, removing his sonic screwdriver from the inside pocket. Keara watched him, noting that it was strikingly similar to the rod that the Master wielded, except for the color of the tip and quality. It glowed a bright green, and whined a strange buzzing noise as the Doctor allowed the device to roam over the length of Keara's body.

"You seem to have something in the base of your skull. Its emitting a strangly high level of activity," The Doctor stated, looking closely at the screwdriver before turning back to the Master, "What is it? What have you done to her?"

"An explosive. If you try to run, I'll blow her head off. So unless you want the last Quis in existence to die, you'll come with me," He replied smugly, the malicious smirk firmly affixed to his features. The Doctor stiffened immediately, apprehension clear on his face.

"Last Quis?" The Doctor repeated, looking at the rod. His eyes widened, having to read and reread what the scan was telling him. With mouth agape, the Doctor hurriedly looked down at Keara. "Blimey! You've really got one! A real, honest to goodness Quis!"

Suddenly, and without warning, the Doctor was near nose to nose with the woman. Staring at her with eyes that didn't miss anything. He was looking her face over, as if expecting to see a third eye somewhere. His hands gripped her bruised cheeks so he could easily turn her head. Examining every inch of Keara.

"What are you doing?" She nearly shouted, tearing her face from his hands. It didn't discourage him though. He was still watching her intently. "What? What the blazes are you staring at?"

Keara's anger and frustration was higher then it had been in a long time. She was tired, so sick and tired, of dealing with people. She just wanted to be as alone as she felt. But the Doctor seemed to have different ideas, as he tried to grip her face once more.

"You're Quis!"

"I don't know what the bloody hell that is! But I'm sick of hearing it," She retorted, throwing her hands up in attempt to keep the Doctor away.

"Don't know? No, I'm talking about - Oh Rassilon, you don't know, do you? Of course you don't! The host never knows, not until they've lived to be a hundred and still look twenty," The Doctor stared at her for a moment longer, his smile wider than it should have been at the situation.

"Host? Listen, I don't know, nor care what you're going on about! I just want to go back to my pathetic little life, okay. Just get me out of this mess," Keara hissed, balling her fist to control her anger.

"What's your name?" The Doctor suddenly asked, focusing on nothing around him. Keara wanted to slap him. Again, he was treating her like she didn't exist, like they'd never met.

_ How could he not remember me?_ Keara wanted to scream it but she kept it to herself, biting her lip to do so. Tears formed in her eyes, but she fought to control them like her temper. It was a struggle though, as she caught eyes with the Master. They were hard, as always, but she could see the mirth swimming through them. He was at laughing her, mocking her just as he felt she had once mocked him.

"Its sad, really," The Master chuckled walking towards the two of them, "She had such high hopes that you'd save her. Poor little Keara. You really should never trust the Doctor. He's rubbish at saving people. Isn't that right, Theta?"

The Master was standing just a hair away. Keara could feel his sickly, warm skin heating her from where he stood. Their eyes didn't move from one another's gaze. Keara chewed at her lip, so much so that she was surprised it hadn't started bleeding yet.

"_Master_," The Doctor said warningly. He hadn't missed the look that the Master had given Keara. The look he'd always given his prey. "Stay away from her! You don't understand! She's an Quis of Gallifrey. The _last_! Lay one finger on her, and I swear-"

"Think I don't already know that," The Master retorted, giving his attention to the Doctor now. "Do you think that I'm so stupid that I would not notice? I always know!"

"Then you know to keep your distance! Whatever peace she brings you, whatever pain she takes away, it will become her own! You could drive her insane," The other man hissed, coming to stand between the woman and the Master.

"She's _mine_! I own her, and I decided what pain is inflicted upon her," He sounded possessive, as if that would stop the Doctor. "Keara belongs to me. Isn't that right, pet?"

"You're completely mad! How dare you claim me! I am not something that can be owned," Keara's voice shook with resentment, pushing past the Doctor to stand toe-to-toe with the Time Lord. Their gazes were locked in a battle for dominance, a fight Keara wasn't keen on losing.

"Just stay away from her. I wont let you harm anyone and certainly not the host of a Quis," The Doctor shoved his way between them once more, nudging Keara to stand behind him. His hearts sank, seeing the pain and anger in her eyes.

"Why do you keep saying _Quis_?" She demanded, pushing the Doctor out of the way once more. Keara was sick of not being able to see the Master. No matter how much hate his eyes held, she wanted them upon her. A reminder of the anger that burned inside her. A reason to keep fighting.

"Because, you are a Quis," The Master stated, matter-of-factly.

"No, I am Keara. Just some _lowly human ape_! So quit using that bleeding word! I'm sick of it," She bit back. Tears wanted to flow but she wouldn't allow it. She may have been an easy crier, but she refused to cry in front of him.

"Would you like to explain, or should I?" The Master asked, giving the Doctor a crooked smile.

"I will," The other Time Lord said, adamantly. He looked down at Keara, still standing beside him. His face instantly softened, seeing the unshed tears pooled in her eyes. "Keara, can you tell me the first memory you have? What's the earliest thing you can remember?"

"Does it matter?" She scoffed, glaring intensely at him. Realizing she wasn't getting out of the conversation so easily, she answered, "I suppose its of my parent's death. I was four."

"How did you deal with it?" He quickly asked.

"Perfectly _normal_. I cried, wept actually, and then I got over it," She bitterly retorted, turning her gaze to the ground. "I got sent to an orphanage and I just let it go."

"Just like that? You got over the death of the people that gave you life?"

"I'm not as heartless as I sound," Keara sarcastically said, looking intently at the Master. The man didn't seem amused anymore. If anything he looked annoyed. She turned, unable to stare at him any longer. She could see the red headed woman that had been speaking with the Doctor watching them, eyes unwavering.

"No, but you don't feel sad for their death. You never feel bad for yourself when you suffer, but you're always there for others. Why do you think that is?" The Doctor asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. When she didn't reply, the man continued, "Keara. That isn't your real name, is it?"

"No," Keara mumbled, watching the ginger girl so she didn't have to see the Doctor's face. The other woman was watching the scene, confusion etched into her features. But there was fear there too, and Keara hated to see it. "Originally, it was Dale. I hated it, so I changed it."

"Why to Keara?"

"I'm half Irish. Its Irish. There wasn't much thought behind it. I was young and thought it felt right," She wanted nothing more then to scream the words but she kept her tone even, looking up at the Doctor. That hallowed feeling in her stomach was starting to fill, charged with a mixture of fear and anxiety for his next words.

"The name just came to you, because that's the thing's name," The Master's voice cut through her thoughts, and she glared at him once again. She could see nothing in his eyes to say he and the Doctor were lying.

"You have a entity inside you called a Quis. It's not physical. It's almost like a spirit. Basically, it feeds off the emotions of others, bringing them peace, and taking the pain as their own," The Doctor tried to be gentle.

"Quit babying her! She isn't as fragile as you think," The Master interjected, wrapping his hand around her forearm with all his strength. He pulled her close to his chest, so close that she could hear his heartbeat. No, heartbeats.

They were there, as plain as day. Keara could hear them. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. It was hypnotizing. She was lost in the rhythm. Found herself lost in something that felt familiar. _Is this his heartbeat? _No, she knew it had to be more because when she heard the noise, Keara felt completely at ease, but also entirely on edge.

"Keara," The Master's tone was like a razor, cutting through the sound of the beat, "What the Doctor didn't, and probably wouldn't have told you is that you basically have a parasite inside you. As long as there is negative energy in the universe, your body wont age. You'll consume others pain and it _will_ drive you insane."

"So what?" She pushed him back, her body desperate to get away from the sound that gave her mind such sentiment. "I'm already insane! Besides, I'm vein enough to trade my sanity for youth! Don't you ever dare act like you're doing me a favor by telling me all of this!"

"You don't get to lecture me, Quis," He pulled her closer, so very close. He kept her body pressed against and had no intentions of letting her go. She struggled against, but he only held tighter.

"Let her go! I swear if you harm her," The Doctor began, taking several steps forward. His movements were stopped abruptly though when he saw the Master raise his laser screwdriver to Keara's temple.

"I'll be more than happy to let her go. All you have to do is come with me," The Master replied, keeping his hands wrapped around her body. Keara struggled against him, her body surging with adrenaline enough to fight but not win against the stronger Time Lord.

Those drums pulsated in Keara's mind, feeding her anger. It was like they were driving her to fight back, to strike out against the man. She knew she had to fight or she would die. The drums encouraged her will to endure. Her mind continued to drone with the her own mantra of _Survive, survive, survive, must survive!_

"Doctor," The redheaded girl mumbled, but none of trio looked at her.

"Not now, Amy," The Doctor hissed, his expression confused as he locked eyes with Keara, "You're going to be alright."

"Doctor," The girl, Amy, said again, this time with urgency.

"Not now!"

"DOCTOR," Amy nearly screamed. The Doctor turned around quickly, obviously angered that the girl had interrupted. But Amy had every reason to interrupt.

Amy stood there in a manner similar to Keara's. She was begin pinned the chest of someone with a weapon pressed to her temple. Amy's face was contorted in mask of panic but she didn't dare struggle as the other woman was doing. Her capturer was much larger than Keara's.

The _thing_ that held her was a grotesque creature, at least two hundred centimeters in height and outweighing everyone else in the room in pure muscle. Its swallow skin was dark brown, ugly and filthy, with a flat nose and slant cold black eyes. Its teeth were barred, jagged and sharp like it could take a bite of your flesh as easily as if it were butter. In its hand was a black gun, looking much smaller in comparison to his bulking hand. It was pressed to Amy's head now.

"Aquincum," The Doctor said in hushed tones, not taking his eyes off Amy. "We can talk about this. Just let her go, and we'll discuss this rationally."

"You of all people should know better then to try to discuss something with Aquincum rationally," A new voice entered the conversation. A woman, tall and skinny, strolled into the room, swinging her hips with grace. Her face was petite and elegant but covered in scars that looked like had been caused by a burn. Her blonde hair framed her face, making the bright red lipstick stand out. She looked to be in her late thirties, but the wicked smile on her face looked to belong to someone much older.

"Lucy," The Master snarled, incredulously, letting his grasp on Keara become limp. His mind reeled at the sight of her. She was supposed to be dead. He didn't understand how she could be there.

"Hello Harold," She said in a sing-song voice. The Master was now shaking with rage, all thoughts of Keara and the Doctor long gone. Lucy had been the one to shot him. She had been the one to botch his resurrection! His anger towards the woman was limitless at that moment.

Keara watched him carefully, regarding him closely for a moment. It took a moment, but the realization of where she had seen the Master and the woman before struck her.

_Why? Why haven't I noticed it before? He's Harold Saxon! He killed the president of the United States! He was... Oh, yeah. He was supposed to be dead. Probably why I didn't notice it. He's Harold and she's Lucy Saxon… This can't be real!_

"What are you doing here?" The Master shouted. "_How_ are you here? You should be dead, damn it!"

"Even God can be merciful sometimes. And I've made it my mission in life to see _you _stay dead! So, when I heard it through the Torchwood grapevine that you were alive, I had to see it for myself.," Lucy laughed, letting her hand toy with Amy's hair.

"_Your _mission? Darling, you cant even tie your shoes without help," The Master bit back, giving her a smirk. "I'm surprised you were even able find me today with that tiny brain you possess."

"You always were hurtful with that tongue of your's" Lucy hissed.

"I try. Besides, I remember you _loving_ my tongue..."

"Well, while you were doing god know what, kidnapping some little tramp and trying to find the Doctor, I made a few friends," She sneered. "And the Aquincum have been very kind to me. Seems they favor pretty blondes."

"Well then, why are they following you?" Keara hadn't missed her comment. All that anger that she had felt was now ready to be fired at Lucy.

"You filthy little bitch," She hissed, walking over to the smaller woman. She pulled back her hand and brought it down to collide with Keara's face. Twice in one week she had been struck. _Twice by a Saxon_. But, for some reason, Lucy's slap had angered her more than the Master's ever could.

Keara didn't care what happened to Amy at that moment. All she could see was red. She held as much distaste for Lucy as the Master. Honestly, even more than the Master. That slap to the face had been her breaking point, the last straw to break whatever control she had had.

_Lucy Saxon needs to die._

And then Keara snapped. All control she had ever once held was gone. Before she knew it, she was dashing towards Lucy with intent to kill. The Aquincum didn't even seem to notice, to preoccupied with holding Amy. She was on top of Lucy in a second. Striking her, over and over. Wanting nothing more then to see her enemy's former wife dead.

She had managed to get in several hits before she felt it. Keara couldn't breathe. It was as if all the oxygen in the room had been completely swiped away. She choked, throwing herself off of Lucy's body, trying to catch her breath that never came.

She looked around for help, but could see the Doctor and the Master fighting against other Aquincum, and Amy looking as breathless as she was. The two Time Lords seemed completely unaffected by the sudden deathly, airless presence.

Tears formed in her eyes, and she gasped again. Keara's lungs burned. They felt like they were going to burst if she didn't get air soon. Everything was draining away from her consciousness. A tunnel of darkness encompassing her vision. Suddenly, a foot collided with her stomach, causing her crumple and she looked up at Lucy, who now didn't seem to have a scratch on her.

"There's one thing you need to learn," She said, raising her foot up, "I am not some lowly human anymore!"

Her foot came down against Keara's face, and she blacked out.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** I have plans for Lucy… Evil plans! Hehe. Sorry for the wait. I was having a major case of writer's block, though I got lots of reviews for that last chapter which really helped me write! Well, lots of reviews would be appreciated. Send me your questions, comments, and/or concerns! I'll try to post the next one soon. Its nearly written but I'm working out some quirks.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Beaten, Hungry, Tired


	6. Beaten, Hungry, Tired

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** So, I don't own _Doctor Who_. It belongs to the brilliant minds who created it, and I love them everyday for it. I do own the Quis, the Aquincum, and Keara.

**As Always, Thanks To:**

**SawManiac211, Brownbug, Lexy Summers, Fionn Rose, Karole Fiction, Superwhoavegelock. PromiseMeCourage, and lynn2008 for the favorites, following, and reviewing!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Six:**

_**Beaten, Hungry, Tired**_

"Have I finally died?"

She barely got the words out, groggy whispers only to reassure herself she was actually alive. She knew she was awake, fully aware that she was now as conscious as she was going to be. But she still had to force her eyes to open. One eye was swollen shut anyhow, and light barely seeped through.

There was a humming in the background, so low at first that she barely noticed, and grew louder with each passing second. The heartbeat in her eyes had returned with full force, thumping so hard that it hurt to even shift her line of vision.

Keara Ashland's headache worse than ever before.

She could feel her arms twitching lightly from time to time, her legs throbbing in pain. Her body was weakly sprawled across the cold floor. She felt even worse than before now that it had registered in her mind just how truly damage her body was.

Forcing her body to move, Keara slowly sat up. Her skin crawled, it felt as though she were on fire. Her tongue danced along her teeth out of instinct. The taste almost made her smile. _Almost_. There was a film of blood there, her mouth so dry that it came off in flakes that barely dissolved on her tongue.

She glanced around the room. It was different than the church that she last remembered being in. This room was large, much more so that even the diminutive church that they had been in before. The walls were a scorched metallic color, something that looked like it had been torn out of the wild imagination of a sci-fi writer. The buzzing noise had become so much louder.

Keara glanced up. Something was causing her eyes to ache, and her temples to throb. Lights. God awful, bright lights. Artificial. _That would explain the buzzing,_ she thought somberly to herself as she inhaled deeply.

She gagged.

"What is that horrific smell?" She exclaimed, before heaving once more. Truthfully, she was thankful that she had nothing in her stomach as it would have been on the ground.

"Its your arm."

The young woman opened her eyes and looked around. Leaning against the wall behind her was the Master, narrowing his eyes down at her. His eyes, though blank and emotionless, trailed over her carefully, coming to rest on her left arm. Keara followed his line of vision, her eyes instantly widening at the sight. It was black. As black as the Master had been when she and the others had originally found him.

"Trying to get a tan," There was no humor in his voice, "It doesn't suit you, pet."

"What happened?" Keara gasped, clutching the arm to her side. It hurt, but not as badly as it should have. The nerves were already damage, that much she knew. Never the less, it hurt and she couldn't stop the small sob that caught in the back of her throat.

"Lucy has seemed to found a wonderful new sense of humor," The Master hissed, "She knew your body would be able to heal itself, so she decided to give you something fun to wake up to."

Keara looked up at him, her eyes burning with curiosity, "Heal?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," He laughed. When he saw that her face held no amusement, he stopped. "The Quis wont allow you body to die. Not if it can stop it. It would die along with it. Haven't you ever noticed how cuts and bruised just seem to go away?"

"The broken ribs you gave me are still there," She added bitterly. The Master simply smiled, letting his head come to rest against the wall beside him. He looked her up and down, studying her closely. He gently took her arm in his grasp, and allowed his fingers to trail over the blackened flesh. A small wince escaped her, but the pain was only minimum.

_There it is again_, she chastised herself. No matter how much he made her mad, beat her, made her feel lower than him in every way, that smug smile made her stomach flip like she was a damn teenager.

_Its stupid, irrational, and moral wrong! No man should ever hold power over me! No man ever has before. _With a sigh, she shook the thoughts away and glanced around the room for something to hold her interest. But she couldn't stop over thinking it.

No one seemed to make her flame burn anymore. No one made her feel desire. Of course, Keara was no monk. Men came and went, all of political, business, and pleasurable reasons. But no one caught her eye, not really. She had nearly been married once, when she was eighteen. She had even become pregnant. She didn't love the man, was even truly attracted to him. And in the end, she ran away, something she _never _did. Everything had ended badly, just as they always did for her.

Glancing back at the Master, she found that his eyes were still fixated on her. It was strange, how much he effected her. His hair, blonde, messy, but elegant all the same. He wore jeans that seemed to be perfectly tailored for him, though he had stolen them. A black shirt that clung to his lean chest. Simple work boots. But most of all, she could she the hatred in his eyes.

_Oh, that never ending hatred! There was so many things, so many emotions swirling in his eyes, but above everything was hate. That ruthless man, the Master as I now know him, always looks at me with hatred in his eyes. Hatred, passion, discontent, all held withing the iris of his eyes. All for me. Why, I didn't want to know._

Keara looked up at the man, now crouched over her, his eyes still holding a dark look. Harold Saxon... The Master towered over her with a hard gaze. His face blessed with a smile that could break even the strongest of wills. She couldn't look away.

_He holds hate for me. Holds everything he had when he was striking me and even so, he seems warmer. As though, perhaps, he has softened. Soft but with a razor edge. He's teetering on a tight rope. Its like he's deciding if he wants to be the monster that I've seen or the man I haven't._

She bit her lip in worry, turning her attention back to her arm. No! Too long had she fixated on him that moment. Too long had she thought about his dominance, his need to control. How he'd tried to nearly kill her! To use her as bait! She had pondered too long on the fact that his mere words, his soft touch had nearly stricken a cord within her. One that she didn't know was good or bad. All she knew was that he made her angry... Which wasn't numb. Something she had been for so long.

The thoughts were pushed far outside of her mind. She was hungry, starving. It had undeniable worsened since she had woken. There was something inside her, _the Quis perhaps_, that was even hungrier, though for food she doubted. Keara exhaled, then took another deep breath, reminding herself not breathe through her nose again. The smell was simply too horrid.

"Wheres the Doctor?" Keara asked, trying not to heave once more, "And that ginger, Amy?"

"Up above. Lucy's herded us on her bloody ship and is questioning them," The Master replied calmly, taking a seat next to her. His body heat rolled off of him just as it had when he'd been burnt. She wouldn't deny it, dressed in tattered pants and a thin camisole, it felt nice. "Seems she has plans for you and I. Doesn't seem to like us much. I cant imagine why."

Keara laughed, genuine and soft, despite the fact that he'd basically told her that she was on Lucy's hit list. Honestly, she hadn't even expected to wake up. She hadn't even wanted to wake up. Yet, there she was and she had to escape.

_Beaten, hungry, tired. How am I supposed to escape in this condition? It is possible. I can fix this. The Master isn't lying, my body _is _healing, just very slowly._

Keara let her mind wonder over the possibilities. _Perhaps, I could take a prisoner. Someone like that git, Lucy. Yes, a good strategy, one that had worked for the Master when he took me hostage. But would the Aquincum really come to the woman's rescue?_

_ But the real question: Could I take Lucy?_

She was a short, but well toned woman in her late twenties. She used to take karate and kick boxing classes. If she could get my hand on a gun, she knew she could handle it very well. But, healing or not, she was severely injured.

Lucy, on the other hand, was taller and looked equally muscular. She was older, by probably ten years or so but she still looked capable. Plus the whole thing about her having the Aquincum, weapons, and that little detail about not being "Some lowly human anymore" gave her the upper hand.

_ The Master._

Yes, he was an ill-tempered, seemingly strong willed Time Lord that most likely couldn't be trusted, but he appeared to actually _want_ to kill. Especially someone who held the keys to his chains. Keara glanced over towards him and found him eying her curiously.

"What?" She whispered, finding it almost hard to breathe. Her muscles were feeling stiff and the room seemed to slowly swirl. The Master mumbled something but her mind just couldn't translate it into understanding.

He moved closer, raising his hand to her face, brushing her raven black hair away from her eyes. She didn't even flinch, the action only barely registering. She could feel her body beginning to shake, rocking with uncontrollable tremors.

The Master ran his hand further back, grazing against her ear, before bring it back into view. He looked at his fingers for a moment, a scowl ceasing his lips, before pushing her hair completely away from her face.

"Your ear's bleeding," He whispered, looking angered, "You're going into shock."

He sighed, running his non-bloody hand through his hair. Her eyes allowed her to focus, but only fractionally. The hunger, not for food, was growing. Never had she felt it before, didn't know what it was. All she knew was that the _thing_ inside her needed something.

_Is__ there even a way to feed it? _

"Sometimes, I hate being a fucking Time Lord," Keara heard the Master mumble. Glancing up at him, focusing as best she could, she saw him bit down on the flesh of his own arm, so hard that it drew blood to the surface. Raising the bloody arm to her lips, he shook Keara lightly with his other hand.

"W-what?" She mumbled, staring at the arm as it dripped blood.

"If you sink your teeth into me, I'll snap your neck," It wasn't a threat. Just a fact. She looked at his arm, then in his eyes. He must have saw confusion because, with a sigh, he replied, "You're a Quis, born of Gallifrey. Your body is trying to heal itself but doesn't have the strength. You have two options: One, you _eat_ an entire living creature, roughly your same size."

"And two," It was only a whisper, but he heard it.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle," He replied, almost as if rehearsed, "My blood should be able to sustain you enough to live."

There was a momentary pause and Keara tried to make her mind process everything. The Master, this sickly ruthless, devious monster, was trying to help her? He was willing to let her _drink_ his blood. Her head swam at the idea, as the smell of the liquid hit her nostrils.

It made her want to gag, the copper aroma overpowering her senses. But there was something else inside her, something that wasn't completely disguised by the idea. It was the part that was winning out.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

"Your ear's bleeding," The Master whispered, trying to keep as calm as possible, "You're going into shock."

He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. She looked at him, her eyes already beginning to glaze over, becoming unfocused. In honesty, the Master thought she was likely to die at any second

"Sometimes, I hate being a fucking Time Lord," He grumbled to himself but Keara took notice. She glanced up at him, her eyes widened and scared. He stared at her, his plans of escape already beginning to crumble. Should she die, the Master doubted he'd have the strength to escape Lucy, the Aquincum, _and _whoever was pulling the strings.

Knowing Lucy as well as he did, the Master knew she couldn't be the brain behind all this. The Master doubted he'd be able to handle it in the condition he was. Even with the Doctor's and his companion's help, he was still a newly regenerated Time Lord. He needed every disposable person he could get.

With a heavy sigh, he bit down on the flesh of his forearm, enough to ensure that it would produce a fair amount of blood. With the orangish red liquid flowing freely now, the Master shook Keara.

"W-what?" Keara near slurred. Her eyes didn't meet his, instead looking at the red elixir as it dripped from the his arm. He could see her body shaking, trembling.

"If you sink your teeth into me, I'll snap your neck," He stated, flatly. Keara's face contoured in a grimace, her features hard and the Master knew she was skeptical, "You're a Quis, born of Gallifrey. Your body is trying to heal itself but doesn't have the strength. You have two options: One, you _eat_ an entire living creature, roughly your same size."

"And two," She added quickly, and this caused the Master to smile.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle," He repeated the words that he'd heard so many times over his life. As a Time Lord, he knew just how important he truly was, just how high above the rest of the universe he sat, "My blood should be able to sustain you enough to live."

There was a delay in her actions and he could see how confused she truly was. Keara was wrestling with a moral dilemma. The Master watched her, closely and without hesitation, he let his eyes comb over her body. Even broken, she held a look of utter defiance.

Defiance. She needed to be broken. Beaten. Whipped, until she could no longer find the strength to move. But, even with the pulse of the drums driving him forward, he had restrained himself when they'd been alone, when he'd struck her over and over, despite the fact that she'd angered him so. Despite how much the drums wanted her dead.

And then there was the drums themselves. Something that was always there, something that had always been there. A constant presence since he was eight, everyday for nine-hundred plus years. When he stood by the Quis, they were but a soft thump in the back of his mind. No louder than the beat of his hearts. And when he touched her, well, they left him entirely.

He knew he needed her. In more ways then one. Pushing the fact that she relieved the drums aside, she could help him escape. The Master knew she would never trust him, not completely, but she had to at least have his back. He had to make her think she was more than an escape plan.

Honestly, the Master didn't know how to go about it Should he be blunt and tell her that he needed her alive to help him escape? Or should he play with her unstable emotions as a female? Build his relationship with her to ensure that when it came time, she'd risk her life for him.

In the end, the Master decided he'd do whatever it took to survive.

Keara seemed to stir, inhaling sharply. Slowly, she latched herself to his arm, like a child to their mother. She drank carefully, lapping up the meal, but slow enough to seemingly enjoy it. The Master watched her, noting that she still trembled. She was showing such restraint. Something the Master didn't understand.

The Master knew he was playing a deadly game. Quis, when feeding, often did not stop quickly. Especially when feeding off a Time Lord, they were greedy. Quis would feed as long as they could, drinking all their host's stomachs could handle. The Master had known several Time Lords who had been drank completely dry in his younger days.

But Keara was slowly drinking, and the Master did not know if that was a good sign or a bad sign. Quis may heal the pain of others, they may calm souls and protect minds, but they were blood thirsty creatures when it came to their own hunger and survival.

Suddenly, after less then a minute, Keara released his arm. The Master gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head, as if finally coming to her scenes.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

"Why are you..." Keara was completely out of breath. The entire time she had drank, the drums pounded wildly in her head. Comforting her, urging her to drink until she was alright, until she was completely full. It had take everything in her not to listen to them. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" His voice was cool, though his brow was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Keara could tell that letting her feed from him had taken more out of him than he'd ever lead on.

"You let me drink your blood," Keara was on her feet before the Master could even react. "It's swimming with... with..."

_With what? Artron energy? How on Earth do I know that? _

Her mind was racing, her stomach lurching this way and that as she began to pace. "What if I didn't have the self-control that I do? What if I had drained you dry?"

The questions just popped into her head. It was the parasite, the Quis, talking. It wanted more. To actually drain the Time Lord of every bit of energy it held. But Keara refused to allow it to control her. Besides, it was apparent that the blood was doing it job. Just a few mouthfuls of that oddly colored blood that she had drunk had done wonders for her body.

"But you didn't," The Master sounded satisfied with himself, as if that excused everything. The Master wiped his bloody wrist on his already dirty shirt. Keeping her burnt arm clutched to her side, she stared at the man who was still seated on the ground. She was grateful, even if she was showing it. By the look on the Time Lord's face, she could tell he knew that.

Already, she could feel her pains begin to numb, the aches subside, the hunger dying away. Sighing, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and locked eyes with the Master.

"What would you have done?" She was mad and the Master could tell. She looked weak but she was full of fire at the same time.

"There wouldn't have been much I could have done," He replied coldly, "Are you finished or would you like more?"

"No more."

"If you're sure about that," The Master replied, continuing to wipe away the blood. Keara began to pace again, trying to keep her fair distance from the man. Each step made her feel better as her blood began to flow. "It looks like some of your cuts are already healing."

Keara stopped pacing as the Master let his back rest against the wall behind. Raising her hand to feel the cut above her eye, she already knew it was nearly gone. This irritated her further, and her face became a mask of anger.

_Is this his way of winning people over? Pushing their bloody buttons like a ginger ball bag? Oi! I cant believe I thought he was being nice to me! That he was actually concerned! All he does is make snarky comments! Is that his only way of civil conversation?_

That thought made her soften her expression, and she went to sit beside him once more, propping herself against the wall behind us.

_Perhaps it really was his way of talking. Perhaps he couldn't hold a normal conversation. He was the Master, after all. How many planets had shriveled under his power, how many Daleks fell in battle to him, how many thousands had he killed aboard _The Valiant_?_

Keara stopped her thinking, her eyes going wide. _What am I talking about? Daleks?_ The Valiant_? Are these memories? _His _memories? Everything seems so clear, as if they were memories of my own. Everything laid out... Why can't I get them in the right order though? Gods, this isn't right._

Turning to face him, Keara glanced at the Master, and he returned her scrutinizing gaze. At the moment, seeing everything he had done, everything he'd killed, she knew he was an absolute monster.

_A killer like no other. Someone that would slit my throat in my sleep just to watch the blood pool on the ground. He is evil. He's monstrous. He cant be trusted. I know he is probably the most evil thing to ever exist. He will never stop until the universe is his._

At the moment, Keara wanted to follow him to the end.

"Keara," The Master began.

"Master," She sighed, unable to look away. He took a deep breath, through his mouth as her arm still hadn't fully healed.

"You're going to help me escape."

Keara looked at him, her face blank as the wall they leaned on. She supposed he was expecting an immediate response but received only silence. His face seemed genuinely amused.

"I suppose that was not really a request, was it?" She replied, her jaw tightening as she asked the question, yet a smile played on her lips.

"Yes... and no," The Master replied with a sly smirk, "It'll be so much easier to trust one another if you agree."

"And, if I agree, I would benefit too. I mean, I'd never let you escape without me," Keara spoke plainly, making sure her words sunk in. She'd be damn if he left without her.

"Exactly. I win, you win, and who knows, maybe we can even get you Lucy's head as souvenir on the way out," He chuckled.

"Agreed then but get this through your bloody head right now," She replied, trying to sound as dangerous as possible, "I'm not someone that you're going to want to double cross, understood?"

"I'll remember that," The Master replied, completely at ease. "You should rest. I'm sure Lucy'll be down soon enough."

With that, the Master moved away from the wall, and laid back. He let his arm, the uninjured one, come to rest behind his head. His eyes closed. Keara was no longer important.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** Uh, this is really just a filler chapter for now. I sorta had some writers block but I couldnt let you guys wait any longer. The next chapter will be out sooner because its mostly written! We'll get further into the plot, and we'll get some more of the Doctor and Amy! So, uh, **review** and stuff like that! Virtual Fish Custard for everyone who does! And just so you know, I believe Time Lord blood IS, in fact, red with a orange tone it.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Now You Know How I Feel


	7. Now You Know How I Feel

**ObligitoryDisclaimer: **Okay, as you already know I own, the Quis, the Aquincum, and our lovely leading lady Keara Ashland but I do NOT own _Doctor Who_. I simply write stories that the actual writers refuse to make into episodes. So no stealing my original stuff!

**Spoiler Alert: **Bit of talk about EoT. Just a quick heads up.

**Really Huge Amazing Thanks To:**

**SawManiac211: **I was blissfully unaware of the vampire point until you pointed it out... Thanks alot, ehehe.

**ClinicallyInsaneKoschei: **Yes, yes I am. And I hope this chapter fills your need for the Doctor. If you can come up with a name for this ship, more power to you because I can not, for the life of me, think of one... Though Kaster had a nice ring to it.

**Lexy Summers: **Thanks!

**Superwhoavegelock: **Soon enough?

**NekoNoke: **Your review was so nice and long! Loved it. Thank you for the compliment about the Master's character. I try to keep him like that. As forWritless' Starlight... Its one of my favorite stories ever and if anyone hasn't read it, they need to go and do it right after they leave a review for this chapter! Ehehe.

**And thanks toUnicornzAreReal, and Kosskille or adding me to their alert list.**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Now You Know How I Feel**_

"How can he be sleeping?"

Faintly, she could hear the man beside her breathing steadily while he slept. They had remained quiet long enough for him to doze off, something she found rather odd. His looked calm, restful even. The sick, coppery taste of blood still lingered in her mouth, a constant reminder of what had just transpired between the two of them. A reminder of the images she now shared with the Master.

She knew that as a Time Lord, he didn't require much sleep. Which was why she found his slumber a rather interesting turn of events. The Master laid perfectly still, but she was actually more impressed by the fact that they had actually remained silent for the last several hours to allow him to sleep.

The cuts on her face had begun to heal, although not as quickly has she would have liked. Every now and then, her stomach would growl and groan in demand of actual food. It occurred to her that she hadn't eaten, properly eaten, since she had last been with Jack Harkness and the others.

Keara Ashland was absolutely starving.

The smell of burnt flesh kept her appetite somewhat at bay, though it had subsided just a fraction. Keara still hissed from the pain from time to time. It looked bad, but it was certainly getting better. A fact that irritated her because she knew the Master had been right. She had tried sleeping, wanting her body to shut down but she couldn't.

Of course, the fact that _she _couldn't sleep hadn't stop the Master from doing so. Keara rolled her eyes as she watched him, his body limp but neatly laid out. He honestly didn't look like quite the monster when he had his mouth shut.

_When was the last time I slept? It was before I had been kidnapped by the Master. Well, I _could _count being knocked unconscious the several times I have been in the last week, but that wasn't the same. I needed restful sleep._

Keara closed her eyes tightly and let her hands come to rest in her lap. Her mind swirled with thoughts, and doubts. She told herself that she had to escape, no matter the cost. There was no other choice. But the doubts were still there. If the situation came down to it, could she completely abandon the Master to save herself? She knew he would leave her behind in a heartbeat, but it really just wasn't in her nature to do it, especially not to him.

She licked her lips again, that same taste still lingering. The memories had allowed her to see an entirely different side to the Master. She knew he was a heartless killer, but she found she couldn't blame it solely on him. It was was the drums, they drove him insane. Where she had seemed to have found comfort hearing them the few times she had, he had to endure them everyday. No one could damn him for that.

Anger began to rise inside Keara as she thought about it. Everything inside her was screaming at how stupid she was acting. _Am I really willing to risk my life for some complete asshole who would as quickly kill me himself as he would leave me behind to die alone?_

So lost in her own thoughts, she barely heard when the lock clicked. She didn't hear the door opening, or hear the footsteps of the three Aquincum enter the room. Perhaps she did hear, but it didn't register.

In fact, it wasn't until she felt cold metal being secured around her neck did she finally realize that the Aquincum had even entered. She looked up to see one of them forcing the Master to sit and wake up, placing a metal band around his neck. It was thick, and encompassed his entire neck easily, looking strikingly like a dog's collar.

"What the hell do you think you're going? What is that thing?" Keara tried to pull it off but it was clamped tight.

"Gular. Pentru ava tine la evandarea," A man, a human, across the way shouted as he strolled into the room. Keara didn't understand. She spoke only a handful of languages, and this certainly wasn't one of them.

The Master could tell she didn't understand, and took pity on her. "He said that its a collar, so we don't try to escape. Its Aquincum."

Keara frowned as she watched the Master allow his collar to be adjusted without so much as a struggle. In truth, she could see the exhaustion in the man's eyes. The Master looked as though he barely had the strength to stay in a sitting position, let alone fight back.

_Letting me drink his blood was a mistake. One that's going to cost us both, dearly._

"Pepicioarele tale!" The man shouted, after both the Master and Keara's collars had been secured. Neither moved though, which seemed to anger the brooding man, "STAND!"

Keara hurried to her feet, but kept her head held high, showing that even though she would comply, she would be defiant about it. The Master stood slowly, struggling to do so.

The Time Lord's face looked pale, the normal flush of his skin almost completely gone. Neither could say exactly how many hours it had been since she had sipped at his blood, but however long it had been, the wound was still etched into his arm, the pain still clear and present in his features. He had most definitely not recovered.

Too exhausted to fight herself, Keara allowed the man to lead her from the room, followed closely by the Master being shoved along by a brutish Aquincum. First led by the arm, then by the hair, Keara had to grit her teeth to keep from lashing out at her keeper. Her common sense told her that it would only mean a beating for her, or even possibly the Master.

Completely opposite of her angered demeanor, the Master seemed completely at ease. After nine hundred years of kill or be killed, it didn't matter who held the keys to his locks. He knew he would be the victor when the dust settled. He was the Master, and he always survived.

The hallway before them seemed to stretch on for miles. There seemed to be no doors. The lighting was almost nonexistent, but unlike the cell they had been held in, these fluorescent lights seemed to be working better, though just barely as the flickered, The floor was covered in a thick film of dust and blood, both dried and fresh. Even the paint on the walls were starting to chip away. Pipes lined the walls, and the air was heavy with smell of iron.

Finally, they came to the end, a solid iron door greeting them. There was no knob, only a slit that quickly opened to reveal a pair of shady black eyes that darted from face to slid shut quickly and the hinges of the door screeched in protest as the door opened. Keara was first to be shoved inside, the Master close behind.

Keara glanced around slowly, catching the Doctor and his companion, Amy, sitting in chairs against the wall. Both had collars to match. Neither looked as if they had been touched, not a scratch on them.

"Va rugam, au unloc," Keara could hear the words but she couldn't see who was speaking. She ventured that it was the figure who sat half covered by the shadows. It seemed to be the same language as before and it was husky, obviously a man's voice. The Master walked over to one of the seats provided, and plopped down gracelessly. Keara didn't move.

"He's requested that we sit," The Master explained with a dry chuckle. Keara nibbled at her lip to stop her remark and slumped off to the seat next to him.

"Can we please settle on a language that we _all _speak?" She mumbled.

"A Quis that doesn't speak Aquincum," The Master laughed as loud as ever, ignoring her and the guard's annoyed glances. "Its like a human that hasn't seen a television!"

"I suppose Gallifreyan would suit us. Everyone speaks it, yes?" The voice spoke, the words sounding strange as the carried through the room. She knew it wasn't English, her native tongue, but it sound just the same. She glanced at Amy, who was obviously confused. The voice let out a resounding chuckle. "Well, everyone that matters."

"How can you speak Gallifreyan?" The Master hissed, his good mood seeming to disappear.

"I had a marvelous teacher," His laugh echoed through the room. From the shadows beside the figure, mumbling could be heard and it sounded like someone being roughed up. Before anything else could happen, a woman was shoved into the light, landing on her hands and knees, a collar around her neck.

"River!" The Doctor exclaimed in panic.

"Hello, sweetie," She sighed, looking as the Master. Even in her beaten condition though, she looked cocky. Her curly blond hair was pulled back into a tight, but messy bun. The beautiful evening gown she had been wearing though looked completely shredded. Her face, though always a thing of beauty, was now marred with cuts and bruises.

"What have you done to her?" The Doctor roared, looking overly defensive about the woman.

"_I_ would never harm Dr. Song," The voice stated flatly.

"But _I _would," Lucy added in a sing-son voice, coming out of the shadows herself. She gave River a swift kick to the stomach, causing the woman to shout in pain. It was clear to anyone watching that the Doctor's anger was rising, his eyes becoming wild. The innocent, childlike Doctor was gone.

"Lucy," The voice scolded, his tongue clicking in fained punishment. "Its not nice to kick people when they're down."

"Yes, how rude of me," Lucy mocked, before kicking River once more. Her face twisted into a sick smirk and Keara wanted nothing more than to knock the look right off of her face!

"Stop it," The voice hissed, and Lucy instantly stiffened. She was obviously frightened. "Benjermin, help Dr. Song into her seat."

A large human man, huge and bulky, scooped River up as best he could. She still had some fight in her as she struggled against him. In the end, he simply gripped her tighter before roughly tossing her in a seat not far from where the Doctor sat.

The Doctor's eyes roamed over River, noting every mark and cut to memory. He wasn't a man for revenge, but he could always make exceptions. River was his friend, someone that _no one_ messed with.

"You really know how to treat a lady," River bitterly stated.

"Next time, should you wish to be treated as a lady when in my presence, you should refrain from killing eight of my mean," The voice didn't sound anything other than amused.

"Should you like me not to kill eight of your men, you should have left me alone," River replied proudly.

"Can we please continue?" Keara groaned, feeling like she was caught up in a lover's quarrel. River glanced over at the younger woman, her gaze instantly softening. It made Keara uncomfortable, seeing something akeen to nostalgia in her gaze.

"Ah, yes. Keara," The voice stressed her name, and she rolled her eyes. "You know, you're the only part of my plan that wasn't quite accounted for."

"What plan? Why were you using the church? What does it have to do with your plans?" The Doctor shouted, trying to draw the other man's attention away from the two women seated before him.

"The church?" Lucy laughed, walking over to him. "You, dear Doctor, choose that venue. I couldn't find the Master, but I _could_ find you. I followed you and your companion as you roamed Budapest. It was only a matter of time before the Master caught up with you and I could catch up with him."

"So I was bait?" He seemed offended.

"Basically," Lucy replied.

"No you know how I feel," Keara added bitterly.

"So what does all this have to do with me, besides the fact that you want me dead?" The Master interjected, leaning forward in his chair. Keara glanced over at him nervously, and saw just how uneasy he looked. Something was wrong with him, she just didn't know what.

"You really think I'm going to do the Bond villain thing?" The voice laughed earnestly. "You think I'd honestly explain my plans right out in the open and upfront? I'm not that moronic, so don't insult me like that!"

"Could have had me fooled," Keara mumbled, earning a not-so-suppressed chuckle from the Master.

"Feisty! I like that in a prisoner," Said the voice. Keara watched attentively as the man stood, and silently stepped into the light. He was clean cut, with light blond hair. He was older, most likely in his forties, if Keara had to wager and was rather well built. He was tall, most likely taller than the Master and was dressed in a well tailoredsuit.

"Sabas?" The Master groaned. "What is this? A goddamn reunion?"

"Hello, Master. How is the greatest Gallifreyan to ever live? Doing well? Can I get you anything? A bottle of water perhaps," Sabas smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, Keara could see the Doctor's expression become one of shock as Sabas chuckle cut through his prisoners. "I must say, when I heard what you did to Rassilon, I was almost sad to see you go. But imagine my surprise when my newest toy, the former Mrs. Saxon, told me that you had returned! You know, I never fancied you as the self sacrificing type."

Keara inhaled deeply, seeing the animosity written across the Master's face. One of the Master's memories stuck out in her mind, one that he didn't like to revisit. And she knew exactly why,.

The Master had been _used_. Used as a signal, by the Lord President of his home world, by Rassilon. They used him as a link to escape the Time Lock that had been placed around them. He had been manipulated his entire life for their own benefit, betrayed by the people who populated his and the Doctor's home.

The young woman could see how Gallifrey had materialized over Earth. Even through her own memories, this all seemed frighteningly familiar. She could see how Rassilon had attempted to kill the Doctor... And how the Master had saved him by sacrificing himself.

All the agony, all the torment. She could feel the whole of it weighing down her mind. The actual torment he'd suffered at the hands of the Time Lords' President. It was unnatural, but it felt so real.

Keara watched him, her head down and through her eyelashes. His mask was flawless, never showing any signs of the rage and sadness he felt that day. But the Quis was reeling in victory, absorbing the anguish while it could. His memories wouldn't go away either. Those fleeting glances of his past, seeing and feeling his anger. Knowing that his self sacrifice was just as much for revenge as it was to save the Doctor's life.

"I suppose I was lucky. You regenerated, what, a week ago? I don't think I could have taken you quite as easy if you were your old self. The Doctor has always been one to walk into a trap, but you! I got lucky with you. But you didn't change your face this time... That's a new one," Sabas laughed, before letting his eyes come to rest on Keara's soft features. "And then _she_ really helps."

"Me?" Keara asked in confusion.

"Yes, you," Sabas laughed once more. "Its honestly too funny. The great Master, letting a lowly Quis feed from him! Do you know just how weak that made him?"

"Master," The Doctor whispered, his tone obviously concerned, but Keara tuned him out. The words were sinking in for her. It didn't surprise her, as she had already begun to notice it.

_I have made the Master weak..._

"Can we move on?" The Master asked, making his expression blank.

"Tell me, Keara," Sabas slyly smiled, "Are the memories as horrible as I think they are? Can you feel it? All that pain! It must be sending the Quis inside you into a state of absolute bliss! Tell me, can you see them?"

"Sod it!" She snarled, tears prickling at her eyes. A hand came down roughly across her face, opening a new wound on her bottom lip.

"He aint playing with ya, lady. Answer his damn question, understood?" It was the same man who had rough up River. He had come up from the shadows, giving no warning. Keara could feel the blood run down her chin, but she forced a brave smile. If she was going to be beaten, she was at least going to earn it.

"Aint isn't a word," Keara stated, matter-of-factly. Benjermin's eyes flared with fury and she smiled even more, "So, do you have this thing for hitting women? Don't have the bloody balls to try that on the Master, do you?"

His hand raised to strike her again, and Keara readied herself this time. Yet the hit never came, instead Sabas grabbed him by the wrist. His face twisted in pain as she watched Sabas grip the wrist tighter and tighter, cutting off all blood to the hand.

"Benjermin, you should really stop harming our guests. Don't be sour because she bested you," Sabas didn't seem angry, but rather amused. "Touch her again, and I'll break your wrist, understood?"

"Y-yes, sir," The man coward. Keara was slightly confused by his actions. Benjerminhad to have been at least a whole head taller than Sabas, and probably had a forty-five to fifty kilo advantage. Benjermin looked like he could easily take Sabas.

_So why would he cower in fear?_

"Excellent!" Sabas replied, dropping the man's wrist. Benjermin took his place in the shadows once more. "Now, Keara, are you alright?"

"_Leave her alone_," The Master growled, low and primal.

"Same old Master. Never one for any type of pleasantries," He released a long sigh, and perched himself on top of a desk, and allowed his fingers to trace over the scars on Lucy's face and neck. "Lucy dear, should we tell them?"

"No. Best to leave them in the dark," Lucy replied, nearly melting againstSabas' touch. He smirked at her, relishing in the control he seemed to yield. She looked at him as if she _loved _him, worshipped even. Keara shook her head in disgust.

"Who are you?" Keara asked, unable to gather any of the Master's memories of the man.

"Just a very clever Aquincum," He mumbled in response, the sounds muffled by Lucy's neck against his lips.

"Aquincum? You dont look very blue," Keara replied, turning away from the sight. It was sicking, watching Sabas touching the blond as she curved in to met every brush of his hand.

"That's racist," Sabas retorted, looking up at the woman. "We're not all blue. Are all humans brown? Of course not! I just happen to be a very luck, pale Aquincum who knows how to blend it. Plus, the right dentist always helps."

Sabas released Lucy, forcing her away with a hard shove and flashing his pearly white grin. Lucy grumbled loudly, not bothering to hid her unhappy grimace as she watched Sabas walking towards the other woman, his eyes fixated on hers. His gaze was intense and Keara couldn't look away. She heard the Master warn him to keep his distance once more but she didn't care. His eyes, just as black as the Aquincum that had captured Amy, were afixed on her own. They scared her.

"Not the solid rock that you made me believe you were," He whispered, not taking his eyes of the trembling woman. She chewed her bottom lip, causing more blood to rise. "There's so much fear behind your eyes."

His hand came up to cup her cheek, running his thumb over a trail of blood. She pulled away as soon as the soft skin came into contact. Sabas chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his hand down her neck. She trembled at his touch, her fear getting the better of her. His very presence shook her, unnerved her. Almost like Jack's had, only a million times worse.

"I said," The Master shouted, standing up and knocking Sabas out of his deep concentration on the woman before him. His hands were around the Aquincum's throat in seconds, cutting off all air. "_LEAVE. HER. ALONE!_"

The hairs on the back of Keara's neck and arms stood on end as she watched the Master wring the neck of Sabas. _Is he protecting me? I don't understand at all... What is he doing? Why is he stupidly risking his life like this?_

Lucy raced over to protect her lover, but the Master sent her flying with one hand, the other still firmly around Sabas' throat. The other men, human and Aquincum alike, came to Sabas's aid, struggling to get the Master under control.

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Keara didn't even have time to react. In that split second, River had burst into action. She was coming to the Master's side, fighting off the Aquincum as the tried to stop him. The Doctor and Amy had taken action too, the Doctor protecting his companion as he frantically searched for his sonic screwdriver, or anything to help them escape. It was like watching a television show to Keara, everything was happening but it didn't seem real.

A gun blasterupted, causing nearly everyone to drop. Keara looked up to see Lucy pointing the gun at the ceiling. A warning shot. But the Masterdidn't seem to care. The woman seemed uneasy taking aim at the Master's head and shouted, "Get your hands off him or I swear I'll kill you!"

"Like I care!"

"Master!" Kearashouted, angrily. She looked around, hoping to get help from the others but they had already been detained. Glancing back up at the Master, she could see the fury in his eyes. "Please! Calm yourself! Do you want to be killed?"

"If it means taking this bastard with me," The Master whispered triumphantly,tightening his grip, "Then yes!"

The drums grew so loud that Keara was certain everyone in the room must have heard them. The Master wasn't about to let up, there was no talking to him. Those drums were just as loud in her head as they were in his. They were driving him to murder just as they always had. It was going to get him killed, more likely sooner than later!

Forcing herself to returning her attention back to the situation at hand, she could see the Master was not loosening his clasp. Keara gripped him gently by the shoulders, and pulled him back. To her surprise, the Master complied and reluctantly let go of Sabas. The drums in her mind intensified as she kept her hands on his shoulders.

_Is this what they mean? Am I taking away the Master's pain and anger?_

His breathing was heavy, his back turned away from her. She couldn't see his face, but knew it was laced with a hard scowl. Waves of rages rolled off of him as he watched Sabas sit up and gasp for air.

Sabas' black eyes, now red and watery, locked with Keara's again and this time she made sure they held no fear. But his eyes seemed strange. His eyes looked as thought they held sympathy. She bit her bottom lip again, wondering what could have been going through his mind.

He stood quickly, and Lucy race to his side. She still pointed the gun at the Master, who seemed almost comatose under Keara's light touch. Keara slowly let him go, but he didn't stir. She stepped out from behind him, moving in front.

_If he isn'tgoing to defend himself against Lucy, I will._

"Aduceti Kearala apartamentual meu! Luati inapoi la inchisoare celelalte lor," Sabas commanded, pushing Lucy away once more.

"She is _mine_! And she wont be going anywhere with you," A roar escaped the Master's lips. Another chill ran down Keara's spine, but before she could even turn to look at him, a body – Limp, bloody and lifeless– was thrown past her. She stared in awe at the sickly sight, looking down at the man that had taken her from their cell earlier. His neck had been viciously snapped. Her head whipped around and she just barely caught sight of the monster that was the Master.

He had completely snapped. She stared at him, and watched as he attacked another one of Sabas' men. Their face blurred, one right after the other, only their slightly twitching body was noticeable as they laid on the floor. Shecouldn't see the Master's face either, and for that she was thankful as she knew he was enjoying himself.

A heavy hand come to rest of Keara's shoulder and she spun around on the heels of her sneakers, ready to attack if she was forced to. It was Sabas, holding what looked to be the same gun that Lucy had had.

"Get behind me," He instructed.

"What?" She asked, breathless.

"I'm going to have to kill him, Keara. You cant stop me," His tone was soft, as were his eyes.

"No. NO!" Keara shouted, tears beginning to pool in her eyes, "I thought this was what these damn collars were for! To stop this sort of thing! Just zap him or whatever they do!"

Something inside Keara began to stir. Whether it was her natural instinct or the Quis, she couldn't say. But whatever it was hurt, cutting deep inside her like nothing else before. Her tears were flowing freely as she watched Sabas take aim.

_I have to stop this!_

"I'll go with you!"

The words tumbled out of her mouth in a choked sob. Sabas lowered his gun to look towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Master become all too still, the others in the room keeping their distance. It seemed as if the words had stopped everything.

"What was that, dear?" Sabas asked with a grin.

"I'll go with you. That's what you wanted, right? That's what you said to start this whole damn thing," Keara stated defiantly, looking over towards where the two other women and the Doctor stood. River's expression had darkened considerably, worry snatching at her frown. "Just leave them alone."

"No," The Master snarled, turning to look at Keara.

"Deal."

Sabas snapped his fingers. The Master made to close the gap between himself and Sabasbut didn't make it. Benjermin came up behind him, stabbing him squarely in the neck. Almost instantly, the Time Lord fell limply to the ground.

"You said you'd leave him alone!" She shouted, running over towards the Master's body.

"Its just atranquilizer. He wasn't going to just let you go," Sabas sighed, coming up behind her. His hands wrapped around her waist as he whispered, "Besides, you're mine now."

Everything had worked perfectly. The Master had played the part of the monster to a tee, even better than that! Sabas couldn't have been happier with the reaction he had caused within the Time Lord. Who would venture to guess that the ruthless man would be so protective of the little Quis? And now she had falling right where he had wanted her. Freely giving herself to him.

"Take the Master and his friends back to their cell," Lucy commanded in a bitter tone. Sabas released he, and she watched as he walked back over to the blond. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before glancing back towards Keara.

"Benjermin, make sure she makes it safely to my quarters," He smiled grimly down at the woman, before turning to leave with Lucy in tow. She watched the Doctor and the others be lead from the room with wide eyes, the Master being carried out by two of the Aquincum brutes.

All was quiet, and Keara could feel, rather than see Benjermin smiling at her. A chill ran down her spine as she took a step back, opening her mouth to speak. She began her sentence but before she could even sound out the first vowel, a blunt pressure came into contact with her jaw.

She swayed to and fro, dazed by the blow to her skull. She tried to regain her fleeting focus, only to be struck again. Her body collided with the cold, unforgiving ground. She barely had a grip on consciousness. Looking up, Benjermin was standing over her with a sly grimace.

"The second the boss gets sick of yer skinny arse, I'm gonna beat ya, then I'm gonna rape ya, then beat ya, and keep that goin' until ya beg for death,"He sneered, digging his heel into her ribs. "But I wont give ya the pleasure of dying! I'll fuck ya until I get tired and then I'll 'and ya off and start the whole cycle all over again!"

He kicked her once more in the chest, knocking the wind out of her before she could even shriek. Clinging to consciousness for dear life, she felt him roughly throw her over her shoulder, and carry her away from the room.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **Ugh! This chapter did not turn out like I wanted it! But there it is. I feel really bad about hurting Kearaso much but I promise I'll make up for it. Besides, I want to keep it realistic! More of the plot coming next chapter! More about Sabas and things. Oh, I've had people PMing me about Rory. This story is kinda set after he gets sucked up by the crack. Time travel, its screwy. Ten days for Keara, two or three months for the Doctor and fourteen years for Amy Pond. Also, you guys have been wondering about where the race Aquincum and Quis came from. They are both mine, though the Aquincumare based off Orcs and share the original name for Budapest. All theAquincum conversations can be kind of understood in context. I know it isnt exactly the right Romanian language, and I did that on purpose. The only line I though anyone would have trouble with was:

_"AducetiKeara la apartamentual meu! Luati inapoi la inchisoare celelaltelor."_

"Bring Keara to my quarters. Take the others back to their prison."

Remember to **review**. Reviews are my muse!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Back and Forth


	8. Back and Forth

**Obligitory Disclaimer:** I dont own _Doctor Who_. But as it happens to be, I'm starting to own quite a bit of this story. Lets see: Keara, the Quis, the Aquincum, Sabas, and a handful of other things! Dont get any ideas about stealing them!

**Thanks To wewillstoptheclocks, HockeyandMusic, The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat, Lexy Summers for reviewing or following!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Eight:**

_**Back and Forth**_

"What has he got planned for me?"

She was sitting on a plush mattress, on a huge for poster bed. The wounds on her face and stomach throbbed causing her whole body to ache and twitch. A sigh escaped, the now familiar sense of fear returning to her. It seemed that the emotion was inevitable when facing down the Aquincum Sabas.

There was a clock on the back wall. When Benjermin had thrown her on to the bed, it'd barely registered to her what time it'd been. Just a little past six, whether day or night she wasn't sure. But at the moment, she would venture it was inching towards midnight.

Keara Ashland was beyond tired.

She inhaled deeply, looking at her hands, one still oddly colored from the burn. Several minutes ago, one of Sabas' guards had come to explain that his 'generous leader Sabas' had instructed him to have her bathed and clothed. Even though she would never admit it, she was slightly thankful. Her body was covered in filth from the past week, dirt mixing with blood on her rags of clothing.

Keara sighed deeply as the hot water of the shower slid down her body and washed away the last week and a half of filth. It swept away the blood and grime. She couldn't remember the last time she had taken a shower like that. Just letting the water dance over her pale skin, and enjoying it to its fullest.

It was the simple things like a shower that she was beginning to sorely miss. To soon it seemed to end though, and wrapped in a towel, she stepped out of the shower to look at herself in the mirror, nibbling at her swollen and bruised lip.

_I'm not bad looking._ No, she wasn't egotistical. She was honest, with herself and with other. _Simplistic beauty there is, behind all the bruising. _But at the same time, she had began to look ragged. The time spent under Sabas' thumb, no matter how brief, had definitely taken a toll on her body.

Black hair cascaded down her back, becoming tangled and unruly, and strands feel in front of her green eyes that had now become dark and dull. Her pale skin looked almost sickly, yet her cheeks flushed form the heat of the shower. Keara was also starting to notice the weight loss, though she didn't want to admit she looked anorexic.

Another sigh as she slipped in the ugly red dress that Sabas was forcing on her, and frowned when it fit her perfectly, clinging to her hips and chest, showing off her curves. It was clean. That was all that concerned her on the matter.

But as nice as it was to be clean, Keara couldn't keep her mind from drifting into dark corners. She was absolutely depressed... And now, she wasn't too sure if she cared whether she lived or died. _Nothing will change. No one will miss me. I wouldn't miss anything important._

And yet, suicide never really crossed her mind. It was a complicated matter really, but she tried her hardest not to let her mind go there.

_Besides, there would be no one to claim my body. Maybe they would bury me in the 'unclaimed' section of the city cemetery. Or perhaps they would burn my body, putting my ashes in a jar and setting them on a shelf, waiting for someone to pick them up. No one ever would though._

Keara shook her head gingerly, tying to shake the thoughts away. She would not let her mind go there, she wouldn't allow Sabas the satisfaction of winning. She exited the bathroom, and walked around to stretch a bit. But before she could even thing about her next move, the door opened.

"Oh, you're ready then."

Keara turned quickly to see the very man she had been dreading. Her heart rate sped up instantly. He came in, closed the door and tossed his black trench coat on one of the chairs. He took another step closer, and began to take off his black jacket that had been underneath.

Her eyes widened in fear as she took a step back, Sabas watching her with amused eyes as he tossed his dress jacket aside.

"Whats wrong?" He questioned, a smile playing at his lips.

"Whats wrong?" Keara whispered as she turned away from him, "What do you mean 'Whats wrong'? I've been kidnapped by some insane Aquincum! Am I supposed to be calm about all this?!"

"You need to learn to trust me," Sabas stated, looking over the young woman with a smile. He was immensely satisfied with what he saw.

"Oh yes, because you've given me so many reasons to trust you," Her voice edged with a strong hint of sarcasm to it. Sabas smirk grew as he walked over to the woman, craning his head down so his lips grazed against her cheek. Keara felt herself tense up.

"I can give you a few reasons to trust me," He said, watching her body tense further. He couldn't help but enjoy the way she reacted to him.

"Like what?" She managed not to shout, her voice still thick with anger. He smiled, causing Keara to frown even more. Sabas chucked, kissing along her jawline and she tried to push him away. She had to keep focused, had to not let her anger get the best of her. "What are you planning?"

"You have to spoil pleasure with business?" He asked, pulling back to look at her. "I'll make you a deal. You answer my questions, I'll answer yours. Back and forth. You show me yours, I'll show you mine. Deal?"

"Screw you," She hissed.

"You've completely lost that little thing you call a mind, dear Keara," Sabas whispered, his face centimeters away from hers.

"H-have I now?" She stuttered, her voice shaky even though she tried to sound confident.

Sabas sighed and backed away. "I shouldn't have to explain this. You should have enough common sense to know better! You are supposed to be a smart girl! You should be old enough to understand the gravity of the situation your in."

"Oh please! I act like a 5 year old, and still watch cartoons! I'm barely mature enough to know that you're _psychopath_," She shouted, her anger getting the best of her, "What am I supposed to think? I know I'm crazy but I also know better then to play any of your games!"

His response was a thunderous laugh, "You're absolutely mad!"

Keara scowled at him while he continued to laugh. Her anger grew, causing her body to shake as she bawled her fist to keep from striking him. Before she realized what was happening, her cheeks were wet with tears. _I'm crying?_

"Keara, are you crying?" Sabas' words echoed her thoughts when he noticed the warm liquid strolling down her face, his tone still amused. She hid her face with her hands, feeling stupid for showing her weakness. She pushed the tears away as best she could, knowing it was futile.

"Leave me alone."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," He whispered in her ear, taking a tight grip of her wrist. She could hear the sarcasm in his tone.

"Please let me go," Keara said through gritted teeth, tugging her hand away but unable to break free. She felt his lips brush against her earlobe and her body trembled at the warm air that rubbed her skin.

"Sit down, Keara. We really need to talk," His fire hot breath ran across her skin once more, leaving goose bumps on her arms. Keara just stood there, trying to fight the urge to hit him.

"I said let me go, damn it," Keara shouted, shaking away the anger that had built up. She pulled her hand once more, only to have Sabas force her to look at him. His eyes pitch black voids with nothing but the soft light from the lamp to illuminate them. His gaze intensified.

"Calm down," He demanded.

"Fine," Keara retorted, trying to stop the tears completely. "I'll play your game! Now, answer my question: What are you planning?"

"My game, I go first," He waved a finger in her face. "Why are you so protective of the Master?"

"Excuse me?" She looked at him in confusion. He gave her a skeptical glance and she knew that he wasn't going to say anything until he got an answer. "I'm not protective of him. He doesn't need a protector. If anything, other people need to be protected from him!"

"Which is why its strange that you risked your life for him," He mumbled, running his hand up her dress and pressing himself against her trembling body, "Keara, he only wants to own you. He wont treat you the way I could. Make you feel like I could."

His lips grazed her own, but Keara pulled away before he could make contact. He seemed to enjoy the fact that she was fighting back as his grin became wider.

"You do realize that I could give you so much more," He whispered, leaning closer to her. He placed his lips to her ear and left a small kiss, while his hand rubbed her thigh, "I could give you strength, power, immortality. All you would have to do is give me... you."

Keara froze. Sabas kissed her ear again before moving his nose down to her throat and inhaling. Her mind became clouded and her breath quickened as his hand moved farther up her thigh.

"Is that the same line you gave Lucy?"

Sabas pulled away to look in her eyes, a scowl now on his face, "You spoiled that moment, you know." His lips collide with her mine with enough force to leave them bruised.

The taste of tobacco and alcohol was heavy upon his lips and it was unbearably bitter. Keara thought she was going to gag. She tried to push him off but Sabas was a Aquincum and seriously strong. Keara pushed again, harder this time, though, it made little difference. Sabas began moving his hand up her dress for what felt like the hundreth time, making its way to her breasts quickly.

"Let me go!" Keara shouted, her hand flying up about to reach his face, in an attempt to slap him. But he grabbed her wrist. She looked into his eyes, and she found myself unable to breathe. His black eyes were what left her breathless. She was weak against his stare, and unable to look away.

Sabas pulled her tightly against his chest, letting his hand trace over the fabric of her dress, running them higher and higher until they reached the hem of her knickers. Keara felt her cheeks redden in both anger and embarrassment. _How dare he touch me at all! _

All of a sudden Keara felt a heavy force push her and she stumbled backwards. She tipped back on to the bed and something heavy fell on top of her. _Sabas_. He kept her pinned underneath him on the bed, kissing and licking her neck.

"What the fuck?!" Keara screamed in frustration. The man laying on top of her laughed loudly, amused and satisfied.

"You haven't answered my question," He mumbled against her skin.

She didn't know what to say. Keara didn't know the answer. She had simply reacted when the Master had been threatened. There was no thought behind it. Wasn't that what you were supposed to do for a friend?

_Wait, do I even consider the Master my friend? What has he ever done for me to consider him my friend? Aside from the blood, I mean. All he's done is kidnap me, beat me, and sexually frustrate me!_

"He's my friend," She said coldly, coming to terms with the fact.

"Oh," He mumbled, stopping his actions. Sabas seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"Yeah, so does that answer your question?"

"Eh, it'll work for now," Sabas explained. He stood up and offered his hand to help. Keara slapped it out of the way and sat up on the bed. He sat down next to her, allowing his hand to rest on her thigh. But it didn't move.

"My turn. Whats your plan?" Keara demanded.

"My game. Two rules: You answer no matter the question, and you cant ask what my plan is," Sabas nearly laughed at her expression.

"Fine," Keara groaned, watching him carefully. "The Doctor, the Master, and even River seem to already know you but I don't. Just who are you exactly, Sabas?"

"Mm, I like when you say my name," He sighed, pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. Keara didn't flinch, not giving him the satisfaction. "My name is Sabas and I'm an Aquincum."

"Yes, but whats your relationship with the others?" Keara huffed.

"Oh, that? Nothing special, really. For the Master, I'm an old enemy who tried to kill him before. On the planet Narious, during his second regeneration... If I'm not mistaken, it was my blaster rifle that caused him to regenerate a third time."

"That would make you hundreds of years old," Keara quickly stated.

"Yes," He nodded as though it were common place to be hundred years of age. "For the Doctor, I was simply a lost cause. Someone he tried to save but didn't want to be. And River and I are... Old friends."

"You and River were together? That's disgusting," Keara shook the imagine from her head. "What did the Doctor try to save you from?"

"No, no. I answered your first question. My turn," He replied, looking at her like a piece of meat. "Why did the Master regenerate?"

Again, a question she had no answer to. This one Keara truly didn't know. Even within the brief conversations they'd had shared, the topic hadn't come up, though, she was dying to know. She hadn't even been able to surface a memory, something she'd been trying very hard to do!

"I really don't know. I simply found him burnt like a biscuit," Keara shrugged her shoulders. Sabas was glaring at her. Obviously he was mad. He'd seemed angry off and on all day but this was different. Keara had never seen his face quite like this before. She couldn't believe that something so small, so trivial had made him so mad.

"Don't lie, Keara," He bitterly said pulling on the sleeve of her dress. Sabas' stare became intense. It was completely cliche but the phrase 'If Looks Could Kill' came to mind. He pulled both sleeves slowly down shoulders, revealing more skin.

"I'm not lying!" Keara retorted quickly, trying to move away from his touch.

"If you're going to lie, then I have to punish you," He stated, his expression brightening. All the air from the room seemed to disappear, just as it had when Keara had beaten Lucy, before he pressed his lips against hers, knocking her backwards once more.

Keara squirmed around as tears began to stream down her face. He shoved his hand up the dress, high enough to grasp her breast, and she let out a howl of pain as he squeezed. The man took advantage and slid his tongue in her mouth. Keara almost gagged. It was one of the worst feelings ever, his kiss mixed with the lack of oxygen.

Keara tried to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She struggled but couldn't move. There was nothing she could do.

But just as quickly as he'd started, Sabas stopped and Keara could breathe again. He rose off of me, and looked her over. She was sprawled across the bed, her dress pushed high enough to expose her body, and Keara was sure her hair was a mess. He was loving everything he saw.

Then Sabas had his hands glued to her shoulders with so much force, she thought they were going to snap. His lips pressed to the base of her neck and Keara knew he was just drawing this out to get her blood pumping.

"Don't worry sweetheart, this will only hurt for, well, the rest of your life but don't worry about that. You only have a few more minutes anyway," He whispered into her ear. He moved his lips up to her throat, brushing them against the exposed skin as he went.

"W-what are you doing?" Keara shakily asked.

"Quis aren't the only ones who enjoy blood," He nipped at her pulse point, "By the way, that counted as your question and answer."

With one quick movement his teeth pierced her neck and soon found a vein. The room was spinning as Sabas began to suck her blood. Keara had to do something quickly. she kicked, and fought as best as she could even though she knew she had no chance of effecting him.

"Sabas!" Keara barely heard the voice call. The Aquincum on top of me pulled back and Keara thanked whatever god was looking after her!

"Time already?" He asked, pulling himself off Keara completely and whipping the blood from his lips. She sheepishly lifted her head and saw Lucy standing in the door way. Sabas glanced between the woman and Keara, "Sorry, Keara, doesn't look like we'll get time to finish this."

With that, Sabas leaned forward and left a tiny kiss on her forehead, to which Keara pulled away. He chuckled, before shrugging his jacket back on and turning to leave.

"You bit me! You really bit me! Oh gods, I'm going to die, aren't I?!" Keara gasped as she placed her hand over the teeth marks, which were running with blood. Sabas turned to stare at her for a few seconds, searching her face. Her neck still throbbed with pain from his bite.

"Keara, you're going to be fine. Just keep pressure on it," Sabas gave a cocky smile. "If you're worried about changing, don't. I cant transform you, Bella Swan."

Keara cringed at the stupid reference as she watched him leave. God, if there was one thing she hate worse then that Aquincum twat, it was people making stupid comments like that! Lucy stood in the doorway, a smile on her lips. _Okay, so maybe I hate her more than anything!_

"What?" Keara mumbled.

"Nothing," She smiled falsely. She went to close the door but paused slightly. "Benjermin will be in shortly to keep you company."

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** Sorry, sorry! I know this one took forever and probably didn't turn out like you were hoping. I've been laid out sick for almost two weeks, enjoying Sherlock and soup... Plus I was kinda bummed because I had, like, two reviews for the last chapter... Anywho, the next chapter is already outlined, and it'll be up later in the week. Its gonna give you some answers about the Quis. And sorry for the Twilight reference. Personally, I hate it but it was a sorta tribute for one of my readers! I love you, **NEKO NOKE**! **Review** and stuff like that! Virtual cookies to all who do!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Religious, Quiet Little Girl


	9. The Religious, Quiet Little Girl

**Obligitory Disclaimer:** Okay, as you already know I own, the Quis, the Aquincum, and our lovely leading lady Keara Ashland but I do NOT own _Doctor Who_. I simply write stories that the actual writers refuse to make into episodes. So no stealing my original stuff!

**Big Thanks To My Lovelies:  
Moorecarol7477: **Ehehe, but writing evil!Lucy and Sabas is so much fun! I can't kill them off! You'll just have to stick around to see what happens to them!  
**Lexy Summers: **I want to single you out this week! Why? Because I love you so much! You're one of my favorite reviewers and it makes me smile every time I see you've reviewed, even when they're short reviews.  
**Neko Noke: **Of course I mentioned you! You've been such a big help!  
**ClinicallyInsaneKoschei: **EPIC FANART IS EPIC! You are the best person I know! It gave me so many feels. I'll post a link on my profile!  
**Writless: ***Jaw Drop, Tearing Up* You,of course, already know what this review means to me. You and Brownbug have done so much for my writing that it astonishes me when you even so much as acknowledge my story's existance.  
**And thanks to CompanyPolicy for following!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Nine:**

_**The Religious, Quiet Little Girl**_

"Whats keeping them?!"

The Master had been in his cell far, far too long. If he'd had have guessed how long, he'd round it out to over seven hours. The fact that the Aquincum hadn't returned his Quis didn't set well with him. After all, she was his pet and belonged to no one else.

Keara Ashland belonged to him.

The drums pulsed as loud as ever as he watched River Song and the Doctor discussing escape plans, and strategies as Amy sat at their side, seeming slightly clueless.

They wouldn't stop. The drums, that is. The four tempo beat had grown increasingly stronger since Keara had left his side, and he'd wondered if he'd become too used to her presence already. She'd only been with him a week but the silence had become a luxury. Something he craved.

The Master, angered and frustrated, let his hands tap. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Each tap keeping the same rhythm, never slowing or fastening.

"Master," The Doctor said in a low voice, coming to sit beside the Master. He had seen the look on his former friend's face before, but not in a very long time. "Are you worried... About Keara?"

"No," The Master bitterly answered, watching water drip from the ceiling as his hands began to tremble slightly, "I'm furious that they'd take what is mine! To lay their grimy fingers on _my_ Quis!"

"You can't own her," The Doctor calmly replied.

"I can and I do! Keara is-" He began to speak, only to be interrupted by the sounds of a lock tumbling. The door began to groan as it was pushed open. It was behind the spot where Amy sat and she scrambeld to get out of the way, tripping over her own feet before falling flat on her stomach.

"can't you stand on your own two feet?" The voice was rough, and spoke in English except with a heavy accent. It belong to a man. A giant of man. He must have been close to seven feet tall, and solid muscle. _Benjermin_. He had one of his large, musclar arms wrapped around something - _No, someone_, the Master told himself.

The Time Lord strained to postion his head so he could see better. He could see the figure in the man's grip. A lean figure, very femine. Thin, but well toned. Long black hair swept forward, and acted as a curtain for the face. Though he could not see from where, he knew they were bleeding as a puddle of crimson liquid was now pooled at their feet.

_Keara._

"Hurry up, Benjermin!" A voice from the outside the voice called.

"I'm going, I'm going," The man, Benjermin, retorted, throwing the limp body next to River. The Master had to restrain himself from attacking right then and there.

Grabbing the woman roughly by her black mane, Benjermin pulled her into a sitting postion, "Shame we 'ad to beat such a pretty face. We dont get too many of you lot. Tell you what, give us a kiss and I'll put in a good word with the boss for ya. Maybe 'e'll let me keeps ya as a pet upstairs. What you say?"

"O-okay," It came out soft, barely even audible. Almost shy. The Master was near stunned, and silently rolled his eyes in disapproval._ Even when facing death, one should never beg nor barter for their own life. Perhaps for another's life, but not your own, _thought the Time Lord. Suddenly, he found himself disgusted that she'd even consider it.

The Master watched in utter repulsion as Benjermin ran his hands over the woman's body, to travel up her dress. The Time Lord began to rise, his temper raging. The drums urging him to kill the man for touching his Quis, even if he was disgusted by her choice. But he forced himself to stop. He wasnt being rational again.

The brute of a man was mere millimeters away from her lips when it happened.

Keara swung her head back and then forward again, crashing her head into his. The sound of cartilage being crushed filled the void of silence that encased the room. Blood went everywhere.

The girl, who's clothes had been covered in blood before, were now soaked with it and Benjermin's nose spewed crimson. He yelled in anger, cursing the woman before him. He stormed from the cell, but not before slapping the woman's face a considerably number of times. Even after the doors were closed, and the locks fastened again, they could still hear the man screaming.

With a stiffled groan, the woman rose to a sitting position. The Master could see a smile playing on her lips, though, the more her mouth curved upwards, the more blood ran from the cut at the corner of her lips.

She licked away the blood from her teeth and lips, all the while keeping her eyes away from the others in the room. She looked as though she had put up quite a fight, but she hadnt won. The Master could now tell she was trying to act couragous.

"Thought of a plan yet?" She was speaking to the Master. She spoke in nuteral tone but with an accent of underlining worry, "Lucy seems to be getting restless."

"I suppose she was always restless," The Master's comment came across as lighthearted but he had meant it as sarcastic. She seemed not to care either way as she attempted to straighten herself out.

"The Doctor mentioned you were Quis," River said, coming to sit beside the woman. Keara eyed her with caution. The woman laughed lightly, before extending her hand. "I'm Dr. River Song."

Keara didn't take her hand. The normally friendly girl could already feel herself tensing, becoming weary of everything around her. She didn't know River, and she didn't want to take any chances. River, on the other hand, jabbed her awaiting handshake further.

"Haven't got a name, have you?"

"Does it matter? I doubt we'll live long enough to see our next meal. So what use is my name going to be?" Keara stated bitterly, tearing off some of her already tattered dress. Something she hadnt been wearing before, the Master noted. She dipped the thin cloth into the water that had dripped from the ceiling and began cleaning her face.

River seemed stunned at how brash the girl's words had been. Only the Master smiled. All five sat there, making subtle glances at one another, but remaining quiet none the less. Finally, the silence grew too much for her and Amy spoke.

"I wonder how long they'll keep us here... Hopefully, we'll be leaving soon. Or at the very least, they'll feed-"

"If I tell you my name, will you make her quit rambling?" Keara chuckled, wiping the last of the blood from her face. Her cheeks were still swallon, and the cut above her right eye trickeled blood.

"Uh," Agian, River was stunned, but it quickly left to be replaced by a warm smile, "Well, yes, I suppose it could be arranged..."

"It's Keara Ashland," She stated, wringing out the blood soaked rag.

"Keara," Amy sounded it out from her position in the corner, "You spell that with two E's or just one?"

Keara held up one finger, giving Amy a soft smile. The Doctor, who was seated rather close to the red head woman, seemed to spark with curosity as he always did with a new mystery.

"Ooh," The Doctor drug out the word, "Keara Ashland? That isn't your real last name either! Of course it isn't. The Quis is a very tricky, tricky thing, mapulating you like that."

"What are you talking about?" She stammered, watching the Doctor closely. His face had a wide grin.

"You see, the Quis used to roam the uninhabited lands of Gallifrey. The lands used for battle. They'd come to the aid of warriors that had fallen, often times helping them to die in peace," The Doctor stated enthusastically. "But when it came time for a Quis to reproduce, or even die, they'd always go back to where they were born!"

"What does this have to do with my name?" The woman snapped, angittated by not understanding.

"They'd return to the Ash Lands of Gallifrey," He replied chuckled, not noticing the grim expression on the younger woman's face. Keara stared at the Doctor, her anger rising.

After leaving Mother Agatha behind, after leaving the orphanage that had been her home since her parents death, Dale Kelly had changed her name. She was no longer the religious, quiet little girl they had made her become. No, she wanted to change.

So she casted Dale aside, and became Keara. A name that she'd heard once before, from where she didn't know. She had thought the name had been her choice. She had thought that by choosing her own name, she'd finally found the freedom she craved. But she had been wrong, so very very wrong.

"I was manipulated," She hissed, throwing the tattered rag across the room. She was seathing with rage, directed enitrely inward towards the parasite inside. That _thing_ had choose the name, a way of claiming her as its host. _The Quis is no better then the Master! All it wants is to own!_

"Well yes, sort of," The Doctor replied, letting his back press up against the wall behind him. He stared down at her, eyes concerned. "That Quis was most likely named Keara."

"Named? I thought you said they were like spirits? They didn't have they're own society, did they? How can they have bloody names?" She hurriedly asked, "What the hell is a Quis?"

"I told you," The Doctor's voice was as even as ever. He knew she was concerned, "They're almost like a ghost, of sorts. Once they find a host that they're compatible with, they enter the body. The host doesn't even know it, although subtle memories of the Quis can come forth. Like how you knew to pilot the TARDIS."

"Finally remember me, do you?"

"So, what, they just pop in and out of people?" Amy asked, suddenly finding the conversation intresting.

"No, no," The Doctor replied, shaking his head. "Once they find a host, thats it. They'll stay with them basically forever. The Quis will do everything in its power to keep the body from dying. I knew a bloke once who lived to be 1452 because of a Quis! Though, in the end, the pain was far too much and he offed himself..."

The Doctor hushed himself, noting the shock on Keara's face. He didn't know how to continue after dropping a bomb shell like that. But he had to give the girl answers.

"Listen, Keara... The Quis doesn't contol you. If anything you control it. Yes, it has subtle influence on your emotions but it isn't _you_! Only you can decieded everything for yourself," He reassured her, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Subtle influences?"

"Yes," River cut in, noticing the discomfort on the Doctor's face. "Quis are very unstable. They're very good at taking care of others but not themselves. Have you ever noticed yourself making descisions you wouldn't normally make? Thats the Quis."

"Great! Brillant! Absolutely grand," Keara shouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "So I'm not mad at all! Its that fucking alien parasite in me? Thats bonkers! This whole situation is maddening! I'm terrified to have children now! They'll be born half Quis!"

"Dont worry about that. The Quis is attached to you alone. It wouldn't be passed to your children," The Doctor quickly added. "Whatever children you have will be all human. But the fact they you're even considering children is strange-"

"Sweetie," River stressed in a warning tone. Keara looked between the two, watching a silent conversation being held between them, using their eyes alone. She was confused, and looked towards the Master for answers. He simply answered with a sly grin.

"Why is it strange?" She asked, staring at the Master.

"Well, its just..." The Doctor answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "River, could you explain this? Its kind of a woman to woman thing."

"You never could understand women, could you?" River stated, shaking her head. Keara turned to look the woman in the eyes, confusion masking her face. "Quis are asexual."

"_Asexual_?"

"Yes... You see, the Quis dont really give birth to offsprings. If anything they divide. They have no genders so theres no breeding," River stated, rather calmly. "Honestly, with the Quis inside you, your libido should be nonexistant."

"Well, we know that isn't true," The Master's smug voice cut in. Keara glared at the man but it didn't help sate her anger. An almost awkward silence filled the room.

"I wouldn't worry too much about the Quis," River butted in, quickly taking over the situation. "It wont harm you. It needs you. In fact, you can live hundreds of years with it inside you."

"Doctor, you said it could drive me insane. What did you mean by that?" Keara asked. The question had been eating away at the back of her mind for quite some time.

"Quis absorb the pain of others. Its basically what they eat. They take all the negitive energy produced by another living creature as their own. Say someone is grieving the loss of a loved one. The Quis will take away all that hurt! It will bring that person peace," He stated animatedly.

"How does that drive me insane?"

"Because, as the Quis' host, that pain becomes yours too. Imagine living a thousand years of taking in the pain of everyone around you, making it your own... All that hurt, all that anguish, guilt, grief. You have to handle all that," The Doctor did not met her gaze. He couldn't. "Tell me that after all that, you'll still have a level head."

"What about TARDIS?" She asked, shaking her head softly. She didn't want to accept the fact that her already fragile sanity was going to be taking a larger plunge into an unstable state.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked, though his gaze was directed at his hands. The man was only half focused now. He was concentrated on his own guilt, on the hundreds of years of his own life. His guilt for Gallifrey and his fellow Time Lords.

"When she was blowing up, and we fell through her corridors," Keara shrugged. Honestly, she was thinking of other things too. "You opened that door, and I fell into the pool. But when I reached the surface, I was somewhere in Hungary. Why is that?"

"Oh, yes, _that_," The Doctor mumbled, looking up at the girl. "I also fell into a pool, though it was the TARDIS' pool. The old girl materalized it for a softer landing."

"That doesn't answer my question," She narrowed her eyes at the Time Lord and he sighed, running a hand through his floppy hair.

"Sometimes when she throws things around, a time rift opens. Its possible that you hit just as she put the pool into my library," He replied. "It would explain why you were thrown forward into time, and why you ended up in Hungary. Completely random. No! Never random, the TARDIS knows too much to allow that!"

"Sweetie," River stressed, giving him a soft but meaningful glance, "You're beginning to ramble again. The poor girl looks confused. Goodness, I can't wait until Hell's Burrow! At least then you'll learn – Oh... Nevermind."

"What happens in Hell's Burrow?" Keara asked.

"Spoilers!" River laughed.

"Sorry," The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck as he returned River's beaming smile. "Anyway, Keara, sometimes when the TARDIS can't stop the time rift, she _can_ control it. She probably sent you here for some reason or another."

Keara's laugh was audible, earning frowns from the others. She smiled as her headache began to worsen and she allowed her eyes to rest, enjoying the silence that was now all around.

Perhaps she really was dead. Sure, the pain in her chest and head felt all the real but that didn't mean she lived. She could, perhaps, still be laying on the ground of the TARDIS, a support beam crushing her.

That thought was oddly comforting.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

The next anyone spoke, it was the Master. It surprised her as he spoke softly, as to not wake River and Amy. Only the Doctor, he and Keara were awake now but she had been fading in and out for a while.

"What happened to your neck?" His hand tilted her chin so he could get a better look. The look of anger was almost reassuring.

"Its nothing," Keara replied, gently pushing his hand away. She tried to give him a warm smile but it mustn't have come out that way as his expression seemed to darken. "Really, I'm okay!"

"No, you aren't," He hissed, forcing her chin up again. "Sabas bit you, didn't he?!"

"You were bit by an Aquincum?" The Doctor asked, coming into the conversation without an invitation. She couldn't see either Time Lord, her chin was tilted too high now. But she could hear the concern in his voice.

"Whats wrong? Sabas said I would be okay," Keara hurriedly asked, feeling a prickle of worry bubbling up. The Master let her chin go, and Keara locked eyes with him.

"You'll be fine," He stated coldly, making sure her eyes were still the same green they had been when they'd met. He knew that if they hadn't turned Aquincum black by then, it was most likely that Sabas had told the truth. Keara would be alright.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Keara asked, placing her hand over his. She could hear his drums, pounding away wildly in his mind. The Master pulled his hand away quickly, as if she'd burnt him. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine," He replied bitterly, and Keara highly doubted it was true.

"He's worried," The Doctor commented. It was completely unexpected and she had to laugh, albeit softly. The Master didn't say anything, but simply shot him a dirty look.

"I really don't think that's the case," Keara quietly chuckled.

"No, it is," The Doctor retorted, ever sure of himself.

"You should really keep your opinions to yourself, Theta," The Master stated, looking as though he was going to kill the Doctor.

"Theta?" Keara asked with a smile. "Whats that?"

"It was my nickname on Gallifrey," The Doctor sourly replied. With a frown, he stared at the other man, "The Master and I _used_ to be friends."

"A nickname? That's adorable! Master, did _you_ have one?"

"Yes, he did," The Doctor quickly answered a cunning grin.

"I _was _worried," The Master stated and Keara had to do a double take. The very thought was too hysterical! She watched him closely and he gave her a smug grin, completely forgetting about the nickname for the moment. He locked eyes with her, "I was worried that someone else was playing with my new toy."

Keara glanced down, noting the Master's hands. There was a slight tremor in them, something she'd noticed before. She smirked, glancing up towards his face, "You, dear Master, are a terrible liar."

"Excuse me?"

"The tremors. They're your tell sign. You. Are. Lying," Keara laughed, watching his frown deepen. _Oh, this was going to make things so much easier!_ She chuckled again, "You have a tell sign! Remind me to play poker with you sometimes!"

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** I was actually happy with this chapter! I took forever because I really wanted to get the Quis thoroughly explained. I am no longer sick so updates should be quicker, if I can stay of Tumblr! Ehehe. Thank you to everyone who has supported me with this story so far!

I'd really like to know what everyone thinks of the Quis! So, if you could, please **review**. Also, if anyone has any questions about the story so far, or any suggestions for future chapters, leave them in a review! I'm taking requests as we speak!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Green of His Eyes


	10. The Green of His Eyes

**Obligitory Disclaimer:** Still don't own _Doctor Who_. Still don't know why I keep putting up a disclaimer! I only own the OCs, like Keara and Sabas, and plot.

**Virtual Fish Sticks And Custard To:  
****Lexy Summers: **Thank you so much. I am better! The whole idea of the Quis is so fun to write!  
**Fionn Rose: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! I was worried about writing an exposition chapter as dialogue isn't really one of my strong points.  
**Moorecarol7477: **I hurried as fast as I could, just for you!  
**Superwhoavegelock: **Ehehe, your reviews kill me.  
**Neko Noke: **You're a HUGE help! You don't even know.  
**ClinicallyInsaneKoschei:** It was trouble, and you know it!  
**BIG thanks to xXxRavenLinusxXx, and Project X for following.  
Quick A/N:** To the Guest who reviewed without a name, I'd just like to take a moment to speak to you directly. While I alway appreciate helpful and creative feedback, telling someone to "Please write better or just delete the story all together" is not helpful. I am trying. I even got a beta for this last chapter! So thank you so much for pointing out some of my downfalls, but for future reference, can we please try to lower the hate your review sent? Its really is hurtful to read some of the stuff you wrote. I will still allow your review, as I believe everyone is entitled to their own opinions. Just please bare this in mind in the future. Allons-y and thank you!  
~Data

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Ten:**

_**The Green of His Eyes **_

"Why do I feel so shitty?"

When she finally awoke, her body was sore. She felt exhausted. Between tossing and turning the night before and the early wake up, she had gotten about two or three hours of sleep. She was tempted to curl up and go back to bed, or rather the floor, but she pushed herself to get up.

Keara Ashland didn't want to be awake.

She couldnt bring herself to look around the almost empty room as she got ready for the day that lied before her. Pulling her hand through her black mess of hair, she sighed. It was long and hard to keep from knotting over night.

"Good, you're awake," The Master said in a low voice, a light smile playing upon his lips as she looked up at him. In the past month of captivity, they'd only eaten on a handful of times and it showed on his face.

"Sleep well?" Keara asked, already knowing the answer. Of course he hadn't. He never did.

"Just amazing," He sarcastically replied.

Keara glanced around seeing that the Doctor and River were already awake. It seemed that as they seldom left the restrictions of their cell, their relationship had taken a sharp turn. It was kind of funny, watching the two make kissy faces at one another.

Amy, on the other hand, seemed to be becoming more and more cut off. Keara could tell she was jealous of River and her relationship with the Doctor. Most of the time, she tried to comfort her, to use the Quis to help her. It would work but she had found it wasn't permanent.

"Still havent thought of anything," The Master whispered, coming to sit beside her. He always sat close, enough so that their shoulders touched. She suppose it was because of the Quis, the comfort it brought. But never the less, She enjoyed his presence.

"Its becoming a pattern, I think," Keara mumbled, stretching out.

"Its Godwin's Law," He replied quietly, staring at her. Keara was confused.

"Godwin's Law? Wait, isn't that an internet thing? Something like the longer the thread is, the more likely it is that someone will post a comparison involving Nazi," She eyed him suspiciously and he glared at her.

"Tell me, what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity," He sighed, turning his attention to the floor.

"Oi! You're the one who said it!"

"Yes, but I was referring to the _actual_ Godwin's Law," He stressed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Master! I didn't study enough at University, so you'll have to enlighten me," She snapped back, picking at the thread of her dress. She'd been wearing it for nearly a month, and it felt disgusting. It had become increasingly worn.

"_Should one find a situation out of their hands_," He began to quote, "_It most likely is. Being a prisoner will always lead to hardship of the mind_."

"Oh, that's original," Keara sarcastically replied, gently brushing against the Master. Whenever she was the one to make contact, he'd pull away and this time was no different. He stood and stretched, trying to make his body work.

"Well, we've got figure out something," He grumbled, raising his hands above his head, "I'm starting to get restless. Maybe we could take a hostage or something."

"Yeah, I've already thought about that. I figured Lucy would be best, but now I don't think Sabas cares about her. Besides, if you havent noticed, the Doctor is _against_ violence. He'd never allow it," She stated in hushed tones, looking over to the Doctor. He was tucking a lock of hair behind River's ear.

"They're repulsive," The Master said, taking in the same scene Keara was.

"Eh, let them have their fun. At least they're getting some late night action," Keara laughed, thinking back to several nights before. It was not a moment she wanted to really relive.

"I do _not_ need that imagine in my head," The Master chuckled, looking down at the woman. He looked so different from when she'd first met him. What used to be a simply five o'clock shadow had started to become a subtle beard. It didn't suit him. Neither did the black circles under his eyes, and the other signs of starvation, dehydration, and sleep deprivation.

"Can I ask you a question?" Keara sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. Her head was hurting something awful that day, and it only acted as a reminder of something that she didn't want to think about.

"What?" The Master grumbled.

"The chip... The explosive in my head," Keara began, looking him in the eyes. "Well, if Sabas has your laser screwdriver, couldn't he, you know, blow off my head?"

The Master frowned, looking almost embarrassed and it made Keara want to laugh. He turned his face away, refusing to keep eye contact anymore, and he mumbled something she couldn't quite hear.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that," She laughed aloud this time, and he turned his attention towards the ceiling.

"_I said_," He stressed, his frown growing, "There is _no_ explosive in your head, okay. Are you happy now?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" She demanded.

"I mean, I didn't have time to create an explosive chip _and_ implant it into your skull," He shrugged, still not looking at Keara. "That chip in your head is simply an old tracer from a mobile phone."

"You mean, I've been freaking out over a mobile chip?!" She gasped, her eyes widening. "What the hell? Do you know how scared I was? That my head was going to explode! You git, you're such a jerk!"

"I'm _the Master_. Jerk doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Was there a point to the chip, or were you just fucking with me?" Keara demanded.

"Of course there was a point! One, I knew it would fool the Doctor. Two, it was going to act as a tracker if you managed to escape. And three," The Master counted off, taking a long pause in his explanation, "Well, three, it just fucked with you."

"You total-"

The tumbling of the lock cut off her sentence, and for the first time in nearly three weeks, she saw Sabas enter their presence. The Doctor and River instantly stood, along with Amy. The Master helped Keara to her feet.

"Hello. Having fun yet?" Sabas asked, a mocking smile at his lips. He was dressed as he had been last time, in a black on black suit. To his left was Lucy, dressed in a black evening gown that was much to short for a woman with her legs. To his left was Benjermin, who she was starting to think was his right Or rather left hand man, dressed in all black. He seemed to have a color scheme going.

"Oh, Sabas, they don't look happy," Lucy chimed in, looking smugly at them. Keara sighed angrily, wanting nothing more than to hit her, much like she had in the church.

"But they should, my dear," He said, pulling Lucy to his side. His black eyes cold, "Today is my birthday! I thought it'd be ever so nice to celebrate it with friends."

"Go to Hell," Keara replied, crossing her hands over her chest and giving him a blank stare.

"Keara! What, mad that I havent finished what I started?" He asked, eying Keara up and down. The Master instantly came to stand between them. "Dont worry, Master. I wasnt going to do anything. Geez, I liked it better when you were all about yourself!"

"What is that you want?" The Doctor asked.

"Well," Sabas let the word drag for a few seconds, looking about the room from face to face. "I was thinking a shower first. For you, not me! And then maybe a change of clothes. Then..."

"Then what?!" River snapped.

"Calm down, Song. I _was_ going to invite you to dinner but," Sabas gave a coy look. "I mean, if you're going to be so ungrateful, I can let you all rot for a few more weeks."

There was a silence that filled the room. No one wanted to admit it, hell, _Keara _would never have said it aloud, but the very idea of clean clothes, a shower and food was all too enticing.

"Good! No protests! Come along then," Sabas walked out of the room, Lucy and Benjermin following suit. None of them moved. Sabas poked his head back into the cell, a frown seizing his features, "I wont offer this twice, you know."

Amy was the first to break. She hurriedly exited the room, waiting in the hallway for them. Keara heard the Doctor mumble something to River, and he took her hand as they both followed behind the red-head. Keara went to move but was stopped by the Master.

"I don't like this," He whispered, watching the two leave the room. Keara sighed and took his hand, as slowly as she could. But the Master just pulled away and made his way towards the exit.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

Keara would never thank Sabas for what he'd given them. No, he would never receive a grain of gratitude from Keara. But in all honesty, after a month of sleeping on the ground, rolling on a dirty floor, and being covered in blood and grime, well, a shower was all she wanted.

River, Amy and Keara were forced to take a shower together, and she was glad to see that the two Time Lords had a shower of their own. She had seen the Master naked already, but she'd be damned if she let him see her!

Her body had all but recovered in the past month, all cuts and bruises that had ever been were completely gone. The only thing that plagued her was the ever constant headache.

Sabas had set out clothes for them. Each one a different outfit that seemed almost tailored for them, and it unnerved her that he knew their sizes. She stood there in only a towel and silver collar and looked over the others.

River had done her best to tame her curly blonde hair, and slid on the velvety red evening gown. It was long, and flowing, and framed her curvy figure very well. Keara imagined that anything would look good on River Song, and even if it didn't, she held herself so proudly that you would never even notice.

For Amy, Sabas had chosen a very elegant green dress, making her ginger features all the more present. She strained to twist her hair into a messy bun, with nothing to keep it in place but the knot she'd tied in it. Keara had to admit, it looked really good.

And what for Keara? Well, it was stunning, to say the least. She had never been one for dresses, even if she did own several. But this dress made all her other ones pale in comparison. It was black, made of a cloth that clung to her body. It, and the midnight color of her hair, made her eyes stand out even more. It was an off the shoulder design, and the black heels that went with it were very comfortable.

Lucy sauntered in, an annoyed look on her face as she looked them over. Keara couldn't have been happier. She didn't say anything, only motioning them to follow. They left the communal bathroom and headed down a long hallway.

When taken from their cell, they headed up the stairs and been escorted directly into the washroom. But now that Keara could see where they walked, she knew that there was a big difference from level one and level two of that place. Level one, their level, was a dirty dungeon. Level two looked more like a decent motel. She wondered if there were anymore levels.

Finally, Lucy ushered them into a room. It looked to be a dinning hall, a long table with about ten places set. Already, the Master and the Doctor were settled in, looking much better than they had been.

"Awe, fashionably late, I see," Sabas laughed, sitting at the head of the table. "Women."

The Aquincum male rose from his seat and walked intently towards them. One by one, he lead them to their seats. At one end, Benjermin sat at the opposite end of the table than Sabas. Next to him was Amy, with a dark blue Aquincum across from her. To their left was the Doctor and River. She sat next to the Master and across from Lucy. Sabas was settled between Lucy and herself at the head of the table. They all looked around nervously at one another, unsure of what they should be doing.

Slowly, trays of food were brought out and placed before them. Keara nearly started drooling when the plater of steak was set in front of the woman. Keara had never been so hungry as she was at the moment, and she had to stop herself from attacking the plate.

Glancing around, she could see the others looking at it the same way. Everyone was hungry. But as she looked down at the food, she found herself at a loss for appetite.

_Who knows what Sabas has put in this steak! What if there are roofies in them? I could really be knocked out completely, or worse! This isn't good, but I'm _so_ hungry. I don't care if its poisoned. I need this steak!_

"I'm going to assume that you all aren't very religious and skip grace," Sabas commented, looking down at his own food. He picked up his fork and knife and dug right in.

No one - None of the prisoners - touched the food, they didn't move. Keara suppose that as hungry as they were, they had all come to the same conclusion. Sabas looked up, taking note that no one was eating and sighed deeply, a scowl covering his face.

"Its my birthday," He mumbled, slamming his utensils down. "Do you really think I'd poison you? Besides, if I wanted you dead, I would have done it a long time ago!"

Again, Amy was the first to move. His little outburst had been enough to convince her that he could be trusted. She cut off a huge piece of steak and shoved it into her mouth, not even bothering to chew before she swallowed. Slowly, the others began to eat, but Keara just couldn't bring herself to touch the food.

"Keara," The Doctor said, and she looked over to the man sitting next to Keara. His eyes were concerned, as she'd seen before, "You should eat. You need your strength."

"Yeah," Keara whispered, turning her attention back to her food. What had started out as a fantastic looking meal, now looked more like bait. Keara was just waiting for the trap to snap shut. But she forced herself to take several bites, choking down the perfectly cooked meat.

They ate in silence for a good twenty minutes, exchanging glances as they did so. She had to keep her head down some, as Lucy's beady eyes were sending Keara death glares.

Keara looked over at the Master, noticing that he'd finally been able to get rid of that horrid blonde beard! She smiled as she watched him carefully spoon some food into his mouth, all the while his opposite hand tapping.

"I did have an ulterior motive for bringing you all here tonight," Sabas announced, having already finished his food. He played with his napkin, making it dance back and forth. "I have an offer for you all."

"What is it?" River snapped, eyeing his cautiously.

"I want to offer a form of freedom," He stated, standing up from his chair. He began to walk around, pausing every few feet as if thinking something over.

"What kind of freedom?" Amy shouted, her over enthusiasm getting the best of her. She had been locked up for a while now. Keara couldn't blame her.

"I talking about beds, showers, and the opportunity to wonder the halls without some much as a guard," He replied, giving Amy a kind smile, or at least as kind as it got with him.

"What do you want in return?" Keara asked, already seeing the evil look in his eyes.

"The Doctor and the Master," He answered, calmly. Keara eyed him skeptically and he sighed, "The two greatest minds in the universe, working for me. You see, I havent been able to locate the TARDIS."

"And you wont," River interjected, "I've made sure of that!"

"Yes, well, it wouldnt have mattered anyway," He grumbled. "I'm sure that it would have been very hard to take apart. The point is, I want to build a TARDIS of my own. And you two are going to help."

"You can't simply _build_ a TARDIS," The Master stated, a smile on his lips. "TARDISes are grown, they draw immense powers from the Eye of Harmony. You dont just make a TT capsule!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," Sabas corrected, giving the Master a cheeky grin. "You see, I got my hands on a little boy whose given me quite a bit of information. Benjermin, go fetch him for me."

Benjermin stalked out of the room and Sabas continued to pace, walking back and forth across the room. Keara could see a twinge of worry in his eyes, something that hadn't been there before. Had the Master's words hit too close to home for the Aquincum?

"Ah," Sabas roared to life, his happy mood returning instantly as a young boy came into the room. He was probably only eight, but had eyes that looked ancient. He was blonde, almost white blonde, with big green eyes and a hard scowl on his face. He clung to a raggidy old teddy bear and looked as if he'd just been woken.

"What is it now, Sabas?" He hissed, clutching the bear tighter.

"Dominus. I'm sorry, honey. Did Benjermin wake you?" He took a childish tone with him, and instantly Keara could see the hate in his eyes. Whoever he was, he didn't appreciate being spoke down to. "I have some guests here I'd like you to meet."

"I don't want to meet them. I want to sleep, _cocos mancator_!"

Keara didnt know what the young boy had called him, but she could hear River and the Doctor's quiet laughter. The Master made no move to hide his. Even the Aquincum that sat across from Amy had snickered.

Sabas' face went white before turning a deep shade of red. She was sure the red was a mixture of anger and embarrassment, and she would have to remember to ask the others what he'd called him.

"Too bad," He replied sourly, turning to face them. "Everyone, this is Dominus! Dominus, this is everyone."

He gingerly named off everyone at the table, starting with Amy and ending with the Doctor, before he stopped to look between the Master and herself. She furrowed her eyebrows, slightly confused as he continued to stare between the two of them.

"Well?" Dominus asked, elbow Sabas' side, "Who are _they_?"

"This is where things get complicated, love," He gently sat his hand on his head, as if comforting him. There was no mocking tone in his voice, nothing to betray the concern in his stance. He lowered himself so he could look him directly in the eye, and took a deep breath. "Thats Keara and the Master."

Dominus' eyes seemed to flare in anger as he snapped his head back towards them. Keara did not fear many people, especially no one younger than herself. But as that little thirteen year old kid stared holes through Keara, she could honestly say she was terrified.

The green of his eyes swirled with hatred that could rival even the Master's gaze and his pale skin suddenly become flushed. He took several long strides towards them, his teddy bear in one hand.

He stopped, centimeters from her face. His nose nearly touched Keara's as he stared, his green eyes meeting her green eyes. He didn't move, didn't flinch. He was one intense little bugger!

"Do we know each other?" Keara finally managed to get out, the shock of his gaze finally wearing off. "Cause I think I'd remember you."

"No, we don't know each other. Not yet," He replied, his stare not breaking. "You're Keara Ashland, age twenty-nine, yeah?"

"Do we really have to reveal my age?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Dominus replied. "You wont know me until age forty-two - That is, if you even live that long."

With that bitter statement, he turned to the Master, his gaze instantly softening. The Master shot him a dirty look to which he just smiled. Why was this kid so warm to him? Wasn't he supposed to be the bad guy?

"Master," He stated warmly. "I would hug you, if I wasn't afraid you'd break my neck!"

"Good call," He replied, finally cracking a smile for the kid. He ate it up, his big emerald eyes glowing with excitement. Keara wondered for a moment, if the two knew each other, if they'd met before. But from the look on the Master's face, she highly doubted that.

Dominus turned to look at Keara once more, his gaze just as soft as when he had looked at the Master. His face showed no hints of sadness, and yet, Keara could feel it. Something about her was making this child sad. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to hug him tightly against her chest, soothing him with comforting words.

"Is this the leverage you hold over me," Dominus rolled his eyes, turning back to face Sabas. The man simply smiled at him. "You're threatening my very existence so I'll help you _build_ a TARDIS?"

"Yes. Quite clever, don't you think?" He replied, too full of himself. "And its going to just drive them both insane wondering who you are and what they're connection is with you!"

"Keep them out of this! Especially _her_," The child pointed towards Keara, not bothering to look in her direction. Keara didn't understand in the slightest exactly what she had done.

"Dominus, sweet little Dominus," Sabas sighed, placing a hand on his head. "I think of you as _my_ son. I wish you loved me as much as you do others. I hate to threaten you, I really do. But I need you're help... When I control the universe, you're going to be my prince."

"_You_," He spat, shaking his head away from his grasp. "You, control the universe? Ha! That's a laugh! That's the Master's job and no one elses! I will only be a prince under his rule!"

"Here, here," Keara heard the Master mumble under his breath.

"If you don't help, Keara suffers," Sabas stated, a breathless sigh escaping his lips. He almost looked pained.

"You wouldn't," He snarled, his expression reminding Keara of the Master for a moment. "You would truely use her against me! Is that how you show your love? Fine! I'll help you!"

With that, Dominus stormed out of the room, his blonde mop of hair swinging as he left. The little boy was a complete and utter psycho and Keara was already starting to like him!

"So, do we have a deal?" Sabas asked, turning back to face them. "Remember, warm bathes, warm beds, clean clothes, and even food whenever you want it."

"Whats the catch?" River asked.

"The catch is, you'll confined to this singular floor. Should try to exit this floor, the collar around your neck will literally fry you from the inside out," He replied, matter-of-factly.

"No," Keara stated bitterly, earning several sideways glances from the others, "Come on! You can't be considering this wanker's proposal? You'd sell your souls for a bed?!"

"Lets put it to a vote, shall we?" Sabas suggested. "All in favor, raise your hand."

Amy, River, and the Doctor raised their hand, albeit the Doctor and River very slowly. Keara sighed, knowing that even with the Master's vote, she'd be on the losing end of things. And then the Master did something that made her blood boil. He raised his hand.

"Great! Motion carried," Sabas declared.

"Why you..." Keara stared in outrage at the Time Lord beside her, utterly baffled that he would play along with something like this! But his sly smile told her that he had something up his sleeve and she didn't push the matter. She turned her attention back to Sabas, "That boy, Dominus. Who is he?"

"If I told you, Keara, your head would melt," He retorted with a smile. Sabas clapped his hands and a man pushed a cart carrying a cake out into the room, "Now, who's ready to sing me happy birthday?"

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** I wanted to do something kinda lighthearted but I kinda got carried away with this chapter. But eh, oh well, right? I really loved writing Dominus' character! He's my favorite OC besides Keara, at the moment, though Sabas is kind of fun to write. Well, remember to **review**. The next chapter is mainly outlined but I need some inspiration to get me in the mood to finish it!

And for **Tumblr** users, or just my cool followers, I made an **animated** **gif** **set** for chapter four! Please check out the link in my profile to see the beauty that is Keara and the Master!

**REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Basically, I'm a God


	11. Basically, I'm a God

**Obligitory Disclaimer:** Wow, I can't believe we're on chapter eleven and I'm _still_ telling you people that I don't own _Doctor Who_! Well, I don't so there. I do own Keara and a lot of other things. Honestly, the list is to long anymore.

**Pandorica Size Thanks To Everyone Who Reviewed and Such!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Eleven:**

_**Basically, I'm a God**_

"Can I help you?"

Benjermin asked in an annoyed tone as he opened the door. She had been beating on the door for several minutes, completely pissed. Her hand throbbed from hitting the door over and over and she grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt.

"Where the hell is he?! And don't bullshit me," She shouted through gritted teeth, pushing him against the inside wall. He didn't seem affected and she knew that he was allowing her to push him.

Keara Ashland was being toyed with.

"I told you, I don't know," He replied calmly, obviously understanding who Keara meant. She glared at him, wanting nothing more than to smack him.

"Look, I've had a really bad day and to top it off, the so called clothing that Sabas has given me is nothing but skimpy and ridiculous uniforms so I'm in no mood to deal with you and your games! Now tell me the truth," She shouted, shoving him harder against the wall. He gave her an unworried smile.

"You dont think you could really hurt me?" He asked, a loud laugh echoing, "He's here. He's been waiting for you."

He motioned to their left and Keara followed the gesture to see Sabas walking down the staircase that wasn't much further away. She lessened her grasp on Benjermin's collar until she had finally released him.

"It's good to see you again," Sabas said in a low voice, like he was trying to keep it just between the two of them. Taking a few steps forward, she scowled at him. After taking a few more, she stood before him. Sabas placed his palm against her cheek, "I missed you."

"You're an arse," Keara finally said, just as low as his voice was. He gave her a cocky smile that she couldn't stand. She pulled back her arm, doubled up her fist, and swung, landing a punch to his jaw. He didn't budge.

"It doesn't hurt," He stated smugly. She glared at him as she felt her hand begin to hurt worse than it had from knocking just moments before.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Keara winced, pulling her hand back. Sabas laughed, giving her apologetic eyes before pulling her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"I'm fine," Keara mumbled against his chest, struggling to push him away, "Who the fuck do you think you are?! You have some sick humor to give me only _this_ to wear!"

They both looked down towards her outfit. To say she was embarrassed would have been an understatement. It was a short plaid dress, with nothing but thin, almost nonexistent straps holding it up. She hadn't even bothered to put on the shoes or tights. She glared at him as he eyed her, a dirty gleam in his eyes.

"How on Earth did that happen," He replied coyly. Her glare intensified as he smiled wider, "I specifically told Benjermin to give you _red _plaid, not blue!"

"You git," Keara hissed, using what had become her favorite insult. He shrugged, turning his back to head towards the desk. She glanced around the room, his office. Just being so close to the staircase, a place that she knew that was off bounds, she could feel the collar seem to almost tighten. A warning, perhaps.

She plopped down on a sofa by the desk, watching him shuffle through papers. He had yet to sit, and she could see just how stiff he was.

"Am I ever going to get any answers?" She mumbled, watching him closely. He looked back at her, a smug grin on his face. He shrugged her off, turning back to the papers.

Keara lost it.

Keara picked up a glass ashtray of the end table and, with her anger controlling her like it has so many times before, threw it at Sabas' head. He didn't react to it until the very last second, and with the quickest movement she had ever seen, he caught it. Wide eyed and mouth agape, she just stared.

By the time she got her senses about her, she had already jumped up off of the sofa and raced towards him. His hand was reaching to set the ashtray down but she got between him and the desk, "Who are you?"

His expression went from shocked to, what appeared to be, rage, hitting every emotion in between. Obviously, it was the wrong question to ask. Sabas' gaze intensified, and Keara moved away from him. When he kept following her, she kept retreating. Soon, Keara was between him and the sofa and he pushed her back, and she bounced on the cushions. He moved, centimeters from her face. Her heart stuttered to an almost halt.

"Why do you keep asking me that?!" He shouted, his warm breath on her face. He closed his eyes and let out a low chuckle. He repeated her words, "_Who are you?_ How many times have you asked me that?"

She shrugged her shoulders and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Want to know who I think you are?"

"Amuse me," He replied.

"I think you're a demon! Sent straight from my personal Hell," Keara yelled in his face.

"Wrong," Sabas whispered in her ear causing her to shudder. He pulled back abruptly. In the blink of an eye, and before she had time to barely comprehend it, he was on the other side of the room. His gaze was intense. She stopped breathing. "I'm not a demon, though, what I am is just as bad, if not worse."

"I-I don't understand," It came out in a breathless rush. Again, using inhuman speed, his face was inches from hers, hot puffs of air brushing against her skin.

"You really want to know who I am," He asked.

"Amuse me," Keara replied mockingly. His lips moved to the base of her neck. She felt his moist breath as she gasped. Her face heated up in a crimson red blush as he pressed his lips to her neck and left several light kisses along the way. She wanted to push him away, but her body was too rigid to listen.

"I'm one of the most gifted creatures the Universe has ever created. I am a God among mortals, a deity among the Aquincum," He mumbled against her skin. Keara froze in her seat. Her face went pale from the dark red it had been moments ago. Her breath now quickened out of fear. He kissed up her neck to her jaw line, but she didn't respond. "I'm an Oromish."

That word sent a wave of fear through her. One of the Master's memories, something that had been hidden was now up front. She couldn't quite make it out, but she knew it was bad. It was horrible in fact! Omorish.

Keara never really thought it was true. That Sabas was truly a _real_ monster. The only thing coherent about the memories was that she was in danger. _That Sabas could kill me in an instant._

Sabas kissed the corner of her mouth, "Does that frighten you?" He whispered, pulling away to look at her.

"No."

"You cute little liar," He replied, pulling away. He was watching her, a soft look creeping into his face. She was disturbing to see him like that, as if he were lost in a pleasant thought. He smiled, genuinely, and shook his head, "He's so much like you."

"Who?" Keara demanded.

"No, no," Sabas' evil smirk had returned. "As Dr. Song would say, spoilers."

"Fine, than at least explain yourself," Keara demanded.

"You mean the Omorish thing," He replied, "With the look on your face, I'd assumed that you knew."

"I have an idea but the details are fuzzy."

"The Master's memories," He asked, and Keara softly nodded, "You didn't drink a lot, did you? No, if you had, you would know everything. Quis are very good at stealing memories."

"Explain," She hissed, grimacing at him.

"I'm Aquincum, obviously. But I'm also trained and posed like no other in my race. I have tapped into the gifts we Aquincum were given at the birth of our creation and made it a reality once more," He cooly replied. Keara raised an eyebrow to urge him to continue. "Basically, I'm a god. I'm all but immortal, I'm forever young. I can suck the air right out of a person's lungs with nothing more than a thought. I am intelligent, and cunning, and just a bit egotistical, if I do say so myself... And I can make others just as powerful."

"Thats what you've done to Lucy?" Keara commented, wondering why he'd bestow such powers on a human, especially Lucy.

"Yes and no. Lucy is under the impression that she shares everything with me, but that isn't the case. She was just a pawn," He shook his head, his smile fading. "She's played her part. Now, she's just sticking around for the big finale."

"What's my part in all this? Am I just another pawn?" Keara growled, feeling almost sorry for the woman.

"No," He said sternly. "I want you, Keara. You're a Quis, the last. Do you know how unstoppable I'd be if we could harness its abilities? You and I, me controlling the universe, and you by my side!"

"You want to marry me?" She asked, her tone mocking him.

"I want you as my mate," He growled deep in his chest. His black eyes were hungry and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Your mate? Oh, ha! Thats too funny," She laughed, throwing her head back in amusment. Obviously, Sabas hadnt saw the humor behind it. "You cant be serious? You and I?"

"Yes, I want you as my-"

"SABAS!" A voice erupted from behind them. It was Lucy, and she looked absolute furious. How much of the conversation had she heard? From the look on her face, it was enough. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Ah, Lucy," Sabas appeared to not even notice her disgruntled appearance. She took several long strides, coming stand beside him. She stared down at Keara, fury behind her gaze.

"You bitch," She pulled Keara up by the shirt, and Sabas didnt even flinch a muscle to help her. "You whore! First the Master, than Sabas! You can have my sloppy seconds, but at least let me be finished with them!"

"The Master, than Sabas," Keara repeated, shaking her head in confusion. She had no idea what she was talking about at first, but the words slowly sunk in, "_Sloppy seconds_?! You think I'm sleeping with the Master and Sabas! Oh, that's gross, you git!"

Lucy pushed Keara away, a fire in her eyes. She was ready for a fight! She could feel the rage rolling off of her. _She was a woman scorned. How did that saying go again? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Yeah, that sounds right._

For a moment, Keara was honestly worried about fighting her. She was taller, and even if it was only a fraction of Sabas' power, she was still powerful. She, on the other hand, was still boarding on the line of starvation. She positioned herself, preparing to fight, and the sight before here... Well, Keara had to stop herself from laughing.

She stood there in the most comical fighting stance that Keara have ever seen. Lucy had seemed so sure and so strong just moments before. She hadn't appeared like a fighter but she had seemed to know what she was doing until Keara saw her like that. It was all she could do not to laugh.

_What was the first thing I was taught to fight? A friend had once said "Keep your hands up and protect your face". _

_She_, however, had her arms behind her, her chest puffed and bobbing her head back and forth. She was rambling on about Sabas.

Her friend, Marcus, who had taught her to fight, had a rule: Never start anything but make sure you finish it. So when Lucy had declared every thing she wanted to, and took action, Keara was overly gratified.

Her fist flew fast and hard but Keara didn't budge. The punch passed a few inches too far to the right. Right then and there, it was obvious that she hadn't done this before. Lucy threw another one, making skin contact Keara caught her fist in her own. She struggled quite a bit but the smaller woman held tight.

"Let go of me! Let me go and fight," She yelled, trying to wrench her fist from Keara's. The smaller woman wouldn't let go. She could feel all eyes of the room on her. Benjermin, Sabas, a few other guards. Waiting. They were looking for a show that she wouldn't willingly oblige them.

Keara gave her arm a quick twist, and she wailed in pain as if she were killing her. She have a bit more torque, earning more sobs. She felt her body shake in her hands.

"Just. Leave. Me. _Alone_," Keara spoke every word clearly, making sure to pronounce every syllable for her to hear. She shook her head vigorously and she slowly released her arm. Lucy cradled it against her chest like Keara had broken. She watched her break down even more, hearing a commotion in the room.

"For God's sake, Benjermin, she's a woman," Keara heard someone shout. Spinning on her heels, she looked back to see Benjermin coming towards Keara in a rush, an eager expression on his face.

Those words were the only thing that truly registered before she hit the ground. Her cheek was throbbing and her mouth was filling up with blood. She had let her guard down.

Keara spit out as much blood as she could; it was quickly filling back up and she staggered to her feet. Benjermin stood before her, towering over her small frame. He looked even bigger then he had been before.

The larger male threw another punch that she just barely avoided. Keara was disoriented but she was starting to get her senses back. He was swinging widely, and trying to push her up against the wall. If she was going to make a move, it would have to be quick. Her back touched the wall. Benjermin's smile grew extensively. His eyes narrowed. He pulled his fist back.

_Three. Two. One._

Keara ducked and Benjermin's fist connected with the wall. She saw her opening and she took it. An uppercut to the ribs. She heard a crack. Benjermin retreated a few feet. Another opportunity. She landed a strike to his cheek, causing him to stagger back.

So Keara swung again. This one landed to his jaw and she saw the fight and anger leave his eyes. Benjermin went limp.

_Man those kick boxing classes paid off!_

She had won. But what she experienced next was something that she never would have expected in all the world.

Two of Benjermin's lackeys attacked Keara from behind. She felt a fist connect to the back of her head and she hit the ground. Suddenly, Keara felt kicks land to her face and back.

Keara tried to fight back, she truly did She managed to kick the legs from beneath one of them but he regained his footing quickly and just kicked harder. Just when she felt as though she would pass out, it suddenly stopped.

"Keara," It was soft and reassuring. Honestly, at that point, it sounded like nothing she had ever heard before.

"I'm fine," Keara made herself say. She heard a sigh, "Sabas, is that you?"

Her eyes were squeezed shut. Not out of fear but rather anger. More at herself than anyone. Twice, she had left her guard down. She felt stupid laying there, but Sabas just let her lay there for a few minutes.

"Keara, can you open your eyes?" Keara heard the Aquincum ask, as he tried to get her to set up. Keara complied, opening up them, although, one was mostly swollen shut. Looking around, she could still see Benjermin, unconscious, laying on the ground. The other two looked as though they were choking.

_Sabas is sucking the air right out of them!_

The man was looking down on Keara, still taller even when kneeling. He smiled but it was strained. Forced but gleaming. She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time but she tried to keep it together.

"I want to stand," Keara gripped his shoulder tightly. His smile shifted and she think that one was genuine. His hands came to rest on her hips. Her hands stayed fastened to his shoulders. She slowly rose, light-headed and in a daze. Sabas was there to catch her when she couldn't quite get her footing. Everything was fleeting.

Keara had lost a lot of blood. Things were getting blurry. She could barely see. Sabas was pulling her along and suddenly the others appeared. _River? Looks like it. __Where's Amy?_ Sabas gave her a supportive look._ Had I asked him aloud or was it just in my mind?_

_There she is. _Amy throws her arms around Keara. Sabas doesn't release. _Is she crying? _Then its fuzzy. Not like in the movies. No shades of gray. Instead, its like a rainbow; all colors seem surreal. Her vision is going in and out. Keara couldn't remember anything for what seems like just a few seconds before River's voice is whispered into her ear. The world returns with the hushed sound of her name.

Her eyes slowly open and the Amy is back to her usual self. _I'm in the hospital_, she tells herself. The Doctor and the Master aren't there but the others are stuck to her side. It was nice to have someone there with her, even if recovering in this place isn't as nice as she'd liked it to be.

_Alls well that ends well... __Right? It bugs me though... I shouldnt but it does... Why hadn't the Master been there? Making sure that no one would touch me. He's supposed to be my protector._

A tear escaped as she glanced around the room. It looked like a sterile hospital room. River and Amy were asleep beside her, but she felt completely alone. Without the Master, she felt more alone than she should have. Keara didn't know why, but all she wanted was him there to comfort her.

She was becoming much too attached to him.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

"Master," The Doctor groaned, rubbing the back of his sore neck. He hadn't had any sleep for nearly three days. Even as a Time Lord, the combination of sleep deprivation and lack of food was starting to wear thin on his body.

"I love it when you say my name," The Master replied, mockingly. He looked up at the Doctor, earning a frown from the other man. "What, I have to come up with new material every time I want to pester you?"

"I'm serious, we need to take a rest," He replied, standing up from his work. A mess of blueprints and wires were scattered before him, and he stretched his hands high above his heads as he pushed them away with his foot.

"_You_ need to take a rest," The Master hissed, returning his attention back to the huon adapter. He took his time, trying to place the wire just right, to get them to line up perfectly but found it too difficult. "This would be so much easier if I had my screwdriver!"

"Yes, because you know Sabas would let you have it back," A voice stated smugly. The Master, tossing the huon adapter in front of him, looked up. A sour smile written across his face.

"What do you want, kid?" The Master asked, glaring at the young boy in front of him. Dominus was dressed in clothes that nearly mirrored the Master's, and the man let out a loud laugh, "Are you a fan?"

"A bit. More like someone who appreciates a psychopath when he sees one," Dominus replied, clutching the same teddy bear to his side. The Doctor watched as the two stared at each other, their eyes locking in a battle for dominance. The kid was tough, the Doctor wasnt about to deny that. Never had he seen a child stand up to the Master before.

"Dominus, right?" The Doctor asked, not receiving any form of response. "Tell me something, whats Sabas planning? Is there anything you can tell us?"

"No," Dominus replied, a smug smirk dancing across his face as he looked down at the huon adapter. "You're doing it completely wrong, you know. That'll never work, you git."

"Oh, and I suppose you know all about TARDIS technology," The Master snarled, obviously offended by the child. "When we need advice about wetting the bed, we'll ring for you."

"The Eye of Harmony will never sync to a synthetic TT capsule if you don't wire your huon adapter properly," Dominus nearly shouted. "You'll run out of artron energy long before the mercury runs dry!"

The Doctor stared at the boy, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open a fraction. The Master was far more knowledgeable in TARDISes than he was. In fact, during his days at the academy, the Doctor had never been interested in any of the classes available on TARDIS engineering. The fact that this child, a seemingly young child, knew enough to snub the Master was amazing.

Of course, the Master didn't quite find all this as fascinating as the Doctor had. If anything, his ego was hurt. No one alive could possible know more about TARDISes than him!

"Like it matters! I don't get what Sabas thinks he'll accomplish by building a TARDIS! Without a Time Lord to pilot it, it wont matter," He snapped, standing up to tower over the boy. "Any TARDIS, built or grown, is going to have to have an Imprimatur installed. Rassilon purposefully made it so only Time Lords could prime them!"

"Sabas has a Time Lord to prepare it," Dominus spoke, picking up the huon adapter, turning over and over in his hands.

"Thats stupid! The Doctor and I would never agree to prime his TARDIS with our biological imprint," The Master retorted. Dominus just shrugged. He already knew that Sabas had a way around it.

"Want me to show you how to wire it?" The boy asked, his eyes suddenly gleaming with excitement. The Master scowled as he looked down at the boy. The Master hated children, they were annoying. Especially this one. He was arrogant, and acted like a know-it-all.

"Do whatever you want," The Master replied, setting back in his chair. Why he hadnt simply turned the child away, he couldn't say. Dominus hurried to the Master's side, opening the panel of the huon adapter and began explaining everything he knew.

The Doctor watched as the two looked over the device, each face so strikingly similar as they huddled around their work. Dominus reminded him of what the Master had been like before the Untempered Schism had changed him. Back when it had been Theta and Koschei.

It was almost unnerving, seeing the Master work side by side with someone else, let alone a child. But the Doctor couldn't stop himself from smiling at him. The Doctor knew his old friend would never change. He knew that as long as the drums were there, he'd never be the same man he had been. Yet, as long as there were little glimpse of Koschei, there was hope.

And the Doctor was always a sucker for hope.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** Look at me being a good little writer and actually updating! Ehehe! Anywho, don't forget to check out my Tumblr gif set. The link is in my profile!

**REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Keara Had Suffered Before


	12. Keara Had Suffered Before

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Lets see, still don't own _Doctor Who_ or the Master or anything else of Whovian nature. I only own this story and some of its characters. I write it for the love of the Master and his evilness!

**To All My Pretties, Thanks:  
Lexy Summers:** You are so fantastic! You know this, right?  
**ClinicallyInsaneKoschei: **Calm yourself! Though, I do admire your apparent loyalty to this story. I'm touched! And I'm working on more 'Keaster' related storylines.  
**Neko Noke:** I've been told she is a bit suicidal from time to time... I meant for her to be a bit on the insane side anyway so... Yeah. And I apologize to you and your feels.  
**Superwhoavegelock: **But I enjoy writing his evil character so much! But since I got so many requests for it in the last day or so, here is a little romance to tide you over!  
**Brownbug:** Goodness, your reviews give me so many feels...  
**moorecarol7444777: **Why thank you, love!  
**And super thanks to everyone who favorited this time around! You guys are seriously THE BEST!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Twelve:**

_**Keara **__**Had Suffered Before**_

"Why the hell am I doing this?"

She is, and has always been, a rather clever and inquisitive woman. Her intelligence did not rival the Doctors or the Masters, and she doubted that she was smarter than River. But she was still a smart woman with a keen sense of observation. She, most of the time, knew when a situation should be avoided.

Keara Ashland felt slightly foolish by the chance she was taking.

Dominus, the young boy she had met several days before, had made his way through the halls and Keara had followed him. The young boy seemed oblivious to the fact that he was being followed, but now he had begun to walk up a staircase, to the next floor. A place she was forbidden to go.

The collar around her neck felt like it was getting tighter the closer she inched towards the stairs. Keara knew she should have turned back, head back to her bed that was waiting for her. She was so damn tired.

Unfortunately, the mystery that was Dominus had eaten away at her for almost a week, ever since that bloody dinner. Getting answers was far too great a temptation!

So, she stood centimeters away from the boundary, debating whether or not she should follow. Recalling Sabas' words were edging her on. Remembering the look in Dominus' eyes told Keara to follow. The tightness of the metal collar did not diminish Keara's enthusiasm.

"Here goes nothing," Keara mumbled to herself, fully prepared to take a step towards the doorway, to possibly kill her. Before she could lift her foot, a hand wrapped around wrist and jerked her back. She stumbled, tripping over her sneakers, and fell flat on her butt. "Ow."

"Oh no you don't," The Master said, looking down at Keara with angered eyes. Keara hadn't seen him since the dinner a week before, and from the look on his face, he wasnt exactly happy to see her.

"Hello. Fancy meeting you here," Keara replied, trying to look as innocent as possible. The Master's stance become much more tense and he looked as if he were going to attack at any moment.

"What do you think you were doing," He snapped, pulling Keara to her feet forcefully. She whimpered slightly, trying to wrench her hand from his grasp, with no success.

"I'm sorry."

"Say my name," He blurted out. Keara raised an eyebrow, letting her struggles cease. He was utterly insane! But he looked angry, and she didn't want to anger him further.

"I'm sorry... Master," Keara spoke softly, not letting her gaze meet his.

"Tough," He snarled, pulling her away as his grip became tighter. The rhythm of the drums pulsed wildly, only confirming Keara's suspicion that the Master was furious. "Are you stupid? Or do you simply have a death wish?"

"What," She mumbled, unable to concentrate on his voice. The drums grew louder, and for the first time, she couldn't find comfort in them. Instead, they were acting like a warning beacon, telling Keara that she was in mortal danger.

"I'll take that as your answer," He retorted, shoving her through a doorway. Keara's room or close as to _her_ _own _room as she was getting.

River and the Doctor had decided to share a room, and everyone knew why. Amy, cutting herself off even more, choose a small room that was really only big enough for one. She had no clue where the Master was sleeping, but she had chosen a rather large room with a big cushy bed.

Keara looked around, feeling very confused. On one hand, she was terrified of the Master at that moment. His drums were urging him to, well, kill her. She could hear the murderous intent in the beat.

On the other hand, she felt slightly self-conscious that the Master was in her room at all. She had never had a normal childhood, and as a teen it wasnt any better. Keara had never had a guy in her room before. She didn't know how to act in a normal situation.

In fact, after she had run away from her life in Budapest, she threw herself into the menial tasks of humanity. Keara's studies become the center at which her universe circled. Then her job as an attorney. It was all she was. It was all she had. And it destroyed Keara.

But it saved her too, if only a little. It took her away from her home, more often than not, and it made sure that she was always surrounded by people. It was just another place for her to hate but it didn't remind of how alone she was, and that was all that mattered.

The Master was staring at Keara, the door tightly closed behind him. He looked worse than he had at dinner, like he'd forgotten to sleep at all since then. It appeared he hadn't eaten either.

"Master," Keara sighed, forgetting that she was supposed to be afraid. "What has Sabas been forcing on you? You look horrible."

"_I_ look horrible," He grumbled, looking her over. He seemed to be getting angrier with each word, "What about you? Looks like someone took their boot to you."

"I'm fine," Keara laughed falsely. He didn't seem to believe her laugh, and she sighed. "I'm serious, whats Sabas making you do?"

"I've been working on his TARDIS. It seems that Dominus has some decent information for actually _building_ one," He shrugged, continuing to watch Keara.

"Dominus, huh," Keara replied, turning her attention to her feet. "Have you found out anything about him yet? Who is that kid?"

"I don't know," He seemed to almost whisper it, which caught her attention. She glanced up towards the Master, and his eyes looked distracted. She gave him a questioning look and he sighed, "I think he's a Time Lord."

"A Time Lord? I thought the Doctor and you were the last?"

"Oh please! If a few Daleks could survive The Moment, then so could Time Lords," He grumbled, running a hand through his hair, making it even more of a mess. Keara stared down at her feet. She knew what he was talking about, though not enough to start a full conversation, so she just nodded.

Glancing up again, she locked eyes with the Master. He was walking towards her with a discontented expression that sent shivers through Keara. Keara could hear them again, though not as loud. The drums, those never-ending drums. They were driving him forward and she knew that only meant trouble.

He stopped, centimeters away from Keara. His gaze was intense, filled with hate as they always were. Keara had to force herself to remember to breathe. She was lost in them, pulled in by the brown wells of hatred. She couldn't look away, didn't want to look away.

Keara's stomach felt like it was doing backflips, and if it hadn't sounded so childish, she would have said it was filled with butterflies. She hated how she reacted to him. He wasnt even touching her, and yet she felt like he was all over her. A hot blush spread across her cheeks, and red-hot desire pooled in the pit of her stomach.

"I had hoped you gotten over this, pet. Keep this up and I'll get the wrong impression" The Master stated, inhaling deeply, "Is there a reason your body aches so badly for my touch?"

Keara formed a tight line with her lips, afraid she'd say something she'd regret. To be perfectly honest, it made no sense that she would react in such ways to him. It really made her want to check herself into an institution If she wasnt already being held against her will.

The Master took another step towards her, and Keara took a step back. Keara's back bumped against the tall wardrobe behind her. She silently cursed at the fact She'd backed herself into a corner. He was directly in front of her, purposely making sure their bodies touched.

"Not going to answer my question?" He asked, placing his hands on either side of her face. He leaned forward, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. "Whats wrong? Lost that defiant voice of yours?"

Keara inhaled sharply as the Master let one of his hands push through her hair. She couldn't explain what he was doing to her. She was scared, there was no denying that. But at the moment, it didn't matter. She curved into his touch, becoming calmer with each stroke of his hand through her messy locks.

Rational thought was escaping her, and fast. All Keara wanted was their bodies to be closer. To have his warm skin pressed against her own. She didn't think, she just acted.

Keara's arms snaked around his neck, and he instantly froze. Keara waited for him to pull away, as he always did when she touched him. But he didn't move. For a moment, she wondered if she had crossed a line she shouldnt have. So, when the Master's hand left her hair to travel down her arms, it was an immense relief. His hands roamed lower, coming around to cup her bottom.

Keara had to stop a moan from escaping her lips when he dug his hips into her own. He was grinning at her, obviously satisfied with himself. Smug bastard.

"I guess you don't have to worry about the Quis effecting you," He stated, raising his hands to push hers away. Keara let them come to rest at her sides, utterly embarrassed by his words. "You seem to be enjoying yourself just fine, asexual parasite or not."

Calloused hands rose to caress Keara's cheeks, letting his thumbs brush over her lips. She froze, refusing to allow him the pleasure of making her react anymore. If he wanted to be an arse, then that's how she was going to treat him. It was hard, she couldn't think as his hands continued to stoke her face. His skin was so rough, but it felt so amazing against her.

"All you have to do is beg for it, pet," He whispered, and Keara couldn't stop herself from shuddering. It was taking everything in her not to comply. "Just tell your Master what you want."

"Sod off," Keara barely got the words out. She wanted nothing more than to have his hands all over her, but she wasnt about to beg for it.

He stared down at Keara's body, dwarfing her by several centimeters. His lips were turned up in a sly grin, as if he knew how much she was craving his touch. He let his head dip, running his nose along her jaw line. Instantly, she arched into his touch, whimpering at the contact.

The Master came back to eye level, his mouth locked in a triumphant smile. Slowly, much too slow for her taste, he lowered his lips until they were on Keara's.

She'd kissed guys before, don't get her wrong. Lots of guys actually. But until that kiss, it had just been about physical contact. Something you had to do to be with someone. Just another part of the ritual that was being with someone. The Master's kiss was nothing like that.

There was nothing gentle about how his lips possessed Keara's. It was like they wanted to rule her, and Keara was more than willing to let them. His tongue didn't wait for permission, it simply pushed its way past her lips.

It claimed Keara entirely. His tongue swirled around her mouth as hands found her bottom once more. Making sure to push her against him, bucking his hips forcefully. The aching between Keara's thighs were growing, her _need_ for him was growing, and it was almost painful to have him so damn close.

Everything inside her was screaming for more. For a moment, she considered breaking away to beg for him like he'd asked. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Keara truly wanted him, but she still had some pride still intact.

The Master was actually the first to break away, only to resume the kiss against her neck. He kept Keara pressed against him and the wardrobe as he nipped at her flesh, sucking, and licking, and biting. It was sure to leave a mark but she didn't care. She knew it was only a matter of time before he was going to mark her entire body, not just her neck.

Keara was ready, completely and fully. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so excited. It was like Christmas, except her present was wrapped in a shirt and jeans! She waited, ready for the Master to take her to the bed, to finish what they'd started.

"I'd say you're in complete control of yourself," He mumbled against her neck, before pulling away. Keara stared, wide-eyed and flustered. The Master studied the mark he'd left, before backing away completely.

"W-what," Keara's voice was shaky, and Keara struggled to breath. He shrugged, heading off towards the direction of the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

He laughed at her outburst, pausing with his hand on the doorknob. "Calm down, Keara. I'm just going to grab a shower. I'll be back."

"Be back?" Keara questioned, trying to decipher his words. He looked back, his gaze as hard as ever and she wondered if this was just a game for him, if he was getting off by tormenting her.

"The bed is big enough for two, right," He asked, not waiting for a response as he headed out of the room. She watched him leave, her mouth opened slightly.

"What the bloody hell does that mean," Keara whispered. She nipped at her bottom lip, chewing on it in worry. _Big enough for two... Is he going to sleep with me? Or does he mean he's going to actually _sleep_ with me? Ugh, that git! I hate it when he does this!_

She sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. It had been much too long of a day. All she wanted to do was to sleep now, or rather that was only thing she was going to get to do.

Pulling off her boots, and the rest of her clothes, Keara searched through the few pieces of clothing that Sabas had allowed her, thankful that he'd replaced the others.

There wasnt much choice when it came to sleepwear. So she grabbed the black nightie something she was sure that he'd picked out especially for her. It wasnt comfortable, and it wasnt practical, but it was clothing. Honestly, she'd prefer to sleep in the nude, but the thought of the Master slipping into bed with her squashed those thoughts.

Keara threw herself onto the bed, thinking about what had just taken place. She didn't know how she should react, or what it meant. She didn't know if he'd act as if it never happened, or use it to humiliate Keara. At that moment, she didn't care about any of it. Torture or not, she had enjoyed herself.

Not often enough did that happen. Before meeting the Doctor, back when her life had been normal, she hadn't been with a man in nearly two years. Literally, not even a kiss. She had never been one for dates, or boyfriends. Nothing. It was so different to feel confused with a man.

Keara's eyes closed tightly, thinking about the men she had been with in the past. Not one of them had set Keara on fire like the Master had. The Time Lord had barely touched her, and yet, it felt as though he'd already taken her.

A breathless chuckle escaped her lips, and Keara could feel herself slipping away. All her thoughts on the Master, she thought that she would have had amazing dreams that night. Dreams about him. Keara smiled at the thought, allowing her taut body to relax and sleep to invade her mind.

She would have never ventured what her mind had in store for her.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

_ It was perfect. The perfect dress._

_ A very alluring black and blue evening dress that I hadn't even liked originally. Though I had hated it when Tracy, my friend, had bought it for me several weeks ago, now that I held it up to my body, I was grateful for it. I would have to thank Tracy when I got home. And now, well, it would work for my first _real_ date._

_ I slipped my arms and head into the dress, being careful not to mess up her hair, and wiggled and wriggled around the silk fabric. The dress was still brand new, washed only once, and was a bit snug, making it hard to get on. _

_ The dress was basically split into two parts: The top, dark blue, half which ended just underneath my breasts and the black bottom which stopped several inches above my knees. _

_ The neck line plunged much lower than I had expected but I just shrugged, trying to get the zipper to work with me, instead of against me. In just a few hours, I would be married._

_ I sighed, still struggling with the zipper. It was stupid to be getting caught up in the life of Tracy Juan. She didn't exactly run with the best crowd in Budapest, but she was my friend. As for the fact that she wanted me to date her brother Phil, well, I'd oblige. He seemed nice enough..._

_ But I had never been one for real relationships. A date here, a chat there. Honestly, in my opinion, I was too young for that sort of thing. Nothing with substance, save for this relationship and it was almost forced upon me._

_ "Need some help," A deep voice asked, and it caused me to jump. I spun on the balls of her feet, relieved when I saw it was just Phil. He was looking my body up and down, taking in every sight that his eyes could cover. I returned his smile as best I could, and turned back to face the mirror._

_ "Please. This zipper is tricky," I swept my hair to the side and waited for Phil. Tracey's brother had always eyed me strangely._

_ "I can't remember the last time I helped a girl in to her clothes," He had meant it as a joke, something casual to ease the possibly intimate situation, but as soon as the words left his lips, I realized it had made him sound like a pervert. But I just tried to laugh it off._

_ "Well, you know how life can be sometimes," I replied, and felt Phil struggle with the zipper. I couldn't stop myself from giggling. _

_ It was several more seconds before he finished. He let out a long sigh and his hot breath warmed the skin of my neck, causing her to shiver. Phil let his hands brush against the exposed skin of my back, allowing the tips of his fingers to linger on my neck much longer then he should have. _

_ I could feel myself getting lost in anger as Phil was now tracing over my skin. My breath hitched in her chest and I fought the eager to strike him. Phil's fingers traced up my neck and I suddenly felt his hot breath on my ear. _

_ My lips formed a hard-line to stop a scream from escaping my lips. I had to do something... Anything._

_ "Are you ever going to tell me why you and Maria are getting a divorce," I blurted out my question, knowing this would stop Phil dead in his tracks._

_ "Why do you care? I mean, come on __Keara__, You know her," Phil shrugged, rubbing his hands over my shoulders. I turned around, to push him away but he placed his arm around my waist._

_ In heels, I still wasnt anywhere near as tall as Phil, but that didn't stop me from eying him threateningly. I was only fifteen but I'd be damned if I'd let him intimidate me!_

_ He realized what I was trying to do, and out of sheer cockiness, he straightened up, making him even taller. Centimeters too short, I felt like I was being dwarfed by the man._

_ "My father used to say Nr banet r avvant, fr amman avsked. It basically translates to: 'Other times, other customs'. You know, when in Rome, let it burn," He whispered huskily in my ear._

_ "So," I pushed him away again, but he clutched my arms tightly. _

_ "So, when in the house of Phillip Juan, you are mine."_

_ I knew this was nothing more than a nightmare, something I would be forced to relive over and over. But it didn't stop the terror that coursed through me as I felt him shove me on the bed, or when he took me over and over, not stopping until he was finished with me._

_ But I wouldn't cry. No, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction! No matter how terrified I was, no matter how much I wanted to scream, no matter how badly it hurt, I never cried! I wouldn't! _

_ But I wanted to! I wanted nothing more than to get away from his filthy touch! He was taking my innocence! I needed someone to be there! No one was there! Help. Help! _

_ "No one is coming. No one," His words echoed in my mind, pulling more fear out of me._

_ But at that moment, I suddenly felt at ease. The weight of Phil on top of me was lifted and it felt as though it had never been. My terror was completely gone as I drifted away._

_ "Someone will always be there, pet."_

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

The Master watched as the woman began to grow still, a calm sleep replacing her violent dream. Anger boiled up inside him as he removed his finger from her temple. Keara had suffered before. The thought ate away at him as he pulled her tighter against his chest.

The drums pulsed loudly, something that rarely happened when he was so close to his Quis, to Keara. Normally, she calmed him but not this time. The Master didn't know who the man in her dream was, but he instantly wanted to kill him. To see his body go lifeless in his grasp!

Keara was his, only. She was his Quis, his pet, and only his. To see another man touch her made his blood boil, and his hearts race. He stared down at her now calm face.

He was becoming attached to her. The relief of the drums in her presence, well, it made him crave her. In more ways than he'd like to admit. The thought angered him even further. Quis or not, she was still a human, still below him in every way. To desire her as he did was nothing short of irrational.

The Master had gone too far earlier. What had started out as a way of humiliating her had ended with him wanting her. Desire course through him and it took everything not to rip the clothes off of her, to take her right then and there against the wardrobe.

He shook his head, laying with the woman pressed against his chest. It was strange, foreign to him. Just laying with someone. If he hadn't known any better, he would say he was getting soft in his old age.

Keara shifted slightly, allowing her body to curve into his, and he couldn't suppress his smile. He knew how badly she wanted him, much more so than he wanted her, he told himself. The drums were telling him to take her, to use her up until she was nothing but a broken shell of person. To claim her as his own, and make her cry his name.

But the Master couldn't bring himself to it. He was getting attached, and he was putting her in danger.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** Yummy, no? I promise, more plot to come. Besides, I must have some interaction between the two, right? **Review**, _favorite_, PM me, or whatever! I just wanna know if I'm doing a good job or not... I still can't believe we're on chapter twelve! Yay us!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Almost


	13. Almost

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** No ownership here of _Doctor Who _or anything close to it besides this story. I wish, oh how I wish it! But I write this, and I suppose that's enough so please no stealing!

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**SawManiac211: **Where have you been? I missed you, your brilliant stories and your lovely reviews!  
**m****oorecarol74777:** Kinda like? Ehehe. Thank you!  
**Lexy Summers:** You are really too sweet, love! :D  
**The Girl Who Can: **You came at a perfect time! Things are just getting started!  
**ClinicallyInsaneKoschei: **Keaster is my OTP too! We will go down with this ship!  
**Superwhoavegelock: **I am as shocked as you...  
**Neko Noke:** This chapter is completely your fault as far as plot line. I read your review and was like, "Ooh! Lets make Noke's dreams come true!"  
**Virtual cookies to GothicWolfGirl652, RaeChasingRainbows, and athena-ray7 for adding me to their alert lists and such!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_**Almost**_

"He was sniffing you?"

She couldn't contain her laughter. It was the first time she had actually, genuinely laughed in so long that it scared her. This was exactly what she needed. Something tangible and calming, something to draw her away from the fact that her life had been turned upside. A life that she would probably never see again.

The girls had gathered in the large dinning room that had served as a grand feast for their capture's birthday weeks before. A spread of food laid before them. Peace offerings that didn't mean peace at all, but rather to make their cage more livable. And it really was, to a certain point.

Keara Ashland has friends.

It seemed like the first time in her life that she could honestly say that. River was honestly someone she could be open with. Amy too even. Despite the fact she knew she had changed since being kidnapped all those weeks ago.

All her life, Keara had been relatively open and friendly, even slightly too trusting at times. But she knew she was becoming bitter and angry, transforming into a defensive beast that she did not recognize at times.

She wanted to blame the Master, but she knew that would be a lie. It was the fear inside her that was the cause. The fear of Sabas, fear of the Quis, even the fear of betrayal. But not of the Master himself.

So finding comfort in River and the others came as a relief to her worried mind. Any comfort was gladly accepted at the moment.

"Yes! Sniffing me," River laughed, causing Amy and Keara to as well. "He's Time Lord, sweetie. I know it sounds strange but they have these incredibly heightened scenes that you couldn't even begin to imagine!"

"I just can't picture the look on your face when the Doctor, of all people, _sniffed_ you," Keara choked out between laughs. "The man is an utter loon! It's hard to believe he's saved the planet before!"

"Multiple times," Amy added, carefully picking at her food.

"You'd be surprised at what he's capable of," River said. Both women before Keara seemed to somber at that.

"I've actually been wondering about that," Keara mumbled, nibbling at her own food.

"I heard Sabas mention the Master's memories. It was rather strange that he would take such a risk to keep you alive," River replied. Keara had to stifle a wince. Those memories were not hers to share, and she didn't want to mention anything _too_ private to either women.

"Well, it's just that I see these things in my mind as clear as if they'd happened to me... At least most of them. And I see what the Doctor is capable of, but it just doesn't seem like that is who he is," Keara seemed more content to chew at her bottom lip rather than the food before her.

"He's the Oncoming Storm."

Keara hadn't expected it to come from Amy. Neither had River, really, but the look on her face seemed all too serious to dismiss and it shocked Keara.

"I've seen that look in his eyes, heard it in his voice," Amy's voice trembled slightly as she stared at the other women. "He tries so hard to be this big, crazy goof. Just a madman with a box, you know? But the masks slips sometimes and that raggedy man becomes this this big bad warrior..."

"I've seen it more times that I'd care to admit. Enough to know it when I see it," River sighed, "Never when he's personally wronged but rather when something endangers someone he loves."

"Like when Sabas hurt _you_," Keara commented, much to River's embarrassment.

"He fancies you," Amy laughed.

"One can hope," River finally admitted, "For now though, that TARDIS is his main concern."

It seemed as though that comment killed the lighthearted mood that had been lingering in the room. They all become quiet, focusing on the meal their keeper had provided them.

_I suppose we're all concerned about them. They've been working twelve days straight without rest now... Gods, I don't know how much longer they'll last._

That was how long it had been since Keara had last seen the Master. Falling asleep before he had returned to the room that night, awaking only just after he had left. The only proof he had even been there had been the warm sheets beside her.

It was a bitter-sweet relief, really. Keara had been so worked up and flustered that night that she felt like she would have jumped him if given the chance. _And all from a kiss... One bloody kiss!_

That sense of relief didn't stop her from worrying though. Time Lord or otherwise, the man had to eat sometimes! Sleep maybe be something he could live without, but she didn't think he could go so long punishing and depriving his body in such ways.

"Uh, Keara?" The timid voice caused all three women to look up from their food. Dominus stood in the doorway, dressed haphazardly in his dressing gown as though he were about to head off to bed. It only dawned on her then just how late it must have been.

The imagery caused her to chuckle. For a boy who had acted so fierce that short time ago, he looked like the child he was now.

"Did you need something, Dominus?" Keara asked, pushing her plate away.

"Could we talk?" Dominus asked, locking eyes with Keara. "Alone."

_There's that scary little boy I know!_

"Y-yeah, sure," She replied, and said her goodnight to the others. Keara followed the small boy out into the hallway, allowing him to lead her down the corridors towards her room.

They paused, not too far from where she slept. Dominus was quiet and still, almost too much so for Keara's tastes. She couldn't get a feel for this kid. The Quis could sense pain, and a lot of it. But Keara herself had no clue how to decipher him.

"Was there something you wanted, dear?" Keara asked, immediately thinking better than to have used the word _dear_ on such a boy.

If he even noticed, he didn't lead on. "I actually wanted to warn you about the Master..."

"Dear Lord!" Keara groaned, rolling her eyes. The last thing she needed was a child telling her what she already knew.

"I just think you should know-"

"Listen, Dominus," Keara interrupted, "While I appreciate the concern for my well-being, I am a big girl."

"Yeah but-"

"I know what I'm getting myself into. I mean, do you think I don't know what kind of monster the Master really and truly is?"

"No, I-"

"Of course, I know! The man is barmy! Insane, maddening, crazy, whatever you want to call him! Even more he's evil. Scarily so! He could kill me! So why the Hell am I still involving myself with him?!"

"Keara-"

"I have no bloody clue! I'm a git. But I cant turn my back on him, can I? I would never be able to forgive myself and-"

"KEARA!"

She stopped herself abruptly, realizing that she was unloading her doubts in one big self-hating rant directly to this child. The amused look in the young boy's eyes did nothing to dissipate her embarrassment.

"All I wanted to warn you about was his health," Dominus chuckled.

"Oh..."

"Yeah," He laughed loudly, shaking his head. "The Master hasn't eaten in days, hasn't slept in a week. I was going to ask that you make sure he's taken care of."

"Yes, of course," Keara mumbled, trying to hide her blush.

"Git," He joked.

"Oi! A little respect for your elders," Keara retorted, placing her hands on her hips in her best attempts at looking motherly.

"Sorry," He murmured, a melancholy expression overtaking his features. Keara wondered when the last time this boy had seen his own mother.

"Dominus, can I ask you something?" She asked. He just nodded, seemingly distracted now. "Where are your parents? Your family? Have you got _anyone_ on this whole damn ship?"

"Well... I..." He was at a loss for words. As much as Dominus wanted to be open with this women, he feared Sabas' wrath even more.

"Keara."

Dominus didn't have the chance to make up his mind. It was made for him when the Master came storming down the hallway, looking worse for the wear.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" The Master quipped, giving the young boy a stern glare.

"Sabas let you off your leash long enough to get some rest?" Dominus replied, not skipping a beat. Keara tried her best to suppress her chuckle and the Master had to stamp down his anger, to will himself not to harm either person in front of him.

The tension between the man and boy was almost palpable. Their stares alone were enough to send shivers down Keara's spine. She didn't say anything though, too worried she might say something that would make matters worse.

"Room," The Master demanded, finally looking over to the woman. "Now."

"She isn't going to jump when you snap your fingers," Dominus mumbled, rolling his eyes. "A please wouldn't go amiss every now and then. Might even be helpful, now that I think about it."

"Oh, would it? Is that what you'd like, _Keara_?" He laughed, not taking his eyes off of her. Keara had paled slightly, not sure of whether this was bait sat out or not.

"Y-yes, it would- I would," Keara managed to stammer in response. Courage was fleeting in her, but it was certainly there. "I am not your personal property. I don't really take kindly to being ordered about..."

The Master's eyebrows knitted together. To be honest, it was in both genuine confusion and the beginning stages of arrant rage. The drums seemed to spark to life, sounding so loud in both Keara and the Master's minds that both were certain that the boy could hear it too. She immediately regretted saying anything at all, but she had to take a stand for herself at some point.

"_Please_," The Master hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why should she? Keara doesn't have to. There's half a dozen other rooms without tenants, all empty. So why should she listen to you?" Dominus asked. Keara cocked her head to the side, wincing.

_ Good gods, Dominus! I would really appreciate it if you'd shut up now!_

The Time Lord bit the inside of his cheek, trying to control himself. Not even the Quis could calm the drums now. How dare such a small, insignificant _child_ say such things to him? He was the Master! And he had killed people for less!

He had to remind himself that he needed every expendable person he could manage, especially Keara and the child. The boy was helping with the TARDIS, much to the Master's dismay. And there was no way he could survive without the Quis now, or rather there was no way he wanted to.

So the Master swallowed the huge lump in the back of his throat, something akin to pride. "I can't sleep without the Quis. Now _please_, Keara."

His voice was too even, too calm compared to the raging four beat tattoo that pounded away in his mind. That frightened Keara more than anything. She considered refusing him, just crawling into one of the other empty rooms and letting him suffer and stew in his own mess for the night. Yet there was something in her that didn't want that for him. _Maybe that's the part that scares me most of all..._

"Alright," Keara whispered, nodding only slightly. Dominus' eyes were on her, she could feel them burning holes in her back as she took several steps towards the room. Though, whether in concern or amusement, she didn't know.

"Nighty-night, Dom," The Master said in a sing-song voice, feeling rather good about showing up the kid. It may not have done anything to calm the drums, but it did do something for his own personal agenda.

"Yeah, right..." Dominus mumbled as the Master shut the door in his face.

Keara didn't even want to turn around to look at the Master, who was still looming near the door. The drums were warning enough to keep her distance. She would not fear him, she told herself. _No fear, anger perhaps, and definitely empathy but never fear!_

"Master, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, pet."

The Master cut her off, plopping down on the edge of the bed. His nimble fingers worked at his boot laces, making quick work of the shoes. He took a moment to rest, and Keara almost thought the storm had passed. _Almost._

"When did you decided to grow a back bone? I don't remember giving you permission for that."

"I don't need you permission for anything, Master," She scoffed, finally deciding to look at him. It was obvious that he was enjoying himself. "Listen, I don't know what delusions you have but I am not yours. You can't just claim me!"

"Oh really?" The Master laughed. "Because you seemed to have been singing a different tone the other night. So willing and ready."

"That was a mistake! You completely-"

"Tell me something," He was on his feet, directly in front of her before she even realized. "Did I leave you wanting more? You seemed rather restless in your sleep."

"Trust me. That wasn't because of you," Keara snorted.

"No, you're right. Not me. A bad dream perhaps? Maybe even a memory," The Master ventured, already knowing he was walking on sensitive territory. He had seen the terror in her dream, knew just how raw it was for her.

"H-how," Keara was at a loss for words. It was all she could do to not cry.

"Don't underestimate my mind, Keara dear," He seethed, gripping her chin in his hand. "You're nothing but an ape with a parasite. You're easy enough to read."

A sob racked through her, choking her slightly. For all his harsh words, she still couldn't get used to the feeling of belittlement. Years of doubts, and self-consciousness seemed to come flooding back, especially ones concerning that day.

"That was private!"

"Nothing is private! I told you that you are mine," The Master yelled, causing the smaller woman to flinch back. A spark of fear showed in her eyes, and part of the Time Lord almost regretted it. Almost.

"And I told you that I am _not_ something that can be owned!" The fear inside those big green eyes seemed washed away in an instant, replaced by anger. The drums that were driving the Master were also driving Keara.

"You don't get to decide what I get to own! I am a _Time Lord_ and I am-"

"Listen here, you self-important git," Keara was shouting now, pulling her chin away from his grasp. "As long as we are in orbit around the bloody Earth, _I_ am the dominate species here! _Not_ you! As far as fucking owning me, that isn't going to happen! I may just be some broken, used up ape but I am no one's property!"

Keara wasn't even sure she was addressing the situation at hand anymore. Whether her outburst had been brought on by the Master's claims on her or the fact that nightmare had hit to close to home. Either way, she wanted to make it clear to the Master that he couldn't control her.

The Time Lord stilled, controlling himself. There was a moment of red, one where he simply wanted to take out his frustration on her as he had those weeks ago. But he didn't, not after seeing the wreck he had caused.

There were many types of torture that the Master was fond of. Physical, spiritual, mental. But the latter had to be his favorite and Keara was showing every sign of the mental anguish he had intended for her. That wilting, fearful flower had burst into flames of anger and rage, burning up in an instant of self-pity and disappointment. Only to leave a melted puddle of tortured self-doubt. He had transformed something so beautiful into something so hurt and sad.

The Master nearly regretted it.

Watching her sink to the bed beside them, head buried in her hands, the Master held his breath. Her body rocked with sobs, though she never made a sounds. Silent whimpers that she hoped would go unnoticed, or rather unexploited.

"Because that's all I am to you, aren't I?" Keara finally asked. "Just this damaged girl whose only use is a bloody parasite that I can't even control!"

"And what an extraordinary use you are," The Master deadpanned, coming to sit beside the smaller woman. She managed to make a strangled noise, somewhere between a sob and a laugh. "Besides, you aren't damaged."

"Don't," She mumbled. "You saw the nightmare. I'm damaged. So don't try to comfort me, alright?"

"I don't see a thing damaged about you, pet," The Master stated, running the tips of his fingers down her arms. Goosebumps were left in their wake as the he began to lean in closer, running his nose along her jaw line. Close enough that his lips grazed her every so often.

"You know, I've vulnerable right now. You shouldn't be..." Keara had to bit her bottom lip to stop the whimper from escaping. Her tears close at hand but momentarily forgotten.

"But I like you vulnerable... Vulnerable, and angry, tear-soaked and definitely not damaged," The Master murmured against her skin, quickly losing himself in the silence she gave him and the warmth of her flesh as he pushed her down to lay against the sheets. "Simply spectacular."

The Master's mouth worked against her neck, leaving bruises along the way. Dear Omega, she tasted amazing, he thought. The silence she brought was near mind melting when coupled with the sensation of her flesh. His hands flew to her top, popping off each button without care.

"Master, this isn't right..."

His mouth moved further down, kissing the valley between her breasts. Each subtle movement that she made caused that silence to be so much better. How many times had he wondered what he would be without that sound? Without the drums to push him forward?

"Master, please."

He could hear the quiver in her voice. That same fear mixed with excitement that made his blood boil. There was no denying it, he wanted her now. His hands and head dipped lower, tugging at the belt around her waist. There was no stopping now. Nothing more that he wanted. It wasn't the drums pushing him forward. It was the silence! It was all he wanted. She was all he wanted.

"Stop!"

The word rang out in his ears. The Master glanced up to see the panic behind Keara's eyes, a new fear like never before. Her skin flushed, and the tears returning to her eyes once more.

"Have you heard a single word I have said?!" Keara shouted, pushing the Master's hands away as she struggled to sit up. "I said no! Jesus Christ, you don't fucking listen! You can't just act that way, you git!"

"I can act however I damn well please!" The Master growled, pushing her back down and pinning her underneath him. "You still haven't proved to me that I don't own you, Quis! I could use you right now if I pleased."

"You don't take woman by force!"

"I'm adaptable."

Keara was at a loss for words once more, caught between her dignity – the part that wanted to say no – and that insane part of her mind that wanted nothing more than his words to be true. But she wouldn't allow him to win, no matter how badly she wanted him.

"Touch me and I'll make sure you live with those drums for the rest of your life," It wasn't a threat, but a promise. Something she wasn't sure that she could fulfill but she would certainly try!

"A small price for such a glorious prize, wouldn't you say?" The Master laughed, feeling Keara tense underneath him. "Ooh, sweet. You think I honestly care!"

"Just please," She mumbled. "Just stop, Master..."

"Well..." He drug out the word as long as he could. His enjoyment was waning, her reluctant excitement giving way to genuine anxiety. It wasn't as fun when she wasn't playing along with his twisted game. The Time Lord pushed himself off of her, and began undressing as he had been before everything that had transpired between them just then.

Keara laid there for a moment more, slightly taken back. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel anymore. The right feeling seemed wrong and the bad feelings felt so good! How was she supposed to react in a situation like this?

"I'm not mad."

The Master scoffed, hearing the woman finally speak as he laid down in bed next to her still form. The drums were quiet nonetheless, despite her earlier threats.

"What makes you think I want your forgiveness?" He asked.

"You're still here, aren't you?"

"They say opposites attract," He uttered, "But don't take my withdrawal as disinterest. Granted, it was rather capricious of me, but that doesn't mean I'm done or that I am seeking your permission or forgiveness. Understood?"

"Yes, of course. But just because I'm not mad doesn't mean I'm giving you permission," She replied, earning a chuckle.

"For a lie to work, pet, it must be shrouded in some truths," The Master retorted, turning over to face her. "Tell me now, how much truth is behind your words and how much is a lie?"

"Not enough... On either side."

"I could give you want your body craves, you know?" The Master offered, allowing his hands to slip over her one more. "You only have to give me two things."

"Oh? And whats that?" She rolled her eyes.

"Your submission and your obedience to my will."

Keara had to laugh at that. The seriousness of his tone mixed with the anxiety and frustration her body was experiencing made the laughter just bubble to the surface. The Master stared down at her, his eyes sharp and harsh as he watched her.

"What?"

"Its ironic!" She giggled, covering her mouth to stop the laughter. The Master grimaced as he watched the hysterical girl trying to calm herself. "You're just like him and yet you can't stand the bloody man!"

"Who?"

"Sabas!"

The Master drew back, staring wide-eyed at the woman. He had certainly been compared to many things in his life, but the Aquincum was definitely _not_ on that list. He didn't enjoy being compared to such a lowly creature.

"I could kill you right now!" He roared, pulling her hands away from her face. "You wouldn't even realize it until your neck was snapped and you were clinging to the last seconds of your pathetic life!"

"Goodnight, Master," Keara chuckled once more.

"Pathetic Quis," He shouted, pinning her beneath him. "You have no idea how serious I am at the moment!"

"I do, all too well," The woman replied, locking eyes with the Master. Her stare was blank, the Time Lord noted. Gone was the anger and excitement, fleeting was the fear and passion. Only raw, underlining defiance remained. Taunting him as always. "You think I don't realize just how dangerous you are? I know. You scare me. I mean, you could kill me anytime you want... But you don't."

The Master frowned, watching her closely. Whatever he was looking for wasn't there, though he wasn't even sure what it was. Slowly, he withdrew from her, allowing her room to breath once more.

"Goodnight, Keara."

"Goodnight, Master..."

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **Blame Steven Moffat for your wait! No serious, that's who to blame. With _Doctor Who_ season seven coming out last night, I have been fangirling over that. If you haven't seen Asylum of the Daleks, you must! So many Oswin feels! Anywho, next one is mostly written.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **This is Still Forcing Me


	14. This is Still Forcing Me

**Obligitory Disclaimer:** Do I really need to say it? Alright, I do not own _Doctor Who_ nor do I own any of the franchise in any way. I only own several of the characters in this story, including Keara. I also own the plot, excluding certain aspects, respectively.

**Wow! Chapter Fourteen! Big Thanks To:  
Lexy Summers: **The Asylum was epic! And seriously, I cannot wait for Dinosaurs on a Spaceship! Lestrade finally finds his division!  
**Writless: **Sabas, a marshmallow? Well, I'll need to be changing that! But your review... Good lord! It was perfect!  
**SawManiac211: **I really have missed you! So get to writing. I'm pretty sure everyone is just yelling at me to explain who Dominus is... You'll have to wait! Mwhaha!  
**Neko Noke: **Actual flawless human being here, everyone! I think the Master really thinks she's going to use those memories against him so he takes it out on her. As for the comforting thing... I didn't want to make him completely heartless! So yes, he is comforting her a little.  
**The Girl Who Can:** Thank you, love. I try.  
**Superwhoavegelock: **She most certainly does have a backbone!  
**And welcome RandomCookie57 to the party! Thank you for adding me to your Alert List!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_**This is Still Forcing Me**_

"Why can't Sabas just drop dead already?"

She glanced at the clock, a "gift" from the ever generous Sabas, to check the time. She still had fifteen minutes until he was coming for her. He was treating her to dinner, "Like the gentleman I am" he had said.

Placing her hands on her slender hips, she looked at the clothes laid out in front of her. Another ugly evening gown. Sabas seemed to have some sort of fetish with them. _Foul git!_

Turning around to look in the full length mirror, she gave herself a quick once over. She smiled, satisfied with the figure she was currently boasting. She had always been on the thin side, and recently she had lost too much weight. But, slowly, she was getting her figure back.

Keara Ashland has a good body.

She had always prided herself on being a well toned, healthy woman. While Keara didn't have the biggest or best curves in the world, she could fill out a bikini better than most woman. Of course, if she kept losing the weight, she was sure to lose that.

Picking the brush up from the bed, Keara brushed through her black hair once more, making sure she had gotten all the tangles that had formed. That was one thing she was thankful for; The fact she had been sleeping better, tossing and turning less. Keara's hair couldn't handle it.

Keara had decided on going with a natural look for her hair, leaving her elbow length, dark hair hanging down her back, with one side held back by a single silver clip. Sabas had instructed that she look elegant, but this was as good as he was getting.

In contrast, Keara's make-up was much bolder. The black and silver eyeshadow caused a smokey effect and was sure to make her green eyes sparkle in any light. Keara outlined her eyes in dark black. She wished that her nice look wasnt going to be wasted on Sabas.

With a heavy but comfortable sigh, she turned her attention back to the outfit she had laid out. This was something that shouldnt have been hard. Keara glanced over them again.

"I hope you're not going to dinner like that," She heard a voice say. Keara spun around, instantly covering her chest. The Master stood there, looking as ragged as ever. He'd been working off and on for a month now on the TARDIS, and he hadn't been taking very good care of himself.

"Turn around, would you! I havent got a bra on," Keara hissed, turning her back from him. She heard him laugh and she hurriedly pulled on the ugly dress. "Do you think you could knock once in a while?"

"This is my room too," He retorted, plopping himself on the bed.

"No," Keara stated, shaking her head back and forth. "No! This is _my_ room. You're just crashing here."

"My clothes are here," He replied, rolling his eyes, "This is my room."

"Your clothes are here? Since when?"

"Since I brought them here," He groaned, placing his hands behind his head and letting his eyes close. Keara sighed, watching the Master lay there. She was completely uncomfortable with the situation. It felt way too domestic for her tastes, and the Master wasnt helping.

Keara sat on the bed, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. The time was dragging its feet now, and she was grateful for that. Even if she was only sitting there in silence, it was better than whatever Sabas had planned for her.

_"I have an amazing surprise for you."_

His words still echoed in Keara's thoughts, each time replaying with more venom in his tone. Keara didn't like surprise, and she was almost scared to know what he was up to.

The Master's breath had finally evened out, signaling that he was asleep. If there was any time that he actually seemed normal, it was when he slept. There was always a hard look on his face, but when he slept, he almost didn't seem like such a monster.

But that's what he was. She had to keep telling herself that. No matter how attached the woman was becoming, the Master was still the Master. He would never return any feelings that she had. Sure, he'd more than happy to satisfy her physical desires, but what about the other aspects?

Keara suppose it was overly cliché as a woman to want to turn sexual desire into a real relationship. It wasnt like she was expecting to be Mrs. Keara Master or anything. In fact, the very thought sent a cold chill down her spine. But, what she did want was someone who wouldn't just screw her and then leave. Keara had had enough of those.

A knock at the door shook Keara from her thoughts, and the woman rose to open the door. It was Uris, one of the worse behaved Aquincum guards. He spoke English, though not very well. He was absolutely horrid.

"Ready to go?" Uris mumbled through his jagged teeth. They jotted out of his mouth, and made his already broken English all the harder understand.

"As I'll ever be," She replied, stealing another glance at the Master before exiting the room. Uris stayed close to her side, leading Keara towards the dinning hall. Normally, the room was only unlocked when their food was set out, allowing Keara and the others to eat. But this time, Uris unlocked the door with his own key, showing that Sabas obviously didn't want to be interrupted.

"You look stunning," Sabas nearly cooed, rushing to Keara's side as she entered the room. He extended his hand, expecting her to take it.

"This courting thing is really getting old," Keara stated, completely ignoring his waiting hand. She strolled forward, heading towards one of the seats. Sabas, using his speed to beat her to it, pulled out the chair. She rolled her eyes, a sarcastic reply ready, "You are such a gentleman. It almost makes me forget that you're holding me as a prisoner."

"Almost," He repeated the word, winking at the woman.

"Why am I here?" Keara grumbled. Sabas' face contorted in what looked to be annoyance. He knew she wasnt going to comply, but she doubted he had expected her to be quite so grouchy. Today wasnt the day to mess with Keara.

"You have been spending too much time with the Master. What happened to making polite conversation before getting down to business? Cant we at least have dinner first?" He mumbled, almost to himself. With a heavy sigh, he stared down at Keara's face before taking his seat.

"I'm not here to have fun, Sabas. You requested my presence and I'm here. I don't _want_ to have a conversation that doesn't involve business," Keara replied calmly, trying not to set off the man.

"Fine," He hissed. Apparently, she had set him off. "Dominus is helping me and I wont risk that by forcing you, but I want you as my mate. So I've decided to make you a deal: Come with me willingly or someone else is going to pay for it."

"What is with you evil geniuses and threatening people with that? You think I'd seriously consider it," Keara retorted, shaking her head angrily.

"You force my hand. Fine! Benjermin," Sabas called. She heard the door open, and she turned to see the brutish man carrying someone over his shoulder. It looked like a rag doll. He tossed the body on the floor next to Keara as Sabas moved to stand. Keara had to suppress a gasp.

"Jack?!"

"Yes," Sabas exclaimed, running a finger over Keara's shoulder. "You see, I've decided to take a page out of the Master's playbook. Our immortal Jack here is the perfect tool. I mean, why kill one of the others once when I can torture and kill Jack over and over?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Keara grumbled, low in her throat.

"Oh, I would," Sabas replied, watching Jack slowly wake. He looked down at the immortal, staring with a crazed look in his eye. Suddenly, he grabbed a knife from table and plunged it into Jack's chest.

"No!" She screamed, throwing herself at Jack. Sabas caught the woman, pulling her tightly against his chest. She kicked and screamed, trying to get free from his grasp. "LET ME GO! I swear to God, I will fucking kill you!"

"Idle threats, Keara," He whispered in her ear. "Calm down. The man's immortal, he'll be fine. More importantly, I have much better ways to kill him. And I will use each and every one of them for as long as it takes if you don't agree to be my mate."

"This is still forcing me!" Keara shouted and Sabas released her. She spun around, giving him a rough slap across his cheek. "I dont want to be your bloody mate! I don't want anything to do with you! Why can't you get that through your head?!"

"I'm giving you an opportunity that most women would kill for."

"Then go get one of them! I don't want the opportunity! I can't stand you and if you're too stupid to figure that out, I'm sorry," Keara was sobbing by that point. The man before her looked absolutely furious.

"This is because of that Time Lord filth, isn't it," He screamed, grabbing her by the hair, "I see how you look at him! How he looks at you! Fine, you want to be with him? I'll make sure you have adjoining spots in Hell when I destroy this pitiful planet!"

With that, Sabas shoved the woman away and stormed towards the doors. Keara slumped down, throwing herself over Captain Jack's body. It was cold. She pulled the knife from his chest, knowing he'd be fine soon enough. For the time being, the woman continued to bawl.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

The Master was fast asleep. For some reason or another, he had found it increasingly easy to fall asleep as of late. Whether all the work he had put in with the Doctor and Dominus or the presence of Keara was the source of his tiredness, he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was calm, for once.

The drums seemed to be dulled for the moment, he could barely hear them in his dreams. They were still there, of course. But they weren't contorting what few dreams he did have. They didnt stir him from the serenity that he was feeling.

But something did stir him. The Master was sleeping comfortably in his and Keara's bed when he awoke. Rough hands clutched his shirt, pulling him to his feet groggily.

Sabas.

"I should kill you where you stand," He screamed in the Time Lord's face. The Master, still half asleep, shoved his hands away and immediately took the offense.

"What the hell did I do now?" He asked, a low growl forming in his chest. Sabas' furious stance didnt waver.

"You're standing in my way," Sabas replied through gritted teeth. The other man simply shook his head, trying to understand the situation. He needed to wake up, he knew this but his body would simply not listen.

"I'm helping you with the TARDIS," He calmly replied, trying to keep his anger in check, "What more do you want?"

"I WANT KEARA!"

The Master, suddenly awake as ever, eyed Sabas cautiously. Honestly, he had no idea what the Aquincum was talking about. He had observed the lust in Sabas' eyes when watching his Keara, but he didn't think anything of it. In fact, he had brushed it off thoroughly.

"Tough luck," The Master retorted, mockingly. "I don't think she has the same feelings as you do, but I'm sure you two can remain friends."

"This is your fault," Sabas hissed, resisting the urge to shoot the Master with his blaster rifle. As much as he hated the Time Lord, without him the TARDIS would never be finished. The Doctor and Dominus were geniuses but they didn't even compare to the Master with temporal engineering.

"My fault?" The Master asked, honestly confused this time. Keara didn't return Sabas' affection and it was suddenly his fault? It made no sense. "How on Gallifrey is this _my_ fault?"

"She's infatuated with you! For some bloody reason she sees _something_ in you," Sabas answered, his hands clenched at his sides. The Master stared at the Aquincum man for a moment before letting out a bellowing laugh.

"Oh, that's good," The Master's laughter was thunderous. It carried through the room, bouncing off the walls, and only added to the furious storm that was Sabas. "Keara fancies me, eh?"

"You need to learn to keep your hands off other people's properties! Keara _will _be my mate," Sabas roared, unamused. Suddenly, neither was the Master anymore.

"You need to learn the golden rule," He stared at Sabas, murderous intent clear in his features. His eyes hard, body tense, he was near attacking the man before him, "First come, first serve. Keara is _mine_! She will never belong to anyone else."

Sabas paused, watching the Master intensely. He could see the Time Lord was ready to kill. Everything about the Master set off warning bells in the Aquincum's mind. He knew he was about to cross a line that many did not dare cross with Gallifrey's most infamous son. He knew this, and yet he didn't care.

The Master's fists were shaking with anger. How dare this insolent vermin dare claim that Keara was his! The Quis was the Master's prize, his pet. No one would dare touch her.

The fact that he would be so daring, or rather stupid, to say such things made the war drums pound violently in his head. They pulsed, urging the Master to kill without a second thought. The four beat rhythm ushered him to the brink of insanity, and for the moment all he wanted was to follow.

"Keara doesn't know what kind of monster you truly are," Sabas stated, his tone much calmer this time. He gave the Master once last glance, sensing that he had pushed the Time Lord as far as he could without retaliation. He turned to leave, and as he reached the door, he mumbled a few words over his shoulder, "I think its time we show her."

With that, Sabas strolled out of the room, leaving the Master alone. The drums still echoed in the confines of his mind. A headache was forming as it always did, only adding to the flame that burned inside him.

Had he had his way, Sabas' body would have been laying on the floor below him. The blood of the Aquincum painted across the walls, and his intestines strewn about like streamers. Everything inside him told the Master to follow, to kill, to take revenge against the bastard.

But another part stopped him. A sane fraction of an otherwise mad mind. It urged him to think rationally. It was one thing to put himself in danger. It was another thing completely to risk Keara's safety.

The thought stopped the Master dead in his tracks, for more reasons than one. Was he seriously going to ignore the drums in fear that his Quis would be hurt? The mere idea was entirely foreign to him. To put someone, _anyone_, in front of the drum's desire for destruction was preposterous!

Keara was nothing more than his play thing. His pet, his Quis. She was merely his pawn in a plan to escape. His scapegoat if need be. The woman was nothing more than his newest toy!

_His_. The word keep repeating itself. Every time he tried to rationalize Keara, he would refer to the woman as his. He was not new to being possessive but to put one of those possessions in front of the drums?

The Master slunk down to the bed, utterly exhausted. He knew how much his body craved sleep and yet, he knew it would not come that night. The drums were loud and, for a moment, he wondered if the others could hear them through the walls. He knew they couldn't for they were in his mind, but they were so damn loud!

His thoughts turned to Keara. He craved her, wanted her to take away the beat in his head. He knew it hurt her to take away his pain, but he needed her. He longed for her soft skin pressed against him, her hair brushing against his touch. Her singular heartbeat in his ear.

One heart, two beats. Nothing to remind him of the four that haunted him. One, two. One, two. It was a simplistic symphony that the Master knew would lull him back into his calm sleep.

He wanted her next to him, to touch her body. He wished he could hear excited gasps as he ran his hand down the length of her body. To feel the heat of her flesh under him, to see the crimson blush light up her otherwise pale skin. He wanted her, craved her.

The Master laid back. He was frustrated, in more ways than he'd like to admit. The war drums that had plagued his mind like a virus were wild now, nearly sounding like screams.

He groaned in annoyance, wondering how he had come to be in the damned situation he was, how he had escaped Rassilon. He couldn't remember anything. A black nothingness between hurtling himself through the Rift, and regenerating.

It was as if had floated within the Rift, something which would have killed him. Which, in all sence of word, had killed him. For when the Master awoke, after being within that black void for what felt like so long, he was on Earth. He was alone, naked, and badly damaged - burnt to near nothing.

He had regenerated but had not changed. And as soon as he had opened his newly regenerated eyes, he knew, that where ever he was, well, it certainly wasnt where he had wanted to be.

No, quite the opposite really. He was stranded on Earth, with no TARDIS, no laser screwdriver, not even a bloody _sonic_ screwdriver! The expression goes, left with nothing but the clothes on your back. But the Master hadn't even had that. Yet, he had managed to survive as he always did.

The Master sighed once more, trying to calm himself. There was nothing he could do this time. The situation was starting to get away from him. Everything was out of his hands now. The Master didn't like it one bit.

But, for the time being, he would be patient. He would bide his time as best he could and when the opportunity arose, he would strike down Sabas and whatever he had in mind.

He would protect Keara, something that he did not normally do. He knew that he was putting her in danger, that he should wash his hands of the situation. The closer she got to him, the close she came to death. He knew this but he couldn't bring himself to push her away.

The Master threw himself back, laying down on the bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without Keara clutched at his side. She would return soon, and then he would sleep.

And so the Master waited.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **Sorry this one was so short but I needed to bring Jack back into the situation. I have some plans, and they don't exactly work if he isn't here. I really tried to keep the Master in character on this one. It was hard not to let him go OoC. If you think he was in, or out, of character, let me know. Next chapter is **done**. I am literally just editing it. Quick warning, there will be some spoilers about the Master's past. You know, days at the academy on Gallifrey and whatnot. All fairly cannon. It should be up later today, if not early tomorrow!

**Review** if you liked, **review** if you didn't. And if you have no opinion at all on this chapter, well, let me know, love!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Koschei Was Dead


	15. Koschei Was Dead

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Yes, well, I do not own any of the _Doctor Who_ universe. It belongs to others, sadly. I do own all the original characters in this story, including our main anti-hero Keara. Yes, I believe she is, in fact, an anti-hero. Much of this plot is purely thanks to the Whoniverse.

**Spoiler Alert**: Major spoilers about the Doctor's and the Master's past. Nothing really relevant to the television programme. There is quite a bit of information from the books, radio shows, and whatnot.

**Quick Author's Note: **This chapter is for **Lexy Summers**, **Neko Noke**, **SawManiac211**, **ClinicallyInsaneKoschei**, and **Writless** who have been such amazing helps through this whole story!

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Fifteen:**

_**Koschei Was Dead**_

"Master, are you alright?"

The Doctor stretched himself out, straining to find a comfortable position in his seat. He was tired, beyond tired in fact. It had been days since he had last slept, and even longer since he'd slept in the same bed as River.

The Master hunched himself over his work station, looking over more blueprints for the synthetic TARDIS, as he was now constantly referring to it. More parts where strewn about, some finished, some barely started. He stared down at the papers, a hard scowl in his features.

The Time Lord's face looked gaunt. Under his eyes where dark bags, showing the fact that he hadn't slept in nearly two weeks - seven times longer than the Doctor, and much too long for anyone, even a Time Lord. His cheek bones, which had once been very subtle, were now starting to protrude. The man looked absolutely sick, and it worried the Doctor.

Keara Ashland had been missing for two weeks.

Yes, this was why the Master hadn't bothered to take care of himself. The Doctor knew his friend was worried, even if he would never in his life admit it. He had tried to talk to the Master but nothing seemed to register with him. It was if his brain was completely shut off from everything, focusing only on the task at hand.

"I think its time I went to bed," The Doctor sighed, not expecting an answer from the other man. He hadn't received much of anything as of late, and he hadn't expected any different this time. So it surprised him when he heard the Master's hoarse voice.

"You should go," It sounded ragged, as if the Master had lost his voice. The Doctor watched him carefully, waiting for him to make a snarky remark or hurtful comment but it never came. Instead, in a very soft tone, he added, "River probably misses you."

"Um, well, yes. I suppose she probably does," The Doctor mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. He wanted to say something to help him, to prehaps comfort him. But the Doctor wondered, just how do you comfort a man like the Master?

"Night."

In the end, the Doctor didn't have to say anything. The choice to leave the Master alone was not his to make. The Master's cold tone showed that he didn't want pity, and the Doctor knew he had no right to give it.

"G'night," The Doctor replied, heading for the exit of their collective workspace. He did not dare push the matter any further.

But the so-called sainted physician couldn't help but think about him. The Master had been his friends once, and if he were completely honest with himself, he was still the Master's friend - Even if the other man didn't think of their relationship that way anymore.

There were so many things between the two, both good and bad, that the Doctor wouldn't change for anything. Everything between them was difficult to explain. A love, hate relationship in one of the Universe's most extreme cases.

The Master had once admitted that he choose his title to show exactly what his ambitions were: To be the master of all matter. His objective had been to dominate everything that lived and everything that didn't, with a secondary aim of harming the Doctor.

In the old days of their vicious rivalry, the Master had always found cunning ways to hurt the Doctor. He would use whatever he could to get his way. Disguises, and advanced weaponry. Archaic rituals. Anything to rid the Universe of the Doctor.

The Time Lord suppressed a laugh as he thought of everything.

The time the Master had helped the Gaderene nearly invade Earth was one of his favorite memories of the other man. The irony of the situation was not lost on him, even now as he looked back at how the Master had found himself at the mercy of another being.

He couldn't stop the small burst of laughter now, as he thought about how the Master nearly killed himself looking for a cure to the Cheetah virus. How he had run through the fields of Narmeth IV, naked as a blue jay, from the natives. Oh, that had to be one of the Doctor's favorite memories of the Master even if it hadn't been pleasant at the time.

But, despite the fact that the Master had tried to kill him, or even steal his lives on more than several occasions, he had first been Koschei. First and foremost, he was Koschei.

They had been inseparable once. In their days at the academy, even _after _the Master had stared into the Untempered Schism, they had been friends. Just Koschei and Theta Sigma. They had been so close once, willing to die for one another. Willing to kill for each other.

This thought caused the Doctor to cringe as all his laughter died away, thinking back to their days on Gallifrey. He had killed for Koschei once, nearly nine hundred years ago.

Killed a bully who had tried to drown Koschei in a river near his home. Of course, the whole situation had ended much worse than just the death of another Time Lord, and most likely helped fuel the Master's current mental instability.

With a heavy sigh, the Doctor paused at the door to his and River's room. He didn't want to face her like this. His mind wasnt where it should have been. Instead of thinking of how they could escape, he was reminiscing about old days long ago.

It had been hundreds of years since he had been Theta and the Master had been Koschei. Now it was just the Doctor and the Master. No longer friends that killed for one another, but rather enemies. The Master always seeking to destroy the Doctor and in return, he looked to save the Master.

Perhaps, someday, it could be different. One day he and the Master could be friends again. At the very least, they could have a mutual understanding of the other. They were the last Time Lords in existence. All they had were each other.

Even if the Doctor hadn't used The Moment to spread mass genocide to his own people, and the Daleks alike, he and the Master were still two of a kind. The Moment had destroyed everything, and ended the Last Great Time War but it didn't change what the two had been once.

Koschei and Theta Sigma.

A silent shudder passed through the Doctor, what little psychic link he had with the other Time Lord quivering. He knew the Master was in pain. He knew he was too prideful to ask for help. There was nothing he could do.

For a moment, he thought back to his days aboard _The Valiant_. Oh, that Master had been stone cold brilliant but completely and utterly mental. The Doctor would never have guessed that just a few years later, they would be working together.

"There you are, sweetie," River gushed as the Doctor came into the room. She looked up at him with excited eyes, gleaming for the man before her. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me."

"Forget about _you_? Oh, please," The Doctor rolled his eyes, forcing a cheeky smile to his face. She frowned, obviously not buying his fake enthusiasm.

"Are you alright?" River asked, closing the gap between herself and the Doctor, and wrapped her arms around him. He instantly responded, burying his face in her soft blonde curls.

"Promise me, River," He mumbled, trying not to let the tears flow, "Promise me that as soon as we leave this place, we'll take a trip."

"A trip," River questioned as she felt the man pull her tighter. She knew the Doctor was struggling with something and he would tell her when he was ready, but for the time being, he just needed her. "Where to?"

"I really don't care," He replied somberly, pulling away. River saw the tears now, threatening to spill over. One slipped over the edge, making a track down his cheek.

River kissed away the tear, confident that whatever was wrong with the Doctor, she could be there to help him through it. No matter when it was, his past, his present, his future. She was there for him. Always one step behind him to help, one step ahead.

For the moment at least, his past and her future, and vise versa, were made as one and they were together.

"I promise."

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

The Master sat there a moment, toying with the retinal scanner. Personally, the very idea of installing one was foolish in the extreme. He highly doubted that any Dalek was going to come along and try to steal Sabas' synthetic TARDIS, but it was part of Dominus' blueprints and it was going in whether or not he thought it necessary.

He didn't even want to think whose eye Sabas would use. The basic retinal scanner system used in TARDISes were the same. To access the Eye of Harmony, a _human_ eye was required. It was Rassilon solution to prevent the Dalek invasion from using the time travel technology of the Time Lords - Even though they'd had time tech of their own design.

He and the Doctor had already finished many of the parts for the synthetic TARDIS, including a rough version of a chameleon circuit. It hadn't been hard for the Master as he had repaired one or two on his own TARDISes on several occasions. Back when he'd had a TARDIS of his own, he thought bitterly. He nearly rolled his eyes at the thought.

For a moment, he wondered if he should just give up on the retinal scanner, put away and try to sleep. He knew that wasnt going to happen anytime soon but, dejected, he wished for it.

The retinal scanner laid in front of him. He sighed, not wanting to even touch it anymore. All this work on the synthetic TARDIS was wearing on him. In fact, earlier in the day, the two Time Lords had struggled for hours to workout the details of internal dimensions.

Even in theory, it was difficult. The Doctor had mused that they simply construct an oversized TARDIS with a slightly smaller interior. The Master had known a Time Lady once, Iris Wildthyme, who had a TARDIS that was slightly smaller on the inside than the outside. It wasn't unheard of.

In the end, the entire matter was resolved. Dominus had helped with that part, to the Master's disapproval. Something about the kid didn't set right with him. There was just the tiniest psychic prickle whenever the young boy was near, only increasing the idea that he was a Time Lord.

The child annoyed the Master to no end, constantly striving to prove himself capable. Dominus was smart, the Master wouldn't deny that, but he was always trying to prove it. As if, he actually cared what the Master thought! It was infuriating! It only served to make the Master's insufferable mood even worse, if that was possible.

But none of this was the real reason he was in such a foul rut. No, the true reason was much more haunting. He didn't even want to visit the mere thought, as painful as it was. It made him feel weak, something he hadn't truly felt for a very long time.

A sad memory popped in his head. While trying to not think of one woman, another was creeping in on the fringes of his mind. Ailla. Beautiful, smart, submissive Ailla. She had been his lover once upon a time. An ever faithful companion, or so he'd thought.

When everything between him and her was finished, when the dust had finally settled on their strange relationship, she had been the cause for the final shift in his being.

The drums had always been there, of course. Pushing him to be the ultimate Gallifreyan warrior, an unstoppable force for all Gallifrey to rejoice upon in their time of impending need. They had been the onset for a life of destruction and death.

But Ailla had been the final nail in the coffin that was the Master. Her supposed death and actual betrayal had cut through any innocence that had been left. Had he known that Ailla had been a Time Lady when she was shot, perhaps things would be different at that moment.

The fact still remained that he hadn't known she would regenerate. Had he, Teriliptus would still be in existence and the desire to dominate the entire universe would most likely have stayed a tiny thought in the back of his mind. At the very least, he wouldn't have been sucked into that damned black hole and he would most certainly never been forced to use all thirteen of his lives.

Again, he sighed heavily, forcing himself to his feet. There had been too many if's in the Master's life and he didn't want to revisit any of them. Tonight, with or without the drums to destroy his peace, he was going to get some sleep.

His stride was quick, his legs using their length to make short work of the distance to his room. He hadn't been there in nearly two weeks, except for the ritualistic visit in the early hours of the morning to see if Keara had returned.

"Keara," The Master bitterly sighed, clutching the doorknob within his grasp. He didn't want to go in the room knowing that it was empty. His stance was unknowingly similar to how the Doctor's had been earlier in the night.

He let his eyes close, knowing just how weak he was acting. The Master did not worry for others, did not ache for their very presence. That was what he had done as Koschei.

Koschei was dead.

Yet, it didn't stop the pain from coming. Nothing was going to stop it, not even the drums. Quite opposite, really, for the drums just seemed to make him feel even more alone. Keara's presence had always calmed them, and now they were louder than ever.

A quiet patter of footsteps interrupted the Master's thoughts and he looked up to see Dominus standing several meters away. The child looked as though he'd been crying, dried tears staining his alabaster skin.

The emerald green of his eyes seemed to have dulled since the Master had seen him earlier in the day, and his cheek was swollen with what looked to be the beginning of a nasty, nasty bruise.

"Master," Dominus whispered, hugging the same ragged teddy bear that he always had close to his chest. The Master stared down at him, watching more unshed tears pool in his eyes.

"What do you want?" The Master had meant for the words to come out as harsh as ever, to discourage the boy from even speaking. Instead, they came across soft, betraying the pain he was feeling.

"B-Benjermin, h-he, I mean, he," Dominus couldn't form a coherent thought. He couldnt speak. Holding back the tears was becoming too hard and the child wanted nothing more than to bawl.

"I can't understand you if you keep this up," The Master stated, finally finding that venomous tone he was known for. This didnt seems to diminish the young boy's neediness.

"He struck me," He sobbed, throwing himself at the Master. Catching him off guard, Dominus managed to snake his arms around the elder man's waist, clutching on to him for comfort.

The Master froze. He did not like physical contact and certainly not from a child. But at that moment, the tiny bubble of psychic energy that had clouded over Dominus seemed to burst in a frenzy.

Instantly, the Master pulled the boy closer. He felt the sorrow, the pain, the utter devastation that plagued Dominus' soul. He felt somehow connected with the child, and for the first time in a very long time, he allowed someone to cry against his chest.

Dominus sobbed into the Time Lord's shoulder, letting all psychic barriers drop like they'd never existed. He tried so hard to keep them in place. He didn't want the Master to know how truly weak he was. But he just couldn't keep them up, the pain was too much.

Nothing else seemed to matter for those fleeting few minutes. The Master cradled Dominus against his chest, letting the young boy cry as a child should. There was nothing taunting in the Master's actions, only comfort, as if he knew this was exactly what the child needed.

The drums did not let up, but they didn't matter. Dominus' heavy sobs seemed to almost drown them out as he hugged the boy tighter. Anger was building inside the Master, though purely directed at himself. Anger for the fact that he was truly loosing his edge.

And just like that, Dominus pulled away. His face looked even worse than it had. His body still rocked with subtle sobs but he had calmed significantly. The Master watched him as he tried to get his breathing under control, trying to look brave.

Dominus' green eyes stood strong as ever, not allowing any more tears to fall now. The Master smiled, watching flickers of defiance swirl in the boy's irises. They reminded him of another green-eyed, ever defiant individual that he knew.

"Thank you," Dominus whispered, looking ashamed.

"Yeah," The Master shrugged, silently wondering what had just taken place. Whatever it was, it made the man feel completely uncomfortable now that he thought back on it.

Dominus silently nodded, pulling up the teddy bear to his chest once more, and turned to leave. He took several steps forward before looking back at the Master, tears seeming to form again.

"Tell Keara I said hi."

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** Oh. My. Rassilon! My brain has just exploded. I mean it! I literally poured every bit of information I had into this chapter. Every comic, every book I've ever read. Every audio play I've ever heard. I even doubled checked my fact as best I could. But, if for some God awful reason I've messed something up, or gotten something wrong, please let me know. Like I've said before, I'm a Whovian nut but I'm no expert. I'm just a student, not a teacher. So sorry that there was no Keara in this chapter, but she's coming back very soon. And there's going to be some serious drama coming with her. It's already in my head, I just gotta jot it down now.

Well, **review** and whatnot. Cant wait to hear from you, loves!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Have it Your Way, Master


	16. Have it Your Way, Master

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** So, as I'm sure you've already gathered, I do not own _Doctor Who_. Anyone who thinks I do is insane. As much as I love it, it belongs to the creators. As a creator myself, I own several of the original characters and much of the plot within this story.

**Quick Author's Note: **I do not own _The High Couch of Silistra_ either. If you want to know more about that, look it up or go read my story The Doctor and I (Rated M), which has just been posted... It is PRE Silentium and AU. I just don't believe that the Doctor just popped to the moon and back before picking up Amy so it explains what he did in the time between Amy visits.

**WARNING**: Some bad language, and implide sexual situations. Tad touch of crossover but not really.

**Wowwee! Big, BIG Thanks To:  
Lexy Summers: **I do so love writing the arguments between Sabas and the Master. Its perfect. Speaking of perfect, next week's episode... Dinosaurs... ON A SPACESHIP! Does it get better?  
**PromiseMeCourage: **And I love _you_ for leaving a review!  
**Pattibon: **I'm secretly a Cyberman, didn't you know? I convert the non Master Whovians into loving him! Assimilate or be deleted!  
**SawManiac211:** SHHHHHHHH...  
**Superwhoavegelock: **No! Dont cry! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!  
**The Girl Who Can:** Thank you, love.  
**Neko Noke:** But he's so much fun to write. I can't kill him off.  
**ClinicallyInsaneKoschei: **I ship Eleven/River as well so I feel your pain...

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_**Have it Your Way, Master**_

"Keara?!"

She whirled around, quickly rubbing the tears from her eyes. The oxygen around her seemed like it wasnt coming fast enough as she tried to control her choked sobs. Her eyes ached from the overuse of her tear ducts.

The Master stood in the doorway, staring at her with unwavering attention. He looked nearly sick, but she could see the relief in his eyes as he looked her up and down, shutting the door behind him. He made to take a step towards her. She immediately took a step back.

Keara Ashland is terrified.

"Keara," The Master's voice was low, as if he could sense her unease. His gaze was soft, softer than she'd ever seen before but it didn't help.

"Just stay away," Keara hissed, trying to keep her breathing under tight control. It was not turning out to be an ease task as the sobs and fear took hold, leaving her seemingly breathless. He instantly looked hurt.

"Its me," He stated, as if she hadn't recognized him.

"I know _exactly_ who you are," She retorted, throwing down the clothes she had been searching through. She wanted to run, to leave the room, just get away from the monster that was the Master, but it was her room, and she'd be damned if she let him have it!

"Then why the hell are you acting like this?" He demanded, quickly closing in on the woman. Keara hurriedly backed away, only run smack dab into the wall behind her. There was nowhere to run.

"You should know! What, has the memory not surfaced yet?" Keara asked, holding back the pure fear in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" He replied, sounding honestly confused. He stared down at her with those big brown eyes filled with a mixture of the same hatred that was always there, and an entirely different emotion that she couldn't quite place.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, you git," Keara nearly screamed, pushing his imposing figure away from her.

"Would you stop acting like a stupid woman and talk to me," He roared to life, all hushed tones abandoned. His eyes burned now, the secondary emotion completely expelled.

"Silistra," She mumbled, tears spilling over the edge. The Master stared down at her in the same hardened tone as before. She could feel his drums, deep inside her mind, as he tried to recall the memory.

"Silistra?," He questioned, unable to piece the puzzle together.

"Yes! Silistra!" She snarled, the drums ushering Keara towards a black abyss of anger as they had the Master so many times before. "Do you know the planet? Home to the 'greatest house of pleasure in all the universe'!"

The Master did not respond aloud but his body seemed to tense in sudden realization. _Of course he'd remember. Once you visited Silistra, you did not forget it easily._

"You sold me to a Silistran harem!"

"What?!" His eyes widened, fury flickering to life in his eyes. He stared down at her, towering over her small stature, looking as if he were going to kill at any moment. "You're lying!"

"No! No! You sold me like a piece of goddamn meat to the bloody Silistran Elders! Do you know what you said before you left me there?" She asked, intently locking eyes with him. She opened her mouth, his very own words spilling from her lips, "Men from all over the universe will pay a high price to fuck a Quis."

"I would never," His tone surprised her. It was strained, as if he were fighting the urge to scream. He was holding back. And Keara didn't care.

"And yet you did! Sabas took me to you, during your third regeneration! I was a peace-offering, a gift for the mighty Master," She shouted, giving him another rough push. "You used me! Beat me! Did horrible things to me!"

"I. WOULDNT. DO. THAT-"

"You shut your fucking mouth," Keara snapped, and he instantly became tight-lipped. "_You_! You were so cruel. You repeatedly belittled me and used me! You took everything from me and then you sold me to the highest bidder!"

The Master's gaze was more intense than anything she could have imagined. If it had been any other person, she would have said he was going to cry. But at the moment, she doubted he even possessed the ability.

"Three months," Keara was choking on her own tears now, unable to keep the pent-up frustration away any longer. "Three months I was tortured! Forced to do the most disgusting things... If Sabas hadn't come for me when he did, I would still be there! Because of you!"

"Sabas!" The Master screamed through gritted teeth, clenching his fist to his sides. He stared at the woman, shaking his head. "Cant you see?"

"Yes I can," Keara answered, throwing him a hateful glance. "I see perfectly well what kind of monster you are! I've always been able to see but I hoped there was something else! Something more!"

"No! This is Sabas' doing! If I had done any of that in my time-line, I would remember it," He stated, his tone switching instantly to the soft nature as when he'd entered the room. "It couldn't have been real! I wouldn't do that."

"The hell you wouldn't! What about all the awful things you've done? What about all the innocent people you've killed?" Keara asked, anger burning away all the sadness in her mind. "Even if everything I felt in those three months wasnt real, what about them?"

"They don't matter," He coldly replied.

"And what, I do?" She questioned, surprised when a thin resistance of hope pushed through. For a moment, the Master was quiet, as if thinking things over. The only sound in the room was the loud thump of his drums echoing in both their minds. They hurt deep inside her.

"Of course you don't matter," The Master replied, not meeting her gaze. She watched his hands tremble and it felt like a knife had sliced through her, all rationality leaving. "You are simply mine to own! Nothing more!"

"I will never be yours," Keara retorted hastily. The Master stared at Keara, a smirk growing on his face. She wanted nothing more than to flee but her body wouldn't listen now.

"I thought I broke you of this defiance," He replied, no emotion behind his words but pure hate.

"You will never, ever, _EVER_ break me!"

"I am your Lord and Master! You are mine, Keara! Nothing will change that! You are broken, you submitted! And you, ever the defiant one, nearly begged for my touch," The Master replied, coldly.

Keara pushed past all the emotions. All the memories. _That one, single memory_. All of it was pushed from her line of thought. All that existed was him and her, Master and Keara, cat and mouse.

A burning sensation began to spread throughout her, a feeling she hadn't ever felt before she knew him. Keara felt her chest tighten rapidly. There was no rational explanation for how she reacted to the Master, especially not when he was treating her like this. And certainly not after everything she had endured in the past three months.

This was the Master's fault. All the emotions that had plagued her since they'd met, a hunger that never seemed to leave her, all the pain in her heart. It was his fault. Everyday, ever since they'd met, she had been in pain. All because of him.

"What, did you think you were something real to me?" The Master asked, sounding so amused with himself. "You were nothing more than a way to ease the drums."

All ration that had ever filled Keara was instantly gone. His words had unleashed something primitive inside her, something that made her want to hurt him. But she didn't. Keara never did.

His eyes burned at her with hatred. Those same eyes had haunted her. Followed her but never touched. Longed, but never acted. The ruthless man, the Master, always looked at her with hatred in his eyes.

"Why didn't you just kill me from the beginning then? Why lead me on like this?" Keara choked each word out, trying to fight the tears back more and more. He wasnt going to make her show weakness.

"Because if you knew how much the Quis meant to me, you wouldn't have let me stick around this long," He paused, taking a long, drawn-out breath. "The silence from the drums was much too enjoyable."

"You're such a git! You lied to me all along! I should have known," She couldn't stop the tears now, "Answer me this, why go through all this trouble? Why did you say you would always be there for me and make me trust you if I was just some joke, goddamn it?!"

The Master gave Keara an antagonizing smile.

"You do realize that none of this hurts me. I think its comical. While you are calling me a git, I'm laughing at all this! Besides, now that I know how badly _you_ want _me_, there's no point in being there for you. Perhaps its time to severe ties with you. The Quis will still work for me. I'm much to good of a source for it to give up willingly... So got on, pet. Go back to your pathetic little life all alone. Go and forget me. I know how clingy you get," The Master's voice was laced with poison. Keara just clutched at her sides. It was all she could do not to collapse.

"D-don't! Don't you dare say anything! You - You're such a child! One of these days you need to learn to grow up and start acting your age! You can't play these mind games with people and get away with it! I can't believe I _ever_ loved you! How can you treat me like this?"

The word caught the woman's attention: Love. She loved him. It was pathetic and all her anger seemed to double, becoming split between the Master and herself. This was going to be harder for Keara the she had thought.

"Need to act my age? Oh please, as if you're someone who needs to be dishing out advice. You want to know why I'm treating you like this? Because without the Quis, you're nothing but a filthy human," He paused, continuing to stare at the woman.

Keara had fallen to her knees by this point and the tears were following fast and free. She didn't care if he saw her weaknesses anymore. They were there, out front and present for the entire world to see.

And that's what it felt like, even though only the two of us were present in the room. The world was watching, judging her now that her walls were down and the Master was loving every moment of it in front of her eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't a lowly piece of human trash, I could have found some decent emotion to show to you," He stated it as if it were common knowledge, _the truth_. "Listen, I have some advice for _you_: Find someone else to cling to and forget about me. You were just a challenge that lost its edge, leaving nothing but a broken mess."

With a deep breath, she raised her head to make eye contact with him, "Why are you calling me that? I've done nothing to deserve this and I don't deserve to keep being hurt! Just leave!"

The Master did not budge, and more anger and pain flooded through the woman. He held so much power of her, too much and now it was coming back to bit her in the butt. Just that agonizing smile could send her teetering between need and despair.

"Dont you think you've hurt me enough as it is?! Enough is enough! You leave me, my _life _alone! If you ever want to apologize then fine but don't expect me to accept it! Just stay the fuck away from me! Please, I'm hurt enough. Leave me alone, Master, just leave!"

By now her sobs were ragged. Keara could see the Master's hands continue to shake. He balled his hands into fist and kept them close to his sides. She had become too attached to him. She knew that she didn't need to be a part of his world. If anything were to come to life between them, she could be hurt. She could die. This was for the best. Yet, no matter how much she told herself this, it didn't help.

Finally, when the Master had grown tired of watching her weep, he turned to leave. Her crying slowed suddenly and she mumbled something that she couldn't even understand. He glanced back to look her, still on her knees, arm clinging to her sides, staring up at him.

"What now?" He voice cracked.

"This is it then? Theres no 'April Fools' or 'Gotcha', is there?" It took a few minutes to get the whole sentence out. It was broken and breathless but it was there.

"Of course there isn't. This is it. It's over, not that there really is anything to be over. Now if you'll excuse me, I've wasted enough time on you. I have to find a way off this ship" The Master replied, breaking the eye contact before he had even opened his mouth.

"Please! Dont," Keara cried out. The Master turned to look at her, puzzled at the outburst, "Dont leave without the others! I don't care if you leave me behind, in fact, I hope you do! But Amy, and River, and the Doctor... Take them with you."

"Or what?" The Master asked.

"Or I will find a way to fuck your life up," There were no tears. There was no pause. It was firm and true. Keara's eyes burned with intensity and the Master seemed honestly taken aback.

"Fine," He replied, not allowing the woman to make eye contact. Keara glanced down at his hands again. They were still shaking, trembling ever so slightly.

"Look at me," She demanded. The Master glanced in the woman's direction, not making eye contact. She could see the grimace on his face, "Look at _me_. Stare me in the eyes, Master. Tell me that you really mean those things."

The Master begrudgingly looked in to her green eyes. She glanced down to his hands and back up to his eyes, "I mean it. All of it."

Keara had to stop herself from laughing, though, she couldn't hide her smile on that tear streamed face of her's. "You little arse" The Master stared at her as she rose to her feet, "You're terrible liar you have a tell sign, remember?"

"I am not lying!" He yelled but there was no conviction to his voice. He sounded more like a child who had been caught in a lie than anything else. His hands trembled even more.

"Whatever. When you want to apologize for being a git, I'll be with the others," Keara said with a chuckle half way between a sob. Her face still red, and blotchy from crying, but her smile was halfway there. She walked past him, brushing against him softly, and stopped, allowing her hand to rest on the doorknob.

She could hear the subtle sounds of the Master grinding his teeth. She smiled, though, she didn't let him see her face. If he wasnt going to admit that she had caught him in a lie then fine.

"Have it your way, Master," And Keara left.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

It was late. Much later than Keara had thought. Everyone else was asleep now. She wondered for a moment where Jack was. She hadn't seen him since Sabas had taken her away to Silistra.

Keara shuddered at the very thought of that damned planet. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wished it would crumble. To fall to pieces in the most horrific way possible. It was a wretched place that no one needed. It was Hell, polished and topped with a big bow.

_No, no! That isn't how you should be thinking! That isn't the same person you were when all this started! Before the Master, before the Doctor, before all this, you would have easily forgiven all of it. You would have probably tried to save the planet for gods' sake!_

The thought raced through her head as she outwardly swore. It was true, even if she didn't want to admit it. Being hurled through time in TARDIS had certainly changed her. Keara was becoming bitter, depressed, and otherwise an entirely different person than the Keara Ashland that had once lived in 2009.

Keara allowed her back to slid down the wall behind her, and she pulled her knees to her chest. Everything in her screamed to return to her room for some much-needed rest, but she couldn't do it. _He _was probably waiting for her to come crawling back.

The Master had been lying. She knew he couldn't have truly meant those words, could he? He was a heartless monster after all but, after everything was said and done, he really couldn't see her as just another human. Then again, that's what she was. Just a human with a nasty parasite.

The fact that she had allowed herself to become so emotional around him proved that she was human. Keara was sure that a great and powerful Time Lord would never act so foolish when in the same situation.

And further more, it was completely stupid that she actually hoped he was lying. If anything, it would make everything so much easier if he were telling the truth. If he'd always truly hated her than it would make Silistra so much easier to handle.

"Cant sleep?"

Glancing up, Keara's eyes locked with familiar green orbs. Dominus stared down at the woman with wide, concerned eyes. He looked tired and much too distraught for a boy his age. Worst of all, his cheek looked swollen, as if someone had given him a good smack.

"Dominus, what happened to you?" Keara asked as the boy came to sit beside her. He wrapped his arms around the same teddy she'd seen him with before, clutching it like a lifeline.

"Same old Keara, always worrying about others," He shook his head, letting his blonde hair sway back and forth in front of his eyes. She watched him, his eyes distant as if lost in a memory. Not for the first time, she wondered who he was.

"You talk like you know me," Keara replied softly.

"Trust me," He looked up into the woman's eyes, tears forming in his own, "I know you better than nearly anyone, you git."

"Git?" Keara faked gasped, placing a hand atop his hair, giving it a quick tousle. "That's my word, you know. I'm pretty sure its my catchphrase. I'm just waiting to hear back from the trademark company!"

"Oh! Believe me, I know," He laughed, the tears seeming to become forgotten. "You always called me that when I'd steal the Master's Rontgen radiation cylinder! You'd always scream that I was going to grow a third arm or something!"

"The Master's Rontgen radiation what?" Keara asked, eying him with curiosity. It was obvious that his past had something to do with the Time Lord and herself. She just wanted to know what his relationship was between the two of them. And what relationship did the she share with the Master?

"Sorry, I've opened my mouth when I shouldnt have," Dominus mumbled, staring at the bear. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. Keara rubbed his head gently, trying to soothe him. He looked up at her, green eyes glossed over. "Can you tell me the rhyme? It will help me sleep."

"What rhyme, love?" Keara asked, smoothing out a rogue hair.

"What rhyme?" He repeated, looking almost angry before his gaze softened as it went back to the bear. "Guess you don't know it yet... Its called the Rhyme of Zagreus. Learn it, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," She shrugged.

"I'm serious. Promise me," He hissed, picking at a loose string on the bear. She nodded, fully intent of delivering as she looked down at his stuffed companion. Honestly, it looked like it needed to be replaced but something about it seemed familiar to Keara as she squinted her eyes for a better look.

It was old, obviously older than the boy himself. The bear looked dirty, as if it needed a good bath and was stitched up in several piece. The eyes which had once been painted on oval plastic where nearly completely gone. It's nose looked as if it had been torn off.

"Where did you get that bear?" Keara whispered angrily, tempted to rip it from the boys grasp. Dominus seemed to tense at her question, and he pressed the bear tightly to his chest.

"Please don't be mad," He said calmly, though the tears instantly returned.

"Dont be mad?!" She shouted, pulling herself to her feet. Dominus followed suit and they locked eyes for a moment. "How can I not be mad? Thats Bear! He's _my_ bear! Did Sabas give him to you as a sick joke?!"

"No," Dominus shook his head, throwing the blonde locks all around.

"Then tell me! Where the fuck did you get my Bear from?" Keara retorted, placing her hands on her hips. She wanted nothing more to slap the boy, an urge she'd never felt before for a child. Perhaps Sabas was right, she had been spending too much time with the Master.

"You," He whispered, holding the bear out towards her. "You wont give it to me for another twenty years but you _did _give it to me. You can have it back if it means that much to you..."

Dominus' hands shook violently with tremors as he held the bear outstretched. She knew the very thought of giving it to her must have upset him, and suddenly all she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Keep it. If I gave you him, then you must have done something to deserve it," Keara sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Dominus eyes lit up and he made to throw himself at Keara.

"Thank you, mama," He buried him head into the woman's stomach, squeezing her tighter.

"Yeah, well. Take good care of him cause he's really old. Older than me, in fact-" Keara's voice seemed to die in her throat, and she froze in place. Dominus sensed her tense as he pulled away to stare.

"Are you alright, Keara?" Dominus asked, tugging at her hand. She barely responded, too lost in thought.

"Dominus," Keara whispered, her eyes tight on the wall opposite of the woman as if it were the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. "What did you just call me?"

"Keara," He answered, shrugging his shoulders. "That is your name, isnt it?"

"N-n-no... No. No... You called me mama," Keara stated flatly, completely numbed by the realization. Dominus eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut quickly. He looked pale, like he was going to be sick, "Why would you call me that?"

Dominus didn't answer. She didn't think he could, really. But that was enough of answer for Keara. She bent down, and wrapped her arms around the boy. Instantly, he returned the hug and she could feel his love and relief rush through her mind.

"I miss you so much," He choked out, burying his face into the woman's dark hair. Keara gently rubbed the back of his head, trying to calm him. "Its been two years since I saw you and dad! This isn't fair!"

"Shh, calm down Dominus," Keara cooed, hugging him tighter. "I'm here now. I wont let Sabas harm you."

"I'm not worried about him hurting me," He pulled back. His eyes were so serious, filled with tears and anguish. In Keara's mind, she pleaded with the Quis, begging it to protect him. It must've taken pity on her, because Dominus' stance grew more relaxed and he seemed to stop the tears for the time being.

"He wont hurt me either."

"He already has," Dominus replied bitterly. "I may only be half but I'm still a Time Lord! I can smell the time differential all over you! He did something, didn't he?"

Keara couldn't answer that. Sabas had in fact hurt her. He'd done the one thing that he knew would make her feel even more pain than she already was. He personally had not inflicted three months of terror on her, but he was the cause. It had worked perfectly. In the end, Sabas had rescued her and she had seen him as the good guy and the Master as the villain. Of course, it had only been briefly but it had almost worked.

"I know what he did to you," Dominus whispered, taking her hand in his. "Mama, I know you dont want to hear this but it was real. Dad wont remember it right away. The event happened outside his direct time-line so it will probably take a little while for it to sink in. The fact is, the causal nexus has shifted. The effect follows the cause. It's hard to explain but please understand something: It was dad but it wasnt, you know?"

"Wow, wow! Stop right there," Keara snarled, pulling her hand away from his. Dominus looked hurt but there was an understanding in his eyes. She stayed still, letting her breathing even out before she took a deep breath, "_DAD_?"

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **So now you know who Dominus truly is! *Laughs Evilly* Yeah, yeah, some of you had already guessed this. Ehehehe, well, the next chapter I'm publishing is going to be a bit of a filler but after that I have big plans as far as plot goes. More Sabas, and the Doctor. And there's a character death coming up! Is it a canon death? Is it an OC? Only I know that much, my loves!

By the way, Silistra is not mine. There is an old book from the sixties called _The High Couch of Silistra_. It was written by Janet Morris. I've always thought that the book and _Doctor Who_ were made for each other! If you havent read it, you should look it up. Warning though, it's a bit about sex. I also have another story published called **"Innocentai"** (Rated M) and its all about a young woman rescued by the Doctor born of Silistra. It isn't really necessary to read it because Silistra isn't going to be featured much in the future but it would help with a better understanding with the planet. And really, it's almost like a prequel to this story. Although, River might have something different to say about that.

Leaving without a **review**? Well, as the Master would say "Oh no you don't!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Only the Pain Should Exist


	17. Only the Pain Should Exist

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** I do own _Doctor Who_. Yes, I bought it last week with money I got from the tooth fairy! Heh, I'm only kidding. I do not, sadly, own the programme _Doctor Who_ or any of its affiliates. Only the plot and original characters in this story are mine. _Silentium _is made only for the love of the show.

**WARNING:** Self hurt.

**We're Seriously At Seventeen? Thanks Everyone:  
Lexy Summers: **I'm actually working on that chapter right now. Not sure how he'll react though...  
**pattibon: **I really thought this chapter would take longer but Florence and the Machine really helped. Ehehe. And thank you SO much for reviewing my other story Innocentai.  
**SawManiac211: **I figured once you figured it out, a lot more would too. While I was planning on introducing the concept soon, you were sorta the reason it happened last chapter. Congrats on being the first though!  
**The Girl Who Can: **I am evil, arent I?  
**ClinicallyInsaneKoschei: **You've read _High Couch of Silistra_? Wow. You are like the coolest person I know!

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Seventeen:**

_**Only the Pain Should Exist**_

_ "I can't believe I _ever _loved you! How can you treat me like this?"_

Keara's words screamed louder than the drums had ever pulsed inside the Master's mind. The cut through him worse than the glass he wielded, a shard of mirror that he had smashed.

The drums were beating wildly in his mind, demanding that they follow the woman and wring her neck. The sung their murderous song in hopes that death and destruction would come forth so they could rejoice in them. All the drums wanted was the Quis dead but the Master refused to listen to them. He would not harm her.

Keara Ashland loved the Master.

Not many people could say this, and none that could were alive to say so. The entire house of Oakdown had fallen on Gallifrey, all his family with it. Allia had died long ago, refusing to regenerate any further. Even the Doctor, who was alive and well, didn't hold any affection for his former friend.

The Master was losing it completely. He had never been completely stable. Even before the drums were alive, he had been an abnormal child. And now, in his nine hundredth year of life, he wondered if he'd been doomed from the onset.

He dug the shard of mirror deeper into his arm, relishing in the pain as he glanced around, looking at the destroyed remnants of his and Keara's quarters. He may have been able to stop himself from harming the woman, but the room had defiantly paid the price.

The tall wardrobe laid on its back, their collective clothes thrown about. The door leading to the bathroom was completely ripped from its hinges, and the Master had thrown it across the room, ensuring it destroyed the clock on the wall. The mirror that had once been positioned by the bed was now destroyed, its remnants strewn about the floor in jagged pieces. The only thing left that was relatively untouched was the bed.

The Master pulled the piece of glass out just a fraction, running it further up his forearm. Letting out a string of curses, he let it linger over his skin. Blood spilled over and onto the sheets of the bed that he sat on.

Humans were pathetic creatures. The Master despised them for everything they were, everything that was wrong with them. They were horrid creatures well beneath his stature as a Time Lord and yet the filth of Earth knew more of pain than most in the universe.

They had many ways of dealing with pain: alcohol, drugs, sexual conquests, money, games, or simply by ignoring it. But nothing compared to the satisfaction of harming oneself. The pure bliss of controlling something that should be completely out of your hands.

The Master was all about control. He craved it, it was his very being. He was the Master: The master of all matter, of everything the universe had to offer! And his own pain was certainly not off-limits.

The drums howled in his head, sounding as if they were being feed the harm they craved. It did not matter who the Master was hurting, himself or others. All they wanted was to see blood spilled. At the moment, the Master was digging the cold fragment of glass into the soft skin where his arm bent, and the drums hungrily ate it up.

He bit his lip, trying to stop the screams that wanted to escape. For the pain, both physical and mental, was getting to him. The sharp glass that acted as his blade ran over his skin, making interlocking lines of blood as he tried to focus on nothing more than the physicality of it all. The only thing that mattered was the pain.

Only the pain should exist. No drums, no memories, no Keara. Nothing but the blood that was now pouring from his arm as it pooled on a small spot on the sheets, turning the off white into a luscious mixture of cooper. Nothing should matter more than that.

Yet, the drums still caused a pain inside him, as they always did. Memories, things the Master never wanted to revisit, resurfaced. The very thought of Keara made the pain of his arm seem like nothing. Watching the blood roll of his skin in thick beads, he thought about his words towards her.

He knew he had to let her go. Even if she drowned out the drums, even if she made him feel like a normal person for once in his pathetic life, she was still human. Something that could be hurt, killed, and stay that way. As a human, there was no coming back. She could not regenerate. Quis or not, she _could_ die. He had to push her away, make her hate him if he must.

For once, the Master had put someone before himself. He put Keara's safety well before his own needs to cancel the drums. He would live nine hundred more years with them in his mind before he would let harm fall upon her. She was his pet, and he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her.

That's why he had pushed her away. There was no other way, he knew this. In the beginning, he had known that if the woman thought that there was the slimmest of hopes, she would never leave him. He had to make her think that she was nothing more than another human to slaughter.

_ "Find someone else to cling to and forget about me."_

These were the only words that he had actual meant. The Master wanted nothing more than to forget about her. To have her forget about him. Sabas had sent her to Silistra because of him. If she could keep her distance, than perhaps he wouldn't harm her anymore.

Slowly, realization was dawning on the Master. A small quale of a memory was starting to form. The drums picked up, a seemingly louder tempo erupting. He bit down, grinding his teeth as he ripped the glass through his forearm once more.

Silistra.

He had been on that god awfully amazing planet once. During his second regeneration, Sabas had even shot him there. He'd been forced into his third life - One of his favorites.

He had stayed on Silistra for years before heading off to Earth in hopes of using Autons to destroy the planet, with the addition of killing the Doctor. He had lived on Silistra longer than most locations he had set up base at, and never before had he recalled Keara being there.

And yet, there she was. Suddenly and as plain as day, he could remember everything so clearly as if it had only just occurred. He cringed as everything fell into place, the causal nexus healing itself around his mind.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

_The Master stood just outside his TARDIS. He had come to Silistra, __third planet of the star Veritt, in hopes of finding peace from his drum. Unfortunately all he had found were more enemies and over priced whores, something that the four hundred year old Time Lord had enough of._

_ He sighed, running his hand over his newly regenerated beard. It had only been six days since that Aquincum bastard had pierced his chest with a blaster gun. Slowly, his life energy was returning but not as quickly as he would have liked._

_ This body was nothing like the last one. Sure, his second body wasnt exactly what one would consider young, but this one looked ancient compared to the last. His hair-line was receding, seeming to almost move downwards to his chin. _

_ In the back of his mind, he wished he'd never set foot on the damn planet he was on. He had made a mistake by landing there, and by making enemies of the Aquincum, Sabas._

_ Of course, even though Sabas had caused him to regenerate into this new life, the Master had gotten some revenge. He had killed the man's companion in a very painful manner, with the help of his Tissue Compression Eliminator. The poor woman had begged for mercy but the Master never showed any. None for her or anyone else._

_ Staring across the horizon, he watched the waves crash against the shores. The suns were just beginning to set, casting out a shine of dark oranges and crimsons over the sky ahead. The planet was more beautiful than any he had ever been on, with the exception of Gallifrey. _

_ But all the beauty in the world didn't stop the drums, did not help the rage that he was feeling swell inside his mind. Every beat ushered thoughts of death into his unstable mind. It fueled him with uncontrollable hatred._

_ One, two, three, four._

_One, two, three, four._

_ One, two, three, four._

_ One, two, three, four._

_ It was haunting him, reminding him every second of every minute of every day just what he was. He was the Master! Civilations fell to him, people cried in fear of him, and kings kneeled at his feet feeling blessed that they should be so lucky to lick his boot._

_ He did not get peace. Until the universe was his and his alone, he could not rest. He was undeserving of peace until everything was in his control. The fact that he'd allowed it to be ruled by others this long was just a sign that he did not have the chance for freedom._

_ "Hello, Master," A voice cut through his thoughts, and the Master turned to look at the figure before him. _

_ The man was tall, taller than the Master, but slightly smaller in strength. His eyes black as night, and hair perfectly combed. His wide jaw was locked in what appeared to be frustration. On his right wrist was a black bracelet, thick and heavy in appearance that seemed to almost glow._

_ Pulled tightly against his chest was a woman struggling against his grasp. She was dressed in evening gown that clung to every curve of her body, and her long black hair looked as though someone had used it to lead her around, as it was messy and even had a patch missing. Her eyes, green as the grass around them, were glossy with unshed tears. Her high cheekbones made her face look sharp, but they had obviously seen several beatings as of late._

_ "Sabas," The Master growled, his hand instantly going for the Tissue Compression Eliminator in his coat pocket. Sabas instantly laughed when confronted with the device, obviously confident that he wouldn't be harmed._

_ "Oh, I havent seen this one," He laughed, clutching the girl tighter. "Is this your third regeneration? I turned you into this? Oh, that's wonderful!"_

_ "Yes, and you have no idea how badly I want to thank you for the new body," The Master retorted, his fingers inches away from the release button. "How about I show you how grateful I am?!"_

_ "Oh, put that thing away before you shrink your eye out," Sabas stated. "I've come barring a gift."_

_ "Excuse me," The Master asked incredulously._

_ "A gift! A peace-offering, of sorts. Something to tell you that in the future, you and I will be working together," He replied, pushing the woman forward. She fell to her knees, instantly trying to stand. "Beautiful, isn't she?"_

_ "You bastard," The woman whirled around, throwing a hard fist at Sabas' chin. The man didn't flinch, and it seemed she was more hurt than the Aquincum. "What the fuck are you doing?"_

_ "She's a Quis," Sabas said loudly, looking intently at the Master. She turned to look between both men, seeing the silent conversation between the two of them._

_ "You said she was a peace-offering to tell me that we work together in the future," The Master started, not bothering to look at the woman. "How can you be from the future? Last time I checked, you don't have any form of transportation."_

_ "Well, I did until you destroyed my Time Ring! That was a gift from my mum, by the way," Sabas replied mockingly before holding up his wrist. "Vortex manipulator. Knicked it off a ten-year old! Brilliant, if not a bit low tech. I'm sure it doesn't compare to your TARDIS, Master."_

_ "Why are you giving her to me?" The Master asked suspiciously. He made a quick glance at the woman who stood there with her spine straightened in defiance. She looked as though none of this was frightening her. The green of her iris swirled with pure anger._

_ "She needs to be taught how lucky she truly is," Sabas snarled, throwing the woman an angered glare. "She needs to be broken and who better to do that than the Master?"_

_ "He wouldn't do that," The woman hissed, her fist clutched at her sides. The Master watched her, feeling a strange sence of comfort roll off her. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, the drums seemed to ease._

_ "You don't know the Master like the rest of the universe. He's a monster, and he's going to torture you," Sabas replied coldly, looking the woman up and down. "And he will love every minute of it."_

_ "No! No! No," She threw her head back and forth, as if trying to shake away the very thought. "He would never ever hurt me!"_

_ "Oh, but I would," The Master chimed in, and the woman spun around to stare at him, mouth agape. The Time Lord's smirk grew as he took in the curves of her body, the pink of her cheeks, the heaving of her chest. _

_ Something about the woman seemed to set off warning bells in the Master's head. Two very conflicting things coursed through him. One was that in her presence, the drums eased and became a soft tapping in the far back of his mind. The second was they almost felt stronger than ever, telling him to ravish her. To make her his completely and in every way. _

_ Yes, he would most defiantly hurt her._

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

The Master knew her name. He could see the things he'd done to her. He couldn't remove the haunting picture of her pained face from his mind. The beautiful face so stained with tears. It was the curse of being a Time Lord that made him remember everything so clearly.

Never before, in all his lives, had he forced a woman to have sex. He had never needed to. Women seemed to throw themselves at this feet. Even when decimating Earth aboard _The Valiant_, human women would willing give themselves to him. So why on Gallifrey had he forced himself upon Keara?

He did not suppress the pained curses as he slashed away at his arm again, making sure each cut went deeper and deeper into the skin. The drums pulsed wildly, rejoicing between the two distinct pains - Emotional torment and physical distress.

Each hack brought him closer, closer to the urge of ending it all, of not regenerating this time. It didn't matter anymore, the Master knew this. Even if everything followed through the way they should, if he killed Sabas, the Doctor wouldn't allow it this time. He would not be allowed to be free!

The jagged shard slipped away, falling to the floor with a heavy thump. The inside of his hand was cut to pieces as well. It had become numb, too numb to even wield the weapon now. He had become too numb.

He was shaking. His body rocked with suppressed tremors as he fought to gain some control. It wasnt the first time he had gone too far with himself, and it would most likely never end. Not until he sliced through something important.

Burying his head in his hands, he thought about picking up the glass, of jamming it into his one of his hearts, or even his temple. Would the drums finally be satisfied with his death?

They seemed to quiet a little and the Master buried his face deeper into his palms, the blood smearing over his skin. The drums were dying away with the mere thought of ending it all, thought the Master. He wanted to laugh at the irony of it but refused to do so. The very thought of killing himself was stupid and it showed just how weak he was becoming.

Suddenly, the Master couldn't hear anything. Silence. That's all there was around him. He didn't dare move, instead keeping his palms flush to his face for fear the drums would return. He was so tired of hearing them, so bloody tired of them controlling him. The moment of silence was near mind melting as it stretched forward, causing his breathing to even back out.

A hand came to rest on the Master's knee and his hands pulled away from his face, leaving more blood in their wake. He stared directly into piercing green eyes, full of tears that flowed freely. She was crouched on her knees, making sure she could look at him directly.

"What happened?" Keara choked out, trying her best to speak. He could see anger behind the concern, a flicker of fury shadowing her otherwise selfless persona. "Did Sabas do this?"

"No," The Master whispered as shook his head, turning his attention away from her emerald orbs.

"Then who?"

The Master did not answer. He was not ashamed to admit that he had hurt himself. In fact, he had always been rather proud that he could control the level of pain which was inflicted upon himself. No, the reason he would not answer was simple. He wouldn't not admit to being weak.

"Master," She whispered, cupping his face in her hands. His head turned in her direction and she could see the conflict in his features. With a heavy sigh, she placed her hands in his and stood, pulling him with her. "Come on, then."

Keara lead the Master towards the adjoining bathroom, making sure to be mindful of the broken glass against her bare feet. She pulled him along, the Master following like a lost child. Slowly, and cautiously she began to undress him, pulling the sleeve of his shirt carefully over the cuts. He gave no sign of protest, and she continued until he stood before her completely naked.

Then she undressed herself, sliding the fabric of her dress over her head. The Master could see the cuts that laced her body and wondered how many he had placed there, just how many had he caused on Silistra. Without a second thought, she began to run the water of the shower, letting the temperature rise and pulled him into the steady stream of water.

Hot water rushed over the Master's body, and he let a small wince pass through his lips as it pelted the wounds he had inflicted on himself. He watched the water swirling around the drain, colored by the blood that was being washed away. Keara rubbed a washcloth over the marks with most gentle touch he'd ever felt, her eyes burning with concern but never pity.

The Master watched her move carefully, and purposely. Her lithe body brushed against him subtly, just enough for the Master to let his finger over the cuts on Keara's stomach. Those cuts were almost healed, and the Master had no doubts about what had caused them. The memory of that night was all too fresh in the Master's mind, and he cringed at the mere thought as he pushed it into the recesses of his mind.

"Master," She sighed, looking up at the taller man. Her eyes looked into his with the tiniest hints of fear. He knew that she had pieced together the puzzle, that she knew he had done this to himself. "Are you-"

"Dont," He mumbled, taking her face in his grasp, rubbing his thumbs over her lips. She reminded him so much of Ailla, and yet she was nothing like the woman who'd betrayed his love. "Just don't."

Keara didn't say anymore. They just stood there silent until the water began to run cold. Keara was the first to move. The Master had been content enough to stand there until he froze but she couldn't.

In a fashion similar to before, Keara dried the Master, and dressed him, leaving his blood covered shirt on the floor. Only this time she did not lead him back into the bedroom.

Instead she went in by herself and for a moment the Master assumed she had abandoned him. After all, he had abandoned himself. After several minutes of switching between self-pity and anger towards the woman, the Master forced himself into their bedroom. His eyes searched the room, landing on Keara who was on her knees.

The small woman was picking up the broken remains of the mirror, having already gathered up the clothes that were carelessly tossed about. She glanced up at the Master with a strained smile. He knew she wanted to cry but was grateful that she wasnt. He had never been very good at comforting women.

He didn't move from his spot in the doorway as she casually moved about the room. Keara picked up the broken clock and tossed into the rubbish bin, refolded the clothes and placed them back inside the wardrobe which she didn't bother to even set up. She removed the stained bed sheets, tossing them away too.

"Guess there isn't anything to do but sleep," She replied, crawling into the sheetless bed. The Master didn't reply in words, only letting his action speak. He slid in next to her, and she pulled the untouched blanket over the pair. The Master let his arms snake around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Keara," He whispered brokenly.

"Yes?" She replied, giving a slight shudder as his warm breath rolled across her skin. She felt the Master wiggle a bit, seemingly uncomfortable.

"Promise me something," He finally said, settling against the crook of her back. She felt him bury his head in the back of her neck and let a small smile grace her lips. "Promise you wont leave me."

His words sounded so desperate that it caused tears to well up in the woman's eyes. She struggled against crying, and tried her best to will the Quis into settling his apparently shattered nerves.

"I swear to you," Keara spoke, letting tears fall onto her pillow but kept her voice even, "I will never, ever leave you."

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I really tried to keep the Master in character this chapter. Again, it isn't a very easy thing to do as he is the Master and he's pretty well mad. Like crazy, psychopathic megalomaniac mad. But I wanted to do an angsty fluff thing. I'm actually really happy with how this turned out, even if it seems a touch OOC. Now, if you were wondering which Master was on Silistra, well, it was Roger Delgado's version. I couldn't really find any material relating exactly which of the Master's regeneration he is. I mean, I know he's the first to play him in the series but canon wise, which is he? If anyone knows, please tell me! Um, next chapter? Have worked a few things out but honestly, I have no clue. I'll try to have it posted by next week but no promises, kay.

**Reviews** would be highly appreciated. I still can't believe we're on chapter seventeen! I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me! :D

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Hero's Hearts He's Keeping


	18. The Hero's Hearts He's Keeping

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Grr. I'm starting to get annoyed by this thing. Okay, well, I do _not_ own _Doctor Who_ and I never have. I only own like half the characters in this story! And the plot, which we're getting deeper into! Please do NOT steal anything!

**You Guys Are Literally The Best:  
Pattibon: **Wow. You are so brave to go to the dentist... I literally fainted the last time I went! I hope you're doing better and I am SO glad I could make your day a bit better!  
**SawManiac211: **I love writing angsty Master! ;D  
**PromiseMeCourage:** Thank you _so_ much for the review! I love when people take their time to add a review, even if it's just one line!  
**Amanda: **Woman, your review gave me a **ton** of feels! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for saying that about Keara and spending an entire day reading this story! I am completely honored that you would take the time, love. Moffat has in fact ruined us, making the Whovians expect things like time children. I've actually written a bit of the chapter that involves the Master discovering who Dominus is. But it will be a few chapters until that point... I'm excited for it!

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Eighteen:**

_**The Hero's Hearts He's Keeping**_

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

She asked as Amy shrugged her hand out of the others, a grim look coming over her features. As of late, miss Amy Pond had been a total recluse and she had been trying her hardest to bring her back around with the rest of humanity.

It wasnt as if she could blame her. She had been under lock and key for several months, though exactly how long she didn't know. In that time, she had become drawn in on herself, as if afraid to reach out to any of them.

Keara Ashland is going to help her.

Yes, it would be a cold day in Hell before she let it continue. It was bad enough that River was starting to clam up, something she didn't think possible. She refused to let Amy become a mute zombie at Sabas' beck and call. She couldn't handle seeing her like that.

"It's not like we forbid to go see it," Keara said for the hundredth time, tugging at her hand again. The young Scottish woman looked like she was going to be sick as she pulled her hand away. "Come on, Amy! It's the Doctor! I'm sure he'll talk your ear off explaining the TARDIS!"

"I don't want to," She said through gritted teeth, glaring at the woman. Keara sighed, shoving her hands into her pant pockets.

"I suppose there's no convincing you, is there?" Keara asked, rocking back and forth on her heels. Amy wearily shook her head and grimaced further. "No? Well, its your choice, you git. I'm not forcing you."

"Good," Amy nodded her head curtly, spinning around to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?"

The Doctor's head popped out from behind the door of the workshop, a smile gleaming on his childish face. Keara returned it with equal enthusiasm, feeling a small burst of true excitement course through her for the first time since being TARDISnapped.

"Oh, don't mind Amy," Keara replied tauntingly, "She has better things to do than look at your bloody TARDIS. She's a very important person, you know. What with all the meetings she has with the red-headed git, Ms. Pond."

"Amy," The Doctor came into full view, a look of hurt on his face. "Dont you want to see the TARDIS? Its brilliant, though nothing like mine. No, this ones more like a type thirty-eight if you ask me! Big and boring but brilliant all the same!"

She could see how reluctant Amy was, but she could also see the look of pure curiosity about her. She was torn between her desire for isolation and her eternally curious nature. Slowly, the woman placed her hand on her shoulder, trying to will the Quis inside her to take away her apprehension.

"You don't have to, you know?" Keara reassured the woman. Amy seemed to hesitate slightly, before giving her a grateful nod.

"Well lets see the thing," She laughed in a tone that can only be described as simply Amy. The Doctor let out a laugh, ushering the two of them into the room. She glanced around, seeing both large and small parts alike tossed here and there.

"Keara," Dominus ran forward, wrapping his arms around Keara. She returned the hug, pulling the child closer. _My child._

"Afternoon, Dom," Keara replied as he pulled away. The boy gave her a small frown at the name but she simply shrugged, waltzing over to one of the larger items in the room. It looked like the hub of an airplane.

Keara ran her hand over the large silver vessel, letting her fingers dance over the bolts. Something was strange about the thing, as if there were something amazing about it that she hadn't quite caught onto yet. It was like it both stood out and belonged at the same time. A feeling of nostalgia washed over her as the woman placed her forehead to the metal.

"Hello," Keara whispered, letting her hands come to rest on either side of her head as she had with TARDIS so long ago.

"What is she doing?" She heard Amy ask, but the Doctor quickly hushed her. She forced the others away from her line of thought, focusing only on the TARDIS in front of her.

"My name is Keara," She started, feeling just as foolish as she had with that blue box that called herself TARDIS. But it had work then, so she tried to now. "Have you got a name yet?"

_No!_

Suddenly, it felt like someone had slammed their fist into her chest, and Keara was sent flying back. Her back collided with the wall near by and all the air in her body came out in a hushed scream.

"Keara! Are you alright?!" The Doctor hollered, rushing to her side. She slowly sat up, trying to regain some grip on what was happening around her.

"That TARDIS has some left hook," She wheezed, rubbing the ache in her chest. The Doctor, Dominus and Amy stared down at the woman, relief written across their faces. "What happened?"

"Didnt your mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers?" Another voice cut in. She looked around, noticing the Master strolling towards them. He looked obviously amused.

"Oh, ha ha. Yeah, lets all laugh at the mad little girl for talking to the TARDIS," Keara rolled her eyes, trying to regain her footing. The Master and Dominus were both at her sides, each trying to help her up. For a moment, their eyes locked, and both mirrored each others angry expressions. It was all the woman could do not to laugh, "Calm down boys, there's enough of me for each of you."

"Isnt it a bit late for you to be playing around?" The Master questioned, glaring at the boy.

"Havent you got Mothric to bleed?" He retorted, watching the Master's face contort in frustration. Personally, she had no idea what Dominus was talking about, but the Doctor apparently did as he began bellowing with laughter.

"Oh, that's good," The Doctor was doubled over in laughter now. "If he's your fan, Master, I'd hate to see your enemies!"

"Cram a sock in it," Dominus whirled around, looking offended. The Doctor instantly closed his mouth. Dominus smirked, giving off an appearance of someone much older, "Dont think I havent any dirt on you, Mr. M'ksakka!"

"One time! One time I visit M'ksakka and I never live it down," The Doctor exclaimed, running his hand over his face. It was the Master's turn to laugh. Amy and Keara just exchanged confused glances. "Dont you dare mention that to River, you hear me!"

"Dont mention what to River?"

The Doctor whirled around, face to face with the blonde woman in question. She was tapping her foot lightly against the ground, a coy grin playing at her lips. Behind her, Jack was beaming as he always did. It was the first time Keara had seen him since he lay dead under her sobbing figure nearly a week before.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, racing towards the man. Instantly he caught Keara, wrapping his arms around her body. "It's good to see you're still ticking, you immortal git!"

"Cant kill me that easy," He pulled the woman closer, letting his chin rest on the top her of her head. "Something about being immortal makes it kind of hard, you know."

"We're even now," Keara stated pulling back from the hug, and hastily poking a finger in his chest. He gave her a quizzically look and the woman sighed. "Technically, I'm the reason that Sabas kidnapped you, but if you hadn't let the Master kidnap me in the first place, neither of them would be here!"

"Well, that's not really true," Jack replied, his eyes darting away from her face. It was her turn to be confused. "See, Torchwood has been working this case for about six months. We've been following Sabas and his crew closely. Honestly, when I broke in I had no clue you were here!"

"So wait! You broke _in_ to this place?" Keara gasped, her fists clutched to her sides. "What, for recon? Had you just given up on the fact that she was kidnapped by the Master?"

"No, it isn't like that! I - Torchwood still has you as an open case," He replied softly, raising his hands up as if she'd pulled a gun. "We've been looking for you for sixty-some days! It was like you just fell off the face of the Earth! There was no trace of you or the Master!"

"No shit, Sherlock," Keara replied, rolling her eyes. Jack's face look genuinely apologetic and she knew that she was just being dramatic now. Keara sighed, looking up at Jack once again, his unsettling presence almost reassuring at the time.

"Come on, Black. Dont be mad," He stated, trying to wrap himself around her once more.

"Black?"

"Yeah, you know?" He replied, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. She stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out just what he was talking about. His grin grew wider as he watched her trying to think. "Black. Never pictured you fond of it?"

"You!" Keara gave him a playful smack on his shoulder, a light blush seizing her cheeks. One thing the woman had missed about unnatural Jack was the cheeky humor.

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Amy interjected. "TARDIS? Why is it shaped like that? Shouldnt it be a police box?"

"Well, no actually," The Doctor answered as Jack and Keara turned to look at him. "You see only mine permanently looks like a blue police call box, though that isnt my fault!"

"Why?"

"I know," Dominus and Keara exclaimed at the same time, both raising their hands as if they were in class. The boy and the woman exchanged glances before chuckling loudly.

"Oi! Let me answer! We all know _you're_ a genius but I actually know this one," Keara stated, giving his hair a quick ruffle. Dominus shrugged and motioned for Keara to continue. "Its the chameleon citrus, right?"

"Close," The Doctor was desperately trying to stop himself from laughing, as was Dominus. She glanced around the room, noticing that everyone except Amy was trying not to laugh. Well, her and the Master. He was blatantly laughing in her face.

"C_ircuit_," The Master corrected her as he continued to laugh. She glared at him which didn't stop him, or even discourage him.

"Well, isn't this sweet?"

Sabas' voice cut in above all the laughter, making it die down instantly. She looked back towards the entrance, seeing the older man strolling in the room, Benjermin close by. Keara noted that Lucy wasnt present, something that had become frequent as of late.

"Dont stop the jokes on my account. It isn't as if you're prisoners here or anything," Sabas' tone was bitter, far worse than she'd ever heard him before. "But wait, you are prisoners, aren't you? And this isn't a museum! So if you don't have business here than leave!"

Keara grumbled under her breath, pulling at Amy's hand as River and Jack made towards the exit. Pulling her along, she gritted her teeth, seething as they walked into the hall. Everytime the woman saw the Aquincum leader, she thought back to those painful memories. She wanted nothing more than to strike him down. Silently, she pulled Amy along the hall and away from the man.

Amy suddenly stilled behind the woman as she continued to tug her along. For some reason, she couldn't pull her along anymore and she watched as River and Jack left them behind. Anger blinding her, she released her hand, whirling around to scold her.

"Amy! Would you stop being so damn-"

Benjermin had the ginger woman by the arm, pressing her tightly against his chest. He was letting his other hand run through her red mane, a disgusting gaze intently focused on her. Her soft whimpers were beginning to turn into heavy sobs as she tried to wiggle free.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Keara roared. Any anger that she had been holding back suddenly came forth as she watched Benjermin touching her.

"Dont think so," He replied, keeping his eyes on Amy. She was starting to quake in fear, and Keara tried to reach out to hear mentally, trying to calm her down. "See, Sabas stills got a thing for ya. Says I can't touch ya. But he aint said nofin' about this one or the blonde."

"Get off of her!" Keara announced every word clearly, suddenly feeling even more angered. She watched Amy, body relaxing slowly. It was working. The Quis was calming her, but it was making the rage inside her own mind build into a burning inferno of white-hot fury.

"And I said no. Ya know, I'd be more than willing to make a trade," Benjermin stated, pulling out a thick blade from the holster on his belt pack. He ran the blade over Amy's cheek, leaving a thin ribbon of blood in its wake. "This ginger for ya. Even trade. She goes free, unharmed, and I gets to 'ave me way with you, love."

Keara shuddered, feeling more anguish coming off Amy. Every cell in her body seemed to erupt, everything burning with hatred. Never had Keara felt such anger before, not even against Sabas.

Before the woman could reply, she heard foot steps behind her, and Jack was suddenly by her side. From his stance, she could tell his was ready for a fight. There was no doubt about that. He stared at Benjermin, ready and posed to strike. She could feel River's presence beside her now.

It was then Keara realized just how deep she was in, how much emotions were flooding into her. She had willing opened her limited abilities with the Quis to help Amy and now the woman could feel all four's emotions running wild. Each one poured into her mind, each one starting as something different: Fear, anger, a multitude of other escalating emotions. All in turn churning her uncontrollable fury for the man in front of her.

"What ya say? Sound like deal?" Benjermin asked, his lips turning upwards as he watched Amy shake. "Her for ya? One bitch for the other?"

"Hell no!" Jack erupted, moving his hand down as if to pull his gun. A knee jerk reaction at its best. Keara inhaled, trying to get a grip on what little rationality was left in her.

"Fine."

Jack's head jerked towards Keara, his emotions running haywire. It only added fuel to the fire. He looked like he wanted to scream but his tone came across even, "You can't be serious?"

"Give her up," Keara stated, taking several steps towards Benjermin. His grin was growing as he let go of Amy, who instantly ran into River's waiting embrace. She watched as he looked her body up and down, his eyes lingering.

There it was again. Pure, unedited rage. No holding back. His eyes reminded her so much of the Silistran Elders, of Sabas. They even reminded her of Phil, something she hadn't thought of in years except in nightmares and it felt like she was breaking in two. The soft, gentle Keara that had taken care of the Master was completely gone now. Replaced by a murderous monster that she didn't even recognize.

The adrenaline coursing through was making everything seem like it was in slow motion. Benjermin's defenses were down. It was time to strike, to attack. With a quick lunge, Keara threw herself at the man.

Caught in surprise, Benjermin landed flat on his back with her full length on top of him. She scrambled for the knife that had been tossed aside in the confusion.

It didn't feel real, nothing did. It was surreal. The feel of the knife in her hand as she slammed it over and over into Benjermin's chest. The sounds of his choked breathing didn't register in her mind. The blood that splattered against her and the others didn't matter. The fact that she was taking a life didn't seem real at all.

Suddenly, the woman was pouring all that pent-up rage into the man beneath her. All the sadness and grief that plagued her, that had _ever_ plagued her. With every thrust of the knife, a little more poured out. Every time his blood hit her skin, she felt a little bit more like herself. She was beginning to heal.

In the end, Jack had to pull her off. Keara wasnt going to stop, even though she had to have stabbed him several dozen times already. He curled the woman against his chest, and she let go. She sobbed long and hard, though not for the death of the man beside them. No, Keara just wanted to cry for once without being judge.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

Keara was laying in her bed, hair still wet from the shower, when it hit her. She was glad to have the blood finally off of her, but it was slowly sinking in. She had killed another living person. A life was ended at her hand.

Never in her life could the woman be called religious. She had never read the bible, and she doubt that if she hadn't been raised by nuns, she would have ever attend church as an adult. It wasnt a matter of if she believed or not, it was just hard to believe that God cared. But the fact was that she still believed killing was wrong. What she had done was wrong.

Pressing her head further against the pillow, she heard the door open. Instantly, she could hear the drums pounding away in her mind. It was all she could do not to scream as the Master sat down on the bed next to her.

He didn't speak. He just began to undress as he always did, pulling off his boots first, followed by his shirt. Keara glanced over at him, seeing the deep red cuts all over his forearm, and the drums began to pick up louder. She ground her teeth, trying to force them out of her head. Slowly, they dulled to a mere thump in the back of her mind.

The Master looked down at the woman, his features suddenly hard. She tried her hardest to smile, she really did. But she couldn't force it. It just wouldn't come. He stared down at her looking almost hurt.

"What?" Keara demanded, the drums instantly coming back to life the moment the woman stopped trying to force them away. The Master's gaze softened the second they returned and she rolled her eyes. "I really am just a way to relieve the drums, arent I?"

He didn't answer, instead continuing to change. She sighed, the drums humming in the back of her mind. They were there but bearable. A constant reminder that she was helping someone else. Surely the fact that she had to hear them so that the Master couldnt was enough to balance out what she had done.

"You killed Benjermin," The Master stated coldly after he'd crawled into bed. He made to pull Keara against him, as he always did but the woman moved away. She could see his scowl, even in the dark, "It isn't a bad thing."

"Can we just go to sleep?" Keara hissed, turning over so she didn't have to face him. A few tears slid past her nose and onto her pillow. She heard the Master sigh, and his hand came to rest on her hip.

"Whatever you want, pet," He replied with another heavy sigh. She inhaled deeply, fighting back more tears. She didn't want to cry anymore, she was sick of it. Every opportunity that presented itself seemed to bring tears. She thought she would have cried them all away already.

Keara pushed his hand away. It suddenly felt wrong to even be touched by another person. She heard the Master grumble something incoherent as he turned over to lay on his back. She craved his touch, to be comforted by him but for some reason she didn't feel deserving of it.

It was like she was nothing now. The woman who Dominus had described her as seemed nonexistent. The boy had talked of how great she was in the future, how amazing she'd become, how incredible she already was. Keara felt like she'd let him down.

"Master?"

"What is it now, Keara? I thought you wanted to sleep," He snarled, rubbing his hands over his face as the woman turned to lay on back as well.

"I do but..." Keara paused, not sure of how to ask. She didn't want to give away Dominus' secret but she also had a promise to keep to him. She'd already disappointed him but she'd be damned if she lied to the kid, "Do you know the Rhyme of Zagreus?"

"What?" The Master seemed genuinely shocked as he pulled himself up, coming to rest on his elbows. He stared down at her, curiosity burning in his eyes. Keara bit her bottom lip in worry. "Where on Gallifrey did you hear that?

"Dominus asked me to tell him the story. He said it would help him sleep," She replied, not bothering to mention the fact that in the future, it was supposedly the Master's favorite story to tell him at bedtime.

"Help him sleep? This child is morbid," The Master laughed, throwing his head back.

"Well come on then," Keara stared up at him, full of a dull excitement, the thoughts from earlier pushed from her mind if only briefly. "Tell it to me! Now, I _have_ to know."

"It isnt a very nice nursery rhyme, you know. In fact, I think it would make Mother Goose piss herself," His light tone was now replaced by a hardened gaze.

"Just tell me," Keara demanded and the Master sighed.

"_Zegreus sits inside your head, Zegreus lives among the dead. Zegreus sees you in your bed, and eats you when you're sleeping._

_ Zegreus at the end of days, Zegreus lies all other ways. Zegreus comes when Time's a maze, and all of history is weeping._

_ Zegreus taking time apart, Zegreus fears the hero heart. Zegreus seens the final part, the reward that he is reaping._

_ Zegreus sings when all is lost, Zegreus takes all those he's crossed. Zegreus wins and all is cost, the hero's hearts he's keeping._

_ Zegreus seeks the hero's ship, Zegreus needs the web to rip. Zegreus sups time at a drip, and life aside, he's sweeping._

_ Zegreus waits at the end of the world. For Zegreus is the end of the world. His time is the end of Time and the moment Time's undoing._"

Keara stared up at the Master, his eyes distant with thought. He hadn't lied. It was a horrible nursery rhyme, although considering some of the Earth's nursery rhymes, she wasnt sure she could judge the old Gallifreyan rhyme.

"Why would anyone tell that to a child?" She asked, her voice soft. The Master's eyes focused on Keara, and there was an edge to them.

"My father used to tell me that story every night before I went to bed," He replied, his tone just as hushed as her own. He didn't seem angry or sad. He didn't seem to be experiencing any emotion at the moment and she wondered if she should have kept her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry," Keara whispered, letting her eyes close. Her mind was shouting at her for opening her big mouth, and she felt stupid. But a hand stroked her cheek, almost trying to comfort her, and the woman opened her lids just a fraction.

"You shouldnt be sorry. There isn't anything to be sorry about."

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **Ugh! I've had major writers block this week. I'm sorry if this chapter came across strangely. It was completely different in my head. Also, the entire idea seemed so much better on actual paper. Yes, well, uh... Right, so not much to say this time other than I've established a time line. By my estimates, its been seventy days since Keara was TARDISnapped (Not counting the three months on Silistra). I know a lot of you have been asking about that so there you go. Also, have to say bye to Benjermin. I hated writing his character and I know that tons of you will be happy to see him dead finally.

**Review** and what not.  
I'm almost at a hundred reviews for this story!  
And I'd love to get that before the next chapter so please, _please_, _**PLEASE**_review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **It Is A Plan, Of Sorts


	19. It Is A Plan, Of Sorts

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Yes well, as you've gathered I don't own the Master or any part of _Doctor Who_, except for this story. All rights go to the creators, and I've never profited from this story, unless you count the love I feel from each reader. I do own some characters and much of the plot.

**WE FINALLY MADE IT A HUNDRED REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE JUST INSANELY BRILLIANT:  
pattibon: **I was going to make the Master be jealous of Jack but then I thought 'No waay the Master could ever be jealous of a man he refers to as Captain Freak' so I scrapped the idea. Hope it goes well next week, by the way!  
**Ahsilaa: **You have joined this story at the perfect moment, my new friend! I hope you enjoy it!  
**Lexy Summers: **I was actually happy to see Benjermin go... I have no clue about Sabas though. Just saying!  
**Neko Noke: **OH MY GODTISS! You are number 100, aren't you? Well... We'll definitely have to give you something special! Maybe a one-shot or something... Just accept my love and hugs for now!  
**The Girl Who Can:** Her killing Benjermin is going to be her make or break point. Who knows which way I take it though! Mwhaha!  
**Superwhoavegelock:** I didn't mean to kill you. Please hurry and regenerate!  
**ClinicallyInsaneKoschei:** I am working on your birthday present as we speak but you'll just have to wait, love!  
**Guest:** I- Wow. You know, the review you left for chapter nine really did hurt. But I also got a lot of encouragement from all my reviewers and it actually inspired me to do so much better. So, while I am literally tearing up reading your apology, it wasnt necessary. It honestly helped me more than you know. I hope you enjoy the story and thank you, _really_, THANK YOU for stepping up and apologizing. Welcome to the Silentium family.  
**And thank you to FrostGiant (I LOVE your username) as well for adding this story to your favorites!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Nineteen:**

_**It Is A Plan, Of Sorts**_

"You have a plan then?"

She clutched the Doctor's hand as he looked between the Master and the woman. His gaze was almost hard as he stared into her eyes for a brief moment. She bit her bottom lip, trying to gauge his mood without the assistance of the Quis. She still didn't want to use its powers again. No, it was much too soon.

"It isnt so much a plan," He mumbled, gently tugging his hand away from her own. She frowned, obviously confused. The Doctor had purposely gathered the six of them there to explain his plan and now he was stating it wasnt a plan at all.

Keara Ashland is furious.

"Seriously?!" Keara hissed, settling herself back further into the couch. She glanced about the study, trying to find something to take her mind off the situation. The walls were a depressing gray and the bookshelves nearly empty save for a few old manuals, written in languages she couldn't understand.

"It _is_ a plan, of sorts," The Doctor defended himself, raising from his seat upon the desk. "It's just rough around the edges."

"Since when do you ever have a plan?" The Master scoffed, watching the other Time Lord's scowl grow. Keara almost laughed, seeing his childlike face so contorted in annoyance. The Master chuckled, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I could have sworn you always wing it."

"Oi! I'm da man with da plan," The Doctor replied, jabbing his thumb into his chest. Instantly, River laughed loudly and the Doctor seemed to shrink in embarrassment. "Alright, I'm most defiantly not saying that again."

"Doc," Jack spoke up, "Can we at least hear this sorta plan?"

"Well yes! And stop calling me that," The Doctor rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. For a moment he seemed to hesitate, looking a bit worried. He opened his mouth several times, each time snapping it shut.

"Want me to tell them?" River asked with a heavy sigh. "I mean, really sweetie. It's not meant to be exact. Only a starting point. Theres nothing to be worried about."

"Is this going to be some humanitarian plan where everyone lives?" The Master demanded, leaning forward in his seat next to Keara. The other man refused to met his gaze, letting his eyes wander the room. The Master erupted with anger, "It is! You're going to let Sabas _live_ after everything he's done to us?!"

"Yes," The Doctor said, resolute as he locked eyes with the Time Lord opposite of him. "All life is-"

"Is sacred. Yeah, I've heard the speech before," He snarled, raising to his feet. For a moment, both men were quiet, each unwilling to be the first to look away. It was like they were holding an entire conversation in their stare.

Neither man wavered in the slightest. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Keara could feel the emotions swirling around them. It was shifting and changing, like their silent conversation was changing. _Perhaps they really were speaking to one another. They are Time Lords after all._

"Master," The Doctor said, and it came across as a warning.

"No, I think you need to see," He replied, forcing his hand against the Doctor's forehead. For a moment, it looked as if he were trying to feel for a fever, but almost immediately the Doctor pulled away as if harmed.

Memories that weren't his own raced through him in seconds. Days worth of living flashed through his mind, the Master's telepathy being much stronger than that of the other Time Lord's. He was suddenly all too aware of the Hell that Keara had suffered through.

"T-that," He stammered, coming to rest against the desk once more. He placed his hand over his chest, his breath seeming to catch in his throat. "What was that?!"

"That's what Sabas did! Still think his life is sacred?" The Master replied bitterly. Keara watched the Doctor's eyes flicker to her, pity swelling inside him. She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before the Master spoke again, "If you let him live, he wont stop! He never does! You know him better than anyone, you know what he's capable of."

The Doctor's eyes did not leave Keara's face as he listened to the Master's words. She could suddenly feel the sorrow seep from his very being, the Quis inside her eating it up.

"What are you staring at?" Keara snapped, finally unable to handle his pity filled glances anymore. The Doctor simply shook his head, turning his attention back to the Master.

"I know what he's capable of, but he wasnt always like this," The Doctor replied somberly.

"Who is this guy?" Amy asked, chiming in from her place in the back of the room. She saw the Doctor's stance become rigid, more tense than ever before.

"Tell them Doctor," The Master stated, settling himself comfortably in his seat. His sly smirk had returned to his face. "Explain exactly who Sabas truly is!"

"Fine," The Doctor's face seemed suddenly dark, as if returning to a memory he'd like to forget. "He was my companion once. A young boy I'd found on the planet Aquincum before its destruction by the Torth. It wasnt long after my granddaughter had left me..."

"Granddaughter?" Amy questioned, letting her hand come to rest on his shoulder. The Doctor gave her a warm smile before inhaling sharply.

"Yes. Susan went along to have an adventure of her own and I was left alone," He whispered, as if to himself. "The TARDIS ended up stranding me on Aquincum, but it was much too late. I tried to save Sabas' family but only he survived."

"The Torth destroyed Aquincum?" Keara questioned, shaking her head in confusion. The Doctor nodded, giving her the same look as before. She scowled again and took a deep breath. "Torth are a very peaceful race! They're like if rainbows and kittens had children."

"Have you ever actually met a Torth?" The Master snorted, turning his head to glare at Keara.

"Yes, actually I have! I met quite a few of them when I took my little vacation," Keara retorted. Instantly the Master directed his eyes to the Doctor, and their silent conversation seemed to start all over again. They keep their eyes locked, each man rigid. It was all she could not to scream, "Oh, if you two are going to kiss, get it over with!"

"Can we get back to subject?" Jack groaned, drawing both mans attention away from each other.

"Yes, well," The Doctor fidgeted, his hands instantly going up to adjust the bow tie that wasnt there anymore. He frowned, playing with the invisible tie. "The point is that Sabas traveled with me for nearly two years. In that time, it became more apparent that he was becoming withdrawn from everything. At first, I'd assumed it was puberty. You know, boys getting older and whatnot, all he can think about is girls, girls, girls and his hormones are running wild with-"

"The point!" Keara shouted, crossing her hands over her chest.

"As it turned out," He stressed, rolling his eyes. "It was actually the Omorish inside him coming into maturity. His strength was unmeasurable but it was obviously too much for such a young Aquincum. All he wanted to do was destroy, to control. He reminded me of someone I knew."

"Doctor, I'm flattered," The Master mocked when he noticed the other man's intent glance.

"I tried to save Sabas from himself. He allowed me to place physic barriers all through his mind," The Doctor sighed, running a hand through his crazy hair. "They weren't enough. The psychic parasite was just too much."

"So he lost it," Jack stated flatly.

"_No_," The Doctor drug the word out, glaring at the Captain. "That man we're dealing with isn't the same person he was on my TARDIS. The Omorish has completely took him over! If we could find some way of destroying it, we could save him!"

"It's not that easy," Keara stated through gritted teeth, flying to her feet. "You say you can destroy the Omorish side of him! You say that the thing isn't who he is! But whatever the Omorish is, it's no better than the Quis inside me!"

"Keara, it isn't the same," The Doctor reassured the woman.

"How isn't it?!" She demanded. The man gave her a sympathetic look, only fueling her anger as he didn't respond. "I mean, honestly. It's a thing inside him, isn't it? What if it's only enhancing what was already there?"

"The Quis and the Omorish are two totally different things," The Doctor stated, taking a step towards her. "The Quis wants to help, the Omorish only seeks to destroy."

"They're not so different! The Quis doesn't want to help at all. It craves for others to be in pain so it can feed! Do you know how much pleasure it took when I killed Benjermin?" Keara shouted, feeling the guilt roll off the Time Lord in front of her. A small bubble of irony burst inside her and the woman laughed quietly, "Even now as you pity me its eating it up. Every time any of you feel the slightest bit of pain, it jumps in elation."

"So you're saying that if you ever try to purposely harm us because of the Quis, we should kill _you?_" River asked, coming to stand beside the Doctor.

"Yes! Should I ever do anything remotely close to what Sabas has done, I would expect you to take a blaster to my head!"

"It doesn't work that way," The Doctor mumbled.

"Why not?!" Keara shouted.

"Because if it did," The Master started, raising off the sofa. He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I would be dead a thousand times over. Yeah, Doctor?"

"I could never do something like that," The Doctor replied softly.

"Are you siding with him?" She questioned, looking up to met the Master's gaze. The same smirk was still on his face as before.

"Of course not," He replied with a chuckle. "I'm just saying that the great Oncoming Storm is a soft tosser who values the life of an insane murderer more than himself."

Keara laughed loudly this time, watching the Doctor's face flick about on the verge of different emotions. It finally settled on something between amused and annoyed and he slunk back down atop of the desk, pulling himself up so his feet barely touched the ground.

"Do you want to explain your oh so brilliant plan now?" The Master asked, obviously trying to mock the Doctor further.

"The synthetic TARDIS," He stated sourly.

"What about it?" Jack asked, looking dejected.

"The controls are isomorphic. They'll only respond to Sabas, or whoever he uses to get access to the Eye of Harmony," The Doctor stated, grimacing as he paused. We all waited as he seemed to be fighting a silent battle within himself.

"The Eye of Harmony can only be accessed through a small control panel located within the TARDIS's central hub," River cut in, not waiting for the Doctor to regain control of himself. "The only way to fully access it is with the retinal scan of a human eye."

"So he'll need a companion of his own, eh?" Keara asked.

"Yes," The Doctor replied, not meeting Keara's gaze. His stance seemed just as tense as before and his face was apprehensions.

"And how can we use this to our advantage?" She urged him on. Neither River nor the Doctor seemed inclined to answer this time. It was as if the couple had suddenly lost all desire to explain their escape attempts. She let out a huff, glaring at them both.

"This is the rough part of the plan," The Doctor replied, suddenly finding his shoes more interesting than meeting her gaze.

"See, at first we thought he'd use Lucy but then we realized he couldn't because he'd given part of his Omorish's power to her," River added, also intent on glance at other things. "Then we figured it would be Benjermin, but..."

"I sorta squashed those plans, didn't I?" Keara said with a bitter, dry laugh.

"Yes, well, now we think," The Doctor paused, his eyes finally coming to rest on Keara's. She saw the conflict swirling in his eyes, the blood of his face seeming to drain slowly. He opened his mouth to take a deep breath before letting in rush out in a loud puff. "We think he'll use his mate."

Keara stood there silently, trying to let the pieces fall into place. Already the Master was shouting something, screaming at the Doctor but the woman couldn't focus on the words. The very plan the Doctor had danced around was starting to form in her mind.

Once again, she was to be used as bait. This time instead of a supposed explosive in her head, she would use her body as the weapon of choice. She would have to give everything to Sabas, make him believe she was his mate. If she could gain his trust, he would use her as the key to the Eye of Harmony and the TARDIS would respond to her touch.

Everyone's safety was now hanging within her grasp. If she refused, it was possible that they could all die. But for once in her life, she wanted to be selfish, to deny everything the Doctor and River were saying. She knew she couldn't though, not when she had the chance to stop this once and for all.

"Just listen," The Doctor demanded, eyes locked with the Master, "If she can control the synthetic TARDIS, we can escape! All we have to do is get away long enough to form a real plan!"

"I wont allow that Aquincum filth to put his hands on what is mine," The Master retorted, his hand wrapping itself over her arm and pulling her close to him. "I havent quite learned to share yet!"

"You've got to stop this," River shouted, coming to the Doctor's defense as usual. "How can you be so selfish? You can't keep putting yourself before others! We're all in danger here, not just you! She's possibly the only hope we have!"

"_Selfish_," The Master spoke the word as if it were something filthy. "You think I'm being selfish?"

"Yes," The two said in unison.

"You two honestly don't get it, do you?" Amy pushed herself in between crowd, looking squarely at the Doctor and River.

"Whats there to get?" River asked, searching Amy's face. Keara watched as both woman exchanged meaningful glances as Jack came into our huddled little circle.

"You're the most pathetic bastard I have ever met," Jack said, shoving his hand into the Master against his chest. Keara could hear the drums roar to life but the Time Lord seemed to control himself. Jack whirled around to look at River and the Doctor. "I can't stand him but he's right."

"You're siding with _the Master_?!" The Doctor nearly shouted. "What about all the awful things he did to you in the year that never was? How can you actually agree with him when he's blatantly trying to keep what he thinks is his?"

"Those things he did to me aboard _The Valiant_ are why I'm agreeing with him," Jack sighed, running a hand over his face. "He may be just protecting something that's his, but for once the Master's putting someone before himself! Keara might be just another thing for him to own but he isn't going to allow her to be used so we can escape."

"Captain freak's right. I'm being very generous about this," The Master stated, rolling his eyes.

"Do you think you could shut up? I'm trying to defend you but you're making it really difficult," Jack groaned.

"It doesn't matter if you're defending me or not," The Master yelled, pulling her tighter against him, the drums pounding louder than ever. "Keara is mine and I decide when she's used as bait!"

"I am not something to be owned!"

The drums pulsed savagely as the woman pushed him away, his brown eyes alight with rage. She pushed them away, tried to shove the drums completely out of her mind. She wouldn't allow him peace, not this time.

"And I am certainly not bait!" Keara screamed as she turned to the others. "You speak of how bad that Omorish is but look at you lot! You're at each others throats over who to throw to the wolves! For gods' sakes, am I just a fucking piece of meat to be tossed about?!"

"No, of course not," River whispered, her eyes soft.

"Then explain to me how any of you are better than Sabas," She demanded, clenching her fists to her sides. Tears began to form but she held fast. "You're asking me to sleep with a bloody monster! To willingly give myself to Sabas so you can escape, huh?"

"We didnt It was never I never wanted...," The Doctor couldn't seem to form a sentence. His eyes were heavy with guilt. All around Keara emotions ran high, and she had to steady herself so as not to become overstimulated.

"I'll do it," Keara sighed.

"What?!" The Master screamed. His hand shout out, grabbing her chin and forcing the woman to stare at him. She could see the pain, the anger, the pure hate in his eyes. It all rolled into her, feeding the parasite. "You will not!"

"It's the only way," She softly replied, letting her hands grip his forearms. Instantly, his drums filled Keara's mind as she forced herself to calm down. "Dont you see? If there's even the slightest possibility to stop Sabas, we have to take it. Besides, it isn't as if I'm being forced to my death, you git."

"I wont let him touch you," He hissed, shoving her away. She stumbled back a bit, barely catching herself. "Even if I have to kill him _tonight_, he wont lay a finger on you!"

The Master stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. A few tears escaped, running down her cheek as the sound of the drums floated away. She wanted to follow him, to stop him from doing something stupid but her legs wouldn't listen. They seemed rooted to the spot she had stopped at.

"You don't have to do it," The Doctor nearly whispered. "It was just a rough plan. Not absolute. Not even a plan, really..."

"No, it is s plan though. Its something we didn't have before," Keara replied, not looking up at any of them. She knew none of them liked the situation anymore than she did. In fact, the Doctor's guilt seemed to pour off him in droves. It was obvious that he wasnt used to this sort of strategy.

"Guess its something to sleep on, yeah?" Amy stated, taking several long strides towards the door. River and the Doctor werent far behind, both seemingly unable to exit the room quick enough. Only Jack and Keara were left, his unnatural aura filling the gap left behind by the others.

"You don't have to do this! Its stupid and..." He paused, grinding his teeth in the process. For a moment, he seemed to be lost in thought, as if choosing his words carefully before he spoke. "Its stupid and it sounds like a plan that the Master would come up with, not the Doctor."

"I don't think any of us know whats going on in the Doctor's mind right now. Not even River," She sighed, and watched Jack move towards the exit. She followed and they both passed through the threshold.

Keara turned slightly, noticing the figure with his back pressed against the door frame. It was the Doctor. Jack gave her a questioning glance to which she simply nodded. He gave her a reassuring smile and left the two of them alone.

The Time Lord simply stood there, his face stormy with guilt. Everything about his stance seemed off, like it wasnt the same man she had met before. He was obviously uncomfortable about the way things had gone down and she wondered how much of the plan had been River's idea.

"I'm so sorry," He stated, shaking his head gently. "I didn't mean for any of this to turn out like it has. You should be in your flat right now. Across the street from the quaint little park, the one with the bright yellow slide. You should still be in 2009..."

"Yes, I should," Keara shrugged, glancing towards the ceiling. "Course, I wouldn't change anything. I'm enjoying myself in a sick kind of way, you know? What with being near death all the bloody time and the aliens."

"I can take Silistra away," He stated, and she felt rather than saw his presence beside her. "I can put up barriers around your memories. Make you forget everything that the Master and Silistran Elders did to you."

Keara paused, thinking on it for a moment. It was tempting, the very idea of being rid of the awful images that plagued her mind at night, that haunted every step the woman took. To forget each and every day of Hell that was forced upon her. It was so very tempting.

"No," Keara replied, a small smile tugging at her mouth. "Thanks but no."

"I don't think you understand. I'm offering to make it like it never happened," He stated, letting his hand rest on top of her head.

"But it did happen," She replied, hearing the familiar thump growing inside her mind. "Even though I hated every second of it, it _did_ happen and I need to remember it."

"You don't have to cling to something like that," The Doctor stated, his tone concerned.

"Oh yes I do," Keara answered, turning her head. The Master stood several feet away now, staring intently between the two of them. "No matter how bad it was, it changed him and I have to cling to that."

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** Wow. I dont think I've ever done this much dialogue. I'm usually more of an action/emotion writer but this turned out really well. Anywho, I hope I've satisfied some of your questions about Sabas. Some of the things I've written in this chapter are Whovian, and some aren't.

Now, the next chapter is the entire reason I wrote this story. Chapters twenty and twenty-one will be posted at the same time, just in case any of you want to skip the smut. I dont know why you would! I mean, I literally wrote this story around this one chapter. But I'll have it out soon, promise! I just have to write twenty-one!

That's all you get for today, my loves! **REVIEW**!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Every Inch of Her Luscious, Pale Skin


	20. Every Inch of Her Luscious, Pale Skin

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** The story that is Silentium belongs to me in its entirety, except for the few characters that are Whovian in nature. I do not own _Doctor Who_. I wrote this simply for my love for it.

**WARNING: **Dub-Con. This chapter contains serious sexual scenes. I was concerned with putting it in with the actual story because Silentium is bad enough already. You _can_ skip this chapter as it isnt plot crucial but where's the fun in that?

**This Chapter Is For ClinicallyInsaneKoschei! HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY, YOU BRILLIANT WOMAN YOU!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Twenty:**

_**Every Inch of Her Luscious, Pale Skin**_

"What is it, now?"

"What are you thinking?" The Master snarled, pushing her through the threshold of the study and slamming the door behind him. He did not meet her gaze. He wanted to strike her, beat her as he had so long ago. But he wouldn't, and he knew this.

"You've changed," Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, but he could hear it. She had completely ignored his question. That same mocking tone she always had laced her voice. Defiance! Oh, it made his hearts pump faster, every nerve in his body ready.

Keara Ashland confused him.

"Have I now, pet?" The man nearly wanted to laugh suddenly. Why, he had no idea. It was just an urge at how she'd replied.

"Yes, you have. You aren't the same ruthless Time Lord you were all those months ago! You're being much too civil about all this," She stood before him now, toe to toe. The fire was back in her eyes. "That Master wouldn't have escorted me to a _room _to discuss things! _That_ Master would have marched up to Sabas and destroyed him, regardless of who it put in danger! _That_ Master wouldn't have cared _who_ he had to sacrifice in order to survive! And _THAT _Master certainly wouldn't be having this discussion with me right now! He would have taken me round back, and had his way with me!"

"Is that what you want?" The Master asked, having already decided it was what he wanted. He'd make her call his name. He would truly be her Lord and Master. Her only Master. And then he'd leave her, just as broken as he'd found her.

"That isn't – You know what I mean," Keara's voice had become increasingly higher, and her cheeks were now on fire with a red-hot blush. This wasnt how the conversation was supposed to work.

The Master is winning.

"No, I don't know what you mean," He was leaning towards her now, lumbering over the much smaller woman. Keara had begun to tremble. The Master could visibly see her tremors. Already, he could feel the need rolling off of her.

"Dont," She said, more to herself then the Master. It didn't matter, it still sent a wave of pleasure through him. His hands reached up to grip her arms, to slam her into a crushing kiss but she fought.

She always fought him. She didn't want to. All she wanted was to give in to him and his body. But she wasnt going to allow him to win. So she fought, with everything in her, she fought.

This just caused the Master to want her more. He was the Master! He was born to dominate! To contol! The entire universe belonged to him! Including one pathetic little girl, Quis or otherwise! Keara was his and no one, not even the very same woman who belonged to him, was going to change that.

Keara submits.

She buckled beneath his grasps, all sense of right and wrong completely gone. It would bruise. Her lips, that is. His kiss felt like he was trying to bury himself in her. And honestly, she thought he was.

Pain ignited in her back as it collided with the nearest wall. She knew he wasnt going to be gentle. She didn't care. All she wanted was to keep the fire in her alive. Keep that flame, that never was there before, burning. She needed him. Wanted him. All she wanted.

The Master ground his hips into hers as his hands found their way into her hair. He was pulling at her, tugging at her black locks with force. It sent shudders of pleasure through her body.

She moaned against his lips, unable to suppress it any longer. The man didn't stop, simply groaning in return. Keara allowed her hands to travel over his body, over the shirt he wore. _Damn clothes, always in the way,_ she thought.

As if reading her mind, the Master removed his hands from her hair. His hands sought out her rough black top, ripping and tearing the fabric away from her body.

The Master could not explain what was had already stopped fighting him. She was giving him everything. He had broken her. He had won. The Master was the victor. No more defiance. No more anything!

So why did he still want her so badly? He had had his fair share of women since returning to Earth. Slept with more than he had like to admit. And yet, none of those sickly human woman had made him feel like this. Not even Allia had set him ablaze like she did.

The Master didn't care. Too much thought in all this already. He allowed his hand to shoot out, grabbing her unshielded breast roughly. Opening her mouth to moan once more, she had given the Master the perfect opportunity.

He bit down on her lip, forcing the soft skin to tear. Blood ran into the Master's mouth, causing him to become more excited then he had been. Keara's shout went unnoticed as he sucked her damaged lip.

All of his body was burning now. Her blood, mixed with his saliva, was simply too much. He needed her. Whether she fought or not. He wanted her. Every inch of her luscious, pale skin. She is all he wants.

Keara hadn't even realized that he had stripped himself. She couldn't take her mind off the amazing pain he was still forcing upon her. One half of her mind was telling her to push him away as she had on Silistra, the other screaming for more. Perhaps she really was as masochistic as she'd always suspected.

The Master nearly threw her onto the couch, half way across the room. She stared at him with wide eyes. Something about him had shifted. Something had left him, only to be replaced by something greater.

_His eyes hold no hate._

No, instead all the hate that had ever been there, that had always been there, had been replaced by longing. Sickening, horrid longing. It made Keara almost sad, and for a moment she forgot that she was about to fall into bed with a monster.

He captured her lips once more, this time seemingly gentler and she melted. By no one else's standards was this kiss gentle. But to show this much restraint, well, it was the best she was going to get, she assumed. And with that thought, she allowed her body to take over.

His hands were everywhere, searching over skin. Marking her as his own. Letting all his urges flow into her, his body nearly crushing her own. She could barely breathe, the Master's full weight pinning her underneath him on the couch.

Keara felt consumed, utterly invaded. The Master was all over her. But before she could find a decent balance in her mind, she felt him, rubbing his fingers against her core. He was teasing her, testing the waters. Two finger slid inside her, causing her to gasp. She was more than ready. He had barely touched her and she was already almost at her peak.

He removed his fingers, finding her arousal more than pitched. Keara frowned at the loss of the fingers, but it was quickly, almost immediately, replaced something else.

_The Master is never gentle._This time was no different. He slid inside her, burying himself fully inside. She nearly shouted in pain, not expecting how much he'd fill her. The Master groaned in satisfaction as he brought his lips over hers.

She was still bleeding and it made the entire experience even better. His tongue invaded her mouth, nearly taking away all of her breath. She couldnt breathe. But the Master didn't even noticed. He continued to take her, over and over. With each pump, he was even more ragged. Ever more ruthless.

Keara was starting to become scared. All the pleasure in the world was flowing through her but she couldn't enjoy it. It hurt too much. It scared her far, far too much. She was so close to climax, but she knew she wouldn't hit it, not at this rate.

One of his hands still clasped her breast, the other barely holding himself up. His breath was came out in uneven puffs. He had never felt such pleasure before. Everything around the Master had disappeared. All that mattered was his pleasure.

Then he heard her scream.

"Please stop," She whimpered, and the Master became still. His rage suddenly flared, only it was directed towards himself. There was something wrong. He saw the tears slide down her slim face, her eyes refusing to open. An emotion welled up inside him, one he hadn't felt since he was a child. He was feeling guilty?!

He began to retreat from her, to pull out completely, to leave her be, but she stopped him. Keara's arms slid around the Master's neck to pull him down into a kiss that was neither gentle nor forceful. Confused, with his own actions as wells as hers, he went with it. She still wanted him, he told himself.

With a steady, even speed, he began to pump once more. Still the pleasure was blinding, unimaginable and it took everything not to pick up the pace once more. Attentively, he worked at her body until she finally became responsive to his touch. Her breathing picked up and slowly she began to move her hips to match his pace.

"Oh, gods, yes," She moaned, arching her chest into his hand. The Master picked up the speed, making sure she was enjoying every second of it. "Please, more!"

"Beg for it. Shout, until your lungs cease," The Master whispered in her ear, repeating his words. He began to slow, enjoying this new form of torture. One he'd promised to show her. Her eyes opened in anger and the Master groaned, "I am your Lord and Master! I control your universe! Submit!"

"N-no," She moaned, feeling the Master's speed slow. Each thrust was hitting perfectly, timed just enough apart to leave her needing more. She was teetering close to release but the Master was making sure it didn't arrive too soon. It was maddening, and Keara's body tried to move to help, but the Master made sure she couldn't.

"Submit, pet," The Master groaned in her ear. Keara bit down on the Master's shoulder, trying to keep herself steady. It was all she could do not to beg. "Beg me!"

"Please," The word slipped past her conscious thoughts, making her sound desperate. The Master smiled that same evil smirk as he clamped his hand to the back of her neck.

Without a second thought, his lips were over her own once more. They crashed together, and she groaned against him as pain and pleasure both shot through her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her lips hurt. But up front, and the only thing coherent at the moment, was the fact that she needed him.  
The Master pulled back slightly, finding the need to breathe too great. He stared at her, and Keara knew he could see the urgency in her eyes. The smile on his face told her that much. He leaned his head lower, and placed his mouth over one of her nipples. Keara gasped, arching into his mouth. The very sensation was enough to send her over the edge. She couldn't think straight with his tongue tracing circles over her skin.

The Master, never one for being gentle, quickly bit down on her flesh, earning a yelp. His hand quickly released her wrists and found her right breast, his mouth still preoccupied with the left. Her moans were growing louder, and she wasn't even bothering to suppress them anymore. No, there was no way of that. The licking, tasting, nipping of the Master was sending her into overload, matched only by each slow, agonizing thrust.

Her breath caught in her throat, all sane reasoning leaving her thoughts, as he shoved his hand between her legs. And there it was. She hadn't even realized how loud she was moaning when he began to rub, easily finding that little bundle of nerves that sent her into a state of pure bliss. He stroked it, slowly at first, then picking up speed with his thumb.

His pace began to slow, becoming longer strokes and shorter pumps and Keara groaned in annoyance, "Don't! Don't stop!"

"Say my name," The Master demanded. "Submit to me, Keara!"

"Please, Master! I-I submit!" Keara nearly screamed as she choked out the words, stars exploding behind her eyes. He was sending her over the edge now. Never before had such waves of pleasure washed over her. Keara was screaming his name, "Master!"

The Master couldn't hold on any longer. He too reached his climax, spilling his seed inside her. After several more pumps, he collapsed on top of her. Again, she couldn't breathe but she didn't care. Not this time.

He shifted so that they laid side by side, a snug fit on the little couch. Her body curved into his, aching from the punishment it had just received. They just laid there, riding out the after shocks of their orgasms, both unwilling to be the first to speak.

Keara didn't know what to say. What was there to say? Nothing was good enough. Nothing was bad enough. The most perfect, horrible thing she had ever done. Her mind was already running through scenarios of how she could escape, only to have the thought beaten back by the need in her. The need for him. A need she would have to fill again.

The Master's thoughts were completely different. This was the point where he had planned to leave. He had broken her. He had won. She was his prize. A fragile deer set out to slaughter. But now?

The drums are gone. He only wanted her.

He couldn't feel them. Something that had been there for so long now, well, it was gone. And for the first time since he was eight, he heard nothing but utter and pure silence.

The Master felt alone. There was nothing telling him to kill. No war drums to direct him. No hunger to guide him. He was truly on his own this time. All alone. _No, never alone. _He had never been alone. Will never be alone. The drums would return soon enough.

With a heavy sigh, he placed a tender kiss on Keara's shoulder. Tender, a word that had never been used to describe the Master, and probably never be used again. But for the present, that's what he was. What he wanted for her.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was kind of short, actually very short but I wanted to write a chapter that could be easily skipped and no one would miss something important plot wise. So I really hope that everyone has enjoyed this! Anyway, I'd really appreciate **reviews** on this! It would mean so much! And the next chapter should be out within a few hours!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **I Would Die For You


	21. I Would Die For You

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** _Doctor Who_ is still not mine. If it were, not only would I be entirely rich but it would be renamed _Master Who_. Sorry, bad pun. As it is, Keara and some of the other characters throughout this story do belong to me. They are mine, do not steal them!

**Thanks For All The Reviews (Answering Chapter Nineteen):  
pattibon: **Oh, I don't really know why but the smut is some of my favorite to write... Ehehe, guess I'm a perv.  
**Moorecarol7477: **You're back! You picked a fun time to return to us!  
**Ahsilaa: **The whole 'love' confession will be explored soon enough. Though, you have made me put a lot more thought into that chapter.  
**SawManiac211:** If I ever finish this story and write a sequel, it's going to be all about Keara lounging about while the Master does house chores for her!  
**Lexy Summers:** I tried to contour the emotions with some humor... Doesnt always work the way I plan...  
**Superwhoavegelock:** Hope you enjoy the smut. ;D  
**The Girl Who Can: **What? You – I mean – Oh my Godtiss! That is a brilliant idea!  
**And super thanks to kali yugah and Jade-Button for enjoying this story!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

_**I Would Die For You**_

"You're still going to go through with it?"

The Master's form laid on top of her, either of her arms pinned to her sides on the bed they shared. She whimpered, feeling his grasp tighten in anger as the drums roared loudly in their minds.

"I'm sorry, but I have to," She replied softly, her eyes pleading with him to understand. He wouldn't though, she knew that. He could never see just how much she was willing to give up to save him and the others. In fact, she wasnt even sure she was aware how much she'd willing give.

Keara Ashland let a few tears escape.

"How can you even consider letting Sabas touch you?" He roared, keeping her pinned underneath his body. "I've already claimed you! You're mine! The goddamn Aquincum will never have you!"

"Master, please. I'm begging you to see this my way," Keara pleaded as she raised her lips to capture his. His response was instant and as possessive as always. She made to pull away but the Master wouldn't allow.

He kissed Keara for several minutes, until she had to force her lips away to breathe. His hands released her wrists to roam her body, taking in every ounce of flesh that he could. His hands worked deftly, mapping out the contours of something that he already knew very well.

"I'm trying to save you! Arent you the king of self-preservation?" She questioned, letting out a tiny gasp as his hands skimmed over her more sensitive areas.

He growled deep in the back of his throat, letting his hands retreat as he moved away from her. She sat up, pulling the thin blanket over herself as she watched him slowly redress himself. Forcing herself to try to tap into the Quis abilities, she tried her hardest to calm him down. But it wasnt working. In fact, she could see him visually tense as he caught on to what she was doing.

"The only time you're allowed to use that thing on me is when you're taking away the drums," He snarled, turning around to capture her chin between his index finger and thumb. "Dont try to force me to _feel_ anything!"

"You just don't understand, do you?" Keara questioned, letting go of her thin grip on the Quis. The Master relaxed his taut grip but didn't release her chin. His face was twisted in a hard scowl, the hatred reclaiming his gaze. "I don't think you'll ever understand."

"Whats there to understand?" He retorted, letting his grip go limp.

"I may just be another way to calm the drums for you," Keara sighed, watching her hands as they played with the sheets below. "And honestly, I've never expected to be more than that, but if I were truthful with myself and with you, well..."

"Well?"

"I would die for you," It was nothing more than a whisper to escape her lips. She could feel his eyes on her but she wasnt quite ready to meet them yet. Everything inside her was shouting, telling her that she was acting like an idiot. It was irrational to be willing to sacrifice everything she had for a man who had done nothing but hurt her. Yet, that's exactly what she was doing.

"That's completely stupid," He snapped, and turned back to dressing himself. Keara let out a soft chuckle, trying to force the tears away from her eyes. She knew he was right. Of course, she really didn't want to hear it said aloud. She glanced up, watching him head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She softly asked.

"I have to get back to work on the bloody synthetic TARDIS," He replied flatly, not pausing in his movements, "I've already been away too long. Cant have Sabas getting suspicious."

"I wont be here," She stated just as cold as his words had been. The Master turned to look at Keara, stopping just at the door. She could hear his drums, louder in her mind than in his as she tried to give him a few last moments of peace. "When you get back, I mean. I'll already be gone."

"You're serious," He stared at the woman, his face devoid of any emotions.

"Dead serious, you git," Keara replied with a tender smile. She rose off the bed, abandoning the sheets. He looked her over several times, letting his eyes sweep over every inch of Keara's body. Quickly, and urgently, she closed the gap between the two of them and captured his lips.

The Master seemed to freeze under her touch. She didn't pull away, she refused to leave him without so much as a kiss. Standing on her tip-toes, she wrapped her arms around him. He didn't respond and she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks, rejection coursing throughout her body.

Slowly Keara pulled away, letting her hands linger over his shoulders. The tears wouldn't stop, they flowed as freely as if they were meant to be there. And, really, they were. They were always there when she was with him. No matter the situation, he always seemed to make her cry.

"Cant you at least pretend to have a heart?" She sobbed, not daring to meet his glance. She could feel just how tense he was, his body absolutely rigid under her touch. "You could at least act like you care!"

"You're willingly giving yourself over to him!" He shouted through gritted teeth, causing her to snap her head up to look at him. His arms forced their way around her waist, slamming her against his chest. "You think I don't care? When this is all over with, I'm going to rip his heart from his chest for even considering touching you!"

"So I take it you're not happy about this," She sarcastically commented, rolling her eyes. He didn't reply with words, instead choosing to crush her lips with his. He was never truly gentle, but occasionally, she could see the restraint. This was defiantly not one of those times.

The Master's lips moved hungrily against Keara's, reopening the wound on her bottom lip. He lapped up the blood, his tongue seeking out every ounce he could hastily swallow. Suddenly, he was pushing her backwards, towards the bed once again. Truly, this was the only way the Master knew how to say goodbye.

In the back of her mind, a voice was telling her that he really didn't care that she, Keara, was handing herself over to Sabas. No, he was concerned that the Quis was being handed over. That the drums would return as soon as it left his side and it upset him more than anything that happened to her.

But for the few moments that their bodies lay intertwined together, it didn't matter. As long as the Master wanted Keara, or even wanted the Quis, she would be more than willing to risk her life for him, for his touch. Just to feel his body pressed against her own, she would put herself in harm's way a thousand times over. All she needed was him.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

Keara stood silently in front of the door that acted as Sabas' quarters during the day. It was on the same level as their 'prison' and the TARDIS' workshop so he could keep an eye on progress. Sighing, and trying to smooth out the creases of the dress she had slipped on, she bit her lip in worry.

There was no other choice. She _had_ to do this. For the Doctor, for River, for Amy, for Jack, and even the Master. She needed to do this to save them, to save herself. It was going to help them all go free from this Hell-hole and be rid of this horrid nightmare that was Sabas. She had to do this for, well, for everyone. They were all clinging to a small ribbon of hope that revolved around her.

Honestly, it was much too much pressure. She knew that one little slip up and the entire plan could come crashing down. She was a good actress but even she had to admit when she was over her head. To try and convince Sabas that she was absolutely devoted to him like Lucy had been? It didn't seem possible.

But Keara forced herself to raise her hand, letting it knock gently against the wood of the door. In Keara's mind, she had already formed a plan, checked it twice, and went over every possible situation that she could think of. If there was one thing she knew, it was how to play with a man as if he were a mouse. Of course, Sabas wasnt exactly a human who could easily be toyed with.

"What do you want?" Uris answered the door. He looked as though he'd been beaten recently and she wondered if it had been Sabas' way of blowing off steam. The very thought sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"I-I need to see Sabas," Keara replied, trying her hardest to bring tears forward. In every other moment of her life, whenever she wanted nothing more than to stay completely dry-eyed, she couldnt. And then, when she needed to cry the most, the tears seemed dead locked in her tear ducts.

"Sabas," Uris called over his shoulder. "That thing is here to see you!"

"Do not refer to her as a thing," Sabas was instantly at Uris' side, clutching his throat within his grasp. Anger, pure and hot, rolled off of the Omorish as he clenched his grip tighter.

"I-I-I did-dn't me-mean," Uris tried to speak, but all breath seemed to escape him.

"Apologize to the lady," Sabas demanded.

"S-s-s-sorr-ry," It was broken and she could barely understand it.

"Its fine, really! Sabas, please let him go," Keara squeaked out, the tears finally coming forth. Instantly, his hand relaxed and Uris fell to the floor in a heap. She stared down at the injured Aquincum, a tingle of sympathy welling up inside of her.

"Leave us," Sabas hissed, staring down at Uris. As fast as he could scramble away, the Aquincum hurried to his feet and ran away. She glanced up at Sabas, whose eyes hadn't eased a bit. His voice didn't betray the anger she could feel pouring from him, "Wont you come in?"

"Yes," She replied, letting herself be ushered in by the man's hand. The instant Sabas closed the door, she felt like trying to escape. It took everything in her to take a seat on the sofa nearest his desk.

"What do you want, Keara?" He asked, eyeing her skeptically.

"I," Keara's voice didn't seem to want to come out for more than the one word. It was as if she had lost all ability to speak. His eyes were on her, watching her intently, expecting her to speak but she simply couldn't. All the situations, all the plans that had ever been were suddenly tossed from her mind and the moment seemed to stop.

"Keara," He seemed to almost whisper, instantly coming to rest beside her. His hands cupped her face, making her look into his black eyes that were now soft and filled with concern. For a moment, she almost forgot that he was simply trying to make her believe he cared. "What happened, dear?"

"I'm tired of it all," Keara replied. The pitch black of his iris reminded Keara exactly what she was doing, exactly why she was putting herself in the situation she was. She was doing this so no one would have to have those beady eyes forced upon them ever again.

"Tired of what?" He nearly cooed, letting his hands trace over her lips.

"Of them," She shook her head free of his grasp, unable to handle it any longer. "All they want is to use me. They think I can help them escape but I can't. The Quis wont allow me to..."

"Wont allow you to what?"

"To betray you," Keara looked deeply into his eyes, making sure that her's were filled with tears. Sabas' entire emotional state seemed to shift, and he seemed to become warmer all around. She sighed, forcing herself to continue, "I cant explain it, Sabas. I don't want to explain it! The Quis inside me just wont allow me to harm you. It doesn't care about the others anymore... _I_ don't care about the others."

"Well the moon has broken and the sky has cracked," He chuckled to himself, running his hands over her arms. "Has Hell frozen over too?"

"I'm serious," She retorted, more tears coming to life.

"I know, I know," He hushed the woman, slowly pulling her closer. Keara found herself pressed tightly against his chest, his hand stoking her hair. "I'm so glad you've finally started seeing things my way."

"I still don't trust you," She mumbled against his chest, feeling him shutter with quiet laughter. "You saved me from Silistra, but you also put me there in the first place. The fact is, a little part of me still views you as the bad guy in all this."

"I'll teach you to trust me," He whispered, continuing to stroke her hair. She sighed, a sudden sickness washing over her. The very thought of him teaching her anything was vile. All she wanted to do was slap him, strike him as hard as she possibly could.

"Well I hope you do," She nearly gagged as soon as she said them, forcing herself to settle tighter against his chest. She didn't know what she was thinking, only allowing her body to go on in auto pilot. The Aquincum seemed satisfied enough as he gently pulled away.

Instantly, Keara wished she hadn't said anything. Sabas had taken her statement as an invitation to kiss her and his lips captured Keara's quickly. She suppose after being ravished by the Master for the past twenty-four hours, Sabas' little kiss was nothing. His lips were far too soft, too gentle, too insignificant compared to everything she'd experienced with the Master.

"Wait!" She nearly screamed, her mind starting to panic as his hands rubbed her body. She knew that eventually she would have to allow Sabas to take her fully but for the moment, she wasnt ready. The man pulled back, staring at her questioningly. "I don't trust you, remember? I'm not ready to just throw myself at you."

"Dont worry, love. We can go as slow as you'd like to," He soothed her, not stopping his hands from rubbing over her hips and stomach. She sighed, happy to be free if only a little.

"What now?" She asked, nibbling her bottom lip. This was the tipping point in her plan where things could go utterly wrong or completely right.

"I'll send Ben - I mean, Uris to fetch your things. We'll move you to the third floor immediately," His black eyes shimmered with excitement as he kept them locked with her own. "You'll be treated like the queen you are. Though, you'll have to keep the collar for the time being... But I've got a little surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes. It would seem that I've come across some new literature. A little gem that's going to help me, help _us_, to control the Quis inside of you," He replied, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She sighed, unable to stop the smile that creased her lips.

"You think I can actually control it?" Keara asked, a small echo of hope springing forth. Since murdering Benjermin, She had felt the Quis inside her more often than not and she was desperately trying to gain some form of control over the parasite.

"Of course. Oh, Keara, you have no idea that things that I can give to you," He whispered, letting his lips dance over her Keara's. "The strength, the power, the knowledge. I can let you see the universe through my eyes and let you hold it in your hands. I can give you immortality."

"I don't want any of that," Keara stated, not really giving it any thought. But as soon as she saw Sabas' expression, she began to back pedal. "I mean, I'm already immortal enough. I don't age, so you don't have to worry about that. As for your strength and power, keep it."

"And my knowledge?" He questioned.

"I've always been a curious person," She answered, trying her best to be somewhat seductive. She had never needed to be before and she was failing miserably but Sabas seemed to be clueless.

"Then I'll teach you everything I know," He purred. Yes, he _actually _purred. She had to suppress a hearty laugh as she watched the Aquincum shift closer to her.

"Sabas," Keara whispered, trying to hush her angry tones. His body was nearly flushed with her own now, and it took everything in Keara not to push him away. "Not here, and certainly not now."

"Wouldnt dream of it," He replied against her lips before claiming them once more. She forced herself to react against them. She knew she had to do something to make this whole situation feel better in her mind.

_This is the Master. This is the Master. This is the Master._

Keara kept telling herself that over and over, repeating it to the same rhythm that his tongue was making inside her mouth. She kept telling herself that this was the man she wanted, that the lips pressed against her own were that of a Time Lord.

The Master was never gentle and she loved that about him. Yet, sometimes all she wanted was something a bit more soft. These lips were just that and she pictured in her mind that they belonged to the Master. That he was pressing his normally chapped lips against her soft lips, moving them delicately against her.

The very thought caused her respond intensely. She found herself kissing and nipping at Sabas as much as she could. She didn't dare open her tightly closed eyes. Keara's tongue worked against his, dancing and swaying in his mouth. Her hands quickly found his hair and began to work through the perfectly combed tresses.

So there she was, laying on her back with a man pressed over her. All her thoughts told her that the person holding her down was a certain blonde Time Lord and that her body was screaming for his newly acquired gentle touch. It was too much, she was ready for him to take her, to give her a repeat performance of the night she had just experienced. Before she knew it, the moan had already escaped her lips and the world seemed to stop.

"Master!"

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Sabas stared down at her, his black eyes glazed over with rage. Keara couldn't stop the cold chill that ran down her spine. Subtly, almost as if they didn't exist, she could feel him shake with tremors. His eyes gleamed with an obvious intent of murder.

"I-I," The words wouldn't come once again. Never in all her planning had this type of situation arisen. Never any scenario where she called out another man's name. Fury rolled off the Aquincum in droves.

Tears were beginning to pool in her eyes as her mind scrambled to figure out what to say. _What is there to say? I'm sorry I literally screamed another man's name when I should have been calling for you. Yes, because Sabas is always so understanding and never vengeful in the least!_

"Do you think this is cute? That its funny?!" Sabas snarled, his hands clenching on to her shoulders and pinning her down. She let out an involuntary whimper. His hands were sure to leave bruises. "Because I don't see the humor in all this!"

"Wait!" Keara shouted, clamping her eyes shut. It was the only way to stop the tears, "You don't understand!"

"No? I don't understand, do I? Well, how about you make me understand because I'm having an incredibly hard time see the silver lining in all this," Sabas stated, his tone taking that cold edge that could shake even the strongest men to their core.

"Well," She stammered. Her voice didnt seem to want to work. Her eyes refused to open. Nothing, her mind couldn't think of a single thing. There was no way of getting out of this. No way of explaining why she called out a monster like the Master's name.

"_Well_," He urged her, giving her a hard shake. Her eyes opened a fraction, only to be met with his hard black eyes. They scared her more than anything had before, even more than the Master's eyes on Silistra.

"Silistra!" She gasped, the tiniest of plans finally forming.

"What about Silistra,? Sabas continued to stare at her, his gaze never wavering. Yet, his grip on her shoulders seemed to loosen slightly.

"You have no idea what happened there," She stated, letting the tears fall. She could see Sabas' eyes soften, the realization settling in on him. "Three months of torture. Do you know how many times he forced me to say his name?"

"So what?" His tone had not changed but it was the only thing that remained as a reminder of his previous fury. She nearly had to suppress her smile. "Is it a habit all of a sudden?"

"Something like that," Keara let her eyes close once again. Perhaps she was a decent actress after all.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **Anywho, thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter! That one was one of my favorites and I really appreciate you lot. I am also working on a one-shot for **Neko Noke **since she was my 100th reviewer. It'll be all about Keara's time on Silistra. That'll be up soon enough! So remember to check that out! Remember to review. I'd say it'd help me update faster but I'm pretty sure that's an utter lie and I wont do that to you!

Just a quick word to the fandom here. Most of you have heard that Steven Moffat has deleted his Twitter account. This has come as a huge crush to me as I have followed him for years. In fact, he was the first account I followed and pretty much the reason I have Twitter. Anywho, I'd like to ask everyone that they please be respectful and spread some love around for him. Also, Caitlin Blackwood is being bullied, Amanda Abbington is getting death threats. Please stop the hate. This people are brilliant and I am a huge advocate against bullying in any form!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Lucy's Fall From Grace


	22. Lucy's Fall From Grace

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** I. Do. Not. Own. _Doctor_. _Who_. Get it? I really hope so because I'm getting kind of sick saying it every chapter. Uh, lets see... I do own Keara as well as many of the other aspects of this original story. Please do NOT steal them.

**WARNING:** Fluff...

**Big Feedback On The Last Chapter:  
****pattibon: **It's always hard to keep the Master in character as well as play him off as someone who everyone can relate to. I hope I do a good job... I don't know why the Master isn't a popular character to write about!  
**ClinicallyInsaneKoschei: **Happy birthday again, love! Sorry to make you sexually frustrated... No I'm not. I'm about to go post the one-shot in a few minutes so check it out!  
**Superwhoavegelock: **Dont make me feel even worse about what I do to Keara!  
**Let Me Love You: **0.0 That review. Dear Rassilon! I didn't even know where to start so I sent you a PM because, just wow. Wow.  
**SawManiac211: **You know it! SMUT! Ehehe. Thank you.  
**Ahsilaa:** I don't think he would. Dom continued existence is something that I'm working out. It'll be resolved by the end. Promise!  
**AlfieTimewolf:** This perplexes me as well. Might have been on _A Teaspoon and An Open Mind _or Tumblr. But thank you for the compliment!  
**Moorecarol7477:** The Doctor doesn't need rest! He's the bloody Doctor! Ehehe. Dominus is the representation of my feels, I think... It's such a compliment that you think Keara is a strong character... I feel she _is_ rather barmy and a tad suicidal at times...  
**Amanda: **Always glad to see a guest return! *Rereads Review* Best... Smut... In the fandom... ASDFGHKL! Sorry... My fangirl came out. THANK YOU!  
**The Girl Who Can: **More it is! Though, as for smut, it will have to wait. But I _will_ be doing more.  
**Neko Noke: **I am legitimately crying over your review because you have picked up on everything I was trying to convey. Exactly. Keara doesn't want to change the Master. She has found all his flaws, his ups and downs, and somehow found it a worth while investment on both their parts... The Master just needs to see it himself! And I'm going to post your one-shot soon. Like in an hour or two soon.  
**And everyone say hello to the new members of the family: AlwaysQuinn, Anemrac947, and you cant kill heroes (for some reason, it wouldn't let me put the dots in between words. I realize your user name isn't correct and for that I am so sorry! But I do _love_ it!)!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

_**Lucy's Fall From Grace**_

"So, its true then?"

She was sitting in Sabas' study when she heard her voice. It was saddened, obviously pained, and extremely lonely. It pulled at her heart-strings but threw the Quis inside the woman into a state of bliss as it absorbed the overwhelming amount of pain she was giving off.

Keara Ashland gazed upon Lucy Cole.

Turning back in her chair, and placing the book about the Quis down on the desk in front of her, she looked back at the woman. Her blonde hair was cut short, just as the Aquincum had talked of having Keara's cut. A sign of Sabas' control over the both of them, though for now it seemed she was safe. She looked worn, much more so than she'd seen her before.

Firstly, it appeared she had been crying. Her eyes puffy, and swollen. Though, and Keara would never admit to her, she had once been something slightly beautiful, she was now covered head to toe in bruises, all visible skin blue with fresh marks or yellow with old ones.

Her eyes had been a deep black the last time she'd seen her, betraying the Aquincum that hid within her. Now they had dulled back to what she assumed was her natural ocean blues. She wondered if it had abandon her.

"Lucy," Keara sighed, taking in every ounce of her. The poor thing was even skinner then she was. "What are you doing here?"

"He's taken you as his mate," The tears in her eyes flowed down her cheeks. Lucy looked so heartbroken, and she could feel her pain rolling off of her. She took a deep breath, trying to use some of the techniques she had learned from the book Sabas had given her. _Perhaps the Quis can help her..._

"I'm so sorry," Keara whispered, focusing in on her jealousy and betrayal. Visibly she seemed to ease, and her tears seemed to slow. Though both signs were very subtle.

"He told me he loved me," She stated as she stared holes in Keara.

"He hasnt told me that," Keara lied. Sabas had in fact told her several times over the past few weeks, making her say it in return. He enjoyed hearing her say it over and over, as he enjoyed hearing his own name.

"Not yet," Lucy urged, rubbing out a wrinkle in her dress. Again, like Keara, Sabas forced her to wear some form of dress constantly. She was wearing a tight, blue one that hugged her hippy waist.

"No, no," She shook her head. She didn't know why but she wanted to comfort her, to make her believe her words even if she didn't believe them herself. "Sabas doesn't love me. He only wants to use me..."

"But you love him," She accused, and Keara instantly opened her mouth to protest. But she snapped it shut. She was supposed to be playing the part of the dotting mate.

"Yes, but I doubt he feels the same," She finally managed to get out. Lucy's eyes softened, her self-pity becoming shared between the two of them.

"Maybe," She sighed, running her hand through her short blonde locks. "Its just like with Harold."

"Harold?" Keara questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You mean the Master?"

"Well, yes," She replied, coming over to stand beside the desk. Keara could feel a new wave of pain coming to life in her heart. "He never loved me either. I gave everything to him. Betrayed my entire planet, all for him... Only to have him beat me and use me to make his political persona look better."

"That's horrible," And it really was. Keara knew the memories she was speaking of, knew how badly "Harold Saxon" had treated his wife. Suddenly, this woman whom she'd hated so much didn't seem quite so terrible.

"He was my first," She locked eyes with the younger woman, tears beginning to stream just as before. Keara could tell just how horrible this truly was for her. "I thought because he made me feel so amazing, we were really in love."

"Lucy-"

"Everything was fine until he became Prime Minister! Then he started beating me, and ignoring me," Her entire body was rocked with tremors as she sobbed. "I practically worshiped him! And I thought if he saw that, he'd love me again! That we could be what we were before! And now Sabas is doing the exact same thing Harold did to me on that damned ship!"

Keara didn't know what to say towards Lucy's outburst. Her words had shook her to her very core. Seeing the Master's memories and hearing Lucy's recount of them were two very different things.

With his memories, she had seen why he'd treated the woman like that. To enslave the Earth, and next the universe, he had to rise to power as Harold Saxon. Lucy Cole had just been a pawn in his plan, something utterly expendable and interchangeable.

Yet, with Lucy, it had been completely real. When she had met the charming Harold Saxon, she believed her prayers had been answered. She had really loved him. The dates, the engagement, their marriage. It had _all_ been real to the woman. Especially the love she thought they'd shared.

A cold chill ran down her spine as she thought of her own relationship with the Master. She had thought she knew him. Even the monster she had met on Silistra, though completely different, was still the same man. He wasnt exactly the ideal person to be around, but she'd assumed he had his decent moments. Though seeing things through Lucy's eyes, her confidence was wavering.

Keara would never lie to herself; _I love the Master_. There wasnt any reason for her to deny that. His touch made her mind swirl, making it hard to breathe. She craved him. There was nothing more appealing in existence than being with him.

But what was to say that her situation was any different from Lucy's fall from grace. Maybe the Master thought there was a way of using her to help himself. Perhaps he wasnt really as upset with her throwing herself at Sabas as he'd lead on. He was the Master, after all.

"He's just using you. You know that, right?" Lucy stated, ripping her away from her thoughts. Her spine went rigid, and she could feel all the color draining from her face as she spoke. "He'll just use you and toss you aside."

"B-but, I love him," Keara stuttered, tears forming in her own eyes now. She was starting to feel like a lovesick teenager.

"I loved him too," She replied softly, seeming to be genuinely comforting. "And I'm sure there have been many a woman to come before either of us. To him, we're nothing but something to be used."

"He wouldn't do that," Keara whispered to herself, repeating the words she had said on Silistra. She knew just how useless they were.

"Yes he would," Lucy had heard her whispered plea, letting her hand rest on her shoulder. "Sabas is a horrible man. Even worse than Harold. At least with the Master, it was easier to deal with."

"What?" Keara questioned. She assumed they had been talking about the Master the entire time, her mind never piecing together that she had actually been referring to the Aquincum instead.

"I can't explain it. Harold just made the pain of losing him easier to deal with... Even when I refused to acknowledge our relationship was dead, I knew I didn't love him," Lucy's glossed over eyes had stopped crying, and instead she almost looked happy.

"And with Sabas?" Keara asked, never looking away from her blue eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving him."

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

Sabas had said he would be gone all night and most of the next day. Keara was praying to a God she wasnt sure existed that he hadn't exaggerated as she walked down the steps and towards her former room.

All the previous thoughts of the night had made her need to see the Master. It was true that she was beginning to question whatever they shared, but it didn't change the fact that she was longing for his presence. It was painful to not be around him.

She stopped herself, just outside their door. The drums were a low beat in the background of her mind, assuring the woman that the Time Lord was just behind the door. Steeling herself against her own emotions, she gripped the doorknob.

Nothing.

For some reason or another, Keara couldn't make herself turn the knob. Every inch of her body was craving for the Master's touch but what was left of her rational thought was begging her to see the logic. Or rather illogic. It wanted her to think through what she was doing by allowing herself even the slimmest trickle of hope.

She had seen his memories, she knew what he was. If Silistra had taught her anything it was that he couldn't ever be truly trusted. Whether it was the drums driving him or not, the Master was an utter monster who would always hurt her. Physically or mentally. The pain was always there.

It took a while for her to notice but her lip was bleeding slightly. Apparently she had bitten it hard enough to draw blood. She wiped it away quickly and readied herself to enter the room.

No matter how undecided Keara had become in the past several hours, she had to see him. Turmoil in her heart or not. It had been nearly three weeks since she'd left him. _Who knows how long it could be before we have a chance like this again?_

"Master, are you awake still?" Keara asked softly, quietly opening the door to their room. _No, not our room anymore. His room._

"Keara?" The voice was groggy, as if he'd just been woken up. Keara couldn't help but smile as she took a step into the room, flicking the lights on. The Master's face scrunched, both blinded by the light and annoyed.

"You're actually sleeping, oh great Time Lord?" She teased, taking several steps towards him. He looked extremely tired and she almost regretted waking him. _Almost_. "I thought your race didn't need as much sleep as humans."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, throwing the covers away from his body and settling on the edge of the bed. He didn't sound exactly happy to see the woman. "Shouldnt you be cuddle up to your _mate_ at this time of night?"

"Well, as much as I was looking forward to it, Sabas is gone for the evening," Keara replied, coming to sit next to him. "I figured I'd come spend the night in my old bed for once. I kinda miss this old thing."

The Master didn't glance up to look at her, instead keeping his eyes glued to his hands. No matter how linked they seemed to be, for the moment she couldn't read any emotions off of him. It was like he wasn't feeling anything at all, which worried even more than it should have.

His body was tense, his hair even more disheveled than normal. She glanced down to his hands which he seemed to be so interested in. They were covered in cuts. Letting her attention travel up his arms, she noticed more marks. Fresh marks at that.

"What the bloody hell have you been up to?" Keara asked in a huff. Her hands shot out to grab his and pulled them up towards her face to inspect them further. But the Master quickly jerked away.

"Go back to your mate, Quis," The Master snarled, quickly standing to walk away from her.

"What the fuck is this?" She asked, feeling those same tears from earlier returning. Lucy may have been talking about Sabas during their conversation but it certainly applied to the Master. "Why are you acting this way?"

"You know something," The Master said, not even bothering to look at her. He didn't bother to wait for her to respond either. "You don't understand hatred as I do. You never will. No one will."

"What are you talking about?"

"Keara, you're so naïve," He stated, finally looking at her face. She flinched. It felt like his stare was burning her now. The mixture of hatred and pity in his eyes were too much and his words barely registered in her mind as the drums began to rise in her ears. "I'm going to kill you."

"H-huh?" It wasn't even coherent, though none of her thoughts really were. They were suddenly clouded by fear. "What are you talking about, Master? I don't understand."

"Like I said," He shrugged, "You never will."

"Then make me understand it. If you're going to kill me then do it already," Keara shouted, her fear quickly churning, mixing with her anger as she watched him take several steps closer to her. Lucy's situation began to come back into her mind, how he'd treated her, how broken she was. It pained her to even think about it. "I'd rather die anyway than end up like-"

But Keara had to stop herself rather than finish her sentence. She couldn't let the Master in on her insecurities. The man was a master of humiliation, no pun intended. If he find out, she was sure he could find a way to use it against her.

"Like what?" He demanded, pulling her up by the thin collar of her dress, causing the collar around her neck to scratch at the bottom of her chin. She stumbled to her feet, finding it hard to breathe.

"Nothing," Keara struggled against his grip, inwardly cursing that she had said anything at all. His stare softened slightly, and she felt his grip loosen at the cloth of her dress. "Nothing at all."

"Like what?!" He asked again, completely let go of her collar.

"Why does it matter?" Keara replied with a frown. The Master rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the wall as before. She came to stand between him and the apparently interesting wall, trying to be as cautious as possible, not sure of how he would react. She spoke to him, placing her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"No," He stated bluntly. She stared into his eyes. She could see the pain behind them. As the woman stared into his brown eyes, she suddenly felt ashamed for ever questioning him.

Keara quickly stood on her tip-toes to fill the gap between his lips and her own. Throwing her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss. He didn't kiss back. Instead, he gently pushed her away.

Tears began forming in her eyes as she felt a jolt of rejection spread throughout her body. She had mucked things up between them yet again. He just stared at her, her tears now spilling over and staining her cheeks.

"Quit crying," He demanded, his features hardening. He pushed the woman back and she stumbled for a few steps before her back roughly collided with the wall. His next words were nearly screamed, "You'd rather die anyway than end up like what?!"

"Ouch."

Keara mumbled through gritted teeth and stared up at the Master. He stared back, his expression never softening. She suppose she only had herself to blame, and he wouldn't stop until she answered. With a deep sigh, she prepared herself.

"Like Lucy," Keara whispered as low as she possibly could. It was obvious that he'd heard as his eyes snapped down to lock with Keara's intensity. Immediately the woman felt just as foolish as ever.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, and capturing her chin between his finger and thumb. He had done this before, and this time was just as harsh as the last time. Keara cringed in pain, tears rolling down cheeks, dripping onto the pink of her dress.

"Its nothing. Please," She begged, wrapping her hand gently around the wrist of his arm, trying to pull him away from her face. "Please, just forget it!"

"Answer me, or else," The threatening gaze was enough to make her answer but the fear clenching at her made the words die in her throat as she fought just to keep eye contact. His frown deepened and she felt his other hand wind its way through her hair. "Fine! Have it your way."

It felt like he was suddenly all over her, although she knew only his hands were touching her face and buried in her hair. It wasnt even as if his drums were echoing in her mind, it was like they were _in_ her mind. He was in her mind.

_ "__He's just using you. You know that right? He'll just use you and toss you aside. I loved him too, And I'm sure there have been many a woman to come before either of us. To him, we're nothing but something to be used." Lucy's eyes are so sad as they look at me._

_ "B-but, I love him. He wouldn't do that." My voice is a whisper. _

_ Lucy's words, my words. He can see them all. He can see them, knows them! What the hell is going on?! His got a hold over all of my memories!_

_"You don't know the Master like the rest of the universe. He's a monster, and he's going to torture you and he will love every minute of it." Sabas' words are cold, and yet betray no lies._

_"Oh, but I would." This sentence only confirms my secret fears._

_ "Do you see now, Keara? The Master is an absolute monster. The man you think you know doesn't exist." Sabas statement makes me quiver in sheer terror._

_"Men from all over the universe will pay a high price to fuck a Quis." His eyes are hard as steel, yet his voice is soft as silk._

_ "__I can't believe I _ever _loved you!" My voice is hoarse as I choke back the tears that want to spill so badly._

_ Oh gods, what is happening to me? I can't stop it, he can see it! All of it. No, no, no! Get out of my head! Please! Theres so much pain, so much to relive. I don't want to see this!_

_ "__I would never lie to myself; I love the Master."_

_STOP!_

Suddenly, white light erupted into Keara's line of vision and the woman stumbled away to fall against the bed. The pain at the base of her skull, where the chip was seemed numb compared to the pain in frontal lobes and the rest of her aching body. Keara whimpered, letting more tears fall down her face as she tried to even out her breathing.

Everything in her body felt as though it had been crushed. Her bones felt brittle, her skin completely bruised, as if all the blood had been drained from her body and replaced with acid. She couldn't remember being in so much pain before.

"What. Was. That?!" Keara gasped, unable to catch her breath.

"Telepathy," The Master replied. His face emotionless as his tone. "The Quis is gifted in empathy where Time Lords are a telepathic race."

"Is it normal to feel like I've been hit by a bloody truck?" Keara groaned as she forced herself into a sitting position, trying to wipe the tears away. "Because if that was your mission then you've succeeded just right, git!"

"That _thing _inside you put up a fight," He stated, sitting on the bed next to the woman. Before she knew what was happening, she felt the man's hands grip her hips, pulling her onto his lap. She gasped, her body feeling as if it were on fire as he pulled her closer.

"What are you doing?" Keara managed to get out. His hands were starting to roam over the tight sundress that she was wearing. Over her arms and up her back, coming to rest at the nape of neck. Momentarily, she forgot about the pain surging through her body as she felt him pulling her face forward.

"Sit still, and shut up," He stated, his lips teasingly out of reach. One hand stayed on Keara's neck as the other laid on her hip to pull her forward. She couldn't help but groan lowly, arching her chest against him.

"I don't want you touching me," Keara lied. The Master ran his nose against her jaw line and she could feel her body stiffen at his touch. Gods, how she'd missed him. Seeing the sly grin on his face, she locked eyes with him, practically hissing the word, "What?"

"If you'd calm down," He began, moving his hips underneath her. Keara suppressed another groan as she felt the contact. "You'd realize I'm trying to help you forget about the momentary pain."

"Bullocks," She mumbled, letting her eyes close. So what if most of the pain seemed to be numbed? Who cared that his touch was better than any pain medication she'd ever been on? _Oh, I care..._

"Just enjoy the ride, pet," He replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice. His lips pressed against her neck and she let out a long sigh. He nibbled, and kissed at her neck while moving his hips more and more. She could already tell just how aroused he was.

His tongue began tracing small circles over her skin, rocking her body with pleasure. She could feel his bites. They were wonderful and for a moment, she forget that each little mark is more proof that she'd been with him. Just another thing to explain to Sabas when he returned. Releasing a long moan, she could feel the Time Lord bucking up against her as his hands tighten on both her neck and hip.

"I don't want to enjoy anything with you," Keara stated, yet began rolling her hips over his lap. Just sitting on his lap, she could feel herself getting wet. It was bloody well amazing.

"Too bad," He growled, locking both hands on her hips now. He was forcing her hips to move more and more, making their movements frantic against one another. All doubts that ever existed seemed to be tossed from her mind in that one instant.

Keara's lips quickly found his, needing contact as soon as possible. He seemed more than happy to comply, something that she was surprised by. Usually she was never allowed to initiate the kiss. But each time they were close, it was better and better. Each time a little more interesting and always different.

Breathing had become a nonissue for the moment as any hopes of catching her breath was long gone. The Master could easily by-pass all oxygen needed and she would just have to learn to live without it for a while as their kiss became increasingly heated. Their hips didn't stop either. Just grinding against him was enough, she was nearly over the edge already.

_Perhaps the Master isn't the kind of man I'd thought he was. Maybe there is something deep down inside him that would make him show compassion. Somewhere in the universe, sometime in the future, we have Dominus... That has to count for something, right?_

Keara stopped moving her lips abruptly, ceasing the movement of her hips as well. _What the hell am I saying? I've let my moment of passion, of lust, cloud my mind against what I know to be a fact._

Quickly moving, the woman made to get up but the Master wouldn't allow it. He grabbed her, slamming her back down on to the bed with a growl deep in his chest. One that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was low, and husky. His warm breath caused another shudder.

"I don't want to be another Lucy!" Keara replied, taking a sharp inhale of breath. The Master's eyes roamed over her body, no doubt taking in the subtle changes of the last few weeks.

"Lucy was a twat."

He stated it with a smirk pulling at his lips. She couldn't help but laugh, albeit lightly. But his grin soon faltered, replaced by a hard frown once more. She thought he was mad, and maybe he was. All she knew was that the drums were beginning to hum back to life and not even she could lower their tempo for the moment. But his next words made everything else completely irrelevant.

"You will never be Lucy. If you were, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Master," Keara sighed, craning her neck so she could kiss him once more. She knew it wasnt the same, but in his own way, it was just like the three little words that her subconscious mind longed for him to say.

_I love you._

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **I've been wanting to do a fluff piece for a really long time and I thought, well, what the hell! I was having some writers block anyway. I always have two or three chapters going at one time so I figured I'd work on this one today. Hope you like as it took a while to nail down. Next chapters largely written, loves! Just Should be out tomorrow... Or even tonight! It's a bit of an important one. I don't know... Wallander is on at eight so... Depends on Tom Hiddleston and his beautiful face! Also, people wondering about the collars: The reason Keara can move between levels two and three is because she's Sabas' mate. She can not go anywhere else though. Anywho, **review** and whatnot. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this.

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ: **I have (or am about to) post a one-shot story separate from the storyline. It _is_ a part of Keara's story. In fact, it is a bit about her time on Silistra and how she managed to cope with the Master's 'betrayal'. It is a one-shot for **Neko Noke**, who was my 100th reviewer. Please go read it, everyone! If I do say so myself, its epic.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Is It The Master?


	23. Is It The Master?

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Sometimes, I really, really, REALLY wished I did own _Doctor Who_. I'm sure it wouldn't be half as good but I still wish for it sometimes. But I don't own it, so sorry. However, I do own our beautiful Original Character, Keara, and several other aspects of this story.

**WARNING:** Explicit scene. Note that the first half of this chapter is rather _plot important_! **Please remember to read at least the first half.**

**Always A Big Thanks To:  
****TheWickedHeart:** I am not, in _any_ way, a fan of Lucy but I feel like any OC paired with the Master could empathise with her. Not enough people even mention her...  
**pattibon: **I have come to the slow realization that the Master has really does seem to love Keara. I didn't want to admit it, even though this is _my_ story. And I completely agree! Anytime a story makes a strong character like the Master rapidly change just because of certain emotions, it really ruins the storyline. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review on _Temporibus_! It was brilliant!  
**SawManiac211:** It certainly is. Especially when they look as sexy as Harold Saxon is... I think the collective feel for the last chapter was pity for little Lucy.  
**Ahsilaa:** I think the Doctor is going to have some strong opinions on all this.  
**The Girl Who Can: **That warning probably would have fit better...  
**Neko Noke:** I was _so_ happy to hear you liked your one-shot! I really worked hard on it! And I think you understood (as always) just what I was trying to get across. I'm actually proud that I could make so many people rethink their opinions on Lucy. It makes me really proud of my writing...  
**Thanks to justsummer for following and RosalieOfGallifrey for her review on **_**Temporibus Quod Mutaret**_**.****  
**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

_**Is It The Master?**_

"How much more work is there left?"

"Well, it's nearly finished," The Doctor sighed content as he rubbed the oil from his hands, not bothering to look at River. He stared over at the large TARDIS beside him. It still resembled the hull of an aircraft but it seemed that couldn't be helped. He looked it over, mentally checking off what still needed to be done to call it actually finished.

"We still need to connect some of the internal wiring for the control system and reroute the artron feed. That might take a while," Dominus yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Then Sabas will only need to prime the TARDIS with a Time Lord's DNA and then access the Eye of Harmony."

Keara Ashland popped into the Doctor's mind.

"I wonder if Keara has made any progress," The Doctor asked absent-mindedly, thinking of the woman they hadn't seen in nearly a month.

"It doesn't really matter," The Master snapped as he threw his cleaning rag to the floor. The Doctor's attention instantly shot up towards the other man, regret settling in on him.

"I didn't mean it like that," The Doctor stated calmly, his hand running through his hair. Of course, he had in fact meant it like _that_. It was just an unfortunate topic to be had.

"So what if you did?" The Master retorted, coming to stand in front of the Doctor. Instantly, River came to her lover's side, abandoning the object she had been toying with for the past several hours. "Even if Keara has become his mate, he still doesn't have a Time Lord to prime his TARDIS. Neither of us will do it for him!"

"Calm down," River stated, almost threateningly. "There is no need to become defensive."

"I'm not being defensive. I'm simply stating that this whole bloody plan is going to fall apart," He replied through gritted teeth. "Even the little brat knows! We've built this thing to mirror a real TARDIS. The only way that thing is going to even activate is with the bio-data of a Time Lord."

"Which Sabas doesn't have," The Doctor stated, slipping his hand on to River's shoulder. She looked between the two men before finally sighing in defeat.

"Actually," Dominus voice was very low. The Master turned to glance down at the young boy, the small trickle of psychic connection seeming to grow between the two. "Sabas is going to use me."

"So you _are _a Time Lord," The Master nearly shouted. He felt triumphant knowing that he could still spot another Time Lord a mile away. He glanced over at the Doctor whose mouth was hanging open slightly. He didn't even bother to stifle his laughter. "You really didn't notice?"

"How can you be a Time Lord?" The Doctor asked incredulously, coming to eye level with the boy. Dominus simply clutched his teddy bear tighter, refusing to match the elder man's gaze. "Dominus?"

"Could you really not feel it, Doctor?" The Master was still laughing, though less pronounced. The Doctor shot him a less than happy look before letting his attention come back to the boy.

"How could I _not_ feel it?" He mused aloud. It was obviously directed at himself but Dominus responded anyway.

"I'm only half Gallifreyan," The boy mumbled, a childish blush reddening his normally pale skin. "Only my father was a Time Lord."

"That makes no sense," The Master stated, walking over to the boy. Both Dominus and the Master locked eyes, each burning with the same intensity. "How can you be a Time Lord if you're a half blood? When a Time Lord mates with _any_ other species, the Time gene isn't passed."

"It isn't unheard of," Dominus shrugged his shoulders but his eyes didnt waver in the slightest. "What about Susan? She was half Time Lady, half human. Wasnt she, Doctor?"

"How do you know about Susan?" The Doctor instantly become rigid at the mention of his granddaughter. Never had he told anyone about what Susan's bio-data consisted of. She would have been exiled from Gallifrey with no hopes of ever seeing her mother again, though that didn't matter much now that Gallifrey was gone.

"You told me, of course," Dominus rolled his eyes, breaking them away from the Master's. The Doctor stared at him for a moment before the young child caught on. "Oh, no! No. Really, I'm sorry... I shouldnt have said anything... I don't suppose you have told yet. I forget the time difference sometimes."

"Dominus, who are you?" The Doctor asked, standing up from his crouching position. The boy did not answer, having found his shoes much more interesting. The Doctor forced himself to search out Dominus' mind, feeling nothing but a small bubble of a psychic connection.

"Dominus! Tell us now!" The Master growled, and suddenly the boy looked over at him. His face was full of guilt as his eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"I cant-"

"If you don't tell us than I'll be forced to find out myself," He retorted, staring down at the sniveling child. He wasnt above using his abilities on a child. He had told himself that he should have done it a long time ago, but something had held him back.

"You wont be able to, you git," Dominus seemed to brighten up a bit. The tears were still there but the defiance had flared back to life. His arms crossed over his chest as the Master began to grind his teeth.

"And why is that?" He demanded.

"You've tried too many times before," The child retorted, giving the Master an arrogant smile. "After our little "discussion" over me having a sip of your brin, mama made the Doctor teach me how to put up mental barriers. I've become quite good at it!"

"Mama?" The Master was utterly puzzled. His mind was picking over everything it could, trying desperately to piece together the situation at hand. He did not like being out of the loop. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You said your mama _made_ me help you with psychic barriers," The Doctor cut in, just as puzzled as the other man. "Your mama must be some woman. I don't get _made_ to do things very often. Well, maybe I do but that isn't important! What is important is just who is your mother?"

"I can't tell you! How many times do I have to say that?" Dominus shouted, shooting both men a dirty look. "Are you too stupid or too deaf? Either way, you need to get it through your thick skulls!"

"Why you little," The Master's temper was running high. He couldn't remember the last time he'd killed a child but he was about to do it again. But before he even had a chance to move, River made her way over to Dominus, wrapping her arms around him securely.

"Its alright, sweetie," She said. Looking over towards the Doctor, she gave a heavy sigh. The Doctor knew to drop the subject immediately but the Master was never one to take hints.

"It isn't alright," He snarled, ready to attack both woman and boy. The drums were pulsing loudly, something that had become quiet normal since Keara's departure. "I want to know exactly who you are!"

"I can't tell you," Dominus whispered.

"Why the fuck not?!"

"It would put mama at risk," The boy screamed, wrenching his body away from River. All eyes stared down at his small, hunched form and both Time Lords could pick up on the shift in the small psychic connection the all had. He was obviously furious. "I wont let your curiosity kill her! Its bad enough that Sabas has her!"

"You mean Keara?" River asked, her eyes growing wide. "_Keara _is your mother?"

"How can that be? If you're half Time Lord and Keara is your mother then who is the father?" The Doctor's words were even more rushed than they normally were. Dominus' blush seemed to return as he stared down at his shoes once more.

"Oh no," River gasped, her head snapping up to stare at the Doctor. "You wouldnt! How could you?"

"Me?!" The Doctor yelled, his eyes just as wide as the woman's in front of him. "No, no, no! I wouldn't! River, I love you! I would never be with Keara, or anyone else for that matter! Dominus, tell her!"

"The Doctor isn't my father-"

"Dont you dare lie for him," River's eyes were filled with angry tears that streamed down her face. Her normal smile was twisted in hard scowl as she let her eyes dart from face to face. "There are only two Time Lords in existence so don't tell me he isn't the father!"

"River, I'm not the father! I swear-" The Doctor quickly shut his mouth. River's words had made everything fall into place. She was right! Absolutely right!

_There are only two Time Lords in existence._

"Dominus," The Doctor placed his hand on top of the younger boys head, squatting lower to look him in the eyes. The boy didn't seem to want to be touched as he forced the hand away. The elder man's eyes were soft as he knew the question he was about to ask wouldn't be an easy one. No, truly he didn't want to know the answer or how it would effect everything around him.

"What?!" The young Time Lord snarled, his green eyes locking with the Doctor's hazels.

"I'm not your father, am I?" He asked, not minding the harsh over tones to Dominus's voice. Instantly, the boy tore his gaze away, the same blush intensifying and only confirming his suspicions. His next words were no more than a whisper, "Is it the Master?"

"You've got to be joking!" The Master scoffed, crossing his hands over his chest. He couldn't believe that the Doctor would suggest such an ubsurd thing! Him, the Master, having a child? It was the most ridiculous idea he had ever heard from the Doctor!

Dominus didn't reply, which only set the Master's already foul mood into a higher gear. Why didn't the child respond, the Master questioned himself. Surely the Doctor couldn't have been right. There was an uneasy quake in the pit of the Time Lord's stomach as he stared down at the boy.

It was like looking at an eight year old Koschei, aside from small features like his hair and eyes. Dominus was staring up at him with eyes full of love and fear just as the Master had stared up at his father so long ago in the House of Oakdown.

Fear and love, they seemed to always go hand in hand when Koschei had looked into the eyes of his father as a child. Even now, his father struck a certain cord with the Master. He had never wanted to be like that if he'd had a son, and yet that was exactly how Dominus was looking at him.

"This isn't important," Dominus sighed, turning away from the others in the room. He did not want them to see him cry. He loved his father, but he was always afraid to let the man see him cry. He was afraid he would seem lesser in his eyes.

"Am I your father?" The Master calmly asked, pushing away any memories that had come over him. Honestly, he didn't want to know the answer as it seemed he already knew.

"I can't tell you," He said, but the Master knew that was the real answer. The look of Dominus' face as he turned to look at the Master told him that much. This young child was his son. _My son._

"Why didn't you tell me before?" The Master shouted, clenching his hands at his sides. His anger was boiling over now. "If I had known that when Benjamin had struck you, I would have ripped his throat out! He would have paid for laying a finger on you!"

"You aren't supposed to know! Do you know how badly this could affect the time I come from?!" Dominus' eyes were pleading with his father, wishing he would calm down. "I wont be born for another twelve years! If you knew about me, I might not exist! Its bad enough Keara knows!"

"She knows?!" The Master asked, shaking his head in frustration. The drums were roaring now, urging him to strike the child. He wanted nothing more than to beat some sense into him, to ensure that he was never lied to again. The boy needed to learn his place!

But he couldn't bring himself to do it. This wasnt a matter of him growing soft, or becoming less violent. No, the reason behind not hitting the child was simple. He refused to be like his father. He wouldn't beat his own son, he would not act like the monster that had raised him.

The Master let his breathing steady out. Dominus was saying something but the rage inside the Master would not let him focus on the words. He simply pushed everything else aside and stormed from the room.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

_ One, two, three, four._

She's been gone nearly a month.

_One, two, three, four._

He hasn't been able to sleep since then.

_One, two, three, four._

There isn't a second of peace.

_One, two, three, four._

His hands fisted the sheets, trying to force himself to relax.

But the drums are louder than ever. They're angry with what he's been up to. The weakness that he had been showing. It was like they couldn't be satisfied with anything. He had tried everything from murdering one of the Aquincum guards to nearly slitting his own wrists. Nothing seemed to calm them, but only seemed to make them pulse even louder.

They were always there, never-changing, never slowing. They didn't seem to dull, and they most certainly did not leave. Not matter what, they were a constant reminder of all his pains. All his sorrows.

The Master forced himself on to his side, trying to calm himself down. He craved the silence he had once experienced with his Quis, his Keara. A silence he hadn't heard since he had been eight years old. Now it was like it had never even existed. Only the beat remained, only the drumming. Only his insanity to keep him company.

He knew that they would quiet eventually, if he hurt enough people, if he took enough lives. For every lowly lifeform that fell underneath his grip, the drums would ease slightly. Of course, the numb never lasted and he'd always have to repeat his actions.

They had been plaguing him so long that nothing seemed to ever truly calm them. Well, nothing but _her_. He groaned, sitting up in the bed. He couldn't get her out of his mind. It was sickening, revolting! The fact that she could make him act so damn foolish!

He was the Master. Greatest son of Gallifrey, the most powerful man to grace the universe. The very fabric of Time itself was for him to play with as he willed. To have such needs for a _human_ was utterly stupid. As a Time Lord, he was far beyond such trivial things as desire, yet that's all he felt for the young woman.

Letting his eyes close and head hang, the Master let out a dry chuckle. Had he always been this weak, he immediately wondered. Had it all just been a foley, was _he_ just a foley? Something his insanity had created to make him feel better about the death and destruction that followed him.

No! He was the Master! Nothing would change that. Perhaps being confined had simply shifted his priorities to something that was easier within grasp. Instead of controlling the universe, his intents went towards the thing that eased the drums. Yes, he told himself, that was exactly what it was.

Suddenly the drums were lowering in volume and his attention instantly locked with the door. He could hear someone trying to be very quiet as they pushed the door open, letting their tiny frame slip inside.

She stood there, the door closed tightly behind her. She looked completely different than she had when he'd last seen her. For starters, it looked like she'd had her hair cut. Once it had been past her elbows but now it rested just below her shoulders. Her eyes were different too. No longer did they shine with emerald, passionate and excited. Now they were dulled to a grassy green and were glossed with heartache.

Keara smiled softly towards the Master, forcing her best smile as she looked at his scowling face. He too had changed, though not quite like she'd expected. Physically, he appeared the same, if not a bit more sickly looking. But his eyes, oh how they'd changed!

Beautiful brown orbs that always held hatred for everyone and everything. Yet, as he stared at her, that was only a secondary emotion. The longing had returned, stronger than ever.

The Master nearly threw himself at Keara, crushing his lips against hers. It caught her off-balance and she stumbled back into the door, her smile never fading. She had certainly missed this.

"Master," She gasped against his lips, running her hands through his blonde locks. His response was instant, growling loudly at the sound of his name escaping her lips as he pressed his body against her hungrily. "I haven't got long. Sabas will only be gone a few hours."

"I can make do with that," His hands had already found their way to the bottom of the short dress she wore. He tore it of off her, only briefly breaking the contact between their lips. The two hurriedly made their way over towards the bed, and the Master lowered her down so they didn't have to break apart.

"Try not to leave any marks this time," Keara whispered. It was barely audible as the Master was still ravishing her lips. He just groaned in response, letting his hands answer for him. They tugged at her soft panties, pulling them off completely.

He didn't bother removing any of his clothes as he was dressed for bed. He pushed his trousers down far enough to expose himself, and thrust into her. She instantly responded, bucking her hips against his. She gasped in surprised and pleasure alike, gripping his hips for dear life.

They instantly found a rhythm that suited both of them, a pace matching the beat of the drums that echoed off each mind. The Master kissed and bit at whatever flesh his mouth could come into contact with, not caring what marks he left behind. Keara was letting out small moans, her hands roaming over his body as she tried to meet his thrusts without restraint.

The pace was frenzied, neither willing to let it slow down. They both needed this, both wanted it far too much. They were both far too close to their climax to slow down now.

The Master let one of his hands travel further down until he could feel her mound beneath his index finger. Her entire body shivered as he began to rub her, to tease her into that momentary bliss knowing that he wouldn't last much longer at the rate they were going. He thrust in and out of Keara and she writhed under him.

Everything felt different than it had the first time. No, he wasnt gentle. He was the Master and he was never gentle. Yet, it felt like he was more restrained this time.

The truth, he _was _more reserved. The Master told himself that he wasn't going to hurt her. She was his and his alone and he wanted nothing more than to bring her the same pleasure that she brought him.

He was satisfying her in ways that he knew Sabas never could. Bringing her more pleasure than _anyone _could. He had claimed her, taken her over and over. He hurt her in the best of ways and she showed him nothing but sheer delight. Longing for more hurt, for his touch, for everything he could give to her and everything he could take.

His paced picked up as the sight of her squirming underneath him made him even more aroused. Every time Keara arched her back, every time her nipples brushed against his chest, he could feel himself getting closer. Any thoughts of the consequence of his actions, of Dominus, were pushed out of his mind as he felt the pleasure building.

"Mine," The Master groaned, running his lips over hers. Her low moans were becoming louder and louder.

"Master," Keara kept repeating his name over and over. It had never been so amazing to say. She had been forced to call Sabas' name far too much over the past month and just saying the Master's name was enough to send her over that edge.

"_Kuila_," He spoke breathlessly in Gallifreyan, feeling her walls clench around him. She let out the most delectable moan, calling out his name. He let go of everything, all the reservations he held, all the restraint he fought for and released himself inside her, unable to hold on any longer.

The two of them laid there for a moment, letting their breaths steady out. Everything around them seemed to slow, only the two of them existing in the world. Only the feel of their body's pressed together mattered.

Keara stared up at the man above her, wondering what he'd said. The word sounded so familiar. She knew it was his native language, it was Gallifreyan. This didn't help her figure out what word it was though. She just couldn't place it.

The Master on the other hand, knew exactly what it meant. He knew exactly what it would mean if she knew. He was truly loosing his iron clad touch, his white-hot intensity. She was making him weak. But he would never stop it, never turn her away. She was too much apart of him anymore. It hurt when she was gone.

Yet, eventually she had to leave. They both knew that Sabas would return soon, and she had to be there to greet him like the perfect little mate. He had planned to discuss Dominus and where the plan was at but never got the chance. They'd spent the entire time engrossed in one another.

The Master was perfectly fine with that.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** For anyone who hasn't been alerted, **Neko Noke**'s one-shot has been published! Its called _Temporibus Quod Mutaret_ and I feel it is one of the most powerful things I have written. Also, it answers A LOT of questions you might have. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was so much fun to write!

Well, leave me a **review! **You should leave me your ideas about where this story should head to next. I have ideas myself but I would love to hear your theories!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Everything Has Fallen Into Place


	24. Everything Has Fallen Into Place

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Twenty-five chapters into this story and I'm still tell you that _Doctor Who_ isn't mine? I've finally lost it, havent I? Alright, well, Keara is still mine, as is Dominus and Sabas and blah blah blah. You got it?

**Ah! You Guys Are Amazing, You Know That:  
SawManiac211: **That review made my day! I like jealous River...  
**Ahsilaa: **Its one of the few Gallifreyan words I know. Kuila or Kui'La is a Gallifreyan word meaning "longing", "desire", or even "obsession" but was often translated to English as "love".  
**Pattibon: **My Cyberman power has started to affect your home life! Mwhaha! Actually, I'm working on a playlist of my own! And I promise to make sure the ending of this story _will_ be realistic.  
**TheWickedHeart: **Thank you!  
**PromiseMeCourage: **I tried to hurry!  
**Superwhoavegelock: **I just seem to always kill you feels, huh?  
**The Girl Who Can:** I'm pretty sure the Master was really proud that Keara killed Benjermin in the first place, but knowing that Dominus is their child has made the pride grow.  
**ClinicallyInsaneKoschei: **Ehehe, thanks, love!

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

_**Everything Has Fallen Into Place**_

"We're really finished, aren't we?"

Dominus eyes sparkled wildly he stared at the synthetic TARDIS. They had been working nonstop on the time machine for the past three months and all the sleepless nights were finally paying off.

The Doctor gave a contented sigh, looking over at the young boy. It amazed the Doctor that even after three years the child could still be so excited. The man had only been locked away six months and yet his ability to find happiness in any situation had faltered. Even with the near completion of the TARDIS, he couldn't seem to find peace.

"Yes," The Doctor spoke in a low voice, patting Dominus on top of his head. "All that's left is to get access to the Eye and prime the TARDIS."

Keara Ashland was the final piece.

"Do you think she can do it?" Dominus whispered, almost as if to himself. The Doctor didn't know what to say, didn't know how to respond. It had been far too long since he'd had children of his own. Too many adventures since he'd last comforted a child.

"If not, then we're as good as dead," The Master spoke, closing a hatch on the outside of the TARDIS. He stared down at Dominus, his face twisted in a hard scowl. "Worse comes to worse and its all over."

"Hope she knows what she's doing then," Dominus retorted, obviously not as taken back by the Master's words as the Doctor was. If anything, he was used to the brashness of his father's words.

"Trust me. She knows exactly what she's doing," The Master turned back to the synthetic TARDIS, a small smile playing at his lips.

Even though their last meeting had been well before the beginning of the rerouting of the artron feed three months ago, the drums seemed to be quieter than ever. As if she were still taking them away from where ever she was. It wasnt completely impossible, the Master thought, it was just extremely unlikely. She was not _that _talented with the Quis' abilities yet.

The Master looked over the synthetic TARDIS, mentally checking off each component that still needed placing. The huon drive was properly installed. The chameleon circuit working better than ever. And of course, the retinal scanner was just waiting to be imprinted with the eye of a human.

It was just waiting to be imprinted with the eye of Keara. If everything was on course, she would be used as the access for the Eye of Harmony. If not, the months of abuse at the hands of Sabas meant nothing.

The Time Lord had to force himself away from those thoughts. Every time his mind flicked towards the Aquincum, the drums would pick back up. Some of the time, it was almost reassuring. But mostly, it just fueled his rage, causing his unstable mind to return to dark corners.

Glancing back at Dominus, he caught the subtle smile on the boy's face as he watched him. The Master didn't know how he should react. The two had not spoken of their relationship since it had come into light months before, and he certainly didn't want to put much thought into the matter.

Perhaps, he thought, he should just ignore the fact all together. Pretend as if the boy had never said anything about the situation. But he knew he couldn't do that. It was the greatest gift on Gallifrey to receive a son. Even if he was half human, Dominus was still his child.

He released a long sigh, running his hands through his messy blonde hair. It had become increasingly longer since their capture and he was in need of a haircut.

"I'm glad to see you've made such progress," An unnerving, familiar voice called from the back of the workshop, causing all three Time Lords to turn towards it. Sabas stood there, his spine straightened with pride as he held tightly to the woman next to him.

"It's good to see that they've been busy," Keara held on to the man beside her, her arms wrapped tightly against his chest. She gazed up at him, reminding the Master so much of Lucy. "Isnt it, love?"

"Oh, yes," Sabas looked back down at her, running a finger over the metal collar that still clung to her neck. "It's so nice to see our dreams so close at hand!"

"The TARDIS isn't finished just yet," Dominus hissed, not taking his eyes off the woman. He could feel his anger rising inside him.

"Yes, but its only a matter of time, Dom," Keara said, shaking her head slightly at the boy. The corners of her mouth curved in to a venomous smile, earning a frown from the boy. "Soon enough it'll be finished."

"You still have to access the Eye of Harmony," The Doctor stated, placing his hand on Dominus' shoulder in a sign of comfort. The child hurriedly shoved the man's hand away. "Yes, well, you also have to prime the TARDIS. It isn't as easy as you think."

"Ah, but I already have all the parts I need," Sabas replied, releasing Keara from his grasp. She slunk away, never far behind him. "I have Dominus to activate my TARDIS. And I have Keara to access the Eye. Any more details I've missed?"

"Nope," The Master replied dryly, reminding himself not to laugh as he looked over at the woman beside the Aquincum. "Looks like everything has fallen into place."

"Soon enough, the Earth will be mine," Sabas seemed to not even notice where the Master's attention was, too engrossed in his self gloating, "This entire world will fall to its knees and then the universe will quickly follow suit. No one will be free from my grasp."

The Master didn't pay the over-confident man any mind. He was too focused on Keara.

Her hair had been shortened even further, to the point it was just below her ears. Where she had always been thin, she now looked sickly. If he were to guess, she had lost an additional seven kilograms, putting her well below the mark of healthy. The exposed skin on her arms looked yellowed. It was obvious that she was recovering from a painful beating.

Her eyes, which had once been so bright green, were now dark. So dark they were nearly black. Like Lucy's eyes had been the last time he'd seen her. For a moment, the Master wondered if Keara had been subjected to Omorish as Lucy had been. Of course, he reasoned, she couldn't have been if she was going to used to access the Eye of Harmony.

The four tempo drumming began to thrash viciously against the hallowed confines of the Master's sanity. The more he stared at how much she had changed, the greater the urge to tear Sabas apart.

"Is there a reason you're here?" The Master snarled, interrupting Sabas' speech. His eyes never left Keara. "Or did you simply come here to brag about your brilliant triumph?"

"You never change," Sabas sighed, giving the Master a large frown. "I swear, can I never finish one decent conversation around you?"

"Why are you here?" Dominus hollered, coming to stand beside his father. "Unless you're planning to activate the TT capsule right now, you should leave. We need to check over everything."

"Why so grouchy, Dom?" Keara asked, walking over to the boy. "Do you miss me that badly?"

"Keara, dear, we really should get started," Sabas said with a smile, placing his arm around the woman's waist. Instantly, she curved into his touch. "All of you are excused."

"Pardon?" The Doctor's gaze was hard as he stared at the woman before him. Her body was ridged, her face just as tense. He watched her, trying to decipher her actions. Something he was finding very difficult to do. "You expect us to leave?"

"Yes, I do," Sabas replied.

"This is grown up business," Keara stated, running her hands over Sabas' chest. He gave her a sly smirk before tugging her towards the TARDIS and past the others. "You lot go play prisoner or something."

"Keara," The Master hissed, unable to control his anger any longer. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her completely out of Sabas' grip. Keara pulled away quickly, as if his touch burned.

"You don't get to put your hands on me any longer," She snarled, locking eyes with the Master. "I'm not something you get to own ever again."

The Master crumpled to his knees, his hands shooting up to cover his ears. He knew it wouldn't help but he would try anything at that moment. The drums were louder than they had _ever_ been before, screeching in his mind. They pulsed so loudly that it made his teeth hurt.

"Oh, and I've become a little bit better at controlling the Quis," She knelt beside him, and whispered it in his ear. It didn't matter though because the man couldn't hear anything over the drums.

"What are you doing to him?" Dominus yelled at the woman, rushing over to his father's side. "Stop it! How can you put him through this?!"

"If you only knew what he's put me through," Keara replied, shooting the young boy a smirk. She turned on the heels of her shoes, and walked over to Sabas who was waiting by the TARDIS door.

"Dont wait up for us, kiddies," Sabas laughed, ushering the woman inside the TARDIS. He gave one more look back at the trio before following Keara inside, his smile never fading.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

As Sabas closed the door of the TARDIS, Keara couldn't help but try to catch another glance at the Master. He was still on his knees, though she knew the drums had already subsided, replaced by a calm silence.

It was all she had not to cry. Everything about what she had just done was completely unforgivable but she had to make sure Sabas didn't suspect anything. She was too close to closing in on the Eye of Harmony to risk Sabas having doubts now. Too many nights spent with him for Sabas to think twice about using her for the retinal scanner.

"Its beautiful, don't you think?" Sabas asked, startling her slightly. Keara gave a subtle nod, looking at the features around her. Even though she had actually only been inside one TARDIS, a part of her doubted they all looked as depressing as the synthetic one.

The walls were a hard, flat metallic gray with much of the bland colored wiring still exposed. In the center, much like the Doctor's TARDIS had been, was a large central hub. Unlike the Doctors, however, the screens and keyboard all looked relatively normal. _No typewriter in sight._

"The controls are all isomorphic," Sabas stated, walking up towards the control center. Keara quickly followed suit, trying her hardest to walk up the steep steps in the tight dress she wore.

"Isomorphic? You mean, she only responds to you as her pilot? Rubbish," She retorted running her fingers over the keypad of the newly built TARDIS.

"You know what that means? Hm," He looked her up and down, as he had so many times over the last month, "But it's still true."

"No need to lie, Sabas. She'll respond to me just the same," She replied, trying to be playful.

"No, _it_ wont. I'd prove it to you but it isn't quite ready for a test run just yet," He replied, pushing a stray hair away from her eyes. It fell right back into place, the strand to short to stay behind her ear. Whether it was his way of controlling her or simply a turn-on, he made sure her hair was short.

"So," She began, running her fingers over the buttons on the panel. She let her head tilt slightly, so she could look at the Aquincum through her eyelashes. "What do we need to do to get this old girl ready for her first test run?"

"_IT_. The TARDIS is an it," Sabas stressed with an overly sour grimace on his face.

"Why? Because it wasnt grown," She asked.

"Because it's a machine, dear," He replied, coming over to wrap his arms around her once more. "I don't care what the Doctor says, these TARIDSes are nothing more than play things. Just apathetic, cold machine. There is no gender because there is no soul."

"I find that hard to believe," Keara mumbled, not caring if he heard or not. Sabas did hear, and made to pull away to glance down at her.

"You believe that this _thing_ has thoughts like an actual person," He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yes," She nodded, earning a disapproving look from the Aquincum. "Its possible, isn't it? I mean, Time Lords knew a great deal about the universe. Whose to say a TARDIS doesn't have a soul?"

"You're too smart to be believing Gallifreyan bedtime stories," He replied, planting a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Now down to business, yeah?"

"Oh, alright," She replied as calmly as possible. In truth, her heart was pounding away a million times a minute, and her mouth had gone completely dry. Sabas pulled her down the stairs, making his way underneath the large center. "What is this?"

"This," Sabas said once they were completely under the hub of the TARDIS, "Is the heart of the TARDIS. From here we have access to everything we need! Including..."

Sabas made his way over towards a large black box imbedded into the wall furthest from them. It looked like a phone box, something that made her nearly laugh. He opened up a small panel, signalling for her to join him.

"The Eye of Harmony," He stated, allowing her to see inside the small panel. There was nothing inside except a tiny, round lens.

"That's the Eye of Harmony?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No," He laughed before placing another kiss on her lips. "That is the retinal scanner. Through it, we can access the Eye."

"Will I be alright?" Keara asked, looking back down at the tiny lens.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, would I?" Sabas stated, stroking the back of her head. It really hadn't answered her question at all but she decided not to press the issue. "Ready, dear?"

"As I'll ever be," Keara took a deep breath.

"Just close your right eye and keep your left glued to that little piece of glass," Sabas stated, turning to head back to the hub. "I'll be right upstairs making sure everything goes swimmingly."

"Yeah," She managed to mumble, doing as she was instructed. She could hear the Aquincum trudge off up the stairs but didn't dare take her eye away from the scanner.

"Do not move! Dont even blink," He shouted down at her. She didn't reply, instead making sure to stay perfectly still. Sabas was still mumbling something but she could quite hear what he was saying.

Suddenly, the scanner seemed to glow a bright red, blinding her. It took everything for her not to squeeze her eyes shut tightly. She felt like she needed to but resisted.

It felt like all the air from her lungs had never existed or even mattered. Keara knew she was no longer breathing but it felt perfectly normal. The woman's stomach suddenly felt empty, as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. All rational thought seemed fleeting and her mind swirled in utter bliss and yet pure pain.

Nothing had ever felt so unexplainable in her life. There was such a numbness to her body that everything felt dead inside. But at the same time she knew that every nerve ending in her body was screaming in agonizing pain. She felt frozen to the bone and on fire at the same time.

She wasnt aware of her surroundings any longer. She didn't know if she was standing still or spinning in circles. Only the blinding red light remained. It drew her in, kicking and screaming all the way.

Just as quickly as it had left, the air returned to her lungs. Keara opened her eyes that she hadn't even realized that she closed to see Sabas staring down at her. His face was a mask of concern, though there was a soft smile.

"You did amazing."

"What happened?" Keara gasped, trying to get situated.

"The Eye is open," He smiled, helping her to her wobbly legs. "You've done it. All I have to do now is activate the TARDIS and its over. I'll have everything I need!"

"_We_," She coughed, pulling her arm away from him. "_We_ will have everything _we _need. Right?"

"Of course! Of course! Theres just a few more things we need to do before the TARDIS is finished," He laughed. He gave a cheeky smirk before closing the gap between the two of them, capturing her lips with his. It was forceful, much more so than normal. The kiss seemed wild, unhitched.

Sabas forced her against the wall, his hands roaming over the curves of her body. His hips ground against Keara's, earning a small groan from her lips. It was all she could do not to scream at the Aquincum.

"What are you doing?" Keara gasped, feeling his lips skim down to her neck, brushing against her pulse point.

"Just breaking in the new ship," He whispered against her skin. "Giving it a proper introduction."

"Sabas," She grumbled, her anger getting the best of her as she tried to push him away. "Shouldnt you be activating the TARDIS already? Dominus is growing impatient, you know."

"I can't use Dominus," He sighed, pulling back just far enough to look at her in the eye. "You see, soon he'll have never existed. When the causal nexus resets itself finally, he'll disappear and all memory with him. Including the prime of my TARDIS."

"You're telling me my son is going to never exist," She snarled, completely letting go of the false persona she had been keeping up over the last few months. The Aquincum already knew that she was aware of Dominus' true identity.

"You know as well as I do that he wasnt going to ever exist," Sabas retorted, his eyes narrowing. "That little bastard is the Master's child. I would never allow him to touch you in such ways!"

"I thought you loved him like your son!"

"I do," Sabas replied softly, his hand coming to rest on her stomach. "But I will love our child even more."

"_Our child_?" Keara asked, glancing from where his hand rested to his eyes and back again. She could see his smile growing, so big that it nearly reached his eyes. "What are you on about?"

"Havent you noticed, Keara?" He asked, kissing her cheek lightly. "You're so sick in the morning anymore. And you're just so temperamental."

"I-I'm pregnant," She gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"That's right, dear," Sabas happily replied, pulling her tightly against his chest. He obviously took the tears as a sign of joy. "And in a few months we'll have a child of our own. In the meantime, I have ways of making the Doctor do exactly what I want. He has such a soft spot of River."

"That's great," She said flatly. Sabas didn't pull away and for that she was grateful as the tears were falling silently down her cheeks.

A wave of betrayal washed over her. Keara felt utterly filthy with Sabas' child inside of her. How was she supposed to explain this to the Master? Or the others? It was one thing to sleep with the Aquincum, but to bare his child...

Keara felt like she was going to be sick. Physically, emotionally, she was completely spent. Suddenly, she didn't even feel like crying anymore. The woman's mind was completely numb.

So she allowed Sabas to hold her as long as he wanted. Allowed him to do whatever he wanted to her. The woman's mind was a universe away, far far away from the man beside her.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to outline the ending to this. I really want this story to round out to about thirty chapters. It's actually turning out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be. But that's a good thing! So the next chapter is already started. I want it to be a pretty heavy chapter so it may take a bit longer than expected. It'll be up within the week though!

Remember to read, favorite, **review** or just PM me.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **A Key, You Git


	25. A Key, You Git

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Who can guess what I am going to say? I do not own _Doctor Who_ nor any of its spinoffs. I do own many of the characters and much of the plots of this story and this story only.

**Quick Author's Note: **Sorry for the lack of an update. I have dealt with a lot of things this week and havent had the time or energy to write. I'll try to put up two chapters today to make up for it...

**WARNING:** Explicit scene and such. Okay to read first half.

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

_**A Key, You Git**_

"What are you doing here?"

The Master stared at her, his face a mask of rage like she'd never seen before. She closed the door to their former room tightly behind her, tears still rushing from her eyes. She hurried towards him, throwing her arms around his neck, only to be instantly pushed away by the man.

Keara Ashland could not control herself.

Her tears didn't slow, or dull, and they certainly didn't stop. The Master pushing her away only seemed to make them worse as a wave of rejection shot through her.

_It's all I deserve. I'm carrying Sabas' child. I shouldnt even be allowed to take another breath, let only be comforted._

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" The Master shouted, grabbing Keara by the arm. A sob caught in her throat as she fought to suppress a shout of pain. She knew just how angry he was, and it hurt her even more than the physicality of it all.

"I was - You don't un-understand," Keara choked, trying to get her breathing under control. Nothing seemed to work as more tears came. The Master gave her a rough shake, trying to get her to make sense but it only caused her to cry harder.

"You have to calm down," He snarled, shoving her away once more.

Keara could hear his drums echoing in her mind, as reassuring as the first time she had heard them on that highway. She took them in, letting them consume her as they grew louder in her mind. They revealed everything around her as the woman was finally slow down the tears. They didn't leave though, just slowed.

"Stay out of my mind, Quis," The Master demanded, shoving her against the wall. She whimpered, but didn't release her grip on his drums. When they didn't return to him, he seemed to grow angrier. "I swear, I don't have a single problem with killing you! Give me one reason I shouldnt."

"I love you," Keara replied, trying to wipe the tears away from her face. The Master's face was only softened the slightest bit as he looked her over, not letting his eyes linger over her face for very long. "Please. You have to understand that what I did wasnt meant to hurt you! I had to do! I honestly love you, Master!"

"Why are you crying?" He asked, his tone icy. His eyes finally came up to meet her but the woman darted her eyes away quickly. The Master growled, his hand coming up to force her chin towards him. "Tell me!"

"We have to leave," She stated, trying to move away from him. He wasnt about to let Keara go, but she struggled anyway. "Now!"

"Not until you talk," He replied, tightening his grip on her. It felt as though her chin was going to crack under his tightened grasp and she whimpered once again.

"We can talk later," Keara pulled her chin away, only for it to be held in place by the Time Lord. She huffed, staring up at his brown eyes. There was no longer any longing there, only hatred. She bit her bottom lip, tears beginning to stain her face once more.

"Keara," He stressed, pulling her face up to meet his lips. The kiss was nothing like the others. There was no feeling behind them, neither hatred or passion. Nothing except his own humiliating way of getting exactly what he wanted.

"Dont! Dont do that!" She pushed him away and his hand finally fell away from her face. He looked at her, a questioning look on his face.

"I'm not doing anything," He stated coolly, shaking his head gently back and forth. She had to stop herself from slapping him as she heard the words tumble out of his mouth.

"You know what _exactly_ you're doing! All you want is answers and you'll play me like a violin if you know it'll help you," Her voice was shaky and she wasnt sure if it was out of anger or sorrow.

"If you'd just tell me," He replied, not bothering to deny it. He stared down at her, his eyes smoldering her.

"I'm..." Her sentence instantly fell flat, pure fear stopping her from continuing. She inhaled a sharp breath, trying to find the courage to speak. The Master was quiet, seeming almost to allow her the luxury to recover. "I'm pregnant."

"That isn't possible," He stated, as if he knew it for a fact. "Dominus wont be born for another twelve years!"

"You know?" She asked with an incredulous expression.

"Of course I know," The Master rolled his eyes, taking a step closer to her. Their bodies were nearly flush against one another and she could feel his warm breath against her lips. "How on Gallifrey can you be with child?"

"Because it isn't yours," Keara whispered, hanging her head. She could feel the Master tense against her. "I wish it were. I wish that I could say that it was anyone else's child inside me. But the fact is-"

"Its Sabas' child!"

The Master was already pacing a few meters away from her. He had moved so quickly that she hadn't even realized he'd shifted. Keara was trying to calm the drums inside him, but for once they were completely out of her reach. It was as if he were clinging to them for dear life.

"It isn't as if I can help it," She sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself. The Master didn't look up at her.

"If you had just listened to me!" He screamed, continuing to pace back and forth. "If you'd never allowed that Aquincum fuck to touch you, then you wouldn't been in this mess!"

"So this is suddenly my fault?" She shouted, her sorrow quickly mixing into rage. _How dare he suggest such a thing!_

"That's exactly what I'm saying," He jabbed, throwing Keara a hateful glance. She returned it with one of her own, though she was sure it wasnt as intense as his own.

"If I hadn't allowed all this to happen," She yelled, coming to stand in front of the Time Lord. "Then we wouldn't be any closer to escaping this place!"

"We aren't any closer!" He retorted. "The Doctor thinks he has everything figured out but this situation is completely out of his hands!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Even if you've accessed the Eye of Harmony, we still have to activate the synthetic TARDIS," He stated matter-of-factually. "If you're with Sabas' child, than Dominus will never exist! And even if you get past all that, how are we supposed to get around the collars?"

"You think you know everything, don't you?" She asked, shaking the hair out of her eyes. "Do you honestly think I would put myself through all of this so we could be stopped by stupid, trivial facts like that?"

"Yes I do," He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I may be insane," Keara sighed, digging into the small pocket on the skirt of the dress she wore. Pulling out an old worn, brass key, she held it up for him to see. "But I'm not stupid, you know!"

"What is that?"

"A key, you git," She replied, reaching up to the Master's collar. "I knicked it off Sabas when we were inside the TARDIS. He seemed pretty well distracted and I was ready to blow this place."

"This doesn't solve the priming problem," He replied as she slid the collar off of his neck.

"Are you really that stupid? You, or the Doctor, can activate the bloody TARDIS! If you're too prideful to prime a bloody synthetic TARDIS than you deserve whatever fate you suffer," Keara sourly retorted, unlocking the tight metal clamp from her neck as well. "Or just let Dominus do it!"

"He can't! He wont exist soon," The Master snarled, his arms snaking around her waist, crushing her against his chest.

"He hasn't disappeared yet," She replied, not bothering to push away from the man. "I'm taking that a sign."

"A sign of what?" He asked, his lips grazing over her jaw line.

"That we escape," She gasped, feeling him kiss lightly against her. "Or that we're going to have sex at least one more time in the next decade."

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

"Wait," River shouted, stopping all six them dead in their tracks. "Where's Amy?"

"Forget the ginger," The Master replied, already turning back to head up the hallway. Keara glanced around the narrow corridor as she grabbed on to the Master's wrist, looking between the others, all now free of their own collars.

"We can't just leave her behind," Jack retorted, heading back towards their rooms. "Did anyone even look for her?"

"I assumed she would be with you," Keara stated, feeling the Time Lord pull away from her, already trying to make his way up the hall again. "Just be patient, would you!"

"Be patient," He scoffed, glancing her over. "It takes a good three hours to prime the TARDIS and you want to go looking for the girl?"

"Okay, this is easy," The Doctor stated, coming into the situation easily. "River and I will go look for Amy. Keara, you, Dominus and the Master can begin activating the TARDIS. And Jack, I'll need my sonic screwdriver."

"So I'm the one who gets to risk my neck up above, huh?" Jack laughed, shaking his head back and forth.

"I think Dominus should go with the Doctor and River," Keara stated, turning to look at the young boy beside her.

"What? No! You can't make me go with them," He nearly yelled, his hand reaching up to grab a hold of her own. "Why can't I go with you and the Master? This isn't right!"

"You'll be safer," She replied, rubbing her hand over his disheveled locks of blonde hair. "Uris and other guards have been hanging about the workshop for past few weeks. The Doctor and River can protect you."

"We'll take good care of him," River stated, coming over to take the boy's hand into her own. Reluctantly, he went with her.

"Listen, I remember seeing both the laser and sonic screwdrivers in Sabas' study on the third floor," She said, looking over at Captain Jack. "Theres also several blaster rifles lining the walls, even a few handguns. Grab whatever you can just in case, alright?"

"No!" The Doctor stated, coming to stand between the Captain and Keara, "No guns! Only the sonic screwdriver. Do I make myself clear?"

"What about my laser screwdriver?" The Master shouted.

"Do we really have time to argue?" Keara asked, pushing the Doctor out of the way. "I don't care what the Doctor here says! You grab as many weapons as you can possibly carry."

"Is that really a good-"

"I don't care! What I say goes," She cut Jack off before he could really begin, shooting him a serious glare. "I'm the one whose had to suffer for all this to happen and if I want a bloody rifle, I'm going to get it! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Jack replied with a crooked smile, giving her a whole-hearted salute. She returned it and Jack turned to head towards the stairs.

"Jack," She called after him, and he turned to look at her, "Your vortex manipulator is in a sealed case in the study also. Theres a numeral code that opens it. Maybe you could use one of the screwdrivers to get it."

"Duly noted, Black," He smiled, turning back around and racing off towards the stairs once more.

"You'll have to tell me the story of how you got the name Black one of these days," River laughed before looking over at the Doctor, who was now sulking. "Come on, sweetie. Lets go find your companion."

The Doctor slipped his hand into Rivers and the three headed back towards Amy's bedroom. She watched Dominus disappear out of view before turning her attention back to the spot where the Master had last been. She could already see him heading towards location of the workshop further into the labyrinth of hallways.

Keara quickly caught up to him, thankful she'd had a chance to change into jeans after being in _some_ sort of dress for nearly three months. The feel of tennis shoes were a relief too after nothing but heels so long.

"Do you think this is going to work?" She asked, finding it rather hard to keep pace with his long legs.

"No," He replied honestly, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're always so optimistic," She replied, rolling her eyes. He gave a small laugh, though his pace never slowed. "Where do we go after this?"

"The plan is that we run away with our tail between our legs until we can come up with a brilliant plan," The Master said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. She let out a small laugh.

"Doesnt seem like your style," Keara stated. Suddenly, she felt herself loose balance, and her back was pushed against the wall of the hallway. She let out a gasp of pain, looking up to see the Master staring at her.

"Nothing about this entire experience has been my style," He retorted coldly. His lips crashed into Keara's, this time showing her all the emotions he held inside. She sighed, content with the pain of his lips against her own.

She moved against him feverishly, trying to sear the very feel of his mouth into memory. Like always, he didn't wait for an invitation to let his tongue invade her mouth. She swirled her tongue against his, trying to fight a loosing battle for dominance.

His hands roamed her body, rubbing over every inch he could possible touch. She tried to do the same, only to have him force her hands away. "Keep them at your sides."

Doing what she was told, the woman let her arms drop. She was past experiencing embarrassment anymore. When he demanded anything, no matter how humiliating it was, she was more than happy to comply.

The kiss didn't dull in intensity in the slightest. He kept kissing her, making it deeper and rougher. Allowing his hands to search over the curves of her waist and bottom. She couldn't breathe but for the moment, it didnt matter. Neither of them knew what was going to happen soon, but they were both more than happy to make the few minutes that they did share last as long as they possibly could.

His hips rubbed against Keara's, the hardening of his length pushing against her. Keara moaned low, trying her hardest to keep quiet. The others weren't far away, and it wouldn't do to have them hear them.

"Say my name," He groaned in her ear, pulling her closer to him.

"Master," Keara sighed, placing a small kiss on the nape of his neck. The Master seemed pleased with her words as he began to push her shirt above her head. It was tossed aside soon, and his hands reached down to fumble with her belt. "Master, we can't. Not now! We've got to get to the TAR-"

But his lips cut her off as his hands continued with the belt around her waist. Quickly, he got it, nearly ripping the thing off in the process. His mouth left Keara's, pulling back so he could push her jeans and panties away. Even though she had protested, she found herself quickly stepping out of them, leaving her small frame in only her shoes.

The Master made quick work of his trousers as she helped him out of the black shirt he wore. Their lips worked against one another, most likely leaving them both bruised in the process. She wanted his touch so desperately as she looked at his eyes, both half lidded with lust before he turned her around.

"Oh gods," Keara whispered to herself as the Master made to move her legs apart from behind her. He pressed himself into her, slowly easing himself into her as the woman let her head rest against the wood in front of her.

"Keara," The Master groaned, starting to pick up a rhythm that suited him perfectly. She let out a low moan, trying to keep her voice down as best as possible. It certainly wasnt easy.

The Time Lord pumped in and out steadily, never slowing or quickening. Teasing her with him with his light touch. She grumbled in annoyance, trying to meet his thrust with greater speed.

"Harder," She groaned, arching her back as he ran his hand down her spine. She heard him laugh slightly, his hands coming to rest at her hips. "Please, Master."

"Be patient, pet," He replied mockingly, leaving a small kiss on her back. She moaned, louder than she should have this time, as she felt him bucking against her.

"Please," Keara barely got out, feeling his hands come around to roughly squeeze her breast. She moaned once again, finally feeling him pick up his speed. A thin layer of sweat was already starting to form over her body as her gasps became louder and louder in the hall. She wasnt even trying to stop them now.

The slow speed he'd started out with had suddenly became a wild, unhinged rhythm. Yet, there was something completely perfect about it that sent be closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. The Master's breaths were coming out in uneven gasps just as Keara's were.

"Tell me," She heard him say, giving her breast another hard squeeze. "Tell me how much you love me."

Keara didn't respond at first, slightly taken back by his requests. It wasnt as if he hadn't demanded worse things than this. It was just strange that he would ask something like that. She didn't have time to think about it further as his other hand reached around to find her little bundle of nerves.

"Tell me!"

"I love you," Keara nearly shouted, letting her head hang as she struggled with her breathing. His speed increased even more, both that of his thrusts and the pace his hand was setting. "I love you more than anything."

"More than Sabas?" He growled low in her ear, causing a shudder to pass through her.

"Much more than Sabas," Keara moaned, feeling her climax nearing.

Each time she was with the Master, it was like nothing else she'd ever experienced before. It was never the same, always becoming better. This time was no different.

"Master," She moaned louder than before, feeling the shocks of her orgasm racing through her. The Master gave a few more pumps before she felt him fill her, letting their juices mix.

Keara didn't move. She couldnt move. For fear that she would collapse right then and there. The only thing holding her up was the fact that the Master was still buried inside her, seemingly refusing to move as well.

For that fact, the woman was perfectly fine. She never wanted to move again, just stay there with the Master securely behind her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist until the end of time.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**NEXT CHAPTER: **An Incredibly Difficult Mind


	26. An Incredibly Difficult Mind

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Guess what? I've finally gone out and bought _Doctor Who_! As of 2013, it will be called _The Master Chronicles_ and will star John Simm as the Master and David Tennant will be reprising his role as the Doctor who will now be the Master's slave/sidekick. Sorry, just mucking about. I wish I owned it but sadly I don't! I only hold the reigns to the OCs of this story and much (but not all) of this plot. Please do not steal Keara!

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**_An Incredibly Difficult Mind_**

"What do we do now?"

She stood there inside the synthetic TARDIS, watching the Master move expertly about the console. His fingers glided over the keys, bringing the screens to life as they flickered on. To most, the information shown would have been unintelligible but the Quis seemed to translate the ancient Gallifreyan markings on the screen for the woman.

The Master worked quickly, reconnecting wires and making sure the screens still showed exactly what he wanted. From time to time, she could hear him grumble under his breath as he tried something different.

After some time, he glanced back at her. He had a sly smirk on his face and she knew that whatever he had set out to do, he'd accomplished. She leaned back against the railing and returned it with a smile of her own.

Keara Ashland feels content for the first time in a very long time.

"I'll have to go down and rearrange the thermal couplings," He stated, returning his attention back to the keyboard. She nodded, unsure of what she was expected to be doing. In truth, she didn't exactly think there was anything she _could_ do, really.

"Do you need any help?" Keara mumbled, unsure if he'd hear or not. Of course, he did. The Master glanced back at her, looking rather uneasy. "I mean, is there anything I can do to speed this up?"

"Can you keep your wits about you?" He asked. At first, she thought he was insulting her and she scoffed. But seeing his serious, deadpanned expression, she quickly straightened up.

"Of course," Keara nodded, locking eyes with him.

"I'll need you to keep an eye on these screens," He replied, motioning to the monitors he had been so attentively staring at before. "No matter what you hear, you need to focus on these readings. Understood?"

"What will I hear?" Keara asked. The Master grimaced and looked as if he didn't really want to explain.

"It isn't always easy to prime a TARDIS," The Master explained, the scowl never leaving his face as she watched him typing away at the keyboard once more. "It can be painful for a Time Lord. And with this thing being built, I have no idea whats going to happen when I try to activate it."

"What if it kills you?" Keara quickly asked as she took her place beside the man. Her hand gently settled on his shoulder, nudging him slightly. "Master, if you don't know what this thing will do, how do you know you can survive priming the TARDIS?"

"I don't know," He admitted it as if they weren't discussing his possible death. He was shrugging this off. "But if you can't watch these screens, then I'm at even more risk of dying. Now, do you think you can keep focused long enough for me to finish?"

"Yes," She sighed, looking up at the monitors. There were strange circles that she barely understood but she could make out the Gallifreyan letters and numbers lighting up in bright blue symbols.

"Watch these numbers here. If it gets over eleven, I need to know immediately," He stated and she opened her mouth to speak but he held up his hand to stop her. "You need to let me know instantly but do not, under any circumstances, go beneath this console. Understood?"

"I'm not stupid, you know," Keara answered.

I know, He gave her a slight smile, and she believed that he was being honest for once.

She gave a loud huff. "Dont you need my retinal scan at some point?"

"After I prime the TARDIS," He replied, pushing himself away from the console. "Everything understood then?"

"For the last time, yes," Keara huffed again, crossing her arms over her chest. The Master smiled again, but this one seemed softer. She returned it hastily, eating up any real, genuine smile she ever received from the man. "I understand but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you, git."

"Yeah, I know," He said, and leaned in towards Keara, his tall body dwarfing her slender frame. At first, she'd assumed he was going to plant another on of his bruising kisses and she prepared herself.

So when his lips brushed gently against her forehead, she was slightly surprised. The Master's chapped lips pressed against the warmth of her skin, and she felt a sudden blush creep into her cheeks. The gesture was so soft, so unlike him that it made her stomach clench.

The Master pulled away to look at Keara. His face appeared to be in the same state of shock she was, thought perhaps a bit better masked and she wondered what he was thinking. Judging by his face and the subtle waves of fear coming off of the Time Lord, the kiss must have been unplanned. He was silent for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke again.

"Eyes on the screen," He stated, all warmth leaving his tone. His drums were loud and she could tell that he was suddenly angry for some reason. "Stay up here and do _not_ leave."

"Yes, Master," Keara sighed, not taking her eyes away from the glowing screen. The man beside her moved without another word, leaving her alone with nothing but her thoughts for company.

_What the bloody hell was that?_

It was as if Keara could still feel his lips against her head and she let her fingers brush against the flesh. _Did he really just _gently_ kissed me? And on my forehead, no less. _It was as rare as hen's teeth to see him acting like that. And certainly not like him.

He was the Master. She doubted the man even knew how to be gentle. Not that he was incapable of being tender, but it was just a hard idea to choke down. He just didn't seem the type.

A small flame of hope ignited inside her heart, bursting over the edges of her mind. She longed to be with him. Needless to say, she doubted he felt the same way but it still didn't stop her from hoping.

And when he gave little gestures like a delicate kiss to her forehead, it just made her hope even harder. It made every doubt she had melt away, replaced by that deep seeded longing.

In the future, they were obviously close enough to conceive a child together. Dominus had never really given her much detail as to what extent the relationship was between the three of them. Again, she doubted the Master was the family type but she knew that he had taught their son quite a great deal.

Shaking away the thoughts of a family, Keara turned her attention back to the monitors. She had to stay focused. She was completely freaking out over the thoughts in her mind.

Then again, she was sure she was over reacting to the entire situation. The Master was always doing something to surprise her. It wasnt as if she knew _everything_ about him. She knew a great deal, but not everything. She had seen his just a fraction of his memories, only a small piece of an incredibly difficult mind that was the Master.

The numbers on the screen seemed to flux between one and six, and Keara hoped that they didnt stray any higher. She didn't think she could handle anymore stress. Especially if it involved the Master dying violently at the hands of a bloody TARDIS. She let out a dry chuckle at the thought.

It was quiet for sometime, the only sounds were her breathing mixed with the subtle pulse of the Master's drums in her ears. That coupled with the soft sounds of the Time Lord working away underneath the console made everything eerily quiet.

Suddenly, there was a spike in the numbers, though it just barely hit ten before falling back to eight. It stayed there a while and she wondered if she should warn the Master. A part of her was wary of doing so. He had said eleven was the bad number, not ten.

"Whats the number?" Keara heard him shout and inwardly thanked the gods he'd asked rather than her having to interrupt him. She opened her mouth, taking a deep breath so she could shout back when a hand come around to cover her mouth.

A body pressed itself against her back and pushed her forwards as she collided with the TARDIS' console. Trying to fight him off, she threw herself around but nothing seemed to work.

"Quit fighting, you little bitch," His familiar voice was hot against her ear, and she instantly knew who it was. _Sabas._

"Get off me!" Keara demanded but it came out completely muffled and unintelligible as his hand still covered her mouth. Sabas didn't bother to find out what she'd said as he roughly pulled her down the stairs of the console, all the while she kicked and fought.

Sabas grew angrier and angrier with each second, and in the end, he threw her over his shoulder. The force nearly knocked the wind right out of her. He pushed his way through the doors of the TARDIS and Keara let out the loudest scream she could muster.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

Dominus groaned deep in his throat in annoyance. He loved his aunt and uncle but they were utter rubbish at finding anyone. River seemed to only want to argue and the Doctor returned it with a rambling comment of his own as they searched through most of the second floor.

The young Time Lord gripped his teddy bear, feeling a small shift in the psychic link he shared with his parents. He knew something was off, though what it was he couldn't say. For the time being it seemed they were as fine as they could be, given the situation was what it was.

The ring on his finger suddenly felt like it weighed a thousand kilo as he longed to be with his dad and mama. It had been three years since he'd stolen uncle Jack's vortex manipulator. Three years since he'd last seen his makeshift family. It was his own fault that he had ended up in the clutches of Sabas. And he regretted every minute of what he'd done.

You see, Dominus had once lived very comfortably with both his parents aboard their TARDIS. They'd traveled the universe together, his dad always talking of ruling it while his mama tried her hardest to keep her mate from actually attempting to do so.

The Master taught him everything there was to know about the universe, filling his childish mind with knowledge that adults only dreamed of. Things that made people's toes curl with excitement. His father cared deeply for him, even if he never showed it emotionally. That much was obvious as the Master never helped anyone but himself.

Keara tried her best to play the role of the protective mother. After all, they were time travelers and dangers did come along more often than not. But as she never had a real mother growing up, she came off as a slightly anxious babysitter. Dominus would have never changed a thing about the woman he loved so very much.

They were visited quite frequently by his aunt River and uncle Doctor. The two rarely ever arrived at the same time, their time-lines still never coinciding. But the two loved each other and when they were together, it was like Christmas morning all over again though both had a very good understanding that nothing could ever really exist between the two of them.

Occasionally, Dominus got to return to his favorite planet of all: Earth. There he would get to stop by Torchwood and see his other uncle Who acted more like a brother Captain Jack Harkness. He'd regal stories about Weevils or share an Anethan Roxas Bars with him, even though Keara always told him not to take them as they had enough sugar in them to send a normal human into a diabetic coma.

On rare holidays, he even got visit his favorite person on Earth. The ever lovely Sarah Jane Smith. A woman who he had declared his undying love for at the age of six. It had been far too long since he'd gotten to see her beautiful face or hear one of her stories about traveling with the Doctor. Sarah was the woman of his dreams and he was determined to find a way of convincing her to marry him.

Yet, as amazing as his life had been, he had resented both his parents to a certain point. Dominus had felt that he should be treated as an adult. He was a Time Lord. Even as only half blood, he was still the most superior race in all Time itself and felt it humiliating to be treated like a human child.

Dominus was a genius, just as his father was. He sought out knowledge with a feverish need and knew things that most others in the universe would never even know existed.

That is why he'd stolen Jack's vortex manipulator. He was more than confident that he could handle things on his own. Unfortunately, he had been desperately wrong and fell into the hands of a psychotic Aquincum.

The Master had told him the story of how he and Keara had came to be as they were. He had been warned of Sabas before and he knew what he had to do as soon as he'd landed there.

Of course, he hadn't expected it to take three years. He'd been ten when he'd left home, and now he had just had his thirteenth birthday a few months back. He wondered if the Keara of his time would even recognize him after all this time.

He sighed, playing with the ring on his finger. It was his way of escaping. The time had come, everything had fallen into place just as it should have. The story that the Master had told him so long ago had lined up perfectly with the events that had happened recently and he knew he was no longer needed.

The Time Ring seemed to set even heavier on his hand now. He didn't want to leave these people. They were all his friends, his family. What if something wrong? What if this wasnt a fixed point in Time? What if everything was wrong when he got back to his own time? He couldn't stop the 'what ifs' from racing through his mind.

If he had known everything would have been this complicated, he would have never given up his content life back on the TARDIS. He'd had friends, and loved ones.

Now they were right in front of him, and yet he was a complete stranger to them. All the memories of Christmas spent with the Doctor, of birthdays spent with River, of Halloweens spent with Jack were just that. Memories. Memories that no one else had yet.

Worst of all, not even his own parents knew who he was. The Keara of this time had told him she loved him but she didn't know him. He missed _his_ mama, _his_ dad. It wasnt that he didn't love the one's of this time, but they weren't the same.

River and the Doctor were arguing again, though they never said anything too bad to each other. Dominus smiled, watching his aunt and uncle debating on which way they should go to find the ginger they were looking for. They were growing louder and louder until finally the Doctor shoved the door to the second floor study open.

"There you are," Dominus looked up to see the Doctor rushing into the room. He followed quietly behind him, his eyes instantly landing on the small ginger, Amy. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking as if she'd just woken up. Dominus didn't doubt that as she had a dried line of drool on her chin.

"No time for questions, sweetie," River replied, pulling the girl to her feet, and straightening out her tangled hair. She then pulled the key Keara had given her and unlocked the collar around Amy's neck. "We're finding the others and getting out of here!"

"We're leaving?" Amy's eyes lit up with an intense look of joy. Dominus thought she was about jump up and down and had to suppress a laugh as he watched her.

"Come on, you git," The young boy gave her a soft smile as he leaned against the door frame. "We havent all day then."

"I'm finally going to be free," She stated, throwing her fist up in victory. This time Dominus didnt even bother to stop the laughter. Amy was certainly beginning to become her old self again.

_Sweet Amy. I hope you find Rory soon... You both need each other so much more than you realize. You two really are perfect for each other._ The boy thought to himself, preparing the Time Ring.

_I'll miss you so much, River. The next few years are going to be so hard for you but you'll have to let the Doctor go. _It was time. He had to leave the ship they were on, had to get away and let the events play out as they should.

_Oh, Doctor... You always try so hard to save everyone. I don't think you'll ever really learn. And all this is going to be so much harder for you than for River. _He missed his mama and dad. All he wanted was to curl up next to them in their bed and sleep peacefully for the first time in three long, incredibly hard years.

Taking in as much oxygen in as he could, he stepped back into a corner where he knew they wouldn't notice him. The Doctor and River were too busy catching Amy up on the progress to notice anything amiss.

Besides, Time Rings were a much more quiet way to travel than a vortex manipulator or TARDIS, even if the latter was fairly quiet when one took off the emergency brake. Though he nor River couldn't convince either Time Lord of that fact.

He let his smile fully form now, taking one last look at the three. He didn't know the ending of this story. The Master had never had a chance to finish it. But he knew enough to feel confident that no matter how it played out, in the end, everything would be exactly as it should be.

The Time Ring glowed a soft blue, telling Dominus that it was ready to take him home. He'd been waiting for this moment since stealing the ring off Benjermin's dead body all those months ago. He had resisted for the sake of his family, but now he didn't need to wait any longer.

He was going home, where he belonged. He clutched his bare tightly with one hand, juggling it as he prepared to activate the ring on his hand. It was now or never.

"Goodbye," He whispered to himself with a large grin. In an instant, he was gone, leaving only the wind in his place. The three adults in the room didnt even seem to notice as they made to leave the room. They were sure he'd follow.

It never occurred to any of them that they'd just lost their thirteen year old, half Time Lord companion.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **Tad bit shorter than normal but I'm working on three different chapters at once. I've got everything but the final chapter planned out and already begun. I have decided how I want to end this really. A little background information on Dominus. Everyone kept asking me about him and how he'd come to be with Sabas. Hope this explained everything.

So, **review** and such. And please let me know if how you'd like to see this story end. Happy ending, sad ending, cliffhanger ending? What do you think?

**NEXT CHAPTER: **His Hearts Seemed to Ache


	27. His Hearts Seemed to Ache

**Obligitory Disclaimer:** People seemed to actually like the idea of _The Master Chronicles_ and I've been thinking about doing a parody. What do you think? I'll own that but I do not own _Doctor Who_, which is sad really. I do, however, own Keara and Sabas, as well as Dominus. The Aquincum are there too, and much of the plot!

**Thanks To Everyone Whose Stuck With Me This Far!**

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

_**His Hearts Seemed to Ache**_

"How could I be so stupid?"

The Master was grumbling to himself, not entirely as focused on the thermal couplings as he should have been. It was dangerous to be so careless when handling them but right now the Master was already walking a very fine and dangerous line.

Keara Ashland had scared him for the first time.

In all the nine hundred years that he'd lived, the Master couldn't remember the last time he'd ever feared someone. And yet with one simply gesture, he was experiencing the unfamiliarity of fear.

He'd kissed her. Not just kissed her, but he'd done it without thinking first. No thought into placing a delicate kiss on the pale skin of her forehead. Just to reassure her that he knew what he was doing. His body had just reacted when he'd seen the worry pass over her features. He felt like he'd _needed_ to comfort her.

A bitter chuckle escaped the Time Lord's mouth as he repeated the word in his head; _Delicate_. He'd unconsciously been so very gentle with his Quis. Which was why he was so undeniably angry with himself at that very moment.

He was a Time Lord, first and foremost. Even if he had always clashed with the high and mighty council of Gallifrey, he had always been proud of what he was. His race was superior over every other backward species in existence. His people were people of science, above the need for a god or petty emotions.

As one of the last Time Lords in all existence he should be preserving that. Renegade or otherwise, he should act as the noble Time Lord that he was. Kissing a human with such unrestricted emotions was belittling to his race, and to himself.

But he was not mad at Keara for any of this. No, any anger that the man felt was directed solely at himself for the time being. He was supposed to be Gallifrey's most infamous son and yet he was acting no better than a common Earthling.

He cringed, thinking of the last time he'd allowed himself the luxury of acting this way. It had been centuries since he'd thought of Ailla, yet she'd crossed his mind twice now in the span of six months.

She was the first and last woman he'd ever loved, the one that had crushed Koschei under the heels of her boot and turned him into the Master. He'd destroyed an entire planet because of her supposed death, only to find out she was a Time Lady, and a spy, no less.

Yet, before he'd known any of the that, she had just been Ailla. The beautiful woman who didn't mind when he spoke of the drums, or his taunts about universal domination. There was nothing judgmental about her. Only comforting in ways he'd never known before.

They'd lived aboard his TARDIS for years, traveling the universe together. She was the only companion he'd ever needed at the time, and the only one he would ever really enjoy.

He'd thought she was exactly what he'd needed to keep his unstable mind in check, to keep the drums from destroying his thoughts even further. She was supposed to have been the one person who kept him whole.

In the end, though, she had been the entire reason he was the way he was. The Master laughed, and almost thanked the bitch. He wasnt any happier being the way he was now, but at least the drums were getting exactly what they wanted.

"Sepulchasm," Swearing in Gallifreyan under his breath, he placed the last of the couplings. Keara hadn't shouted, or made any noise at all really. Things must've been fine or else she would have said something, the Master reasoned with himself.

Perhaps he was thinking too much about all of this. Keara was a Quis, she took away the pain of the four beat tempo. It was only natural that he craved her as he did. He'd lived with the pain of the drums for so long that he _needed _to hear the silence she brought.

He had been so angry and insane for so long. The Quis brought him peace that he had never thought himself deserving of. It made each day a little more bearable. That was all it was.

Yet, he knew it was more. As stupid, and illogical as it sounded, even to himself, there was some part of him that was starting to actually need the woman herself. To actually want her. To care for her.

He did not love her.

The Master had tried to tell himself that many times since she'd first admitted her feelings. The emotion of love was one that the Master had always loathed. It made people weak and stupid. They made careless mistakes and acted like children when they were in love. Handing that much power to another living person was reckless.

Both his hearts seemed to ache, thinking of the tiny woman standing just above him. He knew that she loved him, but he also knew that when Koschei had died so had any ability for _those_ kind of feelings.

Suddenly, he was angry again, though this time with Keara. The fact that she loved him so unconditionally made his blood boil. Why could the Quis just see how fucked up he was, the Master asked himself as he shoved the coupling forward.

Why couldn't she just move on? The Master had brought the woman nothing but heartache and pain. He'd taken her hostage and threatened to kill her within moments of meeting her.

He'd beaten her until the point of near death on only the second day. Every experience between the two ended in tears and yet Keara still loved him. It made no sense to the Time Lord, and only served to anger him even more than he already was.

"Whats the number?" He called up, glancing towards the metal above him. He wished the console's floor had been glass like his old TARDIS' had been. Even the Doctor's TARDIS had glass flooring.

Receiving no response, the Master's anger suddenly flared. He'd specifically told the woman not to move. After making sure the thermal couplings were placed properly, he trudged out from under the console, and looked up to see Keara.

She wasnt there, and the Master glanced around the console. He just barely caught sight of the TARDIS door closing and Keara screaming.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

"LET ME GO!" Keara screamed while kicking and hitting the Aquincum. Sabas sat the woman down roughly, slugging her off his shoulder but didn't release his bruising grip on her arms.

"Did you really think I would just let you waltz out in my TARDIS?!" He hissed, tightening his grip on her. "How dare you try this! After all that I've given you, Keara, you would betray me?"

"You havent given me shit!" She snapped as she tried her best to get away from the man. It was obvious that she was no match for the godlike Omorish. "All you've done is beat me, and my friends! You've caused me nothing but pain, you fucking git!"

"I've given you a child!" Sabas stated, pulling her closer to his chest. Keara bit back a shout of pain as he dug his nails deeper into her flesh. "I was willing to give you everything!"

"I dont want anything from you!" Keara retorted in a much lower tone, fighting back tears. The pain shooting through her arms was horrible.

"Well," He smiled. It was the same one that had always sent a cold chill down her spine. She whimpered slightly, beginning to struggle more and more. Nothing seemed to wipe the smile from his face as he leaned closer to her. "I want everything you have to give. You're my mate and I'll take it by force if I have to!"

For the second time since she'd met him, Sabas' teeth dug into her neck and found her pulse point. His mouth moved against her, sucking painfully as the blood poured out. The room was beginning to blur and she knew there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly, Keara fell to the ground in a broken heap. Two strong arms were wrapped around her and she realized she was across the room from Sabas. _The Master. _He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Are you okay? Answer me!" He asked as he ran his finger over the wound.

"Yeah," Keara winced. He brought the now blood covered finger to lips. He hesitated, mostly to watch her reaction, before opening his mouth and placing the finger inside.

"Just keep pressure on it," He grumbled, glancing back at the Aquincum. Sabas was grinning wide.

"She tastes so good," Sabas stated, licking away the last of her blood.

"Shut up, you bastard!" The Master snapped. Sabas was a bit taken aback but recovered quickly.

"Am I the first to bite your little human? Aw, I am honored. Simply, honored," Sabas mocked, his smile growing larger. The Master seemed to growl at him but Sabas didn't so much as flinch. Instead, he grew cockier, "Aw, poor Master and his little human!"

"I said, _shut up_!" The Time Lord roared. Sabas didnt move a muscle but she wiggled out of the Master's grasp. She had seen this side of him but for some reason, it suddenly frightened the woman. His drums were louder than ever.

The Master watched as she scuttled back a bit more. His face showed that he was hurt and Keara regretted retreating. His hand cupped her cheek and he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. For just a brief moment, she completely forgot about Sabas. But all too soon, the Master pulled away.

"I'll make you a deal, my Lord and Master," Sabas laughed, amused by their display. "One on one. No weapons, no assistance, just you and I, hand to hand. What do you say?"

"Fine," He replied, never taking his eyes off Keara's. He leaned down, placing a quick, possessive kiss on her lips. It was over quickly and he pulled away with a hard frown on his face. "Leave."

"What? No! Not without you! I cant-"

"Now," His voice was strict and his eyes were narrowed. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and Keara _wanted _to leave but her body was paralyzed. When he spoke again, he sounded desperate, "Keara, just go!"

Keara quickly got to her feet and ran through the doors the workshop. The Master's behavior was so strange to her. One second he was yelling at her and the next he was kissing her. It gave her cold chills. Keara's running slowed to a stop and she gasped for air. Her hand was still pressed against the bite mark on her neck. Where was she supposed to go?

_Bam!_

Keara turned her attention back towards the workshop. It sounded like someone being thrown against a wall. It was followed shortly by a roar and another loud thud. She raced back towards the entrance and opened the door just barely for a small peek.

Inside the workshop was a sight that sent shivers through her. The Master was _fighting_ Sabas. She slipped inside, easing herself through the door as best she could without being caught, and ducked behind the TARDIS. She peeked around and watched the fight unravel before her.

The Master lunged towards Sabas but the Aquincum promptly swerved and threw a punch. The Master seemed to dodge with ease, and Sabas' fist made a large crater in the floor. The Master chuckled a bit, and he rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" The Master mumbled through gritted teeth. Sabas just nodded, a smirk playing at his lips. Quickly, almost to quick for her eyes to see, the man pulled the Master's own laser screwdriver from his pocket, and aimed it towards the Time Lord.

"You know, I _really_ hate you," Sabas stated flatly, firing a bolt of golden light from the screwdriver. She watched, utterly terrified, as the Master just barely dodged the bolt, and lunged towards Sabas.

The Master's grab the Aquincum by the wrist, catching him off guard. The Time Lord pulled as hard as he could and Keara could hear bones snapping and flesh tearing. Sabas let out a blood curdling scream before firing another shot of the laser screwdriver. She threw her hands over her face, unable to watch any further. She heard Sabas scream, followed quickly by the Master's own shout of pain.

And when they finally reappeared through the cracks of her fingers, Sabas' arm had been practically torn off. The Master was laying on the floor in horrible condition. Keara wanted to gasp but she refrained, fearful she would be caught.

"Not bad, not bad at all. But you're nothing compared to an Omorish," Sabas laughed. The Master laid on the floor and she could tell his breathing was becoming labored. Sabas shrugged a few time, "That's why you've never defeated me, Master. I can heal in a matter of seconds. I am a God."

There was a crack, bones grinding against cartilage, sounding as if he was popping his knuckles. Sabas' arm was fine.

"I know exactly how kill you. The Doctor told me that much," The Master hissed. "You wont be killing anyone today!"

"I can kill whomever I wish! In fact, I would have killed Keara if you hadn't interfered," He seemed almost disappointed. Her eyes grew wide, watching Sabas walk towards the Master. "You know your problem? You've made the biggest mistake you could possibly make."

"Whats that?" The Master gasped, trying to force himself to stand.

"You put some goddamn human before your own safety."

Sabas kicked the Master, hard enough to send him flying. The Master hit the back wall and bounced off. Keara stared at him. He wasn't moving. He looked lifeless and broken. He _was _lifeless and broken.

This thought stirred the anger inside of her further and even though she knew she had no chance against a powerful Aquincum such as Sabas, she didn't care. She ran her hand across her face to wipe away the tears but she ended up just smearing some blood across her cheek.

"Oi! You over evolved tick! See this? I'm bleeding! Get over here so I can kill you!" Keara shouted, grabbing a long cylinder rod from beside the TARDIS. It was wide, and probably much too heavy for her to successfully wield, but at the time, she hadn't thought that far ahead.

Sabas just stared at Keara, somewhat shocked and yet still amused. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Master twitch. He looked up at her, though, his own blood was obstructing his vision. His face was riddled with worry. Then, three things happened, seemingly simultaneously:

One: Any blood that left in the Master's complexion was gone.

Two: Keara felt arms snake around her One around her waist, the other around her throat.

Three: It became _very _difficult to breathe.

"Let her go!" The Master was on his feet, though he swayed back and forth. He had lost so much blood.

"Take a single step and she's dead! I'll melt her face off," Sabas snapped, his hold on her neck becoming tighter. The laser screwdriver dug into the flesh of her cheek.

"Dont!" The Master demanded, freezing in his spot.

"I'll never understand why you Time Lords get so attached to these little things," He said with a laugh. Sabas' gripped tightened and what little air she was receiving was now completely gone. She began kicking and wriggling around to get free. It was all in vein, her sights began to become cloudy and she was losing strength.

"Let her go!" The Master screamed, and she could just barely make out the drums pounding violently in her mind.

"No," Sabas chuckled, though he loosened his grip slightly. Keara gasped, trying desperately to take a deep breath. "I have a much better idea."

That's when Keara fell to the ground. She took a deep intake of breath and began coughing. She glanced up towards Sabas, who returned her gaze with that wicked expression. Suddenly, his hand came forward and his nails dug into the flesh of her back. They ripped through the skin, feeling like acid.

Keara screamed loudly, louder than she had ever screamed before in her life. The noise pierced the Master's ears, and caused Keara's throat to burn with effort. Her throat suddenly felt raw, and she realized that she was sobbing heavily as the pain spread through her body.

"I may have just killed my child," Sabas said with a sigh. "But you wont live to see midnight, let alone getting off this ship!"

"Wh-what the hell have you done?!" Keara heard the Master coughing. He was obviously in just as much pain as she was, though the sudden and intense burn Keara had experienced was quickly subsiding.

"Old Aquincum quality, enhanced by my own little parasite, the Oromish," He laughed.

"What have you done to me?" She gasped, rolling over onto her side.

"Poison, my dear Keara," He replied. He was picking at his nails, barely glancing over them at the woman. "Aquincums are well known for our poison. Its fast acting too. You'll be dead within hours."

"Antidote! Now!" The Master snarled and she rolled over to see him steadily on his feet once more. "Give it to me or you'll be dead before she is!"

"There is no antidote," He replied, gazing down at the woman. "She'll lay there, and the pain will subside. Only to come back in an hour or so, destroying her organs and killing her from the inside out. It's a pretty painful way to go."

"You fucker," Keara mumbled.

"You were so beautiful," He sighed, roughly pulling Keara to her feet. "It's too bad you had to die for that bastard."

"Get your hands off her!" The Master yelled and before she knew it, Sabas had released her and turned back to the Time Lord. "This fight was between you and me, no weapons! Did you forget that little detail?"

"I'm getting a lecture on fighting fair from _you_," Sabas scoffed. "You didn't fight fair on Silistra when you pulled your TCE on my wife!"

"Your wife? Lidia was your wife?" The Master laughed, though it was labored. Sabas grimaced and she was utterly confused at where the conversation had gone.

"Yes, she was my wife! And you murdered her in cold blood," The Aquincum screamed and Keara thought she could see tears in his eyes. "Lidia had nothing to do with our fight and yet you destroyed her! She begged for mercy and you should her none!"

"Last time I checked, she didn't deserve it," The Master retorted before glancing down towards her. "Keara, run."

His words pierced through her cloud of pain and she felt like she was going to choke. He wanted her to leave him. It was obvious that she should have listened but for the time being, she couldn't bare the thought of leaving him.

"Not without you-"

"Please," His voice was so strained, his gaze heavy. "Find the Doctor, make him get you into the Zero Room of his TARDIS. It can save you."

"Alright," Keara replied, trying to stand but Sabas' hands quickly found their way back against her arms. The Master instantly came to rescue, throwing the man across the room as best he could. She scrambled to her feet and hurried to the door, glancing back one last time to see the Master locked back in combat with Sabas.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note:** We've only got a few more chapters until it's over and I hope everyone's ready for it! I plan on ending it this Saturday if everything goes as planned. I want to end it right as the Ponds leave us in _The Angels Take Manhattan_! I should update everyday between now and then... Remember to leave a **review** about what type of ending you want. The more answers I get, the quicker I can get started on actually writing the bloody ending and the quicker you can read it!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **If She Dies So Do You


	28. If She Dies So Do You

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Here we go. I still can't believe I've put a disclaimer throughout this whole story. Well, um, I still don't own_ Doctor Who_. I do own many, many aspects of this story though and I hope you've enjoyed them all!

**To My Lovelies:  
Neko Noke: **Woman, you have been one of the cornerstones in this story! Ehehe. I'll keep you update on life via Tumblr.  
**ClinicallyInsaneKoschei:** All good things must come to an end. But this chapter is just for you!  
**Ahsilaa:** That is what I strive for in every chapter honestly.  
**Pattibon: **Your reviews make me blush... You're just too nice! I am definitely trying to make it realistic. I have a good sense of where its going so I feel confident in saying everyone will appreciate it.  
**TheWickedHeart: **I know. I'm horrible. But thank you!

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

_**If She Dies So Do You**_

"Still think you can win, Master?"

Sabas' arrogant smile was enough to make the Time Lord's anger triple, a feat he didn't think was possible. The Master could barely remember the last time he'd been so frustrated.

Not since flinging himself across the rift at Rassilon had the drums blinded him so mercilessly. It was dangerous, he knew, to allow them to drive him like they were.

Yet, it didn't matter how dangerous it was, or how deep in over his head he was. There was only one thing that mattered for the moment.

Keara Ashland is all that matters.

Subconsciously, he was praying to a god that he knew didn't exist that she was safe. Nine hundred years of living by the hand of science and now he _hoped_ there was a higher being. He prayed she'd made it to the Doctor.

If she did - _When_ she did, the Doctor could save her. The Master's never-ending, always growing hatred for the man did nothing to cloud his better judgment.

The Doctor _could_ get her off the ship and away from the Aquincum. He _could_ get her into his TARDIS and into its Zero Room. He knew that the Doctor _would _save her. The Master was putting so much, too much, blind faith into the man he used to call his friend.

Hopefully, he wasn't handing his trust to the wrong man. The Master shook this thought away as he stared across the way towards Sabas. He knew better than to doubt the Doctor. The other Time Lord was one of the few people in all of Time to earn the Master's respect. A feat that many doubted possible.

"I'm going to make you beg for death," The Master bluffed, already feeling fatigued from everything. He was a genius, he used his wits to win fights. It had been a very long time since he'd had to physically fight without the aid of a weapon.

"Is that so?" The Aquincum laughed, looking as if he'd barely even broken a sweat. The Master had to think. He had to keep his mind on the fight at hand.

"I'm the Master. I always win," He snarled, wiping away the mixture of blood and sweat away from his line of vision. He needed a way to tip the scales in his favor. There had to be a way of distracting Sabas. There had to be a way of winning.

He was the Master, after all. Surviving was the only thing that ever mattered. Dominating came secondary to his will to live. No matter what it took, he had to survive as he always did. Only this time, he didn't just need to survive for himself.

Keara was becoming his Achilles' heel. Most of his thoughts were directed solely towards her and her safety. His mind wasn't used to being split between two people. How did people think rationally when they had someone else to worry about, the Master asked himself.

"When I'm done, you'll wished you had run away," The Master stated, locking eyes with the man opposite him. A brilliant plan had just formed in his mind, playing to all his strengths. "Just like your dear Lidia did when I murdered her."

"You bastard!" Ah, there it was. Sabas' had lowered the laser screwdriver, allowing his hand to drop completely to his side. The Master was in his head now. Using the other's own weakness against him. "You don't get to mention her name!"

"_Lidia _was certainly a beautiful little thing. So petite, so fragile," He smiled, watching Sabas face redden in anger, "So breakable. And her screams! Oh, how delicious."

"Shut up!" Sabas marched straight up to the Master, shoving the laser screwdriver into the area under his chin. "Say one more word about her and I swear, you'll be beating your precious Keara to the afterlife!"

"I thought you were going to kill me anyway," He mocked. This was the opportunity he was looking for. He had to prepare himself, had to draw out the moment so he could gather his life energy for that one single moment. If he could, he could kill the man with one single blow, even if it meant draining himself of precious life energy, "Kill me, Sabas, and I'll send Lidia your best when I see her."

"Fucker," He hissed, shoving the screwdriver further into his neck. The Master could feel the energy pooling in the pit of his stomach, making him feel incredibly strong and completely weak at the same time.

"If she'd lived, do you think she'd still shriek the same as she did? I'd hope so! It was such a sound to hear. It made taking her life all the sweeter," The drums were pulsing so loud, the Master could barely hear himself speak. Just a few more seconds, he told himself. "I wonder, did she taste as good as she sounded?"

"That's it," Sabas screamed, and the Master heard the all too familiar sound of his own weapon preparing to fire. It was now or never.

The laser screwdriver fired first, but the Master narrowly moved away in time. The golden arch of light grazed his ear, burning the skin and melting it completely away. He hissed, pain shooting throughout his body but it didn't stop his plan.

Using all the life energy he had gathered, he focused it solely on his hand. The entire arm glowed a vibrant blue. For a very brief moment, it reminded him of being stuck in the wastelands of Earth and the thought caused him to smile.

_I always survive._

Lightening crackled around him as he thrust his hand forward. He poured all the life energy he could spare into that single thrust and it didn't let him down. His arm felt like it was being crushed under an unimaginable weight, but he didn't slow the speed.

The fist collided with Sabas, hitting him square in the chest. Instantly, the Aquincum dropped the laser screwdriver, howling in pain as the Master pushed his fist further into his chest. It was digging through the skin and the Master soon felt it connecting with bones.

Sabas' ribcage didn't stop him though. He simply pressed on further. Soon, blood was rushing around his fingers and onto the floor. The drums delighted in seeing them, picking up their already vicious tempo.

The Master was delighted to see it as well. Just a few more centimeters and this would be over. There was no stopping him. The Aquincum was going to die by his hand. He'd promised Keara that he'd rip Sabas' heart out one day, and that day was at hand.

"No!" The Master heard someone screaming but didn't stop. His fingers were brushing against the other man's heart now, and he allowed his hand to open. It gripped around the beating organ, squeezing it as hard as he could.

"Tell Lidia I said hello," The Master laughed, pulling his hand away. He could feel the veins connected to the heart rip and snap as he pulled it from Sabas' chest.

The Aquincum seemed to not even comprehend what had just happened as he stood there, literally heartless. The Master, on the other hand, knew exactly what was happening. He smiled triumphantly, looking down at the man as he fell to his knees.

Suddenly, Lucy was by his side, sobbing violently. She gripped him and pulled him close to her chest, becoming covered in blood herself.

"No! No! Sabas, please," She wailed, clutching him tightly. Her eyes locked with the Master's, her hatred not doing anything to diminish his smile. "You monster! Do you have to take away all my happiness?!"

The Master didn't reply, instead simply letting the still beating heart fall to the floor with a thud before picking up the blood covered laser screwdriver.

_ Monster_, he mused, how many times had he been called that? Each time with more truth than the last. Yet this time was much different. As much as he had wanted to kill Sabas since Silistra, he hadn't done it for himself. He'd done it of Keara because she needed to know the _real _monster, Sabas, wasn't going to be coming for her anytime soon.

He turned to leave, unwilling to look at the pathetic sight of Lucy bawling for yet another lost love. The woman became too attached too quickly. He knew that from experience.

He wondered for a moment if he should just put her out of her misery. She had shot him aboard _The Valiant_. She had mucked up his resurrection. She was the reason for the whole mess in his opinion. If she hadn't been so dead set on revenge, then Sabas would have never captured any of them. He gripped the screwdriver tight in his hands, ignoring the drums plea for her death, and made to leave to find Keara.

"This time, you'll stay dead!" Lucy roared to life, causing the Master to look back at her. She stood there, her attention unwavering. In her hands, the Master could see a sleek black blaster pointed directly at him. "Even if I have to stay right here and kill off every one of your regenerations!"

Her anger driving her, Lucy unleashed several blast from her handgun. The Master barely had time to move, managing to only dodge the first two. Blast three and four tore through the flesh of his shoulder and forearm. But it didn't hinder the Master's reactions.

The laser screwdriver in his opposite hand rose high, and the sound of it began to fill both Lucy's and his ears. With a screech, golden light shot across the small gap between the two and hit Lucy in the same place the Master's fist had hit Sabas.

Lucy let out an ear-splitting scream, one that even rivaled the pound of the drums in the Master's mind. She fell backwards, landing next to Sabas' limp body. The Time Lord let a small laugh pass over his lips as he looked at the two laying side by side.

"Y-you w-will die," Lucy managed to choke out, blood spill from her mouth. The Master stood over her, raising an eyebrow. He watched her shaky hand pull out a small remote concealed within the confines of her pocket and hold it up. "Everyone will."

Her slim finger pressed against a button and her hand fell to the ground, her body going as limp as the man next to her. The Master could see the life drain from her eyes as they glazed over and he knew it was done.

"_Please evacuate_," A stoic voice announced overhead. The voice was completely devoid of emotions and the Master instantly knew the computer's voice only meant more trouble. "_Emergency self-implosion activated. Please evacuate._"

"Shit."

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

"_Please evacuate. Emergency self-implosion activated. Please evacuate_. _Implosion in ten minutes and counting. Please evacuate._"

"What has that megalomaniac done now?" River asked, gripping the Doctor's hand tighter. The man let out a forced laugh as he shook his head back and forth.

"I don't know," He replied. "But I'd say we have about ten minutes to find out."

"Doctor," Amy said, glancing around the hallway they now stood in. Both River and the Doctor looked up at her, seeing the ginger's face as white as a sheet. "Where Dominus?"

River's and the Doctor's complexion rivaled that of Amy's as they exchanged knowing glances. Neither had even thought about the boy since finding Amy, and neither could answer.

"Keara is going to kill us," Amy stated flatly, her eyes widened in fear. The last time she'd seen the boy was when they'd arrived in the study. It was like he'd been there one moment, and gone the next.

"Alright, we need to find him and fast," The Doctor stated, running his hand through his messy hair several times as he locked eyes with the woman before him. "River, go find Jack and Amy and I will look here for-"

"Where's Keara?!"

The Doctor looked up from River's face to be met with the angry face of the Master walking towards them. One arm was completely black, looking as though the entire thing had been bruised all at once. The other was covered in blood that flowed down to his fingers. The rest of his body was in no better condition.

"Master!" River exclaimed, her eyes narrowing slightly before widening, remembering that they had just lost his son.

"What happened to you?" Amy asked, though she didn't dare get closer to the Time Lord. His expression alone was enough to cause the woman nightmares. But then she noticed something odd. "And where's Keara?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" He snarled, shooting the girl a hateful look before turning back to the Doctor. "Care to explain why she isn't with you?"

"She was supposed to be with you," The Doctor defended himself.

"She was _supposed_ to be finding you," The Master hastily retorted, "She was poisoned by Sabas!"

"She's been poisoned by an Aquincum?" River nearly gasped, giving the Time Lord a sympathetic look to which the Master just scowled. "We haven't seen her since we split up!"

"Fan-fucking-tastic!"

The Master shouted, slamming one of his bloody hands into the wall beside him. He ground his teeth together, trying to calm the drums as best he could. Nothing seemed to be helping and the others, though concerned, didn't seem to be grasping the full extent of the situation.

Glancing around, he tried to locate the one person who would understand his pain but couldn't see him. Dominus was no where among them.

"Where's Dominus?" The Master asked, continuing to search for the young boy. No one dared answer which didn't help the man's anger. "I said, where the hell is my son?!"

"Calm down," The Doctor stated even though he knew it wouldn't help anything. "We were just about to go looking for him."

"Go looking for him?!" The Master scuffed. "If you haven't noticed, we've got about eight minutes until this entire ship collapses in on itself! How do you expect to find him?"

"Don't you guys have like a psychic link thingy?" Amy asked, oblivious to the mounting tension between the two Time Lords. Both looked back at her and she shivered slightly at their intense gaze. "Geez. I just meant, maybe you could use that, yeah?"

"She has a point," River spoke up, coming over to stand beside the two men, looking back and forth between the two as she gave each one a soft smile. "Sweetie, you could find. Or, Master, he _is_ your son. You're bound to have a much better link with him."

"Fine," The Master retorted. With another hateful glance at the Doctor, he closed his eyes and began to search for his psychic link with Dominus. It was faint, blocked by many psychic barriers but it was still there. The link seemed to waver slightly, as if the boy were much too far away.

_Dad_, Dominus' voice was soft in the Masters mind but it was loud enough to be heard over the sound of his drums.

_You little brat! Where are you?_ The Master couldn't help the anger and annoyance in his voice. He didn't have enough time to find both the boy as well as a dying Keara.

_I'm not far outside of London. I have something that needs taken care of before I leave_, He stated and the elder man could hear how strained his voice sounded, even in his mind. _Don't worry about me! You have to find mama. This is all apart of the story._

_What story? What the hell are you talking about?_

_ Your story_, Dominus said with a cheerier tone this time, _I'm__ sorry but I've known from the beginning what was going to happen - or at least, I knew enough to help it along. You and mama have to live because you haven't told me how this story ends yet. So go find her, I'm okay!_

_ I wont let you die_, The Master was surprised with the desperation in his own voice.

_I wont die. I have a Time Ring. I've had it a while_, The boy answered, _It was tempting to use it before but I knew I had to see this through until the end. Now its over and you have to find __Keara__... Tell her I love her._

_ I will_, He replied softly.

_Tell her you love her_, It was the last thing the Master heard. He kept his eyes firmly shut, unwilling to let them open just yet. Dominus' words angered him further yet he couldn't help direct the anger at himself.

"You really don't understand at all, Dom," He mumbled to himself, finally looking up towards the others. They were staring at him curiously. He gave a long sigh, mimicking the Doctor's nervous habit and ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. "You all go find Jack and get the TARDIS here immediately. I'll find Keara."

"What about Do-"

"It'll keep. Just do as I asked!"

"Shouldn't one of us help you?" Amy asked quietly even though she already knew the answer.

"No. She still has the tracking chip in the base of her skull. I can find her quickly," He said bitterly, pulling out the laser screwdriver from his pocket and looking it over before tossing the small metallic rod towards the Doctor. "You can get to _your _TARDIS, right? Use that to locate us when you finally do."

"Yes. We just have to find Jack and the vortex manipulator," The Doctor reassured the other man as he caught the screwdriver. "I'll find you both, I promise."

"Good, because if she dies," The Master stared holes into the Doctor, earning a subtle shudder from the man. His voice was resolute and the man knew that the Master meant his words, "So do you."

"Understood," The Doctor replied, stopping River before she had a chance to speak. "We will save her."

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: **It's the eve of the end. Any who, I hope you've all enjoyed this story! I'm thinking about writing a sequel but again, I'm not sure. I have a few really good ideas... Depends on how I decide to end this. Yes, well, **reviews** would be highly appreciated as they've been lacking as of late. I'd really love to have the next to last chapter be the most reviewed yet!

Also, thanks to pattibon, I have created a playlist! Just in case you want to read back over this story with the music that inspired me!

A Kiss With A Fist - Florence + The Machine

Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine

Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums - A Perfect Circle

Demon Kitty Rag - Katzenjammer

Drumming Song - Florence + The Machine

For The Heart I Used To Have - Nightwish

I Cant Decide - Scissor Sisters

Jar Of Hearts - Christina Perri

Let It Die - Emilie Autumn

My Angel Put The Devil Inside Me - Murray Gold (Performed by Yamit Mamo)

My Body Is A Cage - The Arcade Fire

Rolling In The Deep - Adele

Soul 4 Sale - Simon Curtis

Sound Of Drums - Chameleon Circuit

Supermassive Blackhole - Muse

The Bird And The Worm - The Used

The Master Vainglorious - Murray Gold

This Is Our Home, This Is Gallifrey (This Is Gallifrey Cover) - Halia Meguid

Voodoo Child - The Rogue Traders

Who Am I Living For - Katy Perry

**NEXT CHAPTER: **To Look at Koschei


	29. To Look at Koschei

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Okay, as I've said through twenty-eight other chapters and two one-shot, I do not own _Doctor Who_. Now that we are at the end of this story, I really hope you understand that. I do own the plot to this story for the most part and our beautiful leading lady Keara. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me on this one... I can not deal with this right now...

**Enjoy.**

**This is it.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

_**To Look at Koschei**_

"I'm going to die."

This wasn't a question. There was no saving her this time, no coming back. Quis or not, she was dying. Her body trembled gently. Soft trembles, not like the tremors that had plagued her more recently. No, this was merely a fading tick, slowing as her heart did as well.

Keara Ashland is truly dying.

Footsteps were closing in on her. She could her them growing louder as she laid on the ground, clinging to the hope she could live long enough to see their smiles one more time. Of the sainted physician and his ginger companion. Of the unnatural man and curly-headed blonde. The smile of her son. Most importantly, the smile of his father.

The drums pulsed treacly in her mind, cradling her close as they always did, and tears escaped her brilliant green eyes. She knew just how badly that damned four beat drumming hurt the Master, just how much pain they caused him. She knew all of this, but they were always such a comfort for her to hear.

No matter how badly she was treated, no matter the situation or her own pain, those never-ending drums seemed to erase everything. They were going to be the soundtrack to her untimely death, and for the she was overly thankful.

His voice was so soothing as he approached Keara. She couldn't hear the words, couldn't make out what he was trying to say. All she knew was that his hoarse voice was like liquid in her ears, putting her aching body at ease.

_This is the man I love, above all others in the universe._

Their first encounter hadn't gone so well, neither had their second. In fact, she really could say that there had been a single moment between the two of them over the span of their strange relationship that hadn't ended with her crying or angry. Yet, none of that mattered for some reason. Keara knew she needed him more than anything else in her life.

She needed him _because_ he made her cry, _because_ he made her angry. The Master made her feel. After so long of being numb, someone was finally able to grab at her heart and rip it free from the ice that had always surrounded it.

_He is mine_.

Even though, the Master had always claimed to own her, she knew that it was the exact opposite. She needed it to be. The Master was her most prized possession and she would never willingly give him up. Her possession had come to own her, or so the saying goes.

The Master was crouched over her. Had he killed Sabas, she didn't know. All that mattered was that he was beside her. His face was contorted in pain as he stared down at the fragile woman. Oh, how she hated to see that scowl.

There were no tears in the Master's eyes. There never were, really. Tears showed just how weak he could be, and he never wanted Keara to see that side of him. Though she had seen it before. In fact, she was the only one to have seen it in a very long time.

For once, though, he wished his pride would die away. He wanted to show this woman how much her death would mean to him. Just how much it hurt to see her this way. Maybe, he thought, maybe it wouldn't kill him to allow her, his Keara, to see that side of him.

Her breathing was beginning to become ragged as she stared up at the Master. He wasn't moving, just hovering over her body. She couldn't see his face but she felt the emotions he gave off.

Confusion. Guilty. Angry. Betrayed. Remorse. Hatred. Sorrow.

It was all there, so passionately trying to be shown. Keara couldn't help it. She felt the need to comfort the man laying on top of her. She needed him to know how much she loved him.

"Master," Keara whispered, letting her hand come up to cup his face. She had expected him to pull away, to another ridiculous claim that this was her fault. What she didn't expect to feel was the familiar wet feeling of warm tears against his skin.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Keara's eyes stared up at the man on top of her. His body was unmoving, telling of what she already knew. They laid there, completely silent and arms wrapped around one another. Occasionally, a rogue tear would fall, splashing down on the woman's soft skin.

There was nothing more that she wanted than to comfort him. To know why he was acting as such. She knew he would never allow it though, never let her know how weak he felt. The Master buried his head in the crook of her neck. There were no trembles, no sobs, no signs of his emotions. Nothing but the warm moister to betray the things going through the Master's mind.

His entire life had shattered in just a few short months. Nine hundred years of painstaking barriers had been ripped down. The drums didn't even matter anymore compared to everything else in his life. She stared up at him as he pulled away to look into her eyes. The green was so vibrant, and the Master was lost in the grassy pools. He needed this. Needed to see those green orbs, to feel her silencing the drums.

Her lips moved but he couldn't hear the words. He knew she was speaking to him, running her hands over his face to wipe the tears away. It hadn't even occurred to him that he _had _been crying. When had he started, he wondered. Did she think less of him for showing such weakness?

"Dont tell me you're sad," Keara whispered with a soft smile, trying to light of the situation. The Master just shook his head silently, letting his hands grasp her own. For the first time, in the entire time she had known him, he truly looked sad. "So this is the great _Master_? Sad over an ape?"

"Koschei," He whispered, bringing her hand up to brush against his lips. She stared in confusion, and he gave her a smile. "You asked me what I was called before I was known as the Master, what Theta had called me on Gallifrey when he had been friends. It was Koschei."

"Koschei," She sighed content, locking eyes with him. She could feel her mind slipping, but she fought to stay with him. His fading smile was the only thing left in sight. It warmed her, comforted her, just as his drums had.

"The Doctor is on his way," He tried to soothe her, as foreign as the thought was. "He'll get you into the Zero Room of the TARDIS. You'll be okay, pet."

"No, I wont. I'm sorry," Keara choked, feeling blood spill from her lips. The Master did his best to set her up, so she wouldn't drown in her own blood. Pain erupted in her stomach and it felt as though she were being ripped apart at the seams.

"I wont lose you!" He hissed, running his hand over her face, wiping away the blood. She smiled sheepishly.

_Protective Master. That's always lovely. _

"I'm okay with this, love," She spoke, though very softly.

"Well I'm not! You said you'd never leave me. You're mine! I decide when I'm through with you," The Master shouted angrily, the tears from before pooling in his eyes.

"You never change," She warmly commented, trying to keep her breathing even. The Master, always dominate, always the one in control, always himself. He has to control everything, _including me_. Except this time, it was far, far, outside of his hands.

"I don't have to," He stated bitterly, the tears now spilling over. The Master sighed, pulling Keara against his chest and letting out a dry chuckle, "Am I supposed to be happy now?"

"Dont cry over me," Keara replied, ignoring his stupid joke.

She wanted to say so many things to him, but what exactly was she _supposed_ to say? Thanks for the beatings, for saving her, for using her as bait, or for the unrequited love? No, because none of that mattered for the moment. All that mattered was the feel of their skin touching, of the emotions they each felt. All that mattered was the Master and Keara. Nothing else.

"Are we the same people we were?" She mumbled, her head feeling even lighter that before. He pulled back to look at her and smiled.

"Not even close," He murmured. The Master's lips were on Keara's in a breath-taking, soul invading kiss. She wanted to gasp, but she had barely had the strength to respond. Instead, she melted against him.

They were still, neither moving their lips. They just sat there, letting the feel of their skin touching overwhelm them. She was completely surprised at the Master's actions. She had shared his memories, she thought she knew him. Never had she known the Master to simply kiss, to just let his lips linger over another's with no force at all.

It was that thought that gave her strength. With his soft lips pressed against her own, the gentle kissed they'd shared didn't seem nearly enough. The Master hungrily pulled her tighter against him, afraid she would disappear at any moment. His lips moved with a feverish need. Keara's hands roamed slowly through his blonde hair. And there they stayed.

She was his, and his alone. She takes his pain away. All she want is him. All he needs is her. She is the cat to his mouse. Everything about her is foreign to him and he craves it. He is the master and she his pet. The temptress and the Master. _Keara'Esu'Meyopapa ._

They sat there, in that damned ship, for what seemed like forever. Kissing, touching, just holding on to each other for dear life. Making each and every minute stretch as much as they could. Both unwilling to be the first to release the other. Keara couldn't explain the reassurance the Master was giving. She loved it. But death is a cursed thing, and it takes no prisoners. The Time Lord, unaffected could have stayed there all night. But it was her time.

Pulling back, she gasped for air. Keara couldn't get enough. It was sickening. Her heartbeat was rapid, and this time it had nothing to do with the Master. The temperature was well below normal, but sweat seised her brow.

"No, no, no!" The Master roared, pulling her tighter against him. His body was racked with sobs, and his angered crys barely registered in Keara's ears. Each one she could hear cut like a knife.

"I said I would die for you," Keara whispered, feeling her body flush with the man she loved. It was so warm. He was was so warm.

"I don't want you to die," It was a broken whisper, not meant for anyone's reassurance but his own. But Keara had heard the Master's words, and she pushed him away with what little strength she could muster. His face was broken, twisted in pain and anguish that she wished would just leave. It was horrible, absolutely painstakingly sad.

"Master," She mumbled, unable to take her eyes away from him, "You have to go. T-this place is going to implode. I dont want you to die either."

"I wont leave you," The Master retorted, keeping his eyes securely around the slender woman.

"You have to," Keara stated somberly. The Master gave her a long, passionate kiss. Full of the very same longing that she'd seen in his eyes. A kiss of a lover. She knew that kiss held all the answers. He wasnt going to leave her, he would never leave her.

"Keara," The Master spoke clearly, his eyes soft. They could both hear that damned countdown inching towards zero. The Doctor wasnt going to make it. The Master and Keara were going to die in each other's arms.

"K-Koschei," She choked, involuntarily pushing him away. He hovered over her as she retched blood. Bitterly, she knew could already feel Sabas' poison working its magic. But the implosion would kill her long before it did.

Keara turned to look at the Master... To look at Koschei. He was smiling, and she knew he was actually happy for once. They weren't even touching but they couldn't have been closer. The sat inches apart as they listened to the timer ticking down from ten.

"Keara," The Master began, the timer hitting eight, "I need you to know. I promised Dominus... I promised our son that I'd tell you."

"What?" She asked, the timer hitting five.

"I-" The Master was cut short by an arm wrapping around his waist. It was Jack! The Captain made sure he had a tight grip with the arm that held his vortex manipulator, while the other activated it. There was a buzzing as Keara watched the Master's face pale.

"Keara! No-" But the Master's voice was cut off by the crackling of the vortex manipulator. The last thing Keara saw was the Master's terrified face. And just like that, she was alone. _Completely alone._

Three.

Two.

One.

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Author's Note: ** I think I'm having a panic attack... Oh Rassilon! I'm so sorry. You can shoot me if you want. I'll even provide the gun. Uhh... Right. So, um... I have an idea for a sequel so PLEASE don't cry just yet. Ehehe. Enjoy your Who tomorrow night and hopefully I'll be back sometime next month! Allons-y!

Data

Thank you for sticking with me! AlexHide, **pattibon**, AlfieTimewolf, AlwaysQuinn, BiggerOnTheInside95, **ClinicallyInsaneKoschei**, CompanyPolicy, DroppingGlass, FallenDownTheRabbitHole, GothicWolfGirl652, **TheWickedHeart **, HockeyandMusic, Jade-Button, Karole Fiction, Kichigai-Drag, Lorna Roxen, Luna-Bee, MarvelGirl52, **Neko Noke**, Project X, **PromiseMeCourage**, RaeChasingRainbows, RandomCookie57, **SawManiac211**, Sophia Conrad, **Superwhoavegelock**, TheBloodyPheonix, TheDoctorsMistress, **Writless**, athena-ray7, fallenangelrocker91, idriz, justsummer, loquis sa, lynn2008, **moorecarol7477**, **skriglitz**, wewillstoptheclocks, xXxRavenLinusxXx, you cant kill herooes , kali yugah, UnicornzAreReal, The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat, Pocket Bug, L-lover, Kichigai-Drag, GuesssWho, FrostGiant, **Ahsilaa**, AlwaysQuinn, Anemrac947, Bumblebee1013, and **Brownbug**!

**THE END.**


	30. Epilogue: We Both Carry The Fire

**THE SEQUEAL IS NOW UP!**

**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still don't own anything that is _Doctor Who_ related, except my stories. I do not profit from these stories except for the joy they bring. I also don't own the Trock song _Exterminate, Regenerate _by Chameleon Circuit.

**Author's Note: **Epilogue based on _Exterminate, Regenerate _by Chameleon Circuit. The Doctor is defeated, it would seem. Staring into the face of his two greatest enemies, now partnered together for the sole purpose of his destruction. Their words force him to face what his fate has laid out for him. But can his words make them reconsider their lot in Time itself. Set after _Silentium_.

**Enjoy.**

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Epilogue:**

_**We Both Carry The Fire**_

**Day three hundred and sixty-four.**

"Skaro was a long time ago, wasnt Doctor?"

The Master laughed triumphantly to himself. It certainly had been such a long time since they had both set foot on that damned planet. Three regenerations for the Doctor, too many for the Master. They both knew how long it had been. Time Lords were respectable time tellers, and each day seemed as clear and crisp as it had the day it had happened.

The Doctor lifted his head gingerly, looking up at the tall man towering over him. Oh, how he'd changed since that day. They both had in some way or another. Both with different bodies, different mindsets than when his eighth self had brought the Master to Skaro for his trial. Though it had been for all the right reasons, it had never settled well on the Doctor's mind, even after all his lives since.

Keara Ashland has been gone for a year now.

Both men locked eyes for a brief moment, eyes mirroring one another's, both lost in the same memory. Yes, both had change considerably in their own respective right. Yet, both knew that not much had truly changed between them.

Still bitter enemies who had once been willing to give their lives for one another. Still the Master - Ever dominate and deviant, always opportunistic, and ruthless. Still the Doctor - Wanting only to help save others while simultaneously destroying those around him. It had always been this way, for as long as either could remember.

"IT MATTERS NOT, DOCTOR," Another voice boomed into the Doctor's focus now. He cringed at the sound of one of his oldest enemies. How had it come to this, he wonder. How could his two most ruthless, most cunning enemies have brought him to his knees.

"I think you'll agree," The Doctor staggered, clutching his side. A large hole was there, seared into his flesh. It burned and not even his superior Time Lord body was able to withstand the pain that erupted throughout him. The Dalek before him was as stoic as ever, but the Masters face showed his bewildered amusement.

"And what would _we_ ever agree on?" The dominate Time Lord didn't even bother to hide any sort of delight he was getting out of all this.

"That if one of us dies," The Doctor began, trying his hardest to keep breathing. Even his by-pass system was beginning to fail him. But he knew he had the Masters attention now as his laughter had fallen short. "Then the other will too."

_I am locked in war with you._

His final words were preserved telepathically, only heard within the confines of the Master's mind. It angered him more than anything to know the Doctor could still open their psychic link after all these years of hatred. It had infuriated him more than if the man had said those familiar words aloud.

With his fist already tightened to the point that his knuckles grew white, the Master pulled back his hand and slammed it into the Doctor's face. It knocked the smaller man sideways and his unharmed cheek collided with the cold floor beneath him. The Master forced him to take his former pose once more, settling him back on his knees as he spit out the blood that pooled in his mouth.

"RESISTANCE AND BARGAINING ARE USELESS TACTICS," The supreme Dalek's voice was just as cold as both men remembered it. Both had faced that demon long ago, and both were still uneasy in its presence. Only this time when they faced it, one of them was standing side by side with it. "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"So this is our fate then?" The Doctor did not give the Dalek the satisfaction of looking up. Instead, he kept his eyes locked with the Master's. As it had been all through the fight, he only watched the other Time Lord. The Daleks were crafty, but the Master was unpredictable. "To just keep fighting on and on, while time keeps turning?"

"That's how it's always been, you tosser," The Master sneered and the Doctor couldn't suppress his smile at the use of his term. Even if the Master despised Earth, its ways had definitely rubbed off on him. "You and I have always been brought up as enemies. We're bred to hate one another!"

"We're not so different, you and I," It was true. At one time, the two had been very much alike. To the point where the Doctor had been sure that the Master - No, that Koschei would have fled Gallifrey in a stolen TARDIS with him. "Even though as men we have our contrast."

"Oh, yes! Tell me how you and I are so alike! How we're of exactly the same class," The Master slugged the smaller man once more, though not hard enough to knock him over.

"Our constant companion is death," How true those words were for the Master. As soon as they had left the Doctor's lips, the Master felt a pang of emptiness tug at both his hearts. He knew what the Doctor was referring to. One simple name that the Master would not allow himself to think.

"Look at you!" The Master screamed, his uncontrollable anger getting to him. The Dalek, who was still beside them, was far from his mind. It was as if only he and the Doctor were left in the universe. "You fashion people into weapons! How can you say that you're better than me?!"

Once more, the Doctor cringed. He allowed his glance to falter finally to seek out the limp, almost lifeless body in the corner. How many companions had he sent to their death? Would Amy be another? How could he have asked her do such things? And her reward? Nothing but heartache and despair. As with all his companions, assistants, whatever word he used to describe them. But the Master's word had seemed more accurate. Weapons.

"We both carry the fire, that is set to destroy life," The Master added, watching his former friend's gaze turn to the woman not far out of reach now. He knew that sadness in Theta's eyes. It was always there, most likely in all his lives. The Lonely God he was called, and for good reasons.

"THIS IS UNNECESSARY! WE WILL EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR NOW AND P-"

"I admit it," The Doctors frail voice found strength at the sight of his tangled companion and a fire grew inside them the Master had not seen since their days at the Academy. Days when Theta Sigma had killed for him, just to end Koschei's suffering.

"AND WHAT DO YOU ADMIT, DOCTOR? HOW WE, THE SUPERIOR RACE, HAVE FINALLY BEATEN YOU," The Dalek sounded so proud, even if it did not feel emotions. The Master's spine stiffened, both from his arrogant pride as Time Lord and in anticipation of the Doctor's next few words.

"We both carry the fire that has the power to end life," His voice was still firm, and impressive even if in his current condition he was not. The Master watched closely as his fellow Time Lord stared directly into his eyes. "But what I do with that flame is what separates our types."

"FOOLISH DOCTOR. YOU SHOW MERCY WHEN IT IS ASKED OF YOU," The Dalek spoke louder this time, though the Master did not hear his words. He only saw the Doctor. "THIS IS WHY YOU ARE WEAK."

"If it takes till the end of reality to amend this, then I'll be sure to meet you at the exit of the world," With those words, the Master knew the Doctor was speaking squarely to him.

The Daleks saw the Doctor as their enemy. Someone to be exterminated. But to them, it was not an obsession. For the Master, it had began to consume his life over the years. He seldom thought of what he would do after the Doctor's death at his hands. Universal domination, yes but it hadn't gone further than that Till the end of reality, eh? Hadn't he been there before, just to ensure the Doctor's death?

"YOUR REALITY WILL BE ENDING SOON ENOUGH," The Dalek turned, rolling away from the Doctor. In its mind, the deal was done. Its entire species was ready to be through with the Doctor. And after destroying of one Time Lord, the other would soon follow.

"You know it isn't too late to end what seems impossible?" This time, the Doctor's voice was pleading. Another pang of regret shot through the Master. Oh, how the Doctor's tone reminded him of his last few breaths aboard _The Valiant_, right after Lucy had shot him.

"Even though we aren't the same," The Master mumbled, more to himself than the submissive Time Lord. But the Doctor heard.

"Why don't you hop into my ship?" He offered wholeheartedly. The Master could see the genuine expression on his face, the familiar mirth in his eyes. He'd missed seeing that over the last few centuries.

"WE WILL SETTLE THIS FOREVER," The Daleks voice cut through both men's thoughts, though neither looked away from each other.

"We can travel time," The Doctor whispered, "Together."

"Yeah, we can settle this."

The Master replied through gritted teeth. There had only been a handle full of times when the Master had felt his eyes begin to sting with the telltale signs of tears. Once, when he had been eight and so very scared of the Untempered Schism. Once, when Theta had left Gallifrey forever. Even once when he'd lost his pet. Now was one of those times.

"Forever."

───────────────┤_Silentium_├───────────────

**Authors Note: **Just some randomness I sat down and wrote to help me procrastinate. For those of you Whovians who are unaware of what is going on in the world, this is based of the most amazing Trock (Time Lord Rock) song ever. _Exterminate, Regenerate_ by Chameleon Circuit. Go buy their CDs. They are amazing! They have a bunch more songs and their CD, _Still Got Legs _is amazing.

This is meant to tie into the sequel I am writing and will be out very, very soon. So enjoy this for now and know that I _am_ working on it... If Tumblr can stay out of my way.

**EDIT: THE SEQUEAL HAS NOW BEEN PUBLISHED! GO READ IT!**


End file.
